Smile PreCure Meet the Dream Traveler
by Xantrax-42
Summary: Sequel to Suite PreCure Meet the Dream Traveler. Ever since Blaze reunited with his sister-Ellen-and joined the Suite PreCures to defeat the enemy in Minor Land led by Noise, peace has been restored. But when the Bad End Kingdom emerges, he decided that he must fight once again. This time, he joined the Smile PreCure to protect the people's smiles. Another story, another destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 1: Heroes United! PreCure All-Stars New Stage! Friends of the Future!

Disclaimer: Hi guys! It's Xantrax-42! And thanks for waiting for the sequel! Now first thing first, to start the sequel of Suite PreCure saga, I must first write the events of PreCure All-Stars New Stage. If I don't, how did Blaze and the Suite PreCures meet them? Yeah, it's confusing. So anyway, enjoy the sequel and the retelling story of Smile PreCure! And I don't own anything except my OC! Enjoy! ^_^

Legend: *action ()thoughts

The pictures of the memories of Suite PreCures and Blaze appeared in the storybook as the narrator narrates the story.

Narrator: In the time, long since past. The Legendary Warriors, the PreCures, are chosen to fight evil entities off from Human World. Major Land's chosen PreCures', Suite PreCures, are the ones that fought against Minor Land led by an evil being called Noise, who plans to destroy every sounds in every world into silence. Then, a young warrior, Blaze Akechi, stood up and fought alongside with the PreCures to fight Minor Land as well as he search for his long lost sister. Now he reunited with his sister as well as the PreCures are now in a group, they faced many fierce enemies, as well as the other evil ones beside Noise. Now Noise is purified, peace has been restored to Major Land and the Human World and the Melody of Happiness has been reborn. Blaze's story has come to a close but unknown to him, his new story was about to begin...

The scene changed to the city of Yokohama. Everyone in the city lived peacefully until now, a dark entity appeared and turned the city's sky into darkness.

Citizen: What was that?

Then the dark entity's booming voice was heard around the city.

Dark entity: I am Fusion. I shall destroy everything and dye the world in darkness.

Suddenly, the explosions erupted from the ground and the sea, caused the people to gone panic and ran away in panic. It was then Fusion appeared in the district, in his Godzilla-like form. He started to attack the city as he launched a giant fireball from his mouth. As he launched it, a purifying attack stopped it and dissolved it completely. The citizens looked around as they wondered why the attack was stopped.

Man: Were we saved?

Woman: What happened?

Man: Hey! There's something on top of the Ferris wheel!

The man pointed at the top of the Ferris wheel as the citizens looked at the direction. There's a lot of person appeared at the top.

Man 1: There's someone on top of the car.

Man 2: There are a lot of them.

Man 3: There are 5...10...No, even more!

Woman: They're girls! No, I can see there's a boy up there.

Man 4: Could they be...?

Old man: Ahh! Yes. It has to be them.

The citizens started to looked at the old man as he continued to explain.

Old man: When the world is dyed with darkness... they are said to surely appear. They are the legendary warriors.

Of course, the group of people at the top of the Ferris wheel is none other than the PreCures themselves and Blaze. The Fairies are cheering waving the Miracle Light. Tarte noticed the viewers and tell them about the Miracle Light. (Nore: Yeah! If you have a Miracle Light, you know what to do. ;) )

Tarte: Hey, kids. Do you know what this is? This Miracle Light will light up when you cheer on the PreCures. You mustn't swing it around too much or throw it. Everyone, use the light to cheer them on loudly!

Tarte resumed his cheering and the group of heroes jumped towards Fusion and start to fight him. The citizens were also cheering for them with their renew courage.

Woman: Let's all cheer them on!

The woman's daughter in her arms nodded as she begin to cheer for the group of heroes.

Girl: Go, PreCure! Dream Traveler!

Fusion roared as he lauched many tentacles from his gooey body. Black punched the tentacle while White kicked the tentacle away as Luminous dodged the attack. Bloom smacked the tentacle and Egret kicked the same tentacle with her drop kick. Lemonade swung the tentacle with her Prism Chain as Dream destroyed it with her Shooting Star. Rogue fired her Fire Shoot and Mint helped her by kicking the Fire Shoot towards the tentacle in another direction, destroyed it completely. Milky Rose elbowed the tentacle and kicked it away and Aqua destroyed it with her Sapphire Arrow. The Fresh PreCures charged towards Fusion's head part as Fusion fired many projectiles towards them from his nose. They deflected the attack away and Peach attacked him directly with her Love Sunshine. Fusion roared in pain and fired the beam from his eyes. The Heartcatch PreCures blocked and avoided the beam and Blossom attacked him with her Blossom Shower. Now at the Suite PreCure, including Blaze, they dived down from above towards Fusion and avoided the attack as Fusion continued to fire the projectiles. Now the group of heroes used their respective finishing attack. The Max Heart team used Extreme Luminario. The Splash Star team used Spiral Heart Splash. Yes! PreCure 5 team used Rainbow Rose Explosion while Milky Rose used Milky Rose Metal Blizzard. The Fresh team used Lucky Clover Grand Finale. The Heartcatch team used Heartcatch Orchestra. The Suite team used Passionato Harmony and finally Blaze used FlareShot. With all their powers combined, a powerful rainbow beam rained down towards Fusion. He roared in pain as the attack continues until he vanished into nothing. The rainbow beam bursted into brilliant light as the citizen wondered if this is over. The battle is over, of course, and our heroes won the battle. However, unknown to them, drops of black liquid-like matters landed some of the areas. The next day in Yokohama residental area, a girl in brown hair, tied in pigtails, watched the news about the PreCures and the Dream Traveler fighting the mysterious monster, known as Fusion. Her name is Ayumi Sakagami and she's an average 14 years old middle school girl, lived with her mother and her father together.

Newscaster: A mysterious monster appeared in Yokohama and threatened the city. But a dozen or so girls and one boy appeared and saved the city. They are known as the Legendary Warriors PreCures and the Dream Traveler.

Ayumi was excited about the PreCures and the Dream Traveler after hearing the news.

Ayumi: (PreCures and the Dream Traveler. They're so cool. I didn't know there were people like this.)

Ayumi looked at the newspaper on the table and the article said: The Legendary Warriors save the city! Around 24 young people defeated the monster!

Ayumi: (I wish I could be a PreCure.)

Ayumi's mother: Ayumi, you need to get going or you'll be late for school.

Ayumi: Do...I have to go to school?

Ayumi's mother: Eh?

Ayumi: But, I don't know anyone there.

Ayumi: Oh, Ayumi. That can't be helped. We just moved here.

Ayumi frowned and she understand. She took her bag and leave for school.

Ayumi: I'm going...

Ayumi's mother: Do your best, Ayumi. Be brave and talk to them. Start with that, okay?

She nodded sadly and went to school. She was a transfer student who has recently moved to Yokohama with her mother and her father and due to her shy personality, she does not have a courage to make new friends. But as she glanced around the students who were excited about, she started to smile as she wondered if she can make new friends. As she made her way to her new classroom, she overheard some female students about the news recently.

Female student 1: Hey! Hey! Did you see on TV

Female student 2: I did! I did! The PreCures, right?

Female student 3: They're amazing! Their outfits are cute and they're so cool!

Female student 2: And that Dream Traveler! He looks like a ninja but he's really cool! He helped the PreCures, too!

Female student 1: They're so strong! They defeated it with strange beams of light!

Ayumi smiled as she heard that they also knew about the PreCures and the Dream Traveler as well as she nodded to herself.

Female student 2: *making attacking pose* PreCure Something Beam!

Female student 3: Was that it?

Female student 1: And the PreCures are about our age, right?

Female student 2: And that Dream Traveler is older than them, it seems.

Female student 3: I wonder if they live nearby.

Female student 2: I want to meet them.

It seems Ayumi is not the only one that she wants to meet the PreCures and the Dream Traveler in person.

Ayumi: (I...I want to meet them, too.)

Then she remembered what her mother said.

Ayumi's mother: *voiceover* Be brave and talk to them. Start with that, okay?

Ayumi sighed as she wondered if this is alright. Soon, she mustered her courage and clenched her fist.

Ayumi: Okay.

Just as she's about to greet them, the bell rang. The class started and the students went back to their seats. Ayumi missed the chance and she felt disappointed. Meanwhile at the fairy meeting, the Fairies from the respective PreCures team are having their victory meals for defeating Fusion at the city of Yokohama. The Fairies are Tarte and Chiffon from Fresh PreCures. Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri from Heartcatch PreCures. Hummy and the Fairy Tones from Suite PreCures. And a new fairy who has pale pink (almost white) fur, with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears. This fairy named Candy. Tarte is pouring a cup of tea and the food on the table are the Chinese delicacies-dim sum.

Tarte: Okay, all you PreCures fairies. We need to make a toast to PreCure's and the Dream Traveler's victory.

Hummy: We're not all here yet-nya.

Potpourri looked at the buns on the table happily and started to crawl to the bun.

Potpourri: That looks yummy-deshu!

Coffret noticed her and blocked her to prevent her from eating the food first because the feast isn't start yet.

Coffret: Potpourri! Eating ahead of everyone is rude-desu!

Chypre: We're eating after everyone's here-desu!

Potpourri puffed her cheeks and whined childishly.

Potpourri: I was just gonna take a bite-deshu!

Unknown to every fairies, a blue liquid-like matter appeared behind Tarte and took Tarte's buns and eat it.

Tarte: That's what they're saying is rude.

Potpourri looked at Tarte angrily. But she noticed Tarte's buns are gone.

Potpourri: Tarte's food is gone-deshu!

She went to Tarte angrily as he looked at Potpourri in a confused look.

Potpourri: No fair eating yours-deshu!

Tarte: *shocked* Eh?! I didn't do it! *looked at Hummy and Candy* So who did?

Hummy: *shook her head* It's not me-nya.

Candy: Me too-kuru.

Behind Tarte, the liquid swallowed Tarte's food and burped. The fairies looked at Tarte in a weird look.

Chypre: Tarte.

Coffret: What was that-desu?

Potpourri: You're horrible-deshu.

Tarte: Ahh! No! You're mistaken!

As Tarte started to explain, he moved aside and noticed the liquid behind him, using the toothpick. The fairies noticed the liquid as well. The liquid's "head" looked at them and the fairies startled. They started to throw random things at the liquid like toys but the liquid dodged them. Hummy flung the Fairy Tones at the liquid and it was a direct hit.

Tarte: Take this!

Tarte spinned the wheel on the table to get rid of the matter. The fairies sighed in relief that the problem is solved.

Hummy: That take cares of that-nya.

But as the wheel stopped spinning, the matter is sill there. The fairies startled again and started to run around the hall as the matter chased them. Chiffon floated in the air and started to use her power.

Chiffon: Cure Cure Prepu!

The matter teleported to the jar inside and trapped it, unable to get out. The fairies sighed in relief again.

Chypre: Why was Fusion here? Didn't the PreCure and the Dream Traveler defeat him-desu?

Coffret: Fusion was blown to pieces so this fragment was left-desu.

Hummy: There might be others left-nya.

Tarte started to shiver as he knew that the liquid-like matters, now it revealed to be the fragments of Fusion, is spreading around the area.

Tarte: This is no time to be having a party.

Back to Yokohama at the Human World, Ayumi is walking back home. But she's really sad that she isn't able to make friends as she sighed sadly. As she's walking down the stair way, she noticed something beneath the leaves on the broken branch moving.

Ayumi: What's that? A caterpillar?

She walked past the broken branch and turned around. Something beneath keep moving and Ayumi startled as she backed away a little.

Ayumi: W-What is that? It's moving a bit. Is it stuck? It looks like it's in pain.

She walked towards the broken branch and she examined something beneath it. She took it off the branch and it releaved to be a yellow liquid-like matter. This matter is different and it has eyes on it and it has a body. It seems really happy as it jumped in joy.

Ayumi: Are you...happy now?

The creature jumped around happily as Ayumi smiled a little.

Ayumi: So cute...

Ayumi put her hand next to the creature. At first, it stared at her. Then, it jumped onto her hand and went to her shoulder. Ayumi smiled widely at the creature.

Ayumi: I've never seen a creature like you. I wonder what's your name.

The creature catch some breaths as it make "fu fu" sounds.

Ayumi: You're going "fu fu". Can I call you Fu-chan?

The creature, now named Fu-chan, kept catching some breaths as Ayumi giggled. Meanwhile somewhere at Yokohama, five girls were seems looking for the fragments of Fusion as well. One of the girls is calling out as the people was looking at her and they thought what was she doing.

Girl: Hey~~! Fusion~~!

The rest of the girls were embarrased. The girl who shouted Fusion's name has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. She has matching dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink, long sleeved dress with a 2-tiered skirt of light and hot pink ruffles, a pink hoodie with yellow lining, white stockings with pink lining near the top, and pink sports shoes. Her name is Miyuki Hoshizora. The second girl has short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, held with 2 yellow hairpins on the right side. Her eyes are a matching shade of red as well. Her casual outfit consists of a loose long-sleeved orange dress-top with crisscrossing yellow stripes, red pockets and a red ribbon at the back, blue skinny jeans and red flats. Her name is Akane Hino. The third girl is younger than the rest and she is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse with cuffs, a yellow dress over this, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her name is Yayoi Kise. The fourth girl is the tallest in terms of height. She has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. Her casual outfit consists of a 3/4 long-sleeved yellow-green button-down shirt with multiple decorative badges, olive khaki shorts, orange socks and black boots with red laces. Her name is Nao Midorikawa. And the fifth girl has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. Her name is Reika Aoki. Miyuki looked around as she wondered if Fusion would appear.

Miyuki: Huh? Maybe it didn't hear me.

As Miyuki was about to shout again, Akane covered her mouth before she gets into trouble.

Akane: Miyuki, why are you shouting?

Akane let Miyuki go as she catches a breath and turned to Akane.

Miyuki: We're looking for this Fusion thing, right? I thought it might come out if I called for it.

Yayoi: *hit her fist on her open palm* Oh, I see.

Nao: That isn't supposed to make sense.

Reika: If it would come out when we called it, we wouldn't be out looking for it, would we?

Then, Candy, a fairy from earlier, came out from Miyuki's bag.

Candy: That's right-kuru. Reika is exactly right-kuru.

Miyuki: Then, how are we supposed to search for it?

Candy: Well...

Girls: Well?

Candy: Well...

She dug down inside the bag and wagged her tail.

Candy: I don't know-kuru.

The girls facefaulted at Candy's answer. Meanwhile at the shopping district, Ayumi is walking with her new friend, Fu-chan.

Ayumi: Is this your first time in this city, Fu-chan? Are you alone?

Fu-chan responds with "fu" sound.

Ayumi: I'm alone, too. I only just moved here because of my father's job.

Ayumi looked at the accessories and she saw a pretty yellow bracelet displayed on it as she glanced at it in awe.

Ayumi: So cute.

Fu-chan glanced at the bracelet as well. After that, it started to shapeshift and turned into the same bracelet that displayed on the accessories shop on Ayumi's wrist. Ayumi was surprised by this.

Ayumi: Fu-chan? *smiled widely* Amazing!

She lifted up her hand and glanced at the bracelet as the light on the ceiling shined upon it.

Ayumi: It's so pretty.

The bracelet moved itself around and around on Ayumi's wrist as she was surprised and soon, she smiled as she knew Fu-chan was happy. Back there, at the same shopping district, Miyuki is looking for Fusion in this area as people looked at her weirdly. Accidentally, she bumped into Ayumi. Ayumi turned around and she glanced at Miyuki as she glanced back at Ayumi. After a few moment, Ayumi bowed apologetically.

Ayumi: Um...s-sorry.

Soon, she turned around and ran off.

Miyuki: Ah! Wait!

Ayumi left the shopping district and went off. Miyuki soon left and looked around. Then she found Ayumi running and after her.

Miyuki: Wait~~!

Ayumi looked behind and gasped that Miyuki is after her.

Ayumi: (Wh-Why is she chasing me? I already apologized!)

Ayumi ran faster and Miyuki continued to chase her. But Miyuki tripped down on the ground, let Ayumi have a chance to run away. Somewhere at the other area, Hibiki is looking for the fragments of Fusion as well with her magnifying glass.

Hibiki: Hm. Hm. Hm. No matter where he runs or hides, he has to leave a trail. Fusion is...

Then, she sensed something nearby and pointed at the direction.

Hibiki: Over there!

But the direction that she pointed is not Fusion but Hummy and the Fairy Tones, eating fresh corns.

Hibiki: Huh?

The rest of the Suite PreCure team, Kanade, Ellen and Ako, including Blaze, glanced at Hibiki weirdly.

Blaze: What in the universe are you thinking?

Kanade: Hibiki, are you planning to look for Fusion with that magnifying glass?

Hibiki: But they're small fragments, right? I have to make sure not to overlook them.

Ellen: Yes, but that... *mimic Hibiki's pose* "Over there!" was completely arbitrary, wasn't it?

Hibiki: *laughed in a silly way* I thought I might just happen to find it.

Ako: We wouldn't be going to all this effort if it was that easy.

Hibiki: Yeah, but-.

As Hibiki walked to them, she accidentally bumped into someone and that person turned out to be Ayumi. As she glanced at Ayumi, she saw the bracelet on Ayumi's wrist is started to shift a bit. Ayumi ran away hurriedly.

Ayumi: I-I'm sorry!

The Suite team glanced at Ayumi in confusion as she kept running. Behind them, Miyuki is still chasing her and walked past them.

Miyuki: Wait!

Hibiki: Me, too!

Blaze: Ah! Hibiki!

Hibiki left to chase Ayumi as well, wondered if that bracelet is one of Fusion's fragments. Ayumi looked behind and shocked, not only Miyuki is chasing her but Hibiki is chasing her as well.

Hibiki: Wait~~!

Ayumi: (Why is there another one?!)

Miyuki is started to grow tired of running but Hibiki, as sporty as ever, speed up and run past through Miyuki and Ayumi and stand in front of her, blocked her path.

Hibiki: Wait a second~~!

Ayumi brake for a stop but Miyuki can't stop running and she shouted.

Miyuki: Stop~~!

As Hibiki was surprised that Miyuki was about to bumped into her, they started to eyed on each other. But it soon broke and they fell on the ground together. Ayumi wondered if they're alright.

Ayumi: U-um... A-Are you alright?

Soon, they got up and roared as Ayumi startled. They looked at Ayumi with serious face as she wondered if they were mad and started to hurt her as they approached to her.

Ayumi: Um... Uh...

But that's not what she think, Hibiki and Miyuki bowed apologetically.

Hibiki and Miyuki: Sorry about before!

Ayumi: Eh?

Miyuki: I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry about running into you.

Hibiki: And my hand hit your bracelet. Did I break it?

Ayumi looked at her bracelet and she placed her hands behind her as she smiled shyly.

Ayumi: I-It's okay.

Hibiki: Really?

Miyuki: Are you hurt?

Fu-chan is starting to shapeshift a bit and tried to look at the girls but soon it maintain the bracelet form.

Ayumi: The bracelet and I are perfectly fine.

Hibiki and Miyuki: Thank goodness.

Ayumi: Did you run after me just to say that?

Hibiki and Miyuki: Yeah!

Ayumi blinked her eyes and she moved aside as she smiled shyly.

Ayumi: Um...Bye.

Hibiki: Take care!

Miyuki: *waved her hand* Bye bye!

Ayumi continued to walk back home and she looked behind, saw Hibiki and Miyuki waved goodbye at her with their smile.

Ayumi: (Who are those two? Normally, you wouldn't run after someone to apologize about running into them.) *smiled* (But they seem to be good girls.)

Hibiki and Miyuki watched Ayumi leave and they glanced at each other and giggled.

Miyuki: Um, there's something I'd like to ask you about.

Hibiki: Me, too.

Miyuki and Hibiki: Where are we? *paused for a bit* Dunno.

Back to Ayumi, she's currently went back home as she talk to Fu-chan.

Ayumi: Fu-chan, this is my house.

Suddenly, the neighbor's dog barked and Ayumi startled.

Ayumi: I'm scared. I don't like this city.

Fu-chan shifted back to normal and jumped in front of the dog, glared angrily at it. The dog growled angrily as Fu-chan growled back, only the "fu" sound.

Ayumi: Fu-chan! Watch out!

Ayumi grabbed Fu-chan and ran away from the neighbor's dog as it kept barking. Ayumi went her way back to her home, panting. Fu-chan glanced at the building curiously.

Ayumi: Fu-chan, were you trying to protect me?

Fu-chan nodded in response.

Ayumi: Thank you. But it's dangerous to get near such a big dog. You're small, Fu-chan.

At some areas at Yokohama, the fragments of Fusion started to appear and it grow bigger.

Fu-chan?: It is dangerous because I am small. But if I grow... I want to grow. Gather. Gather.

The fragments are started to gather from around the city. Meanwhile, Hibiki and Miyuki are sitting on the bench at the park.

Hibiki: How about it, Miyuki-chan?

Miyuki: They're gone. Where did they go? *kicking around* What should I do?

Hibiki: How about we search somewhere else?

Miyuki: I guess we have to. *glanced at Hibiki* But Hibiki-chan, you came with your friends too, right? Is it okay not to look for them?

Hibiki: *nod* I'm sure I'll run across them soon.

Miyuki: *tilted her head* How do you know?

Hibiki: *scratched her head* Uh... Well...

On the girls' bag, Hummy gave Candy a cupcake.

Hummy: Have another one-nya. They're Kanade's cupcakes-nya.

Candy: Why thank you-kuru.

Candy gladly accepted the cupcake and start eating.

Hummy: See-nya? It's really good-nya.

Candy: Yes-kuru!

Rains of sweats appeared on Hibiki's and Miyuki's shocked face and they suddenly looked at the fairies on their bags.

Miyuki: That cat!

Hibiki: That piglet!

Hibiki and Miyuki: It spoke!

They got up from their seats and Candy and Hummy landed on the floor safely.

Candy: I'm not a piglet-kuru.

Hummy: Candy is my friend-nya.

Hibiki and Miyuki: Your friend?

Then, Hibiki and Miyuki glanced at each other.

Hibiki: Does that mean...?

Miyuki: ...that you're...?

The moments soon broke as green fragments of Fusion emerged from the bushes. Hibiki and Miyuki noticed and the fragments flew through them.

Miyuki: That was...!

Hummy and Candy: Fusion! (Hummy: -nya! Candy: -kuru!)

Miyuki: It is?! Ehh! What should I do?

Hibiki: *turned to Hummy* Hummy, let's go!

Hummy: Understood-nya!

Hummy went up to Hibiki's head and she ran after Fusion's fragments.

Miyuki: Ah! W-Wait!

Miyuki grabbed Candy on her arms and catch up to Hibiki. The fragments went to the streets of Chinatown and Hibiki and Miyuki after it, but Miyuki wasn't really good at running.

Candy: Miyuki, hurry up-kuru!

Miyuki: You're not helping!

Two more fragments appeared from Chinatown and they jumped up from the street lights as Miyuki noticed.

Miyuki: There's more of them!

Behind her, Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Ako ran after Hibiki and catch up to her.

Kanade: Hibiki!

Hibiki looked behind and saw her team catch up to her.

Hibiki: Kanade! Ellen! Blaze! Ako!

Kanade: Where did you go? I was worried.

Hibiki: Sorry. But I was sure I'd find you if I searched for Fusion.

Kanade smiled shyly as she blushed a bit.

Kanade: Aww...

Ako: We can discuss this later. Fusion's fragments are gathering.

Ellen: This will get bad if it gets as big as before.

Blaze: Fusion may be destroyed, but fragments of his are still alive like jigsaw puzzle. So we must stop this before it happened.

Hibiki: So let's deal with this while it's small.

Kanade, Ellen, Blaze and Ako: Yes.

The Suite team went to the alleyway and started to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade. Miyuki and Candy are looking at them as they wondered what are they doing.

Girls: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transformed into Cure form*

Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!

Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

Muse: Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!

Suite PreCure: Resonate our Musical Suite! Suite Precure!

Miyuki was excited and glanced at the Suite team in awe as her eyes sparkled.

Miyuki: It's PreCures!

The Suite team, except Melody, were startled that Miyuki saw the girls transformed.

Blaze: Oh, no!

Rhythm: We were seen!

Melody: It's okay.

Blaze: Okay?

Miyuki looked for something inside her bag and took out her Smile Pact and Cure Decor.

Miyuki: Okay, my turn.

Blaze: That device... *eyes widened* Don't tell me that you're...!

Miyuki started to transform as well.

Pact: Ready!

Miyuki: PreCure Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Cure Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

The Suite team and Happy flew out from the street of Chinatown as Beat, Blaze and Muse were surprised that Miyuki is also a PreCure.

Muse: Cure Happy?

Beat: You're a PreCure, too?

Blaze: I didn't know you're a PreCure, that's a surprise!

Happy: *turned to Beat, Blaze and Muse and smiled* Nice to meet you!

The fragments of Fusion is gathering and approaching as they noticed.

Melody: Fusion, what are you trying to do now?

Melody glanced at the direction of Yokohama docking bay. Meanwhile at Ayumi's house, she's playing with Fu-chan.

Ayumi's mother: Ayumi, help me prepare dinner.

Ayumi: Okay! *looked at Fu-chan* Wait right here, Fu-chan.

Ayumi left her room to help her mother to prepare the dinner. After Ayumi left her room, Fu-chan floated up in the air and glowed a yellow, eerie light.

Fu-chan: I need to grow. Grow~!

Back to the heroes, they arrived at the docking bay. Surprisingly, five green globs of Fusion that had the faces started to attack them. The Suite team and Blaze sent the barrages of attacks on each of them. They spread out and each members fight each one of the globs. One of the globs fired the projectile from it's mouth at Melody. She dodged the attack and jumped side-to-side between the cargo. Rhythm sent the barrage of punches into the glob's face. Beat sent the barrage of kicks into the glob's face. Blaze slashed the glob with his Attack Addition-Madness Hero. And Muse dodged the globs as it flung around. Happy watched the battle as she doesn't know what to do. She looked at her left and saw the glob that attacking Melody is targeting Happy as Blaze and Melody chasing the glob.

Melody: Happy, watch out!

Happy shouted and then she headbutted the glob's head. Blaze and Melody were shocked at Happy's attack, using her head. Happy had swirly eyes due to her headbutt but the glob recovered from the attack and continue to attack Happy. But Blaze and Melody kicked the glob away and it bounced away like a pinball hit the bumps and sent it flying to one of the cargo. They landed beside Happy and help her.

Blaze: Happy! Are you okay?

Melody: That was reckless.

Happy: Um, please leave this to me!

Melody: Will you be okay?

Happy: Yes!

Happy's Smile Pact has been charged up with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. Happy then uses both hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her, and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart.

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

She then grabs the small heart with both hands, spins around and projects the energy at Fusion's glob. Rhythm, Beat and Muse went to the others and Happy jumped back a little shyly.

Beat: Not bad.

Muse: But don't let your guard down.

Happy: O-Oh, right.

Rhythm: We need to take care of the other Fusion's part.

Everyone nodded. Before they do, they noticed the rest of the globs merged together and it grew big and the color turned into purple. Happy was shocked by this.

Happy: They combined and grew bigger!

Melody: Let's finish this before more of them gather.

Melody and Rhythm summoned their respective Bertheir, Beat summoned her Love Guitar Rod in Soul Rod mode, Muse summoned her Cure Module with Tiry attached to and Blaze pointed his Dreamblade towards the sky and the rainbow energy surrounded it and extended the energy.

Melody, Rhythm, Beat: Come out, Tone Ring! *the ring was formed around each of the Cures*

Muse: Ti-Note's Shining Melody!

Melody: PreCure Music Rondo!

Rhythm: PreCure Music Rondo!

Beat: PreCure Heartful Beat Rock!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Muse: PreCure Shining Shower!

The large glob roared and attempted to lunge at them, but their attacks prevents it from doing so and trapped it inside the magic bubble with Tone Rings.

Cures: 3/4 Beat! 1, 2, 3! Finale!

The attack exploded and engulfed the glob with purifying explosion. Happy was amazed by the attack.

Happy: A-Amazing.

Beat: I doubt that is all of Fusion. There must be others.

Muse: Even after being blown apart, he can come back together? He is a dangerous opponent.

Blaze: Yeah. There's more of them somewhere around the city. We must find them and destroy them before they merged into whole again.

Then, they heard a girl's voice and turned around.

Voice: What was that explosion?

It turned out to be Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika as they started to check it out the explosion occured at the docking bay.

Yayoi: It came from over here.

Then, Nao saw Happy up there and pointed the direction and the rest glanced at the direction.

Nao: There she is!

Akane: What are you doing here?!

Happy: Akane-chan, everyone!

Happy noticed that the Suite team is gone and she looked around.

Happy: H-Huh?

She saw them but far ahead as they need to go and find the rest of Fusion's fragments.

Happy: Eh?! You're going?

Rhythm: We need to find the other pieces of Fusion.

Melody: *waved her hand* Happy, see you later!

Blaze gave her a thumbs up and the team jumped to the direction far away. Happy's eyes sparkled in awe.

Happy: They're so cool.

Meanwhile at Ayumi's house, the eerie glow around Fu-chan subsided and floated down gently on the table and lied on it.

Fu-chan: I was not able to grow. How am I supposed to grow?

Later that day, Ayumi finished her dinner.

Ayumi: Thanks for the meal.

Ayumi's mother: Ayumi, what about dessert?

Ayumi: I'll eat it in my room.

Ayumi entered her room with a small basket of madeleines.

Ayumi: Fu-chan, I have madeleines. Have some if you want.

She placed the basket on the table as Fu-chan glanced at the madeleines in wonder.

Ayumi: If you eat plenty, you'll grow. Actually, can you even grow? I guess we'll just have to see, Fu-chan.

Later at night, Ayumi went to sleep but Fu-chan wasn't asleep now. Fu-chan float to the window and glanced at the neighbor's dog.

Fu-chan: If I eat plenty, I can grow. If I eat plenty...

Fu-chan got through the window with ease and went outside. The neighbor's dog awakened and noticed Fu-chan. It growled and barked at Fu-chan. But Fu-chan is still approaching to it as the dog keep barking. Meanwhile somewhere at the Fairy World, Coffret shouted loudly and Chypre, Potpourri and Chiffon was startled at Coffret's action, causing them to run around.

Coffret: Step by step, Fusion is approaching! *slapped the wooden seat with the fan* He'll devour you-desu!

After that, Coffret realized that his action startled them.

Coffret: I'm just kidding-desu! Calm down-desu!

Potpourri is still running around until she bumped into Tarte.

Tarte: What are you doing?

Potpourri: Sorry-deshu. *got back up* What are you doing-deshu?

Tarte: Preparing these.

He showed Potpourri that he preparing lots of Miracle Light on the baggage.

Potpourri: The Miracle Lights-deshu?

Tarte: That's right. The Dream Traveler and all of the PreCures are searching for Fusion but they can't seem to catch him. Fusion is really powerful. The time will surely come when we need the Miracle Lights.

Tarte packed up the Miracle Lights and carried them with the baggage. The next day at Ayumi's house, Fu-chan is waking Ayumi up.

Fu-chan: Ayumi, Ayumi.

Ayumi woke up from her sleep and got up. As she got up, she was surprised and see Fu-chan has grown bigger.

Ayumi: Wh-What?

Fu-chan catching it's breath with "fu fu" sounds.

Fu-chan: Ayumi.

Ayumi: Fu-chan?

Fu-chan: *pointed at itself* Fu-chan. *pointed at Ayumi* Ayumi.

Ayumi: You can talk?

Fu-chan: I can.

Ayumi: *smiled* You really have grown.

Fu-chan then approached to Ayumi closer.

Fu-chan: I ate plenty, so I grew. Ayumi, we're friends.

Ayumi: Friends?

Fu-chan: Ayumi, you saved me. So we're friends.

Ayumi: *took Fu-chan's hand* Yeah, we're friends.

Fu-chan smiled happily at Ayumi. Later, they hang out and they're at the cafe, eating ice-cream together. Surprisingly, Fu-chan almost swallow it whole. Then, they went to the shop with model ships. Fu-chan then morphed into the ship that was the same as the model ship displayed on it and Ayumi smiled at it happily. Next, they went to Yokohama Marine Tower as Fu-chan glanced at the tower in awe. Later, they went to the seaside road and Fu-chan cuddled Ayumi's cheek and she petted Fu-chan's head gently. Finally, they went back home and playing the video games. They're playing tennis. They swung their game remotes like tennis racket and Fu-chan is playing well.

Ayumi: Yes, yes. That's right. You're amazing, Fu-chan.

They both send the ball back and forth and it was now Ayumi's turn to use smash.

Ayumi: Take this.

Before she could do smash, she noticed the ball made through the line and Fu-chan score and win the game, shown on the screen. Ayumi was surprised.

Ayumi: I lost.

Fu-chan: Does losing make you sad?

Ayumi: *shook her head* No, it was really fun.

Fu-chan grinned widely. Suddenly, it noticed someone's coming and changed into an armband on Ayumi's arm. The door is opened and the perosn turned out to be Ayumi's mother.

Ayumi: Mom.

Her mood isn't seem to be good. She approached to the console and switched off.

Ayumi: What are you doing?

Ayumi's mother: You promised to only play video games for an hour. It's been more than 2 hours.

Ayumi: But you shouldn't just reset it like that!

Ayumi's mother: It's your fault for not keeping your promise.

Ayumi: I hate you, mom!

Ayumi suddenly got upset and left the house.

Ayumi's mother: Ayumi, where are you going?

As Ayumi ran out of the house, she noticed the neighbor's dog is missing. She ignored it and continued to run. The neighbor called his dog around as he wondered where it went. Later on, Ayumi is at the park and glanced at the sea at the balcony. Fu-chan looked at Ayumi as it shapeshifted a bit.

Ayumi: Honestly. How could she just reset it like that?

Fu-chan: Ayumi, do you hate your mom?

Ayumi: Yes. She just doesn't understand how I feel. I didn't want to change schools.

Fu-chan: Do you hate school?

Ayumi: Yes. I hate this city full of people I don't know. *sighed* I just wish it would all go away.

Fu-chan: Go away. Reset. Everything.

Just then, Miyuki noticed Ayumi on the balcony.

Miyuki: Huh?

Ayumi looked behind and meet Miyuki as she smiled cheerfully and approached to her. Unknown to Miyuki, Fu-chan hides itself behind Ayumi.

Miyuki: I was right! We met before by that red brick warehouse.

Ayumi: Oh, from that time!

Miyuki: My name's Miyuki Hoshizora. Call me Miyuki. Um, you are?

Ayumi: Uh... I'm Ayumi Sakagami.

Miyuki: I see. So you're Ayumi-chan. Do you live around here?

Ayumi: Yes.

Voice: Miyuki!

Miyuki and Ayumi turned around and saw that Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika is calling her and they're looking for her, again.

Akane: Don't go wandering off on your own.

Yayoi: You'll get lost again.

Miyuki: It's fine.

Reika: No, it is not.

Nao: If you get lost, tell an officer your name and someone to call.

Miyuki: I'm not a child! Hapupu~! *went to her friends*

Nao: But who was it that went off on her own?

Miyuki: No! Just listen to this. Y'see, before when we were looking for Fusion...

Ayumi started to felt envy of Miyuki that she had a lot of friends as she watched.

Ayumi: (This girl has so many friends.) Why?

Behind her, Fu-chan felt that Ayumi is sad.

Fu-chan: She made Ayumi sad.

Fu-chan's color became darker and everyone heard Fu-chan's voice and they looked around.

Miyuki: What was that voice?

Ayumi is afraid that they'll find Fu-chan and started to run off.

Miyuki: Ayumi-cha-! Huh?

Miyuki and her friends noticed Fu-chan is behind Ayumi. Fu-chan left Ayumi's hand and it's body started to expand and Ayumi noticed it.

Fu-chan: She made Ayumi sad, so she's an enemy!

Fu-chan morphed into a large body of tentacles.

Ayumi: Fu-chan!

Fu-chan: Enemy!

Fu-chan's tentacles started to attack Miyuki but Akane run to her and they made it to the other side safely, dodged the attack. Candy fell to the ground from Miyuki's bag and Miyuki got back up as she stared at the monster in shock.

Miyuki: Th-That scared me!

Candy: Kuru! Kuru! I was scared, too-kuru!

Yayoi: What is that?!

Candy: It's Fusion-kuru!

Nao: That's Fusion?!

Ayumi was afraid and started to wonder what happened to Fu-chan.

Ayumi: Fu-chan, what's going on?

The girls took out their own Smile Pacts and the Cure Decors and started to transform.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Cure Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Cure Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

Cure March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Cure Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Ayumi was surprised that Miyuki and her friends were actually the PreCures.

Ayumi: They're the PreCures?

Fu-chan lunged at Sunny but she blocked the attack and started to use her finisher.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

She run, jumps into the air, spins and blasts the fireball at Fu-chan with a volleyball strike. But Fu-chan absorbs Sunny Fire and devoured it like it was nothing. Sunny was shocked that her attack was absorbed easily. At the same time, Fu-chan's color turned into orange color and took a humanoid form.

Beauty: He absorbed the power?

Fu-chan take a look at it's current form and dashed towards the Smile team in hi-speed.

Beauty: Here he comes!

Fu-chan jumped higher into the air and used it's drop kick. The Smile team spread out as Sunny blocked the attack. Ayumi was shocked as her friend attacked the PreCures. Sunny sent a barrage of punches as Fu-chan kept blocking her attack until Peace kicked it aside. Fu-chan flipped back and jumped into the air again, noticing Beauty is attacking it from above. She sent a barrage of punches into Fu-chan as it sent the barrages of punch and kick altogether. Fu-chan landed back into the ground as Sunny, Peace and Beauty launched their attack together. But it dodged and attacked them. March kicked it from behind and Fu-chan slided to the ground. March's Smile Pact explodes with wind energy that lifts her into the air. She then compresses the wind into a ball.

March: PreCure March Shoot!

She kicks it at Fu-chan in soccer-style. But Fu-chan got back on it's feet quickly and caught March Shoot, absorbed the attack again.

March: He absorbed it again?!

No doubt, March was shocked that her attack was devoured. Fu-chan's color turned into green and it's body became more muscular. It dashed towards March, this time it's speed became more faster.

March: He's fast!

March readied her stance as she can't let her guard down. But surprisingly, Fu-chan appeared behind March. She noticed it and started to punch it. But it disappeared and reappeared behind her again, ready to strike her down. Sunny and Peace noticed that she's in trouble and they started to attack Fu-chan side by side.

Sunny and Peace: March!

But it noticed them easily and it disappeared, causing them to ram on each other. Fu-chan reappeared beside March and kicked her, sent her flying to the distance. It noticed Beauty is charging at it and it jumped into air as Beauty after it. Then she sent the barrage of punches on it. But on Fu-chan's current state, it's able to dodged her punches very easily. But not for long, a hammer punch slammed on it's head and knocked it out. Beauty was surprised that Happy was behind Fu-chan and attacked it's head.

Beauty: Happy. Now, Peace!

Peace: Okay!

Peace then makes a peace sign above her head, and lightning shoots down from the sky onto her hand, giving her an electric shock.

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

She then spins around with lightning bolts circling her, concentrates the energy onto both hands in their peace signs and projects the bolt at Fu-chan. But it noticed as it turned it's head behind and absorbed her attack again. Peace was frightened by this attempt as her attack was devoured as well.

Peace: He absorbed it yet again!

Happy and Beauty backed away as Fu-chan's color turned yellow and it's body became even more muscular. The Smile team regrouped as Fu-chan landed in front of them, now it stand like a gorilla-like state. The girls were panted heavily but they charged at it anyway. As they does, Fu-chan disappeared.

Sunny: Behind us again?

As they did look behind, Fu-chan reappeared in front of them unnoticely. As they sensed it's in front of them, Fu-chan punched Sunny and Happy away, sent them flying into the air. March and Peace slide aside and charged at it to each side. Fu-chan noticed both of them and extended it's arms to catch them. But they dodged it and somersaulted to the front and begin to attack it's head. But it disappeared and it's arms caught them. Beauty charged in and jumped higher into the air as Fu-chan looked at her. Surprisingly, someone attacked it's body and Fu-chan looked below it. It was Sunny, attacked it's stomach like Beauty distracted it. Then, Happy appeared from above and kicked it's shoulder.

Happy: Beauty!

Beauty dashed behind it and her Smile Pact becomes snow and is compressed into a ball, gathering on her right hand.

Beauty: PreCure Beauty Blizzard!

With her free hand, she creates a snowflake and both the ball and snowflake are combined into one. Beauty, then, releases a beam of ice at Fu-chan. But it smirked and sunk it's head into it's body and emerged from it's back. Beauty was shocked that it's head emerged from behind and started to devour her attack. Fu-chan released March and Peace as it's body began to grow again. The Smile team backed away and regrouped as they watched Fu-chan's body is started to grow as their attack has been devoured, panting heavily.

Happy: Our attacks aren't working at all.

Sunny: They're just making him stronger.

Peace: What should we do?

Fu-chan's color turned blue and it's body became even bigger and it grew fang on it's mouth as it smirked. Suddenly, another group appeared from above.

Voice: Don't give up!

Suddenly, the group appeared in front of the Smile team. It was the Suite team and Blaze.

Melody: Sorry we're late.

The Smile team was surprised that the Suite team was here as Happy smiled widely.

Happy: Melody!

March: So they're...

Sunny: ...the previous PreCure!

Peace: N-Nice to meet you. We've just became the PreCures so we're still inexperienced.

Muse: Save the introductions.

Blaze: We loved to introduced ourselves. But for now, we'll do it later. We got big one on our hands!

Melody: We need to work together to defeat Fusion!

All: Right!

Ayumi was even more shocked that the Suite team was here. Now they were all together to defeat Fu-chan.

Ayumi: (Why? Why are the PreCures and the Dream Traveler fighting Fu-chan?)

Fu-chan started to attack them as all of the groups are ready to fight.

Blaze: Incoming!

As both sides started to attack, Ayumi started to shout.

Ayumi: Stop!

Fu-chan and the allied heroes stopped the fighting as they heard Ayumi's voice shouting.

Rhythm: What?

Happy was unable to stop as she tripped and lunged at Melody behind, causing them to fell down together. Everyone looked at them as they wondered if they're okay.

Melody: What was that for?

Happy: I'm sorry.

Melody then noticed Ayumi appeared in front of Fu-chan protectively.

Ayumi: Please stop it! Please don't be mean to Fu-chan.

Fu-chan was shocked that Ayumi was here.

Beat: Mean? That's not what we're doing.

Peace: Fu-chan? Do you mean Fusion?

Ayumi: Don't hurt my precious friend any more than this.

Fu-chan reverted back to normal size but retains it's darker, yellow color.

Ayumi: My... *turned around and saw Fu-chan was back to normal* Fu-chan!

She wemt to Fu-chan and hugged it, sobbed silently as Fu-chan hugged her back.

Fu-chan: Ayumi.

The heroes glanced at them sadly.

Rhythm: Do you know what that is?

Muse: Do you remember the monster that attacked this town before?

Ayumi opened her eyes and gasped as she heard what they said about the monster that attacked Yokohama.

Muse: It's name is Fusion. That is a portion of that monster.

Blaze: Indeed. Although we defeated Fusion, but it's body shattered to many fragments that contains his power and body. That "Fu-chan" is part of Fusion. In other words, it is Fusion.

Ayumi broke the hug and glanced at Fu-chan as it had teary eyes on it.

Muse: Hand over Fusion to us.

She hugged Fu-chan tightly and shook her head, refused to hand over Fu-chan.

Muse: This could bring danger to both city and you.

Blaze: Please understand. Fu-chan is part of Fusion and you saw it attacking us without reasons.

Ayumi: *turned to them* Fu-chan is my friend. I'll never hand him over. *ran off*

Happy: Wait!

Happy is after Ayumi, but Fu-chan extends it's body and punched her away.

Melody: Happy!

Blaze caught her in time and carried her on his arms.

Blaze: Are you okay?

Happy: *nodded* Yes.

He put her down and they looked in front of them. It looks like Ayumi and Fu-chan are gone. Happy was worried about her.

Happy: Ayumi-chan...

Ayumi raced down the stairway, carried Fu-chan tightly. Somehow, she was afraid that she'll becomes PreCures' and the Dream Traveler's enemy as she feared.

Ayumi: (Why? Why? Why is this happening? What should I do? I'm the PreCures' and the Dream Traveler's enemy now.)

She ran back home and closed the door, panted heavily from running all the way home. Fu-chan looked at Ayumi worriedly.

Fu-chan: Ayumi, are you okay?

Ayumi: *looked at Fu-chan and pet it's head gently* Fu-chan, I'm okay. I'm okay, Fu-chan. I'll protect you, so it's okay.

Fu-chan: And I will protect you, Ayumi.

Ayumi was surprised a Fu-chan's words, but soon she smiled and touched by it's words.

Ayumi: Thank you.

Just then, a door opened and Ayumi's mother comes out of the room. She seems not very pleased.

Ayumi's mother: Ayumi, where did you go? You can't just leave like that! Do you have any idea how worried I was?

Ayumi was afraid how her mother was not pleased and scolded her as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, Fu-chan charged towards Ayumi's mother. Then, it became more quiet. Ayumi opened her eyes and she noticed her mother was gone without a trace. She walked in front a bit as she wondered where her mother was.

Ayumi: M-Mom? Fu-chan, do you know where my mom went?

Fu-chan: I got rid of her.

Ayumi turned around and saw Fu-chan was grown again, a bit big and somewhat in a humanoid-like form.

Ayumi: Wh-Why? Why?

Fu-chan: She scolded you. She is your enemy.

Ayumi: My enemy?

Fu-chan: Anyone who makes you sad is your enemy. Anyone who makes you afraid is your enemy.

As she listened to what Fu-chan said, she gasped and realized about the neighbor's dog that disappeared mysteriously.

Ayumi: Don't tell me the dog next door was your doing, too.

Fu-chan: I grew. So I will grant your wish.

Ayumi: What? I don't have a wish.

Fu-chan: You hate your mom. You hate school. And you hate this city. You wish they would just all go away.

Ayumi was frightened at what Fu-chan said, that includes her own words back then.

Fu-chan: I will grant your wish.

Fu-chan went through the door and started to disappear.

Ayumi: Wait!

But Ayumi tripped down to the floor and Fu-chan disappeared. She crawled to the door and sobbed sadly.

Ayumi: Fu-chan!

Back to the Suite team and the Smile team, they're standing at the roof of the building as they wondered about Ayumi said that Fu-chan-otherwise Fusion-was her friend.

Melody: That girl said Fusion was her friend, didn't she?

Rhythm: Was that true?

Blaze: Yeah, she said that in front of us.

Muse: Even if it is, we have to do something.

Suddenly, they heard a booming voice around the city.

Booming voice: Reset.

They looked around the area as they wondered what was that voice.

Blaze: What was that?

Suddenly, the fragments of Fusion started to appeared throughout the city of Yokohama as the booming voice kept saying "Reset!". At that moment, Fu-chan flew to the top of Yokohama Marine Tower and started to glow brightly. The fragments of Fusion started to gathering around as they flew throughout the city. One of the fragments consumed the large building and flew away. The fragments are gathered and started to spread out to consume the city.

Fu-chan: Reset! Reset! Reset the school! Reset the city! For Ayumi's sake, I will reset everything!

The citizens started to run away in panic as more fragments of Fusion started to spawn from the sea and the ground. Ayumi saw this happening as she started to make her way to Fu-chan as she raced through the crowds. Then she saw a large wave of Fusion's fragment emerged from the sea at the docking bay and she ran to the other side. Muse landed to other side of the docking bay and started to attack the globs of Fusion's fragments.

Muse: PreCure Sparkling Shower!

She launched the note-like bubbles into the globs and surrounded it, encasing it in a large bubble. But the attack doesn't work and the globs broke free, absorbed the attack and grow even bigger.

Muse: No, this isn't working at all.

Rhythm: It absorbs our power and grows bigger and bigger.

Just then, Ayumi heard them talking and she remembered what she said.

Ayumi: *voice-over inside her memories* If you eat plenty, you'll grow.

She remembered her words that Fu-chan can consume everything and having it to grow.

Ayumi: (It's my fault?)

Then, Happy ran to the battle and Ayumi noticed her. Happy noticed Ayumi as well and turned to her.

Happy: Ayumi-chan!

Next, the other members of Smile team appeared as well.

Sunny: Ah! You're the girl that was with Fusion.

Peace: Where is your Fusion? Is it not with you?

Beauty looked up at the top of Yokohama Marine Tower.

Beauty: Is it the one up on that tower?

But Ayumi kept silent as she doesn't want to answer.

Sunny: We won't know unless you tell us.

Ayumi was hesitating. After a moment of silence, she started to run away.

Happy: Ayumi-chan. Isn't there something you want to tell us? Isn't that why you came here, Ayumi-chan?

She stopped running as the Smile team glanced at her. Ayumi suddenly turned around as she pleads them with tears on her eyes.

Ayumi: Please, please help! Stop Fu-chan! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't really mean that I wanted it all to go away! *covered her face and sobbed* Fu-chan said he would grant my wish. But he misunderstood.

Beauty: So he is doing this for you?

Ayumi: Fu-chan isn't the bad guy. It's all my fault.

Happy went to Ayumi and put her hands on her arms as Ayumi glanced at her as Happy smiled at her.

Happy: Okay, then. You just have to tell Fu-chan the truth.

Ayumi: Eh?

Happy: Let's go tell Fu-chan he misunderstood.

Ayumi: *shook her head* I can't.

Happy: *frowned* Why not?

Ayumi: I've called out to him again and again but it doesn't seem to reach him.

Sunny: Then you just need to tell louder. And keep at it until your feelings reach him.

March: If you want to get something across, you need to say it properly.

Ayumi: I'm not like you. You're the PreCure. You're strong.

Voice: Not so.

They looked aside and saw the Suite team appeared.

Muse: We did not become the PreCure because we were strong. We became the PreCure because we wanted to protect what was important to us.

Ayumi listened to Muse's words in awe.

Beat: It's your heart that matters.

Melody: Fusion is your precious friend, right?

Blaze: Then, you cherished him a lot from time to time, correct?

Ayumi remembered the time she spent with Fu-chan together.

Ayumi: Yes.

Melody: If your friend is doing something bad or making a mistake, a true friend will stop him.

Blaze: Yeah. And that true friend is you. You want to reach your feelings towards him, right?

Ayumi: ...I want to tell Fu-chan. I want to tell him how I really feel.

Happy: *smiled cheerfully* Let's go tell him. We'll help you, *turned to her team* right?

The Smile team members nodded in agreement as Melody nodded as well.

Melody: Let's work together!

The Suite team nodded. Ayumi smiled and she bowed politely.

Ayumi: Th-Thank you very much.

Blaze smiled at her softly. Then he glanced at both teams.

Blaze: Let's go. We gotta help her to let her feelings reach towards him!

All: Okay!

The Suite and Smile team, including Ayumi, raced to Yokohama Marine Tower. But on their way, a large fragment of Fusion appeared in front of them at the bridge and took on a giant humanoid form.

Melody: Let's go, Rhythm!

Rhythm: Okay!

Melody charged in and she sent a barrage of punch towards the fragment as the monster clashed her attack. Then she sent a powerful kick at it as the monster blocked her attack. Behind it, Rhythm somersaulted her way and kicked it behind. Then, Beat and Muse kicked it side by side. Finally, Blaze slashed it away and the monster defeated, melted into a pile of liquid.

Rhythm: Ayumi-chan, now!

Blaze: Go!

Ayumi: *nodded* Okay!

Ayumi and the Smile team continued to move on. Beat landed on the ground safely outside the bridge. Then, she noticed another fragment of Fusion split into a spawn of monsters, including Muse's side.

Melody: Beat! Muse!

Blaze: Help them!

Melody went to Muse's side while Rhythm and Blaze went to Beat's side and fight the monsters as Ayumi and the Smile team continued to move on.

Ayumi: Fu-chan.

Suddenly, she saw another monster appeared on the bridge and started to lunge at them. But March and Beauty charged in and punched the monster, blown into pieces.

Happy: Ayumi-chan, are you okay?

Ayumi didn't answer Happy. Instead, she wiped her tears away from her eyes as Happy looked at her worriedly.

Happy: Ayumi-chan?

Ayumi: Fu-chan. Has he forgotten about me?

Happy: He hasn't!

Beauty: You are still far away. So I do not think he can see you yet. But if you get closer, he will surely realize it is you.

Ayumi: Can I make that far?

Peace: *turned to Ayumi* I understand that anxiety. I also get scared and cry a lot.

Ayumi: Eh? *glanced at Peace* Even though you're a PreCure?

Suddenly, another fragment grabbed Peace away and the monster flung her to another monster. Then it sent it back like playing catch as Peace cried. But Blaze caught her and slashed the monster. Then fled to another area as Sunny spoke for her.

Sunny: Being a PreCure gives you nothing special. We're all just normal girls.

Then, March went beside her and giggled quietly.

March: Sunny, a normal girl?

Sunny: *offended* How rude! And March, you're a mom!

March: *offended* I'm not a mom!

Ayumi looked aside as she saw Peace bowed to Blaze politely and thank him repeatedly as Blaze tell her don't mention it as he scratched his head shyly.

Beauty: *giggled* You are a wonderful mom.

March: *glanced at Beauty* Not you too, Beauty!

Ayumi glanced back at Sunny, March and Beauty as Sunny and Beauty laughed. Then, she laughed too. Suddenly, Happy noticed Ayumi is laughing.

Happy: Ayumi-chan laughed! Thank goodness. We're with you, so you'll be okay. Do your best.

Ayumi smiled widely and slowly and nodded.

Ayumi: Yes!

Melody, Rhythm and Blaze watched the Smile team cheered Ayumi up as the Suite team regrouped.

Rhythm: It looks like we're not needed.

Blaze: Seems like it.

Melody: Let's leave Ayumi-chan to Happy and the others. We can deal with...

The Suite team looked at their front and the fragments merged into a giant monster as it roared.

Melody: ...this!

All: Yes!

The Suite team charged in and fight the monster. Now at the Smile team and Ayumi, Sunny punched the monster away as Ayumi raced to her way. She suddenly saw the monster started to lunge at her and she braced herself. But March kicked it away and they keep moving. At the top of the building, Hummy and Candy were up there as Hummy cheered them up.

Hummy: PreCure~! Dream Traveler~! Go for it-nya~!

Candy: There's so many Fusions-kuru.

Hummy: There's no end to them-nya. What should we do-nya?

As Hummy looked aside, she saw four familiar figures and three fairies running through the streets. Back to the Smile team and Ayumi, another large monster was blocking their way.

Happy: Let's go, everyone!

Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Okay!

The Smile team charged in and fight the monster as Ayumi watched. Behind her, another fragment appeared and morphed into the shape of the neighbor's dog and roared loudly. Ayumi turned around and noticed it. The monster started to lunge at her as Happy noticed Ayumi was in danger.

Happy: Ayumi-chan!

She let her guard down and forgot the enemy as it punched her back. As the dog-shaped monster is about to attack her as Ayumi braced herself, a little orange fairy came in and created an orange barrier. The monster rammed itself into the barrier and shattered to pieces. Ayumi opened her eyes and saw the fairy was actually Potpourri, sighed in relief.

Potpourri: I made it in time-deshu~.

Then, a voice was heard from another direction and they turned around.

Voice 1: Thank goodness. Thank goodness.

Voice 2: Honestly, it's because you took that wrong turn, Erika.

Voice 1: Hmm... But...

Four familiar figures came out from the shades of trees and it revealed to be Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki Myoudouin and Yuri Tsukikage. Together, they're known as the Heartcatch PreCures. The Suite team smiled that they're here.

Melody: Tsubomi-chan!

Rhythm: Erika!

Blaze: Itsuki! Yuri!

Yuri: Let's transform!

Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki: Right!

Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki took out their Heart Perfumes while Yuri took out her Heart Pot as the transformation begin.

Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki: PreCure! Open My Heart! *transformed into Cure form*

Blossom: The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!

Marine: The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!

Sunshine: The flower that bathes in sunlight, Cure Sunshine!

Moonlight: The flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!

Heartcatch PreCure: Heartcatch PreCure!

Ayumi was surprised that there's another group of PreCures here.

Next, another voice came from the other direction.

Voice: There's more where that came from.

Ayumi looked up the direction where Hummy and Candy stand at the top of the building. It was Tarte and Chiffon. Hummy and Candy was happy that they're arrived.

Hummy: Tarte! Chiffon!

Then, three Heartcatch PreCures' fairies came by.

Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri: Sorry for the wait-desu!

Tarte: Watch this!

Tarte pointed below at the other direction. The Fresh PreCures-Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna-are arrived as well.

Love: Let's go!

They took out their Linkruns and begin to transform.

Girls: Change, PreCure! Beat Up! *transformed into Cure form*

Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked, Cure Peach!

Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!

Pine: The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!

Passion: The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Ripened fresh, Cure Passion!

Peach: Let's...

Fresh PreCure: PreCure!

Suddenly, Peach sighed both tiredly and relieved.

Peach: Thank goodness! We made it in time!

Berry: It's because you took that wrong turn, Peach.

Peach: But...!

Pine: Calm down.

Then, Marine went in front of Peach with her funny face.

Marine: Taking the wrong turn is just one of those things, isn't it?

Next, they shaking around cutely together.

Marine and Peach: Yeah~!

Passion: We can discuss that later.

Blossom: Leave this to us.

By hearing those words, the Smile team started to afraid of that tactics will fail, allowing the fragments to absorb their attacks.

Happy: No! Our attacks won't work on Fusion!

Sunshine: Yes, we know.

Moonlight: That is why we are doing it.

The Smile team glanced at them in confusion. The answer becomes cleared as Blossom started to attack. She spins the center of her Blossom Tact, and rainbow lights go into the gemstone tip of the tact. The tips surge with purity energy, and Blossom continues to spin.

Blossom: PreCure Pink Forte Wave!

She then shoots out an energy flower at the fragment of Fusion. Now it's Marine's turn, she spins the center of her Marine Pact, and rainbow lights go into the gemstone tip of the tact. The tips surge with purity energy, and Marine continues to spin.

Marine: PreCure Blue Forte Wave!

She then shoots out an energy flower at the fragment of Fusion. Then it's Sunshine's turn, her Shiny Tambourine surges with purity energy, and she taps it four times.

Sunshine: PreCure Gold Forte Burst!

She then shoots out several yellow, orange, and red energy flowers at the fragments of Fusion. Finally, it's Moonlight's turn as she readied her Moon Tact.

Moonlight: PreCure Silver Forte Wave!

She shoots out an energy flower at the fragment of Fusion. All of their attacks hit the large glob of the monster, sent it flying and splashed down into the ocean. The Fresh team watched this in awe and surprised. But the monster isn't defeated yet as it started to spoke.

Fusion: Reset! Grow more!

The fragment emerged from the ocean and it grew.

Fusion: Reset!

The Heartcatch team were shocked but they didn't lose their cool.

Moonlight: If it is gathering the power, it will head towards the greatest power. We will lure Fusion to us.

They ran to the other side as the monster attempted to lunge at them.

Blossom: Leave this to us.

Marine: *waved* Hurry up and go!

Happy: Everyone.

Now it's Fresh team's turn to attack as Peach, Berry and Pine readied their respective Rod while Passion readied her Passion Harp.

Peach: Don't count on us!

Berry, Pine and Passion: *nod* Yeah!

Peach holds her Peach Rod, recites the first half of the incantation, and presses the buttons on her the rod. Berry swings her Berry Sword downward, then holds her weapons sideways as she recites the firsth half of the incantation. Pine holds her Pine Flute upward, then sideways as she recites the first half of the incantation. The adornment glows and they swings the rod while reciting the second half of the incantation. Passion recites the first half of the incantation. She lights up the strings on the harp, then gives the harp a downward stroke. The double heart-shaped adornment lights up, and she summons a flurry of feathers as she recites the second half of the incantation.

Passion: Rage, storm of happiness!

Peach, Berry and Pine: Bad thing, bad thing, go away!

Pine: PreCure Healing Prayer!

Pine traces a diamond with the flute that diamond gets filled with energy.

Berry: PreCure Espoir Shower!

Berry traces a spade with the sword that spade gets filled with energy.

Peach: PreCure Love Sunshine!

Peach traces a heart with the rod that heart fills with energy.

Peach, Berry and Pine: Fresh!

They thrust their Rod, sending their respective symbol to the monster. Now it's Passion's turn to attack.

Passion: PreCure Happiness Hurricane!

She begins spinning as a storm of energy hearts and angel feathers surround the fragment of Fusion. Passion stops spinning and thrusts the harp upward, then centers it. All of their attacks hit the monster. But as the attacks hit it directly, the monster absorbed the attack and grew bigger, then chase them. The Fresh team ran away to the same direction that the Heartcatch team running to.

Passion: This is your chance.

Berry: It's alright.

Pine: You can make it.

Peach: Do your best!

Ayumi and the Smile team smiled as this is their chance to make their way to Fu-chan.

Happy: Ayumi-chan, let's go.

Ayumi: O-Okay.

Before Ayumi could catch up, she turned to the direction where both teams ran to and shouted.

Ayumi: Thank you-!

Then she catch up to the Smile team. Back to the Suite team, Melody punched one of the fragments away while Rhythm kicked one of them away. Beat kicked it aside and summoned her Love Guitar Rod and performed Beat Barrier to protect herself as the monster started to lunge at her. Blaze slashed one of them and he performed his Mana Power-Zantetsu Wave-to slashed them away. Muse dropped kick one of the fragments with all her might. The Fairies were watching them battle against Fusion's fragments.

Coffret: Everyone's doing their best-desu...

Then they look at the top of Yokohama Marine Tower, where Fu-chan is standing.

Chypre: But the power of darkness is too powerful-desu.

Tarte: The other PreCures should be close by now...

Tarte then opened his bag of Miracle Lights and took out two of them.

Tarte: It's about time for these...

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, alerting the fairies.

Tarte: What is that?

One of Fusion's fragments, this time it's bigger than the others and it has many heads, emerged from the ocean and grabbed the cruise ship, released from the locked chain. Then, it lifted higher and the fragment grew even taller than the building where the fairies standing. Of course, the fairies were shocked that this fragments is bigger and taller that can carried a cruise ship like that.

Tarte: You've gotta be kidding me!

The large fragment morphed into the sliding bridge as some of the fragments emerged from the street and hold the bridge. The Suite and Smile team noticed what is it trying to do with the cruise ship.

Beauty: Don't tell me...

Rhythm: That ship...

The monster released the ship from it's grasp and it's trying to use this ship to crash the city.

Blaze: He's going to use the ship to crash the city!

Melody: This is bad.

The Suite team hurried to the city street to stop the collision.

Happy: Peace, you protect Ayumi-chan.

Peace: *nod slowly* S-Sure.

Happy, Sunny, March and Beauty went to the city street, leave Peace behind to protect Ayumi. Both teams were arrived at the sliding path.

Melody: Happy!

Happy: We'll help, too.

Muse: Here it comes.

They turned around and saw the cruise ship is colliding. Both teams pushed through the ship with all their strength but the ship continued to collide as it was too strong. Soon, the collision stop and all of the members panted in exhaustion.

Candy: They managed to stop it-kuru.

Tarte: But they won't last long. We need to call in the reinforcement PreCures quickly.

Then, Hummy turned to face the viewers. (Note: Yup, this is the part that you must use the Miracle Light, if you HAVE one, that is! :) )

Hummy: Please, everyone-nya! Wave your Lights to call the PreCures-nya! Let's go-nya~!

Fairies: PreCure! This way!

Three PreCures are arrived at the city street of Yokohama to join in the fight as the fairies kept shouting "PreCure! This way!". But suddenly, the monster growled and it started to changed a bit. The tentacles was formed on the sliding bridge and it started to lunge at them. Melody and Blaze noticed that Fusion's fragment are started to attack.

Blaze: Oh, no!

The tentacle striked them away, sent them flying to the other direction. The cruise ship continued to collide to crash the city. Hummy then glanced at the viewers.

Hummy: Everyone's in trouble-nya! Call for the PreCures even louder-nya!

The fairies then shouted "PreCure! This way!" even louder. Suddenly, the Miracle Light shined even brighter. Three PreCures charged at the direction quickly. Ayumi and Peace gasped that the cruise ship is about to crash the city.

Ayumi: No!

As it about to collide, three PreCures stand in front of it. It was Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous, the first PreCure group-Max Heart. They pushed the ship and stopped it's collision. The Suite team smiled happily and relief that they're arrived.

Melody: Black! White! Luminous!

Hummy looked at the viewers with her smile.

Hummy: Thanks, everyone-nya! Wave your Lights and call for the PreCure more and more-nya!

Fairies: PreCure! This way!

Then, two more PreCures arrived at the scene. They kick jumped to the building wall. These duo is Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, the second PreCure group-Splash Star. Both teams are really happy that the Splash Star team were here.

Rhythm: Bloom! Egret!

One of the fragments started to attack them from above, but the duo clenched their hands together and created the barrier. As the monster lunged at the barrier instead, it shattered to pieces.

Then Hummy turned to the viewers excitedly.

Hummy: Everyone, call in the final PreCure-nya!

Fairies: PreCure! This way!

Finally, Yes! PreCure 5 team appeared from above the sky.

Beat: Dream and the others, too!

Blaze: And then Rose!

Many portion of fragments started to morph into an army of Fusion, but all six PreCures landed and defeated them. Passion used her Akarun to teleport the ship back to the docking bay. The Suite team and the Smile team jumped into the air. As they looked below, they saw the previous PreCures smiled at them and waved at them. The Smile team were surprised there are many PreCures out there.

Sunny: There are this many PreCure?

March: *counting* 1...2...3... I can't count them all.

Beauty: Altogether, there's total 28.

The fairies are happy that all the PreCures are here. The Smile team and the Suite team landed with them and regrouped with Peace as she was surprised that all the PreCures are here.

Peace: How reliable.

Happy: All you PreCures! Ayumi-chan here says she wants to get over there! Help her out!

Fresh PreCure and Heartcatch PreCure: Okay!

Blossom: Leave the other Fusions to us!

Ayumi smiled widely that the PreCures will help her.

Happy: Let's go, Ayumi-chan.

Ayumi nodded and both teams raced to Yokohama Marine Tower as the other PreCures went to fight against the other fragments of Fusion.

Ayumi: (Fu-chan! Fu-chan!)

Happy: Ayumi-chan, we're almost there. Keep at-.

Suddenly, a wave of Fusion's fragments and Ayumi gasped. Happy wondered what's wrong as she turned to her front and noticed the wave is almost crashing at her. But Ayumi pushed her aside and the wave devoured her instead. Both team were shocked that Ayumi was devoured.

Happy: Ayumi-chan! Ayumi-chan!

Inside the fragment, Ayumi was falling into the darkness.

Ayumi: (I thought I was alone. I thought no one knew how I felt. But I was wrong.)

Back at the Smile team and Suite team, they started to attack the monster that devoured Ayumi. But it punched them away to the ground. Back inside the fragment, Ayumi opened her eyes slowly as she remembered the time with the PreCures.

Ayumi: (I wasn't alone. And I could get my feelings across if I actually spoke to them. For sure! Fu-chan! I want to know how I really feel. I will...I WILL get it across to you! I want to go to Fu-chan!)

Suddenly, the tip of the glob started to shined brightly inside. The Heartcatch team noticed something inside the monster.

Sunshine: What?

The Fresh team also noticed this as the light shined even brighter.

Berry: That's...

The monster was destroyed into many pieces as the light shined brighter. Melody, Blaze and Happy are surprised by the light that destroyed the darkness.

Melody: The darkness is disappearing.

Blaze: Another light was born.

Happy: Ayumi-chan.

The light vanished and released Ayumi but now she look different somehow. Her brown hair become blonde, her ponytails becomes longer and her eyes turn to yellow. Her white dress is similar to Smile and Suite PreCure. The insignia on her bow is the Smile PreCure symbol.

Cure Echo: Deliver my feelings! Cure Echo!

Everyone was surprised that Ayumi is also a PreCure known as Cure Echo.

Happy: Cure Echo!

Melody: Ayumi-chan became a PreCure?

Blaze: Awesome!

Even the fairies like Chypre and Coffret were surprised that Ayumi has became a PreCure.

Chypre and Coffret: Cure Echo?

Hummy: Oh, so she was a PreCure-nya.

Tarte: No, she wasn't! She just now became a brand new one!

Candy, Chiffon and Potpourri were happy that Ayumi has became a PreCure.

Candy: It's the birth of a new PreCure-kuru!

Echo landed safely and wondered why did she became a PreCure all of the sudden as Melody, Blaze and Happy went to her.

Echo: Why did I became a PreCure?

Beat: Because you have a heart just as passionate as ours.

Muse: With a kind heart that wants to protect her friends, any girl can become a PreCure.

Echo smiled that she's now a PreCure herself.

Happy: C'mon! Let's go to Fu-chan!

Echo: Yes!

Melody, Blaze, Happy and Echo were raced to Yokohama Marine Tower as Candy decided to cheer on Echo.

Candy: Everyone, let's cheer on Cure Echo-kuru.

Chypre: But how-desu?

Candy: With the Lights-kuru.

Tarte: Great idea. Let's all cheer her on.

The fairies agreed as they cheered. Back to both teams and Echo, they're making their way to the tower. Suddenly, a gust of dark wind blew them as they resist the wind.

Happy: I can't see anything like this.

Soon, the gust of dark wind stopped blowing. Then they noticed Echo was gone.

Melody: Echo?

Blaze: Where is she?

Echo is running inside the dark wind as she wants to reach Fu-chan.

Echo: (I WILL go to Fu-chan. Every step is a step closer.)

She then stopped and looked around that everything is nothing but darkness.

Echo: (No. I can't see anything. Fu-chan.)

The fairies' Miracle Light started to shine as they waved their own Light and cheer on Echo. Inside the darkness, Echo saw the steps of light appeared in front of her. Then, Candy looked at the viewer.

Candy: Everyone, let's cheer on Cure Echo, too-kuru. Echo, go for it-kuru~!

Chypre and Coffret: Go for it-desu~!

As the fairies kept cheering, many colorful lights rains down from the sky. Echo smiled widely that the colorful lights created a path for her to reach Fu-chan.

Hummy and Potpourri: Go for it, Echo~!

Tarte: Go for it~!

Many colorful lights continued to rain down to the darkness and creating the path for Echo as the fairies keep cheering.

Echo: There are so many people cheering me on.

The lights combined into a rainbow path and the fairies kept cheering.

Candy: Go for it-kuru~!

Fairies: Go for it~!

The Miracle Lights shined brighter than ever and the white light covered them. The rainbow path dispelled the darkness and show Echo the way to reach Fu-chan as Echo stared at the path in awe. The Suite team and the Smile team were surprised. The fairies cheered happily that they did it. Echo smiled happily at the viewers in gratitude.

Echo: Everyone, thank you!

She then went to the rainbow path and she finally reach Fu-chan at the top of Yokohama Marine Tower.

Echo: Fu-chan, it's me, Ayumi.

Fu-chan opened it's eyes and saw Echo, recongnized that it was Ayumi.

Fu-chan: Ayumi.

Echo: Fu-chan, sorry for making you do this for me. But that's enough.

Fu-chan: It hasn't reset yet.

Echo: No, I was wrong. I didn't tell everyone how I felt and blamed the school and the city.

Fu-chan: I am your friend. I will grant my friend's wish.

Echo: You already have. Fu-chan, you spoke with me, remember? You played with me and stayed by my side. I wanted a friend like that. That was my wish.

Fu-chan: A friend?

Echo: Fu-chan. Thank you for being my friend.

Fu-chan: Ayumi, are you okay? Are you afraid? Are you sad?

Echo: I'm fine. After all, I have you.

Fu-chan then aprroached to Echo.

Fu-chan: Ayumi.

Echo: Fu-chan, I love you.

Echo hugged Fu-chan warmly. Fu-chan smiled happily as it colored was back to bright yellow and the bright light covered them. The PreCures watched that the darkness in the sky vanished as many fragments of Fusion disappeared into nothing. Echo broke the hug and they smiled and laughed. Then, the bow on her dress detaches on the floor and turned into a Cure Decor. Echo transformed back to Ayumi and the city was purified.

Passion: The city is being purified.

Peach: This must be the true Fusion.

Blossom: So Fusion was this beautiful.

Marine: Amazing.

As the light disappeared, a large glob of Fusion rised behind Ayumi and Fu-chan.

Fusion: Reset. Reset.

Fu-chan: Do not reset. Ayumi's wish has already been granted.

Fusion: Reset!

The monster didn't listen and started to attack Ayumi. But suddenly, Happy appeared and created a light barrier to prevent it from attack. But she couldn't hold the attack alone. Then. the other Smile PreCures appeared and created the barriers.

Happy: Everyone!

Ayumi and Fu-chan watched that the Smile team are trying to hold it off. But the remaining Fusion's fragment keep growing and they couldn't hold much longer. Suddenly, Fu-chan turned itself into the light and covered the Smile team.

Ayumi: Fu-chan!

Fu-chan: PreCures, protect Ayumi.

Happy: Don't get in the way of her happy ending!

The golden light covered them completely as Fusion growled.

Fusion: Reset!

The fairies kept cheering on the Smile team.

Fairies: Go, PreCure!

Candy: Smile PreCure!

Fairies: Smile PreCure!

The Smile team gave one last cry of power and Fusion roared in pain. The golden beam of light shot out into the sky and Fusion was defeated, disappeared. The beam dissolved into many lights as the Smile team smiled happily. Ayumi looked at the sky as she wondered where's Fu-chan as the Smile team looked at her.

Ayumi: Fu-chan.

Then, Fu-chan's voice was heard in the sky.

Fu-chan: I am in this city you live in. I will always be by your side.

Ayumi: Thank you, Fu-chan. *smiled* Thank you.

Fu-chan: I can see you wherever I want. I will be your friend now and in the future forever.

The next day, everything was back to normal. Ayumi was ready to go to school.

Ayumi: I'm going, Mom. *smiled* Thanks.

Ayumi's mother: Have a good day.

Her mother waved goodbye to her. As Ayumi went to school, the neighbor's dog barked at her again as she nervously glanced at the dog.

Ayumi: I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Ayumi. Nice to meet you, Momo-chan.

The dog-named Momo-didn't bark or growled at Ayumi. It stayed quiet and wagged it's tail. Later, Ayumi arrived at her school as she overheard those students again at her classroom.

Female student 3: PreCures and the Dream Traveler are so amazing!

Female student 1: I know! I know!

Female student 2: They were so cool!

Then, they noticed Ayumi as she shyly talked to them.

Ayumi: Um, I love the PreCure and the Dream Traveler, too.

Female student 2: You do, Sakagami-san?

She then smiled widely as the students looked at Ayumi in a confused look.

Ayumi: Call me Ayumi.

Meanwhile at the street of Yokohama, the PreCure All-Stars, including the Smile team, are chatting like how did they became the PreCures, where they lived, etc. Then they heard the sound of the motorcycle behind them. It was Blaze, whom he greeted at them cheerfully. The girls greeted and waved at them. Kurumi ran to him and hugged him as he hugged her back. Then the girls started to chat with Blaze together as they will make new friends together.

A/N: Finally, I've finished Chapter 1! Phew! This is a long chapter but it's worth it. Yep, I start this sequel by write the events of PreCure All-Stars New Stage events. Why, you ask? Because this is a MUST that Blaze meet the Smile PreCures. If not, it's a bit confusion, right? Anyway, the next chapter is Blaze meet Miyuki in person and the saga continues. So, let's start a new story in Chapter 2! R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends and New Enemies

It was a sunny day in the town of Nanairogaoka. On the street, a motorcycle past by the crossroad. Of course, the motorcyclist is none other than Blaze himself. It's been several weeks since he and the PreCure All-Stars defeated Fusion at the city of Yokohama. Surprisingly enough, he and the Suite team meet the new PreCure team called Smile PreCure and most importantly, they witnessed a girl named Ayumi Sakagami transformed into a PreCure called Cure Echo. Right now, Blaze is riding throughout the street and start exploring the city. But his riding trip lasted as his bike's engine suddenly stopped and he parked on the sideway, near the gate of Nanairogaoka Middle School. He groaned and get off his bike to check on and see what's happened.

Blaze: Great! Now what?

Then he looked at the time, it seems that the class is starting if his calculation is correct. On his other side, Miyuki is running at a frantic pace as she screamed.

Miyuki: I'm late! I'm late!

Then, Candy poking her head out of the bag.

Candy: You say that every day. Don't you ever get bored-kuru?

Miyuki: Hey! It's not like I want to do this all the time! Hapupu~!

Unfortunately, doing so kept her from focusing on where she was going, and as a result, she ended up running into Blaze, who is still check on his bike, they fell down on the ground as Miyuki landed on her butt while Blaze landed on his back. Luckily for them, the bike is still standing or they'll be crushed by the vehicle.

Miyuki: Itai...

Blaze: Oww... *noticed Miyuki* Ah! I-I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was now.

Blaze got up and offered a hand to help her out as Miyuki smiled slightly as she took the offered hand.

Miyuki: N-no, it's okay.

It was at that moment that their eyes met, and they had a good look at each other. Both of them stopped short, as recognition entered their eyes.

Blaze: You're...Miyuki, right?

Miyuki: Blaze? *smiled widely and cheerfully* Blaze! It is you!

Miyuki was excited to see him again, before she practically jumped excitedly.

Miyuki: It's been so long!

Blaze: Yeah, since the time we defeat Fusion together.

Unfortunately, their little reunion was cut short when the sound of the school bell could be heard.

Miyuki: Oh, no! I'm late! *turned to Blaze* Sorry Blaze, I have to get to my class! I'll talk to you later, bye!

Blaze: Alright, see ya around!

Miyuki quickly running into the school as Blaze watched her get to her class.

Blaze: Seems everything was peaceful here. *turned to his bike* Well first, I have to check you out.

Blaze continued to check on his bike and he found a problem-his bike was out of fuel.

Blaze: So, you're 'hungry', huh? I'll get you some feast, then.

Soon, he pulled his bike to the gas station to refill. Later that day, class was coming to an end as Ms. Sasaki made the final announcements for the day.

Sasaki: And remember everyone, homework is due next week, so be sure to do it and don't forget.

Now that class was over, Blaze returned to the school gate as he finished refilling the fuel and started to look at the roof, thinking it'll be a great view to watch the city from the school roof or better, a tall building. So, he ran towards the wall and climbed it with his running speed, part of his ninja skill. In a matter of minutes, he reached the roof. Arriving on the roof, he saw Miyuki with 4 other girls.

Blaze: Hey, Miyuki!

Miyuki turned around and saw Blaze waving at her before running up to him.

Miyuki: Ah, Blaze! I'm glad you came!

Then she guided him to the other girls as she introduced them to him.

Miyuki: Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Akane Hino.

Akane: Hey there!

Miyuki: This is Yayoi Kise.

Yayoi: H-Hi.

Miyuki: ...Nao Midorikawa.

Nao: Nice to meet you.

Miyuki: ...And Reika Aoki.

Reika: I am pleased to meet you. *bowed formerly*

Blaze: Well, I already introduced myself the other day, but my name's Blaze Akechi, but call me Blaze. Since we already met when we fought Fusion together and we became friends, let's all get along.

Blaze smiled a goofy grin on his face, he was pretty glad that he made friends with the Smile team. Meanwhile, in a world covered by dark clouds, within the eerie castle of the Bad End Kingdom, the three commanders were once again playing a game to decide who would be the one to continue the plan. The first one is a humanoid gray wolf wearing a blue leather biker's outfit. He has long white hair and a white bushy tail. He wears a blue, sleeveless, outfit with a high collar and chunky belt. His name is Wolfrun, based on the Big Bad Wolf from The Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. The second one is a typical red ogre from Japanese folktales, with red skin, horns, fangs, and pointed ears. He is dressed in coarse brown cloth and tigerskin with leather belts. In terms of size, he is the largest of the 3 Bad End Kingdom commanders. His name is Akaoni, based on the demonic ogre from the Japanese story-Momotaro. And the third one is an old woman with a large hooked nose, few teeth, and hands with black claw-like nails. She is normally dressed in a dark green cloak with the hood over her head, and carries around a crystal ball. She is the smallest in terms of size of the three Bad End Kingdom commanders, reaching only up to their knees. Her name is Majorina and she's based on the wicked witch from many fairytales like Snow White.

Wolfrun: Curse those Precure. Always getting in our way.

He picked a card out of Majorina's hand, only to grimace when he found that he had picked the joker card.

Akaoni: Collecting the Bad Energy would be a lot easier if it weren't for them-oni.

He picked a card from Wolfrun's hand, but grimaced when he saw that it was the joker.

Majorina: What's worse is every time we use an Akanbe, the Precures get another Cure Décor back, and even using the Blue Noses don't help much-dawasa.

She frowned as she picked a card out of Akaoni's hand, but found it was also the joker. The three of them sighed, as they continued their game. So what, if the Precures kept getting in their way? They still got the Bad Energy that would revive their leader. Just as they were playing their game, a familiar chuckle rang through the air.

Voice: Seems you guys are frustrated.

The voice chuckled as the joker card they were using glowed, before their fourth member, Joker, emerged from the card. Surpising them.

Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina: Joker!

Joker: Hey everyone, good day! I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Having a hard time coming up with a plan?

Wolfrun: Heh, what's it to you?

Majorina: That's right. It our mission is still the same-dawasa!

Wolfrun: *claws gleamed* Turn the world into a bad end!

Akaoni: Steal the futures and smiles of everyone-oni!

Majorina: And use the Bad Energy to revive our lord, Pierrot-sama!

The Bad End commanders laughed evily.

Joker: Yes! Absolutely right!

Joker started doing random movements (spinning, splits, etc), before stopping as his tone turned serious.

Joker: However, the fact remains the Precures still stand in our way. That's why I've thought of a plan you might want to hear.

Back to Blaze and the Smile team, they waved goodbye and knew they'll catch them later.

Blaze: Gotta get going now! See ya, girls!

Miyuki: Bye, Blaze! See you soon~!

Blaze left with his motorcycle. The girls smiled happily that they'll meet Blaze again someday. But suddenly, the world around them suddenly changed, as the sky turned green and cobwebs filled the sky.

Reika: This is Majorina's Bad End reality!

Candy screamed from Miyuki's bag as any normal humans within the area were surrounded in a dark aura as they lost all will, the Bad Energy being siphoned.

Candy: Oh no! Everyone is starting to produce Bad Energy-kuru!

Voice: Eyahaha! Precures, this will be your final battle-dawasa!

Majorina, Wolfrun, and Akaoni suddenly appeared in mid-air, the Bad Energy flowing into the book that Majorina had in her hand.

Nao: So all three of them decided to come at us at once!

The girls pulled out their Smile Pacts.

Candy: Everyone, transform-kuru!

The girls nodded and begin to transform.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Meanwhile, Blaze sensed the evil energy around the city as he felt there's more evil presence. He braked his bike and took off his glasses, looked at the sky that has turned into green and there's cobwebs filled the sky.

Blaze: What the-? Something's not really right. I felt there's more evil presence around the city. I gotta find out what's happening!

Without a second thought, he turned back and ride away. Back to the Smile PreCures, the Bad End commanders were expecting them.

Akaoni: Heh, we were already expecting you-oni!

Majorina: That's right! This place will be your graves-dawasa!

Wolfrun: Yeah! Let's get started!

The three of them pulled out a blue nose each.

Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina: Come out, Akanbe!

They threw the blue Akanbe noses as they activated, attaching to a nearby Gachapon machine-threw by Wolfrun, an electric fan-threw by Akanoni, and a soda can-by Majorina-respectively, turned into a Gachapon Machine Akanbe, Electric Fan Akanbe and Soda Can Akanbe. Happy cried in surprise.

Happy: Eh?! Three Akanbe at once? No way!

Beauty: Not just any Akanbe, too. They're all Blue Noses!

Sunny: This is bad! We have to use Rainbow Healing as soon as possible!

The girls nodded as they all knew just how dangerous Blue Nose Akanbe were, as being made without Cure Decors, Blue Nose Akanbe were immune to their individual attacks.

Akaoni: Heh! I won't let you do that-oni! Akanbe!

The Electric Fan Akanbe responded as the blades of the fan started spinning rapidly, generating a whirlwind. The girls screamed as they were blown away by the attack, but managed to land on their feet.

March: If that's how you want to do it, then try this!

March running towards the Akanbe with her super speed, completely unaffected by the wind this time.

Wolfrun: Don't think it'll be that easy!

Wolfrun's Gachapon Akanbe jumped in front of Akaoni's Akanbe, before launching several capsules. March was surprised, as she was unable to stop, ending up trapped in one of the capsules.

Happy, Sunny, Peace and Beauty: March!

The rest couldn't do anything, as they were suddenly pelted by missiles in the shape of soda cans, courtesy of Majorina's Akanbe.

Majorina: Ehehehehe! It's useless! Without all five of you, you can't use your combined attack, and without your combined attack, you can't hope to beat our Akanbe-dawasa!

Sunny: It's too early for you to say that!

Sunny jumped out from behind the smoke and she started to attack.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

She launched the attack not at the Akanbe, but at the capsule that held Cure March, as she knew if she could get March out, then they would have a chance. Unfortunately, Akaoni's Akanbe immediately got between the attack, before generating another whirlwind, snuffing out her attack, while at the same time blowing her away, right into the path of another of the glass capsules launched by Wolfrun's Akanbe.

Sunny: Damn it!

She started pounding the glass in hopes of results, but the glass was quite strong.

Majorina: That's two-dawasa!

Majorina cackled before her Akanbe fired more missiles, effectively blanketing the Cures in a cloud of dust.

Wolfrun: *smirked* And this'll make four!

Wolfrun's Akanbe launched two more capsules, straight for Peace and Beauty, who were unable to see the attacks coming. The two of them managed to gasp, before they found themselves in capsules as well.

Happy: Everyone!

Happy cried out in alarm as she saw all her friends (except Candy, who had ended up stuck in a nearby tree thanks to the first whirlwind) trapped in the glass capsules.

Akaoni: *smirked* Heh! And that leaves only one left-oni!

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! Why don't you just give up?! Not like you can do anything by yourself!

Majorina: That's right! Just give up already! We've won-dawasa!

The Akanbes moved forward to corner Happy. Happy herself was quite scared at this point. However, she didn't let that stop her, as she still had a determined look in her eyes.

Happy: No, you're wrong! Even if I'm by myself, as long as there is a chance, I'll keep trying! Trying until the very end!

Wolfrun: Heh! Look at you! Even now you're still spouting that nonsense! No matter how many times you try, it's useless!

Happy: It's not useless! No matter how hopeless it seems, I'll keep trying!

She charged straight at them. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat the Akanbe, not when they were blue noses, but she knew that at the very least she could still free her friends, and then they would have a chance.

Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina: Fool! No matter how much you try, it's useless! Go, Akanbe!

The Akanbe launched their attacks.

Happy: No its not! I decided this since the day I became a Precure! No matter what, I'll keep trying, and then everything... Everything will definitely turn out happy!

Happy increased the speed of her charge, even managing to slowly push through the fan Akanbe's whirlwind. Unfortunately, it didn't help much, as while she was trying to push through, the soda can Akanbe launched another volley of missiles at her, sending her flying from the explosions as her friends watched in horror.

Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Happy!

Happy was thrown through the air. What they didn't know, was that someone else had heard Happy's determined speech, and that someone would be the one to turn the odds. The Cures and Candy watched in horror as Happy was thrown back from the explosions. If the attacks didn't finish her, then the fall would definitely do it. However, just as it seemed that she was doomed, a blur shot out from behind the buildings, and caught her. When the blur landed, the Cures and the Bad End Commanders could see who it was, and boy! They were surprised when they saw a young man dressed in an outfit that looked more like a ninja rather than battle clothes. Happy opened her eyes and surprised to saw Blaze has arrived and saved her just in time.

Happy: Blaze!

Blaze: Man, am I late?

Happy: You came here to save us?

Blaze: *smiled gently and nodded* Yeah! And it's part of the Dream Traveler's code to save my friends in danger. Well, can you stand?

He put Happy down near the tree as she fell unconsciously and Blaze glared at the foe that hurt his friends.

Wolfrun: Who are you?!

Blaze didn't answer. Instead, he drew his Dreamblade.

Blaze: Nobody hurts my friends.

Blaze's right palm flashed a brilliant light as he's ready to fire his first Mana Power-Mana Bullet.

Blaze: Mana Bullet!

He shot a spread of light projectiles, which hit the Akanbe head on, causing sparks to fly as the monsters were thrown back.

Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina: What?!

The three Bad End Commanders gasped in disbelief.

Blaze: Now then...

Blaze pointed at the sky and shot out a ray of hope from his Dreamblade. Instantly, the Bad End world that Majorina had created crumbled under the Power of Light, and from the point where the world was restored, a purifying energy shot at Majorina. She screeched as the energy damaged her and seeped into her Picture Book of Darkness, before the Bad Energy that had been collected was forced out.

Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina: I-Impossible!

The three of them gasped, as back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased.

Blaze: (What the hell was that? Never mind that! I'll worried about it later...)

He focused on the enemy and calmly walked towards his opponents, gripped his Dreamblade tightly. The trapped PreCure watched in awe that Blaze is fighting them.

Wolfrun: I don't know who you are, but you're dead! Go, Akanbe!

The Gachapon Akanbe started firing more glass capsules, intent on capturing this mysterious opponent, but Blaze, as a ninja, was faster than it had expected, as he effortlessly slash each and every one of the capsules with his Dreamblade, before he fired more Mana Bullets as the projectiles impacted against the Akanbe, sending it tumbling back.

Peace: S-so cool!

Peace gasped in awe, as the other Cures shared her sentiment. Akanbe, even blue nosed ones were tough in their own right, but this guy was fighting three of them, and easily winning.

Akaoni: If we can't catch him, then we blow him away-oni!

Akaoni's Akanbe generated another whirlwind. However, unlike the PreCures, Blaze easily evaded the attack, and even used some of the wind to help him dodge.

Blaze: Nice try. My turn.

Blaze slashed Akaoni's Akanbe with two simple, strong slash with his Dreamblade. Then he readied his attacking stance to perform his Limit Break-Thunder Hurricane.

Blaze: Thunder Hurricane!

He slashed the Akanbe and spin around it with his Dreamblade and strike multiple times like a tornado. It also caused the Akanbe lifted into the air and defenseless as the strike continues. Finally, with enough altitude, he slammed the Akanbe into Wolfrun's Akanbe before finishing with a barrage of Mana Bullets at the Akanbe, whilst at the same time, he shot a spray of light projectiles at the capsules holding the captive PreCure, breaking them free.

Akaoni: N-no way-oni!

Akaoni shouted in distress as their plan was quickly falling apart, all thanks to one meddler.

Majorina: We came this close! We will not go back defeated again-dawasa!

Majorina's Akanbe started firing missiles at Blaze, who easily dodged them. During this time, the Cures had managed to regroup, with all of them gathered at the tree where Blaze had placed Happy.

Candy: Happy! Wake up-kuru!

Candy was worried for her friend. Happy stirred slightly, before opening her eyes.

Happy: W-what? What happened?

Her eyesight focused, and she saw the battle between Blaze and the three Akanbes. She gasped as she watched Blaze fighting them alone.

Happy: Eh?! Blaze is fighting the Akanbe alone?!

Beauty: *nodded* Yes, and I can't believe he can fight pretty well. He's been beating the Akanbe easily.

Happy was surprised as she just gawked when she saw how easily Blaze was fighting the Akanbe.

Blaze: Time to crush this tin can in a trash compactor!

He drew back his Dreamblade and the aura of inferno rushed towards his power, a flame of light appeared in his right arm, then flow through the gauntlet, turning into a bright fireball, begin to use the Limit Break-FlareShot.

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHH! FlareShot!

Blaze fired the FlareShot at the Akanbe, sent it flying to the other Akanbes as Majorina's jaw hit the ground at the sight of her Akanbe being pulverized (again). Her Akanbe was burned, but somehow still alive.

Blaze: Here's a finale!

Blaze jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his Dreamblade, pointed at the Akanbes to unleashed his Limit Break-Final Burst.

Blaze: Final Burst!

Blaze fly towards all of the Akanbes and collided it with flames and exploded. Blaze landed on the ground safely as the flaming wings disappeared. The Akanbes cried out, before exploding into flames, and when the flames subsided, all that was left was the items they were made of. The three Bad End Commanders were left speechless as their perfect plan had been completely ruined. Wolrfun was the first to snap out of it, before his features contorted to a look of utter rage. All his rage focused on the person that had ruined everything.

Wolfrun: C-curse you…! Who the hell are you?!

Blaze: My name, by the way, is Blaze. Blaze Akechi. I'm a ninja and the Dream Traveler. But you can call me Blaze the Dream Traveler. Has a nice ring to it, don'tcha think?

Then Blaze glared at them with his serious look.

Blaze: But I'll say this much, anyone who dares harm the people and steal their smiles will answer to me!

He pointed his Dreamblade at them. The three commanders looked absolutely livid. As if the PreCures were bad enough, now they had another meddler to deal with. However, they knew they were at a disadvantage, so they opted to disappear, leaving no trace of them being there. With the danger gone, the PreCures approached to Blaze as Happy glanced at Blaze with her cheerful smile as her eyes sparkled.

Happy: Wow! Blaze! I never know that you can defeat the Akanbe easily! That was so cool!

Blaze: Eh? Really? *scratched his head with a goofy grin* Eheheheh... Well, I can't let them have their way to steal the people's smiles, ya know.

Peace: Woah! That was really cool! Blaze-san! Your powers are really cool since we fought Fusion together!

Candy: I didn't know you can defeat the Akanbe, too-kuru.

Happy: Say, Blaze! Will you join us? Together, we can beat the Bad End Kingdom!

Candy: Happy! Are you sure this will okay-kuru?

Happy: Of course! He's so amazing and he fought alongside with Melody and the others! *turned to Blaze and offered her hand* So, can you join us?

Without any hesitation, Blaze took Happy's offered hand and shook it.

Blaze: Why not? I decided that I'll fight again!

Happy: Yay! From now on, you're offically a member of our team! Ultra Happy!

Blaze: Ultra Happy? Wow! That was a happy word!

Blaze and Happy laughed together happily, the others followed suit as they were happy that Blaze joined the Smile team. Now with Blaze on their side, they had a chance to defeat the Bad End Kingdom. Blaze's new story has just begun.

A/N: Here's Chapter 2, folks! Take place after episode 12. Well, I don't know why but I have a feeling that Blaze decided to fight the Akanbes alone and let the Bad End Commanders witness Blaze's power. Quite a surprise but very intense. But hey! Blaze is now joined the Smile PreCure! WOO! Now Blaze's story has begun again. So, I'll catch y'all later in Chapter 3! R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 3: Miyuki's Ultra Happy Mother's Day!

At the Magical Library-the Smile PreCure's secret base, Miyuki is reading the storybook-Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs-as she hummed happily and Candy is making an accessories. Like Miyuki, she hummed while she's making it. Blaze is playing his handheld video games. Of course, the Cures allowed him to enter it since they happily let him join the team when he decided that he wanted to help them. Soon enough, Candy finished the accessories.

Candy: I'm done-kuru!

Blaze and Miyuki turned to her and saw the accessories that Candy made was really gorgeous. It was made of lots of colorful beads around it and has a Strawberry Decor on it. It was fit to wear as a necklace.

Miyuki: Wow! You can put Decor in there, too.

Blaze: Yeah! That was really lovely!

Miyuki: *turned to her left to look at the others* Hey! Everyone! Take a look!

Akane: Oh, give me a minute.

Blaze, Miyuki and Candy are looking at the others and saw what they are doing. Yayoi is painting, Nao and Akane are sewing, though Akane wasn't very good at sewing, and Reika is making clay pot.

Miyuki: What are you all doing? Arts for autumn? But it's not even summer yet.

Reika: We're making presents for our mothers.

Miyuki: Present?

Nao: Well, isn't it Mother's Day?

Miyuki: *looked at Nao with a slight frown* Mother's Day? When is that?

Akane: Today!

Miyuki: *shocked* Today?

Yayoi: What presents are you giving your mom today?

Miyuki: P-Present...

Miyuki clenched her head sadly and knelt down as everyone looked at her.

Candy: What's wrong-kuru?

Blaze: Are you alright, Miyuki?

Miyuki: I forgot all about Mother's Day~!

Blaze, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Eh? EEHHHH?!

Everyone was shocked that Miyuki was totally forgot about Mother's Day. Meanwhile, at the Bad End Kingdom, Wolfrun is catching one of the candy out of nowhere, it seems.

Wolfrun: What's this? A piece of candy?

It was then Majorina appeared, got back from the store as she carried a packet of candies.

Majorina: I'm giving that to you-dawasa.

Wolfrun: Huh? Why?

Majorina: I bought a lot today-dawasa. Think of it as a present for you.

Wolfrun: How unexpected.

He opened the candy paper and chew the candy delightfully. But soon, he spit the candy out as he felt the candy taste horrible.

Wolfrun: What's this? Taste terrible! Just terrible!

Then, Majorina ran to Wolfrun and she looks pretty angry as she stomped around angrily.

Majorina: That's my precious natto gyoza candy!

Wolfrun: Shut up! How can I eat something so disgusting!?

Majorina: Uuhh! No more presents for you-dawasa!

Majorina left angrily as Wolfrun growled.

Wolfrun: Jeez. That present was just bad.

At Miyuki's room, she got back from the Magical Library along with Blaze and Candy.

Miyuki: Oh, no! I forgot all about Mother's Day.

Candy: Miyuki, you're such a klutz-kuru.

Blaze: Go easy on her, Candy. She was just too focus about her favorite stories, *looked at Miyuki* right?

Miyuki rubbed the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly. Then she became confidence.

Miyuki: But I can still make it. I'll buy a fabulous present for Mom!

Candy cheered as Blaze smiled. Later, Miyuki got the money out of her piggy bank and she doesn't have much more money as she put her head on her desk sadly.

Candy: What can you buy with this-kuru?

Miyuki: I can't buy anything.

Candy: *turned to Miyuki* Then what will you do-kuru?

Miyuki: Nothing. I can't do anything.

She jumped onto her bed and whined childishly as Blaze scratched his head.

Miyuki: I can't buy anything with that!

Candy: So, what's Mother's Day-kuru?

Blaze and Miyuki were shocked that Candy doesn't know what's Mother's Day.

Blaze and Miyuki: You don't even know that?!

Miyuki sat on her bed and start explaining.

Miyuki: Mother's Day is a day where we give our gratitudes to our moms for all they've done.

Candy: Gratitude?

Miyuki: In other words, we thank them with all of our hearts.

Candy understands as she smiled.

Candy: I'll do that, too-kuru! What should I give-kuru?

Miyuki: *smiled in a goofy way* You don't have to give anything...

Then, Miyuki got an idea as she hit her fist on her open palm.

Miyuki: Oh, yeah! *got up from her bed* I got it! My big Mother's Day Challenge!

Candy: I'll do it, too-kuru!

Miyuki then looked at Candy in confusion, but soon she smiled.

Miyuki: Then make sure Mom doesn't see you.

Then she looked at Blaze.

Miyuki: Ne, Blaze. What about you? Do you have anything to buy a fabulous present for your mom?

Blaze: Huh? Me?

Miyuki: *nod* Yeah.

Blaze frowned a little sadly as Miyuki glanced at him.

Miyuki: What's wrong?

Blaze: I...don't have a mother, nor do I have a father.

Miyuki: *surprised* Eh?! You don't have parents?

Blaze: *shook his head* No.

Miyuki: I'm sorry, Blaze. I didn't know you don't have mom and dad.

Blaze: *smiled a little* It's okay, Miyuki. At least I have a sister.

Miyuki: *smiled cheerfully* Yeah. Ellen, right?

Blaze: *nodded* Yeah. *got up from his seat* Well, I better get going now. Hope you'll make your mom happy, Miyuki.

Miyuki: Eh? You're going now?

Blaze: Yeah. Well, it's Mother's Day today, so I guess I can't bother you.

Miyuki: I understand. We'll see you later, Blaze.

Blaze: Take care of yourself and have a Happy Mother's Day.

Blaze left the room and the house as Miyuki waved goodbye to him. Now Miyuki pumped up as her confidence built up.

Miyuki: Yosh! It's time for my big Mother's Day Challenge! Start!

Candy cheered and then they went down the stairs. Miyuki started to think about what should she do first as Candy is on Miyuki's hoodie, act like a plushie doll.

Miyuki: There's a way to give my thanks without actually giving something physical.

Then she noticed her mother-Ikuyo-washing the dishes at the kitchen. Miyuki went beside her mother and started to help her.

Miyuki: You're washing the dishes? I'll help out!

Ikuyo: Oh, thank you.

Soon, the mother and daughter finished washing the dishes.

Ikuyo: They're all washed now, thanks to you.

Miyuki smiled widely that she made her mother happy and it was her first step of accomplishment.

Miyuki: (Mom looks so happy. That should be enough, right?) *put her finger on her chin* (I should help her out a lot more and she'll be even happier.)

She glanced at Ikuyo and smiled as she smiled back kindly.

Miyuki: Hey, can I help out with anything?

Ikuyo: *a bit surprised* Eh? What's with you, all of a sudden?

Miyuki: Today's Mother's Day, right? I'll help you out all day!

Ikuyo: Oh, you're right. I guess I'll take you up on your offer.

Later on, Miyuki was surprised that there's lots of clothes on the basket as Candy asked her curiously.

Candy: What's this-kuru?

Miyuki: The laundry.

Candy: The laundry-kuru?

Miyuki: Yes. *took out two clothes from the basket* There's a lot everyday.

She started to put all the clothes into the washing machine and put in the detergent.

Miyuki: Put in the detergent.

With enough amount of detergent, she stopped pouring in and closed the cover on the washing machine and press the button to start washing the clothes.

Miyuki: Now I'm done.

Candy: Now you're done-kuru.

Then, she went to the dining table and saw her mother reading the book. Suddenly, she got an idea.

Miyuki: (Oh, yeah!)

She started to make a cup of coffee and soon bring it to Ikuyo.

Miyuki: Have a coffee while you read.

Ikuyo: Oh, thank you.

Miyuki: *put a cup of coffee on the table* I put in a lot of milk and sugar, just how you like it!

Ikuyo drink the coffee that Miyuki made for her.

Miyuki: How is it? Is it good?

Soon after, Ikuyo tasted salty on her coffee somehow as Miyuki glanced at her.

Miyuki: What's wrong?

Ikuyo started to smile at her in a silly way as she giggled as Miyuki look confused. Then she started to realize that something is amiss.

Miyuki: E-Excuse me!

She suddenly grabbed a cup of coffee and drink it. Soon, she tasted that coffee was so salty and stuck out her tongue.

Miyuki: What's that?! It's so salty. Don't tell me...!

She put a cup of coffee at the table and went to the kitchen hurrily. She found out that something is amiss-she put a lot of salt on the coffee instead of sugar as she scrambled her hair.

Miyuki: I knew it! I mixed up the salt and the sugar! I screwed up! Don't drink that, Mom!

Then, she heard the beeping sound from the laundry room.

Miyuki: What?

She hurriedly went to the laundry room and opened the washing machine as Ikuyo followed her. Miyuki gasped and saw the laundry was dye in green. She soon realized that she put the wrong detergent.

Miyuki: I put in the bathing solution instead of detergent! What should I do?

Ikuyo: We just have to wash them again.

Miyuki gritted her teeth like a crying child and started to apologize.

Miyuki: I'm sorry.

Later, she carried her mother's futon up to the balcony to warm it, though it was a bit heavy for her, but that doesn't stop her.

Miyuki: Mom will definitely be happy when her futon is all warm from the sun!

Candy: She'll be happy-kuru!

She soon put the futon on the balcony and tidy it.

Miyuki: Yosh! Time to clean!

Candy: Clean-kuru!

Unknown to Miyuki as she left, the wind blew and the futon started to loosen on the balcony. Miyuki took the vacuum cleaner to the living room.

Miyuki: I'll make this room sparkling clean!

Soon enough, from the window, she saw two futons dropped from above. Miyuki and Candy were shocked.

Miyuki: Oh, no!

Miyuki started to went outside quickly, but she accidentally tripped by the vacuum cleaner and she and Candy fell on the floor as Ikuyo gasped.

Ikuyo: M-Miyuki?

Dust flew off from the vacuum cleaner and Miyuki looked at her mother with her silly smile as she smiled back worriedly.

Ikuyo: A-Are you alright?

Miyuki frowned like a child without answering her. Later, Miyuki went to her room and jumped onto her bed, then she whined and rolling around on her bed.

Miyuki: Waahh! I wanted to help out, but I became a bother instead. *stopped rolling and sighed* What should I do, then?

Suddenly, she realized something.

Miyuki: Oh, yeah...

She remembered that Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika are making something for their mothers. She got up and started to ask Candy.

Miyuki: Everyone was making something, right?

Candy: They all looked like they were having fun-kuru!

Miyuki: Having fun?

Candy: Yep-kuru! That's why I wanted to make something, too-kuru!

It was then Candy pointed at her handmade necklace around her neck, with the Strawberry Decor. Miyuki realized the answer.

Miyuki: I see. I should make something myself. *scratched her head* I gave up on giving a present since I didn't have any allowance left. Yosh! *got up from her bed and pointed upwards (smiliar to Nozomi's Kettei!)* I got it! I'll make something myself! I'll give Mom something fabulous and she'll become ultra happy!

Candy cheered again. Later on, they were at the Magical Library with the other girls. Blaze was there as well since Miyuki begged him to help her to get some tips, he decided to help her.

Akane: I see. You're making something yourself.

Miyuki: *nod* Yeah. But I don't really know what I should make. So, I was curious on what all of you are making.

Yayoi: I was...a bit embarrasing, but...

Then, Yayoi showed her painting to the others, it was a portrait of her mother-Chiharu. Everyone glanced at the portrait in awe, it was really beautiful.

Blaze: That was beautiful.

Reika: It's a fabulous portrait.

Miyuki: That's my Yayoi-chan. *turned to Akane* How about you, Akane-chan?

Everyone looked at Akane as she looked at Miyuki.

Akane: I'm making this!

She showed everyone the apron that she made but her logo design wasn't good, though. The logo said 'Akane Okonomiyaki'.

Akane: I tried sewing an original apron... I even sewed my own hands...

Miyuki gasped as Akane showed her left hand that her fingers was poked by sewing needles and bandaged with band-aid.

Miyuki: Are you okay?

Akane: I'm fine. I'm fine.

Blaze: You should be careful with the needles.

Nao: You're surprisingly clumsy, Akane.

Yayoi: What are you making, Nao-chan?

Nao showed her handmade cover for tissue papers. It was really pretty and she painted the cover with rose and heart.

Nao: I'm making this-a cover for tissue papers!

Yayoi: It's so cute!

Reika: You're good at making handmade crafts.

Miyuki: You have that talent?

Nao: I'm always fixing up my sibling's clothes, I guess.

Blaze: That was really impressive, Nao.

Miyuki: *turned to Reika* What are you making, Reika-chan? Something with clay?

Reika showed her handmade clay cup with the word (in Kanji) 'gratitude' at the front and 'mother' at the rear. Everyone looked at her clay teacup curiously.

Reika: Not just a normal clay cup, but a ceramic one.

Miyuki: Ceramic?

Reika: I made a teacup to thank my mother for all she has done.

Blaze: Amazing!

Miyuki: Wow, Reika-chan. *glanced at Reika's teacup closely* You're on a different level.

Then, they sit at the table as Reika clapped her hand together as they decided to help Miyuki to get a solution and an idea to make something for her mother.

Reika: In any case, you should show something you're good at, Miyuki-san.

Miyuki: I see. But, what am I good at?

Reika: I see... For example...

She started to think something that what Miyuki is really good at, but she had no idea. Then, she asked Nao.

Reika: Like what?

Nao: Eh? Let's see... Uh... *glanced at Yayoi* Like what?

Yayoi: *shocked* Eh? Uh... Uh... *glanced at Akane* Like what?

Akane: *surprised* Eh? Oh yeah... *glanced at Miyuki* Like what?

Miyuki was surprised as they started to think, then she asked Blaze.

Miyuki: Like what?

Blaze: Huh? Uh...

Everyone started to think what Miyuki is really good at, but they have no idea as Miyuki broke the silence.

Miyuki: No good! What am I good at?

Then, she glanced at Candy as Candy glanced her back in confusion. Actually, Miyuki is glancing at Candy's accessories. Suddenly, she got an idea and she pointed at Candy.

Miyuki: That's it!

Candy was confused at what Miyuki was talking about. Meanwhile, above the town of Nanairogaoka, Wolfrun is floating as he gazed at the city, though the horrible taste of the candy that Majorina gave him is still in his mouth.

Wolfrun: Crap! That disgusting taste is still in my mouth! Ahh, I feel terrible. Well then, I should just gather as much Bad Energy as I can today!

Back to the Magical Library, Miyuki announces that she decided to make a necklace for her mother as she held Candy's machine that makes an accessories.

Akane: A necklace?

Miyuki: Yes! I'll try making it with this.

Akane: Sounds good.

Nao: What about making the charm by hand?

Miyuki: *smiled widely* That's it!

Yayoi: *smiled* It's decided, then.

Miyuki nodded and Candy cheered and jumped in joy.

Candy: Let's make it-kuru!

Miyuki: Yosh! I'll make a fabulous necklace!

Candy cheered and everyone is helping Miyuki making a fabulous necklace for her mother. As they're tired, Reika and Nao brought some tea for them to relax. After 15 minutes, Miyuki has finally created a beautiful necklace with rose accessories as a charm.

Miyuki: I'm done!

Everyone smiled and cheered. But Miyuki started to frown at the necklace.

Miyuki: But... Somehow... It's not cute at all. Oohh, why am I so clumsy?

Akane: I don't think it's that bad.

Candy: Then, let's use the Star Decor-kuru!

Miyuki: Huh?

Miyuki looked at Candy in confusion as the fairy put a Star Decor on the Smile Pact. Miyuki was shocked and took her Smile Pact away from Candy.

Miyuki: No! It won't be handmade, then.

But it was too late, the Smile Pact was activated and the effect of Star Decor was started.

Pact: Let's go! Star!

The light burst out from the Smile Pact and burst into many stars. Candy gazed at the tiny stars in awe as her pigtails-like ears turned into another style. Candy was happy as she became pretty and cute somehow.

Candy: Kuruuu~~! I became pretty-kuru!

Blaze, Miyuki and Akane sighed at her. Then, Miyuki glanced at the necklace.

Miyuki: Maybe I shouldn't give this to Mom.

Akane: Why?

Nao: You finally finished it.

Blaze: Yeah! It'll be a waste if you don't wanna give it to your mom.

Yayoi: Then, what about attaching a message card with it?

Miyuki: *glanced at Yayoi* Huh?

Blaze: Message card?

Yayoi: Yes. You add a small letter with it.

Akane: Then I know just the store with the cutest cards! Want to go check it out?

Blaze: *smiled* Sounds great!

Miyuki: A message card, huh? *smiled and got up from her seat* Let's go check it out!

Akane: All right!

Everyone laughed happily that Miyuki decided to check it out. Meanwhile, Wolfrun landed on one of the building to gather the Bad Energy.

Wolfrun: Well then...

Then, he looked at his left and noticed a flower shop and it was crowded.

Wolfrun: What's that?

The sign near the store entrance said: Mother's Day Fair.

Wolfrun: Mother's Day?

Voice: Here, Mom!

Then he looked to the other direction and saw a daughter gave a carnation to her mother.

Daughter: A present for Mother's Day!

Mother: Oh my. Thank you.

The mother accepted the carnation and the daughter smiled happily. Wolfrun was disgusted by this scene.

Wolfrun: What's with the presents? It pisses me off!

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Wolfrun: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into a night sky with a full moon, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Wolfrun to harvest the Bad Energy. On the other side, at the card store, Candy sensed Wolfrun's presence and the Bad Energy flowing around the area. alerting our young heroes.

Candy: It's Wolfrun-kuru!

Blaze: That Wolfy Joe?

Candy jumped off from Miyuki's shoulder. Blaze, Miyuki and Akane glanced at each other and nodded before heading off to the scene. Back to Wolfrun, he laughed evily as he keep gathering the Bad Energy.

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Back to the Human World, a voice stopped him.

Voice: Stop right there!

Wolfrun turned around and saw our young heroes arrived at the scene. Then, Yayoi turned to looked at the people that fell into sorrow.

Yayoi: These people... They were here to buy carnations for Mother's Day...

Miyuki: How mean...

Blaze: For putting everyone's joy into a bad ending... Unforgivable!

Miyuki: *nodded* Let's go, everyone!

The girls pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Wolfrun glared at them as he pulled out the Red Akanbe Nose.

Wolfrun: I'm really pissed off today. I'll use the Red Nose today! Come out, Akanbe!

He threw the Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching a carnation, turned into a Carnation Akanbe. Blaze was disgusted by this new monster.

Blaze: Gah...! Circus Freak!

Happy then tell Candy about her necklace.

Happy: I'll leave my necklace with you.

Candy nodded as she understood. Wolfrun is started to order the Akanbe.

Wolfrun: Get them!

The Akanbe launched the sharp leaves at them. They dodged the attack and March launched her drop kick at it. But it's vine blocked her attack and pushed her away. Sunny started to charge at it, but the flower on it's hand grabbed her and flung her away. Luckily, Blaze went behind her quickly and grabbed her, saved her from harm.

Sunny: Thank you!

Blaze: No prob, Sunny! Right now, we got a big clown to fry!

Sunny: *grinned and chuckled* You got some humor like mine, huh?

Blaze smiled back at Sunny, knowing they can make some joke together. Then, he charged at the Akanbe and sliced it's vine. But it grew back as he was shocked. It started to slam Blaze, but he dodged the attack and he keep attacking it. Then, Beauty and Peace started to attack the Akanbe as they readied their fists, but the Akanbe pointed it's flower at them and sprayed the pollen on them.

Beauty: This is...!

Beauty and Peace started to sneeze as the Akanbe slammed Peace away and Blaze saved her again. Beauty landed on the ground safely, but the pollen affected them as Happy and Blaze glanced at them worriedly.

Happy: What?

Blaze: What's wrong?

Beauty: P-Pollen!

Beauty sneezed a few times as Candy approached to her.

Candy: Beauty, are you okay-kuru?

The Akanbe launched the sharp leaves and Sunny and March noticed the Akanbe's attack.

March: Watch out!

Heard by March's warning, Blaze, Happy, Peace, Beauty and Candy ran away and avoided the attack. Happy charged at the Akanbe and grabbed the vines with held it tightly like a koala.

Happy: Everyone! Now's your chance!

Sunny: Okay!

Candy: Happy! Good job-kuru!

Happy smiled at them. But they didn't noticed the Akanbe raised it's arm as she shouted. The vines wagged from side to side as Happy jumped off to the ground safely, glared at the foe.

Candy: Happy! Do your best-kuru!

Wolfrun was annoyed by Candy as he was impatient.

Wolfrun: That little brat just keep yapping! Akanbe! Finish the little one off first!

The Akanbe started to attack Candy as she screeched.

Happy: Candy!

Happy grabbed Candy and jumped off, but the necklace that Miyuki made dropped on the floor. She landed on top of the building as Wolfrun noticed it and jumped to the ground, picking up the necklace and glanced at it, confused.

Wolfrun: What's this?

Happy gasped as Wolfrun picked up the necklace.

Happy: My present for Mom!

She jumped back down and charged at Wolfrun.

Happy: Give it back!

But Wolfrun jumped back to his Akanbe and Happy fell onto the ground.

Wolfrun: Present? You do something that pointless, too?

Blaze, Peace and March went beside Happy as they glared at Wolfrun.

March: What did you say?!

Peace: Happy worked so hard to make that!

Blaze: And you dare to called that 'pointless'?!

Wolfrun: You made this?! It looks pretty crappy.

Happy was shocked that Wolfrun said that her handmade necklace was 'crappy'.

Wolfrun: Will anyone be happy to receive this?

Peace: You're mean!

Blaze: You pompous son of a-!

Happy: ...You may be right.

Blaze and Peace then glanced at Happy.

Peace: Happy?

Happy smiled sadly as she started to talk.

Happy: It didn't came out well at all. Mom won't be happy with that.

Then, Sunny put her hand on her shoulder as Happy noticed her.

Sunny: Happy, you're wrong.

She went to Wolfrun as she kept glaring at him.

Sunny: Can you give that back?

Wolfrun: Huh?

Sunny: *started to charge at Wolfrun* I'm telling you to give that back!

She started to attack Wolfrun but he kept dodging her attack and grabbed her fist, glared at Sunny.

Wolfrun: Why you...!

Sunny: The apron I made looked pretty clumsy, too. But...!

She pushed his fist down and suddenly, March jumped up and attack Wolfrun.

March: Even if it's clumsy, they both put all their feelings into it!

March kicked his right arm and Sunny kicked his left arm with flames on her legs. Then Blaze charged at Wolfrun and he readied his fist, knowing that Wolfrun let his guard down.

Blaze: What's important is not about looks and value, it's about from the heart!

He threw his fierce punch straight into Wolfrun's stomach. He roared in pain and he loosen his grip on the necklace. Blaze took the chance by snatched the necklace from Wolfrun and threw it to Candy.

Blaze: Candy!

Candy hurriedly went to the scene and grabbed the necklace. Wolfrun grunted from the pain and glared at them.

Wolfrun: What's the point for that piece of junk? Akanbe!

Wolfrun jumped away as the Akanbe started to attack Candy as she screeched again. But Beauty went in and blocked the attack. Wolfrun landed on the lampost and shocked.

Wolfrun: What?!

Beauty: It doesn't matter if it's well made or clumsily made!

The bright blue light flashed on Beauty's palm and the flower on Akanbe's hand was frozen by Beauty's power. The Akanbe pulled back it's hand and glared at her. Then Peace started to attack as she charged at the lampost and put her hand on it.

Peace: Her feelings for her mother are what's important!

Then she discharged the electricity around her and shocked Wolfrun. Suddenly, Happy understood their words and she knew what's important.

Happy: She's right. What's important are my feelings. It's not whether the present is cute or not. All the people here have the same thoughts. They all wanted to tell their moms something. That's why they give their moms present!

Blaze, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty smiled at Happy that she knew what's important as she regained her confidence.

March: Happy!

Sunny: Let's finish this quickly so we can give our presents.

Blaze: Yeah! And you can't miss the party today because it's important to give thanks to your mom.

Beauty: Yes.

Wolfrun: How pointless! Presents and feelings will get all destroyed and turn into Bad Energy!

Happy: That won't happen under my watch!

Our young heroes started to charged at the enemies all at once. The Akanbe started to attack them but Happy blocked the flower and Peace flunged it and pointed the Akanbe's flower at itself. Finally, Sunny appeared from above and punched it's arm, causing it to spray the pollen at itself. Wolfrun and the Akanbe started to sneeze as the pollen tickled their noses.

Wolfrun: Crap! Do something, Akanbe!

The Akanbe roared and started to shoot the sharp leaves but March flung her arm and blew a strong wind, blew the projectiles away. Wolfrun closed his eyes tightly as the wind blew stronger.

Wolfrun: What?

Then, he noticed that our young heroes are gone.

Wolfrun: Where did they go?

Suddenly, he looked up to the sky and noticed they're above.

Wolfrun: Over there! Akanbe!

The Akanbe lunged it's arms and it's left arm started to strike at Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty, but they crushed the flower at once. Happy and Blaze crushed the frozen flower with Happy's hammer fist and Blaze's drop kick. Wolfrun was shocked.

Wolfrun: What?!

Blaze and Happy grind down on the Akanbe's right arm and went straight to their foes.

Wolfrun: What are they doing?!

Happy: I don't care if I'm clumsy! I want to say thank you to my mom!

Blaze: All important for every children wanted to thank their mothers is thanking them with all their hearts and feelings with blessed gratitude! That is why our heart's beat can't be stopped!

Candy cheered on Blaze and Happy as she was happy that they have a chance of winning.

Candy: Blaze! Happy! Do your best-kuru!

Then, Blaze and Happy glanced at each other and nodded. It was time for them to finish the fight.

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHH! FlareShot!

They combined their attack and fired the attack at Akanbe. They finally defeated the Akanbe and the nose was destroyed, purified the possessed item. Then, a Cure Decor landed on Candy's hand-it was the Juice Decor. Then she stored the Juice Decor into Decor Décor safely. Now our young heroes currently have 12 Cure Decors.

Candy: The Juice Decor-kuru~!

Wolfrun was angered by his failure.

Wolfrun: The Red Nose didn't work? Crap!

Then, he felt a pain on his stomach, all thanks to Blaze's powerful punch.

Wolfrun: Grr! Damn that new meddler! I'll make sure I'll pay you back next time!

Wolfrun disappeared and the sky returned to normal. Later that day, the girls returned to their civil forms and they went to the bench. Miyuki glanced at the necklace and it was broken somehow.

Miyuki: It became all dirty.

Candy: Miyuki? I'm sorry-kuru.

Miyuki glanced at Candy and she was confused at why Candy apologize to her.

Miyuki: It's not really your fault. *glanced at the broken necklace* It wasn't well made in the beginning, anyway.

Then, they heard a voice and saw Ikuyo approached to them.

Ikuyo: Miyuki!

Miyuki: Mom!

Miyuki hid the necklace behind her and approached to her mother.

Ikuyo: You were with your friends?

Miyuki nodded in response. Then, Ikuyo noticed something about her daughter as she tilted her head.

Ikuyo: What's wrong?

Miyuki: Uh... It's nothing.

It was a moment of silence until Candy abruptly broke it.

Candy: Miyuki.

Everyone was shocked that Candy was started to talk and Yayoi keep her quiet.

Yayoi: *whisper* Candy!

Then, Miyuki regained her confidence and smiled.

Miyuki: Hey, mom!

Ikuyo: Hm?

Miyuki: Here. A present for Mother's Day.

Miyuki showed the necklace to Ikuyo as she glanced at it.

Ikuyo: This is...

She took the necklace and looked at it, then she looked at Miyuki.

Ikuyo: Did you make this?

Miyuki: *nodded* Um, it's not made really well...

Ikuyo wore the necklace around her neck and she was happy, it fits perfectly. She shook her head at Miyuki's comment and smiled.

Ikuyo: No. It's wonderful.

Miyuki was surprised by her mother's words and soon she smiled. Everyone smiled and feel happy for Miyuki that her mother accepted the gift and said that it was wonderful. Later, now sun was about to set, Miyuki and Ikuyo went home together and spent their time together as mother and daughter.

Miyuki: I'm sorry about today. I couldn't help out at all.

Ikuyo: It's okay. It made me really happy.

Miyuki: Even if I failed at everything?

Ikuyo: You did your best for me today, right? I'm really happy for your thoughts. I even got a present, too. Thank you, Miyuki.

Miyuki felt touched by her mother's word. She wondered how are the others doing as they gave their present to their mothers. Akane gave her mother her handmade apron and she accepted happily, though Akane was a bit embarrased. Yayoi gave her mother a portrait of her. She was happy that Yayoi drew very beautiful. Yayoi blushed as she was complimented. Nao gave her mother a handmade cover for tissue papers. Her mother accepted the gift happily and her siblings glanced at the cover in awe. Reika gave her mother a handmade clay teacup and she used her daughter's handmade teacup instead of regular. The mother and daughter were happy. Back to Miyuki, she hugged her mother's arm happily and glanced at her.

Miyuki: Mom, thank you. I love you!

They continued to went back home and shared their laughter together. Unknown to them, Blaze is watching them, touched by the moments of mother and daughter. He smiled gently and happily that Miyuki and Ikuyo shared their joy and laughter together, though he was envy that everyone has their mother while he doesn't have one. A tear shed from his right eye but soon he wiped it as he tell himself to stay strong. Then he glanced at the sky and noticed a bright star shined brighter than the others.

Blaze: Happy Mother's Day, everyone...

Then, he turned around and went back home. It was a joyful Mother's Day and everyone thank their mothers in gratitude.

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 3 is here! Isn't it touching? Everyone is having a great Mother's Day, though Blaze doesn't have a mother. Yeah, I know it's not Mother's Day yet, but this is the story, right? If you agree with me, catch up on Chapter 4! R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 4: Impossible! Reika Left The Team And Everything?!

At the roof of Nanairogaoka Middle School, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao looked at the sky sadly and sighed in disappointment. They were pressurized by their worst subjects.

Akane: I got owned on that English midterm.

Yayoi: I got owned in math.

Nao: I got owned in history.

Miyuki: I... *turned to the others* I got owned in everything~!

They sighed again. Then, Reika appeared on the roof to cheer them up as she smiled kindly.

Reika: Please cheer up.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao turned and looked at her with their disappointed look. Though they had known Reika for a long time, but they know that she's excellent at studies and every subjects.

Nao: Aren't you at the top of the class?

Reika: *surprised* Eh? Yes...

Yayoi: Again? You've been at the top ever since you got here.

Reika: With proper studying, I'm sure everyone can get great grades.

They sighed in relief and smiles appeared on their faces.

Nao: You make it sound so easy.

Miyuki started to puff her cheeks with her hands.

Miyuki: But why must we study hard?

Reika: It's for our future.

Akane: Really? Will getting bad grades really hurt us that much?

Yayoi: That's right. I really don't know how science and math will help us.

Miyuki, Akane and Nao nodded in agreement as they turned to Reika.

Miyuki: Why are you studying so hard, Reika-chan?

Reika was surprised by Miyuki's question as she wondered how to answer this question. The next morning, Reika woke up from her bed and later on, she's doing the morning exercises with her elder brother-Junnosuke.

Junnosuke: All right. Let's go, Reika.

Reika: Yes, Onii-sama.

The siblings start jogging outisde. Later that day, she helped her mother-Shizuko-making the bentos.

Reika: Okaa-sama, I've prepared the eggs.

Shizuko: *turned to Reika* Thank you, Reika.

After helping her mother, she went to her room and doing her homework. But somehow, Miyuki's question started to rang her mind.

Miyuki: *voiceover* Why are you studying so hard, Reika-chan?

No doubt, Reika is still wondering about that question. On the other room, Reika's grandfather-Soutarou-writing the word 'path' ('michi' in kanji). Just then, Reika knocked the door as she asked her grandfather to let her come in.

Reika: Excuse me. May I come in, Ojii-sama?

Soutarou: Come in.

Reika opened the paper door and knelt before her grandfather and the opened door.

Reika: I have something to ask you.

She start explaning to her grandfather for advice and what to do next.

Reika: Up until now, I have studied like it was my duty. But studying is not exactly by my own motivation. It's not just studying. I was also voted into my position as vice president of the student council. I was asked to join the Archery Club, too. Becoming a PreCure, too.

Soutarou raised an eyebrow in confusion at Reika's last part.

Soutarou: Pre-?

Reika was surprised a bit at what she said about the last part.

Reika: Oh, it's nothing. In any case, I have never started something by my own will. What do I want to do? Where is my own path? I do not know.

Soutarou: Then, try quitting everything.

She was surprised that her grandfather advised her to quit.

Soutarou: Quit and see.

Reika: Quit?

Later at Nanairogaoka Middle School, Reika is announcing as Muyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, the members of student council and Archery Club gathered around.

Reika: I'm quitting.

Their eyes widened at what Reika said.

Miyuki: Eh? Quitting what?

Reika: I quit being vice president, the Archery Club, my studies...

Everyone were shocked that Reika is quit at everything.

Reika: PreCure-.

Before she could say any further, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao were shouting in shock, though Candy constantly appeared from nowhere and Miyuki hugged her, glanced at the others with her shy smile.

Reika: Please let me quit everything.

Miyuki: W-Why?

Reika: I do not know what I truly want to do. I feel that my half-heartedness will trouble all of you. That's why-.

Male member of student council: P-Please wait!

Female member of Archery Club: You can't just quit all of a sudden!

Then, the Council President-Irie-went in front of the members and tried to calm them down.

Irie: Calm down, calm down.

Male member of student council: President.

Irie: *turned to Reika* Aoki, don't rush your decision. You can stop anytime. Right?

Reika: But...

Nao suddenly went beside Reika and started to announce.

Nao: Everyone! You know how Reika tries her best at everything and has a strong sense of responsibility, right? *put her hand on Reika's shoulder and smiled* Maybe she's trying too hard. *then look at the others* How about it? Why don't we give Reika a rest?

The others were wondering if this is a good idea.

Male member of student council: You're right. The vice president is always working hard.

Female member of student council: She works harder than anyone during the Archery Club pratices.

Yayoi: Reika-chan must be really serious about this to say that.

Miyuki: Maybe she needs a break.

Yayoi nodded as she agreed with Miyuki.

Nao: It's decided. *glanced at Reika* Well then, Reika. Just take a break and think about what you truly want to do.

Reika smiled gently and nodded.

Reika: Yes. *turned to the others* I'm really sorry for all the trouble. *bowed*

The next morning, Reika woke up from her bed and later on, she's doing the morning exercises with Junnosuke. Before the sibling could go jogging, Junnosuke started to speak.

Junnosuke: I was the one who invited you to go jogging in the morning, right? Just do what you want, Reika. See you.

Junnosuke start jogging without Reika as she watched her brother went jogging. Later, she helped Shizuko making bentos, as usual. But it was then her mother started to say something.

Shizuko: You can take a break from helping me. Just do what you want.

Reika was surprised at what her mother said. Later at Nanairogaoka Middle School, she's studying English class but she couldn't pay attention as her mind bothering her, though she wrote 'What I want to do' on her notebook.

Reika: (What I want to do... What I want to do... What is it that I want to do?)

Later, the girls were at the park outside the school during lunch break.

Nao: You want to go with us after school?

Reika: *nod* Yes. I want to know how you spend your time.

Akane and Nao glanced at each other. Then, Miyuki and Yayoi glanced at each other with smiles on their faces and they glanced at Reika.

Miyuki: Sure.

Yayoi nodded and Akane and Nao nodded as well as they smiled. Then, Candy started to dancing around with her smile.

Candy: I'll go with you-kuru!

Miyuki: Then, can we call Blaze, too? He can help, too.

Reika: *nod* Of course.

Later, Miyuki, Candy and Reika were at the library and they read the fairy tales around the world. Miyuki started to tear up and Reika noticed her, wondering what's wrong. As Miyuki flipped a page, her sad expression turned into anger and Reika was confused. As Miyuki flipped another page, she laughed as tears well up. Reika looked at her right and saw the students were glancing at Miyuki as she tried to call her quietly.

Reika: Miyuki-san.

Miyuki noticed Reika is calling her and the girls turned to the other students. They signal her to be quiet as part of the library's rule. Miyuki got up from her seat and bowed apologetically.

Miyuki: I-I'm sorry.

As she sat back to her seat, Reika started to ask a question.

Reika: Miyuki-san, is this the first time you've read that fairy tale?

Miyuki: Nope, I've read it lots of times already.

Then she showed the pages of the fairy tales to Reika as she read it. She glanced at Miyuki and nodded as Miyuki smiled happily.

Miyuki: Right?

Reika glanced at her in awe as eyes started to sparkle a little. Later, at the gymnasium, Reika and Candy is with Akane as she watched her cheer on her team playing the volleyball. It was then Reika asked her a question.

Reika: Why are you screaming when you're not in the game?

Akane: The most important thing is teamwork. That's why we are always screaming and supporting each other. Our feelings are one.

Akane continues to cheer on her team as Reika started to understand. Later, she and Candy are at their classroom with Yayoi as they draw a picture. Just then, Yayoi became pretty upset and she rubbed some of the sketches off as Reika noticed her.

Reika: What's the matter?

Yayoi: *pointed at the superheroes' sketches* I just can't make this part looks cool.

She started to redraw some of the sketches, but it seems it's not looking well.

Yayoi: It's not going well.

As Yayoi keep drawing, Reika glanced at her in awe. Next, after school, Reika and Candy are now with Nao, watching over her siblings as they play soccer.

Reika: You're amazing, Nao. You have to always look after your siblings.

Nao: No, I'm just taking care of them.

Suddenly, they heard the third youngest sibling-Yuuta-crying as he tripped on the ground. Reika approached to him to see if he's okay.

Reika: Are you okay?

Nao: Reika!

Nao suddenly jumped beside her and talked to Yuuta.

Nao: Yuuta, you can stand up yourself, right?

Yuuta stood up by himself as tears still well up on his eyes. Nao smiled and petted Yuuta's head.

Nao: There. That's my Yuuta. You did great.

Yuuta smiled and ran to the other siblings as he laughed happily. Reika was inspired by Nao's motherly figure. Later on, she and Candy is watching Blaze playing the video games at the arcade. He's playing shooting games as he kept shooting the enemies on screen.

Reika: I didn't know you were pretty good at shooting, Blaze-san.

Blaze: Well, video games are my speciality besides fighting as a ninja. Well, I pretty like to play shooting game a lot. So I take it as a special training somehow so that way I can learn some skills pretty well.

Blaze continued the game as Reika inspired Blaze's special training via playing the video games. Now it's sunset, Reika, Candy and Blaze were sitting at the bench, since Blaze decided to go with them.

Candy: Reika, I'm thirsty-kuru.

Blaze: You thirsty? Then, I gotta buy some drinks for y'all.

Candy: You don't have to-kuru.

Blaze: Huh? Whaddya mean?

Candy: Because we have a Decor that I can drink-kuru.

Blaze: Like?

Candy: Watch-kuru. *turned to Reika* Reika, you can use the Juice Decor-kuru!

Reika: All right.

Reika took out her Smile Pact and the Juice Decor. She sets the Juice Decor into the recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Juice!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and a juice was emerged. Candy got the juice and drink it delightfully. Blaze was amazed by the Cure Decors' power.

Candy: Delicious-kuru~!

Blaze: Woah! I never know the Cure Decors had such amazing powers.

Candy: Am I right-kuru?

Reika smiled at Blaze and Candy as they had such a fun conversation as she glanced at the sunset.

Reika: Everyone is amazing.

Blaze and Candy glanced at Reika as she continued to talk.

Reika: They all have things they want to do and trying their best. Compared to that, I...

Candy: Reika, you were always trying your best-kuru!

Reika was surprised at Candy's word as she glanced at her and Blaze with smiles on their faces.

Candy: You have this thinking face *making a thinking face* at school and *spinning around* you move around a lot! You are always working hard and having fun-kuru!

Blaze: Yeah! Though you said everyone is amazing, but you are amazing, too. You're doing your best to everyone as a vice president and the students' role model.

Reika: Really?

Blaze: Really.

Candy nodded in agreement. Reika kept looking at the sunset as she wondered if she, too, trying her best. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Joker put a pile of books at the table in front of Akaoni as he glanced at them in confusion.

Joker: I've gathered all the data for the times we've fought the PreCures. Please take a look.

Akaoni: Why-oni?

Joker: Why can't the powerful Akaoni beat the PreCures? You should think about that. Pierrot-sama is already getting quite agitated~. *shook his head playfully*

Akaoni: W-Why only me?!

Joker: I've already given Wolfrun-san and Majorina-san the same thing. Please study them in order to beat the PreCures. Adios~!

Joker flipped back and disappeared into the darkness. Akaoni glanced at the books as he took one of them.

Akaoni: Study?

He flipped the pages as he read. Unfortunately for Akaoni, he's not a fond reader and end up fell asleep during reading. The bubble came from his nose bursted and woke up suddenly. Then he continued reading, but soon enough, he's frustrated and threw the book aside. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Akaoni: Oh, I don't need to study-oni! I just have to defeat the PreCures-oni! I'm so smart-oni!

Back to the Human World, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao were wondering about Reika.

Nao: Is Reika still worrying?

Akane: Is it our fault? If so, we did something bad.

Yayoi: She's only quitting being a PreCure temporarily, right?

Miyuki: I wonder when she'll come back?

Akane and Nao sighed sadly about Reika quitting being a PreCure. On the other side, three elementary students were went home together as one of the kids looked at her math workbook.

Kid 1: Hey, hey. Look at this.

Kid 2: Let's see...

Kid 1: I couldn't figure out these math problems last week.

Kid 3: Eh? You got them all right.

Kid 2: Amazing.

The kids laughed happily. But above them, Akaoni glanced at the scene with a disgusted look.

Akaoni: You're happy that you studied-oni? That pisses me off-oni!

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Akaoni: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into red, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Akaoni to harvest the Bad Energy. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao were noticed by this terrifying atmosphere as they looked around.

Miyuki: This is...!

Then, Nao noticed Akaoni above and pointed at him.

Nao: Over there!

Akaoni noticed them as well. Meanwhile, at the bench, Candy sensed the Bad Energy on the atmosphere as she dropped her juice.

Candy: It's Bad Energy-kuru!

Blaze and Reika glanced at Candy with shock on their faces as Candy started to rush to the scene.

Candy: Oh, no-kuru!

Blaze stood up and started to rush to the scene as well but he stopped as he turned to Reika.

Blaze: C'mon, Reika!

Reika: Eh? But...

Then, her mother's voice rang her mind.

Shizuko: *voiceover* Take a break and think about what you truly wanted to do.

Reika: I... I...

Blaze stared at Reika with a worried look. He can tell that she's hesitated.

Blaze: Reika...

Back to the scene, the kids muttered with sadness that they don't wish to study, Akaoni laughed evily as he keep gathering the Bad Energy.

Akaoni: Uhahaha! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Back to the Human World, Akaoni landed in front of the girls as he laughed again.

Akaoni: PreCures! You're going down this time-oni!

Miyuki: That's not gonna happen! Let's go!

Akane, Yayoi and Nao nodded as they pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform.

Pact: Ready!

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Akaoni was surprised that he noticed there's only four of them and Reika is missing.

Akaoni: Hm? Where's the last one-oni?

The foursome were surprised as well but soon Sunny broke it.

Sunny: The four of us are enough!

Akaoni: *shocked but soon became enraged as he growled* So cheeky-oni! *took out the Red Akanbe Nose* I'll beat you with the Red Nose-oni! Come out! Akanbe!

He threw the Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the math workbook, turned into a Math Workbook Akanbe.

Akaoni: Beat those fools up-oni!

As the girls are about to readied their stances, the Akanbe pointed at Sunny.

Akanbe: Cure Sunny!

The Cures were surprised at what Akanbe pointed at Sunny.

Sunny: Eh? You're challenging me? *took a step and became serious* All right! I accept!

Akanbe: Here's a question!

The Cures were even more surprised at what the Akanbe said.

Sunny: What? Question?

The Akanbe opened the book on it's body and the question came out on the page.

Akanbe: How do you say 'Watashi no namae wa Cure Sunny-desu' in English?

Sunny was shocked that the question that Akanbe gave to her was English-her worst subject.

Sunny: English?! Uh... Uh...! Uh...! Watashi Cure Sunny.

The buzz sound was heard as Happy, Peace and March were shocked that Sunny's answer was wrong as Sunny scratched her head in frustration. The Akanbe revealed the answer on the page as it spoke.

Akanbe: The answer is 'My name is Cure Sunny'.

The Akanbe closed the book and crossed it's hand, created the X-shaped projectile and shot towards Sunny, stunned by the projectile as her body was stuck by the X mark.

Sunny: What's going on? I can't move!

Akaoni: If you answer wrong, you get trapped with an X-oni!

The Cures were shocked at that effect as this battle can be a big problem. Next, the Akanbe pointed at Peace.

Akanbe: Cure Peace!

Peace was shocked that it was her turn to take a quiz. But she can't waver anymore as she decided to take on the challenge.

Peace: Leave this to me!

Happy: Peace! Go for it!

Sunny: I'm counting on ya!

Akanbe: Here's a question! *opened the book and revealed the question* 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 = ?

It was Peace's turn to get shocked that her question is Math-her worst subject.

Peace: Math? W-Wait! *counting her fingers* 1 plus 2 plus 3...

But she's too late, her time is up as the buzz sound as Peace was shocked. It was then the Akanbe reaveled the answer.

Akanbe: The answer is 10.

The Akanbe closed the book and crossed it's hand again, fired the projectile and stunned Peace with the X mark.

Akaoni: That happens when you run out of time-oni!

The Akanbe now pointed at March.

Akanbe: Cure March!

March was surprised that it was her turn, but she can't back off right now.

March: Okay. Bring it!

Akanbe: Here's a question! *opened the book and revealed the question* Who was the third shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate?

March was shocked that her question is history-her worst subject.

March: A history question?

Sunny: I'm counting on ya!

Peace: March!

March: Tokugawa Ie... Ie... Ie-something!

Happy, Sunny and Peace: *shocked* Ie-something?!

The buzz sound was heard as March smiled haplessly as she answered the wrong question. The Akanbe revealed the answer on the page as it spoke.

Akanbe: The answer is Tokugawa Iemitsu.

The Akanbe closed the book and crossed it's hand again, fired the projectile and stunned March with the X mark. Then, it pointed at Happy.

Akanbe: Cure Happy!

Happy: *waved 'no' as she dancing around* N-No! No! I'm not good at any subject!

Akaoni: Uhahah! She's the weakest-oni!

Happy: *angered* I'm not weakest! *moved forward* Okay, just bring it on!

Sunny: That's no good!

Akanbe: Here's a question! *opened the book and revealed the question* Finish this idiom-'Even a walking dog...'

Happy: *smiled with confidence* Oh, yes! I know this!

Sunny, Peace and March: Go, Happy!

Akaoni was started to get surprised as Happy answered the question.

Happy: Even a walking dog... *turned around and the dog's paws and snout appeared on her face* ...barks happily!

Sunny, Peace and March were shocked at Happy's answer because this answer is wrong as the buzz sound was heard. The projectile suddenly fired from the Akanbe and stunned Happy with the X mark as she was shocked.

Happy: It's wrong?!

Sunny: 'Even a walking dog bumps into a pole!'

Happy: *looked at Sunny* That's it. *frowned* I'm sorry.

Akaoni: Uhahahahah! You're finished-oni!

As the Akanbe approached to them, a light projectile shot at the Akanbe's face, surprised everyone.

Voice: Wait right there!

They were surprised by a gentle, familiar voice, even Akaoni. Suddenly, a motorcycle jumped from the stairs and landed in front of the stunned Cures. It was Blaze, Reika and Candy.

Happy: Reika-chan! Blaze!

Akaoni: You're late-oni! Were you lost-oni?

Reika: I was lost. I still do not know what I truly wanted to do. But...

Blaze and Reika glanced at the kids, still in sorrow as the Bad Energy well up around them. Blaze clenched his fist tightly as he glanced at Reika. Then she glanced back at Blaze, giving him a nod. Blaze nodded back as they stare at the enemy.

Reika: I came here by my own free will! I cannot let an evil being bring people to tears!

Akaoni: You think you can beat this Akanbe by just the two of you-oni?

Blaze: Not unless you try, ogre! *drew his Dreamblade* Now you Circus Freaks are putting those kids into sorrow... Unforgivable!

Candy: Reika! Transform-kuru!

Blaze: Let's go! Reika!

Reika: Yes!

Reika pulled out her Smile Pact and her Cure Decor as the transformation begin.

Pact: Ready!

Reika: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

The stunned Cures and Blaze smiled happily that Beauty rejoined the team.

March: Beauty is back!

Beauty: We'll be your opponent! Blaze-san, please stay focus.

Blaze: *nodded* Okay.

Akaoni: Akanbe, finish them off-oni!

Akanbe: Here's a question! *opened the book and revealed the question* How do you say 'Watashi no namae wa Cure Beauty-desu' in English?

Sunny: *shocked* Eh?! English again?!

But Beauty remained calm as she answered the question.

Beauty: My name is Cure Beauty!

The bingo sound was heard and Beauty's answer is correct. The answer revealed on the page as the circle mark suddenly appeared from nowhere and shot the Akanbe, exploded. Happy was surprised by this.

Happy: Eh? What?

Peace: *smiled* If you get the problem right, the Akanbe gets hurt!

Akaoni: *shocked* Eh?! Really-oni?!

Sunny: *smiled haplessly* I didn't know that.

Blaze: The Akanbe will get hurt if answer the question correctly...

Suddenly, Blaze remembered something in the past and know about this Akanbe.

Blaze: (Of course! That's it!)

*flashback*

The scene took place as Blaze and the Suite team fight the Test Paper Negatone. (Referred in Suite PreCure meet the Dream Traveler Chapter 18)

Blaze: (That Akanbe is the same type enemy as that Negatone!)

*flashback ended*

Blaze: *smirked* (Jeez! That makes this battle too easy for me.)

The Akanbe cradled itself as it got hurt but it focused itself and ready to give out the next question.

Akanbe: Next question! *opened the book and revealed the question* 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 = ?

Beauty: 10!

The bingo sound was heard again and the circle mark hit the Akanbe again. Akaoni couldn't believe that Beauty can answer the question correctly with ease.

Akaoni: So fast-oni!

Akanbe: *opened the book and revealed the question* Who was the third shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate?

Beauty: Tokugawa Iemitsu!

The bingo sound was heard again and the circle mark hit the Akanbe again. Blaze, Happy, Sunny, Peace and Nao was surprised that Beauty answered the question correctly.

Peace: That's the top of the class for you!

Candy: Beauty, you're amazing-kuru!

Akaoni: H-H-How did you know all the questions-oni?!

Beauty: I have many things I do not know.

Akaoni: Oni?!

Beauty: *turned to Sunny* I learned from Sunny that in volleyball, the most important thing is to understand your partners feeling. *glanced at Peace* I learned from Peace that every drawn stroke holds the passion and determination of the artist. *turned to March* I learned from March how strictness and kindness go hand in hand when taking care of children. *turned to Happy* I learned from Happy that the same story can evoke different meanings through multiple readings. *turned to Blaze* I learned from Blaze-san that playing the game can learn something that needs to learn as the game progresses and know that never give up the level until we earn the achievements and goals.

Akaoni: What are you talking about-oni? Heh. Now's my chance-oni! Akanbe! Attack-oni!

The Akanbe started to attack as Beauty looked from behind.

Beauty: I still do not know what I wanted to do.

Beauty blocked the Akanbe's punch with her knee and kicked it out as both sides sent a barrage of punches.

Beauty: But, this was what I felt after looking at all of you. Studying for school is important, but that is not everything. I want to see more, hear more, and know more!

Beauty kicked the Akanbe's face as it hurt painfully. Beauty landed on the ground safely with grace as she glared at the enemy.

Beauty: And one day, I want to find what I wanted to do!

Blaze, Happy, Sunny, Peace and March smiled that Beauty decided to find what she wanted to do.

Happy: Beauty!

Blaze: (Well done, Beauty. You learned something that is important to you.)

Akaoni threw his fists upwards repeatedly as he frustrated.

Akaoni: Hey! Just shut up already-oni! Akanbe! Give her a super hard question-oni!

Akanbe: Question!

Beauty narrowed her eyes a bit as the Akanbe opened the book and the question revealed on the page.

Akanbe: Recite the beginning of the poet Takamura Koutarou's poem, 'Journey'.

Happy: *frowned* Eh?! What's with this question? It's too hard!

Beauty closed her eyes as she think about this question carefully. After a few seconds, Akaoni laughed.

Akaoni: How's that? You don't know, right-oni?! I don't know, either-oni!

Beauty: 'There lies not a path in front of me.'

Akaoni was shocked at Beauty's answer as she continued and opened her eyes.

Beauty: 'A path has been laid out behind me.'

The bingo sound was heard again and the circle mark hit the Akanbe again as Blaze, Happy, Sunny, Peace and March cheered.

Akaoni: She got it right-oni?!

Happy, Sunny, Peace and March: Yes!

Beauty: In order to find what I want to do, I will continue learning about many things. That is my path!

Akaoni: Grr...! I don't know what's going on, but you're being very cocky! Go, Akanbe!

The Akanbe got up on it's feet and Blaze went beside Beauty.

Blaze: Ready, Beauty?

Beauty: *nod* Yes!

They readied their stance and it was time for them to finish this fight as Beauty's Smile Pact charged with fighting spirit.

Beauty: PreCure Beauty Blizzard!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

They combined their attack and fired the attack at Akanbe. They finally defeated the Akanbe and the nose was destroyed, purified the possessed item. The X mark on the stunned Cures were freed from stunning. Blaze pointed his Dreamblade at Akaoni.

Blaze: Had enough yet, ogre?!

Akaoni: I can't believe you'd want to keep studying-oni!

Akaoni retreated from the scene and the sky returned to normal. The kids snapped out from sorrow as they wondered what happened. Just then, Candy got the Banana Decor on her hand.

Candy: It's the Banana Decor-kuru!

She stored the Banana Decor into Decor Decor safely. Now our young heroes currently have 13 Cure Decors!

Candy: We've gathered a lot-kuru~!

Later that day, the girls turned back to normal as our young heroes started to talk.

Nao: You're amazing, Reika.

Reika: Not really. Anyway, Akane-san.

Akane: Hm?

Reika: I don't think it's a stretch for you to challenge the world in volleyball.

Akane: *surprised* Eh? *scratched her head* Well, that's a real stretch.

Reika: If you study hard in English well, when you step out into the world, you'll be able to talk to many other players. I think that'll be great.

Akane was surprised by Reika's word before she smiled and understood at what she said.

Akane: I see!

Reika: *turned to Yayoi* Yayoi-san. Would you read a book called the Illustrated Guide to Mathematics?

Yayoi: Of course! I'd love it if a book like that exists.

Reika: I'm sure you can make a book like that which can reach out to all the people having trouble with math.

Yayoi: I see. I should use illustrations to explain the concepts. I can study math at the same time.

Reika: *turned to Nao* Nao, soccer is a sport filled with history. I think your brothers would love it if you teach them soccer history.

Nao: You're right. *smiled* I'll love soccer even more, probably.

Reika: *turned to Miyuki* Miyuki-san.

Miyuki: By knowing about many things, I can enjoy the stories even more~.

Reika: *nod* Yes.

Blaze smiled at the girls as they learned that their worst subjects might turned into good subjects if they can learn more. That way they might be useful in future.

Blaze: That's what I like to hear. If we can learn many things in many ways, we can learn something even greater than what we know. *turned to Reika* Right, Reika?

Reika: Yes.

Blaze: Oh, yeah. About quitting being a PreCure-.

Reika: *gasped* Blaze-san!

Blaze: What?

Reika: I decided that I will not stop being a PreCure.

Miyuki: Eh? You mean...?

Reika: I decided to fight alongside with you. Not only being a PreCure, but as a vice president and the member of Archery Club.

Blaze: That's the spirit, Reika!

Reika giggled quietly and soon she laughed as everyone laughed happily. Indeed, this is the day that everyone learned that the worst possibility can turn into a best possibility. Now Reika decided not to quit being a PreCure, a vice president and a member of Archery Club, problems have been solved for our young heroes.

N/A: Here it is, Chapter 4! Phew! Glad I can upload this chapter before midnight. Now that Reika decided not to quit, everyone cheered in joy! Now that Miyuki and Reika learned a valueable lesson, who's next? Hehehe! Find out in Chapter 5! R&R please! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 5: Laugh is a Life! Akane and the Fujiwara!

At the Magical Library, Reika started to use the new Decor-Banana Decor-into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Banana!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and a banana was emerged. Candy got the banana delightfully.

Candy: Thanks for the foo-!

Before Candy could eat, two voices was heard and Candy stopped eating.

Voices: Hello!

She turned to her right and saw Miyuki and Akane standing over there and it looks like they perform some sort of comedy show. Everyone is watching their performance.

Miyuki: Hey, hey, Akane-chan. I found someone that I like.

Akane: *eyes widened* Really? Is it someone that I know?

Miyuki: Yes!

Akane: Hey, hey, who is it? Who is it?

Miyuki: He's someone strong, kind and who everyone admires!

Akane: Oh, I see. You love picture books, so I'm sure he's Peter Pan!

Miyuki: Nope! Nope!

Akane: *a bit shocked* Nope? *looked at the audience* I see. Miyuki is finally getting interested in real-life boys!

Miyuki: The person that I like is... Momotaro, born from a peach!

Akane: *appeared behind Miyuki* So he's still someone from a picture book!

Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Candy applaused that Miyuki and Akane are doing a perfect performance, though Reika seem doesn't understand and started to ask them.

Reika: Why have you all been doing the same conversation over and over again?

Nao: That's the joke.

Reika: A joke?

Blaze: That's right. They're doing comedy for people to laugh.

Miyuki: We're praticing our comedy!

Akane: Tomorrow's the Nanairogaoka Shopping District's comedy contest!

Everyone was started to exciting about the comedy contest.

Akane: The special guests are the comedy duo, FUJIWARA!

Akane show the poster of the comedy contest and the special guests of the contest are the comedy duo-Fujiwara. Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Candy smiled widely and excitedly that the Fujiwara will appear in the comedy contest. But Reika doesn't know about Fujiwara.

Reika: Which one is Fujimura?

Everyone facefaulted that doesn't know about the Fujimura.

Akane: You don't know?

Then, Yayoi explained to Reika who are the Fujimura.

Yayoi: They're Fujimoto-san and Hananishi-san! They're a very popular comedy duo that appears on TV!

Akane: It's like a dream to be able to see their comedy in action! Yosha! We'll definitely win the comedy contest!

Miyuki: Ohh!

Akane's burning passion for comedy raged hotter than ever before that she had a confidence to win the comedy contest. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is busily making the chemical inside the cauldron. Behind her, Wolfrun and Akaoni are watching her with their angry eyes. No doubt, their moods aren't very good right now thanks to Blaze's presence.

Akaoni: Hey! What are you making-oni?!

Majorina: Don't bother me and get out of here-dawasa.

Then, Wolfrun noticed the poster for the comedy contest on the table and picked it up.

Wolfrun: Huh? What's this? A comedy contest? Special guess-the popular comedy duo FUJIMURA?

Majorina: *looked at Wolfrun from behind* Those two are ultra famous comedians-dawasa.

Wolfrun: Are you actually scared of these two?

Majorina: *glared at Wolfrun* I'm not scared of them-dawasa! That Haranishi has more than 1 trillion jokes up his sleeve-dawasa!

Wolfrun and Akaoni were surprised that they heard Haranishi has lots of jokes.

Wolfrun: Really?

Majorina: If those two come here, the entire city will be full of smiles!

Akaoni: That'll be bad-oni! We have to defeat them-oni!

Majorina: This is why I'm making this-dawasa!

Majorina scooped something out of the cauldron with her net and revealed two rings on the net and took them with her wicked smile.

Majorina: I'm done-dawasa.

Then she ran out of the room with her wicked cackles as Wolfrun and Akaoni watched.

Wolfrun: I can't lose here. Hey! Let's go, too!

Akaoni: *looked at Woldrun* Oni?

Wolfrun: *smirked* Our names shall be... Yes, the Bad End Bombers!

Akaoni: Let's go-oni!

Back to Human World, at Nanairogaoka Shopping District's Comedy Contest, the audience are waiting in their seat for the show to start. Our young heroes were there as well as Akane couldn't wait to see the Fujimura.

Akane: All right! The comedy contest is finally here!

Miyuki: Where are you going, Akane-chan?

Akane: To their dressing room, of course! This is the best chance I have to get their autographs!

Reika: I don't think you should just barge in like that...

Nao: Reika's right.

Yayoi: Autographs! Autographs!

Reika: Yayoi-san...

They went to the door that said 'Authorized personnel only!'.

Akane: *looked around* Uh, is it somewhere around here?

Then, Akane saw a person sitting next to the door and approached to that man.

Akane: Oh, excuse me! Is FUJIWARA's dressing room here?

Man: Huh?

The man turned around and suddenly, Akane was shocked. Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi and Nao were surprised and recongnized who this man is.

Miyuki, Yayoi and Nao: You're...!

Reika: Who?

Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi and Nao were facefaulted at Reika's response as she doesn't recongnized that man as Akane tell her who he is.

Akane: FUJIWARA's Fujimon!

Fujimon: Who're you? Staff members?

Akane turned to the man, who is known as Fujimon of the FUJIWARA, with her nervous smile as Miyuki answer for her.

Miyuki: Uh, no! We're contestants!

Akane: We're...huge fans of FUJIWARA...

Fujimon: Oh, I see! I'm so happy!

Then, Akane noticed that the other man-Hananishi-wasn't there.

Akane: Isn't Hananishi-san with you?

Fujimon: I lost him just now. He might be lost somewhere.

Suddenly, another man appeared with his face covered.

Man: Ni hao! (Means 'hello' in Chinese.)

The man uncovered his face with somewhat cute expression. Miyuki, Blaze, Akane, Yayoi and Nao were surprised even more and they knew who that man is.

Yayoi and Nao: You're...!

Reika: Who?

Blaze, Yayoi and Reika facefaulted at Reika's response again as that man started to strike some poses as he introduced himself.

Man: East! West! South! *point at himself* Me! I'm Hananishi~!

Miyuki and Akane cheered in joy that Hanarishi is here and Yayoi applaused happily.

Yayoi: So funny!

Then, Fujimon started to looked at Hanarishi as he spoke.

Fujimon: Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!

Hananishi: Eh? Really? Sorry! Forgive me! *stood straight with a serious look* Like this!

Fujimon: What are you doing? It's all your fault!

Miyuki, Blaze, Akane and Yayoi laughed as the FUJIWARA performed some comedy acts. Then, Hanarishi started to ask them.

Hananishi: Are you our fans?

Akane: Yes! Huge fans!

Hananishi: We have such cute fans? *frowned a bit* I'm happy, but why are they fans?

Fujimon: *make his face huge* It's because my face is huge!

Blaze and Miyuki laughed as Akane was surprised that Fujimon made his face huge.

Akane: His face got huge!

But Reika seem doesn't understand about this comedy as she worried about them.

Reika: Everyone, it's rude to laugh at his huge face.

Nao: *glanced at Reika* Well, that was Fujimoto-san's gag.

Reika: *glanced at Nao* Eh? Gag?

Akane: Haranishi-san, can you perform one of your gags for us?

Hananishi: Oh? You wanna see?

Fujimon: Wanna come to our dressing room?

Akane's eyes sparkled as the FUJIWARA invited our young heroes to their dressing room.

Akane: Can I? Let's go! Let's go!

As they went to FUJIWARA's dressing room, they were surprised in awe that the comedy duo have many flowers from the fans, food and drinks and more, though Reika is worried about their mannerism.

Yayoi: It's a real dressing room.

Reika: Everyone, where are your manners?

Blaze: *glanced at Reika* Take it easy, Reika. It's their first time to meet their idol. It's natural.

Reika: *glanced at Blaze* Eh? First time?

Blaze: *nodded* Yup!

Akane: Hananishi-san, Fujimon-san! Please give me your autographs! Please shake my hand! Please let us take a picture!

Akane gave her autograph book to the FUJIWARA and they signed their autographs and gave back to her. Then she shook their hands and take a picture of them. Akane was really happy.

Akane: Thank you very much. Oh yeah, please watch our joke! And give us some advice.

Nao: Akane, you're going too far.

Miyuki: Yeah! You're hogging them all for yourself!

Nao: *sighed* Not that...

Reika: I think we should head back soon.

Yayoi: *shocked and glanced at Reika with pleading eyes* Eh? I want their autographs!

Candy: Me, too-kuru!

Our young heroes were shocked that Candy is talking and they started to silenced her while smiling at the FUJIWARA shyly. But the comedy duo were surprised.

Fujimon: Did that stuffed doll just talk?

Akane: N-No! She didn't talk at all!

Fujimon: Yes, she did!

Our young heroes were more shocked, never expected the FUJIWARA were sharp.

Miyuki: W-Well... This is... Uh... Ventriloquism!

Hananishi: Eh? Ventriloquism?

Then, Miyuki started to use Candy like a puppet and potrayed as her.

Miyuki: My name is Candy-kuru! Nice to meet you-kuru.

Akane: *still shocked* Your mouth is still moving, Miyuki!

Candy: I'm not a stuffed doll-kuru!

Miyuki and Akane were even more shocked that Candy is still talking and moving around as Yayoi started to talk.

Yayoi: Yes! Candy is not a stuffed doll-kuru!

Nao: Well then, what is she then?

Reika: *sighed* This isn't ventriloquy at all.

Blaze: *snickered in a silly way* More like a puppet show, huh?

Then, they heard the FUJIWARA laughing as Blaze and Reika were surprised.

Fujimon: You're pretty good.

Hananishi: You have a knack for comedy.

Akane: Eh? Why are you laughing when we haven't showed you our joke?

Hananishi: I can tell. You've got the two-man show down pat.

Fujimon: Just join the contest together.

Nao: *surprised* Eh? Us, too?

Reika: The comedy contest?

Yayoi: *excited* This sounds interesting!

Akane: Yosha! We'll do a team manzai!

Miyuki: Then, let's think of a name for our team!

Akane: *looked at Miyuki* Yeah!

Yayoi: A name, a name!

Blaze: Then, what would you like to name for our team? Any ideas?

Then, our young heroes started to think about the name for the comedy team and some ideas. Later, the comedy show is starting.

Announcer: Well then, let's begin Nanairogaoka Shopping District's Comedy Contest!

The audience applaused as the announcer called up the first team.

Announcer: First up is Yakiniku Dynamite! Give them a round of applause!

The Yakiniku Dynamite appeared on the stage and greeted the audience.

Yakiniku Dynamite: Hello! We're the Yakiniku Dynamite! *doing the funny pose* Kazam!

The audience laughed as the Yakiniku Dynamite started to perform their comedy act. At the backstage, Wolfrun and Akaoni, under their disguise as their own comedy team, watching the contest in disgust.

Akaoni: I'm getting nervous-oni!

After Akaoni has spoken, the fake mustache dropped and they were shocked. Akaoni quickly picked up the mustache and sticked to his upper lips.

Wolfrun: Don't get the yips! We'll be taking control of this contest! Let's go!

It was their turn and they went to the stage as the audience applaused. Wolfrun and Akaoni worn their ugly mood as the audience stopped applausing. Then, Wolfrun started to take action as he stomped the stage fiercely.

Wolfrun: You fools! What is this comedy contest?! There's no need for all this hilarious laughter!

Akaoni: *pulled out the 'That's right!' sign* That's right-oni! That's right-oni! In Momotaro's story, the demon should have won-oni!

Wolfrun: *took out the sign and waved* Ur! Ur, ur, ur! Everything shall proceed to a Bad End!

Akaoni: *took out the sign again* Oni! Oni!

The audience didn't laughed somehow. Instead, they stay quiet.

Announcer: A-All right, that was the Bad End Bombers!

Behind the audience, further away, Majorina is watching the stage as she wondered what is Wolfrun and Akaoni doing as they started to ranting.

Majorina: What are those two doing-dawasa?

Back to the stage, the FUJIWARA started to comment something about them.

Fujimon: *waved his hand* No, no. You two don't understand comedy at all.

Wolfrun and Akaoni growled quietly as Haranishi kept commenting.

Hananishi: Those masks are well made, but I can't tell who's the straight man and who's the funny man. Well, start from the basics. Good job.

Wolfrun and Akaoni went away silently as they couldn't stand it.

Akaoni: I hate this-oni!

Wolfrun: Hmph. This is fine. *smiled evily* Those humans shall be engulfed in a cold air. Everything went according to plan.

At the backstage, it was our young heroes' turn. The girls were performing the comedy act while Blaze was a planner to help them that their comedy act will succeed. Somehow, Yayoi and Blaze were glanced at Wolfrun and Akaoni that they went away.

Yayoi: What's with that last duo?

Blaze: Who knows? They kinda suck at making people laugh and tickle everyone's funnybones.

Then, Blaze and Akane noticed that Miyuki and Nao were nervous as they shivered.

Akane: W-What's wrong?

Miyuki: I'm getting nervous...

Nao: Me, too...

Akane: What are you saying? Let's go!

As the girls went to the stage, Blaze started to tell the girls.

Blaze: Hey, girls!

They turned around and faced Blaze as he spoke.

Blaze: Keep your cool and stay frosty. Remember, go according to our comedy plan.

He gave them a thumbs up and the girls smiled as they nodded. The girls continued to went to the stage hurriedly and as they arrived, they seem nervous. Surprisingly, Miyuki's parents-Ikuyo and Hiroshi-were there and they're surprised that their daughter is on the stage, along with her friends.

Ikuyo: Miyuki!

Hiroshi: Hey, Miyuki! It's your dad! *waved proudly*

As Miyuki heard someone called her, she looked at the crowd of audience and shocked that her parents are here.

Miyuki: Mom and Dad?!

Now that even Akane's family are here, too.

Genki: Onee-chan! Do your best!

Akane was annoyed when her younger brother cheering.

Akane: Shut your mouth! Just shut up and watch!

Akane didn't noticed that she's shouting in front of the microphone, causing the audience laugh as blush appeared on her face, embarrassed. Blaze was confused as he rubbed his forehead, thinking that this isn't his plan. Then, he whispered the girls to take action.

Blaze: C'mon, girls. Introduce yourselves first.

Miyuki: W-We're the 5-PreCure! Nice to meet y-!

As Miyuki bowed, she accidentally smacked her head into microphone, held her forehead in pain.

Miyuki: Ita-! Hapupu~!

The audience laughed as they heard Miyuki said 'Hapupu'. Ikuyo is holding her laughter and Hiroshi couldn't help but laughing.

Hiroshi: Hapupu, she said!

Akane was even more embarrassed as the audience kept laughing. Blaze was in a headache state.

Blaze: Nngh! Miyuki, this isn't what we planned!

Back at the stage, Nao's face blushed in embarrassment as she signaled Miyuki and Akane to get on with the program.

Nao: Miyuki-chan, Akane, go for it.

Miyuki: Oh, yeah! My turn! *still embarrassed* H-Hey, Akane-chan! I found someone that I like.

Akane: R-Really? Is it someone that I know?

Miyuki: Yes!

Akane: Who is it? Who is it?

Miyuki: He's someone strong, kind and who everyone admires!

Akane: Oh, I see. You love picture books, so...!

Then, Yayoi cut in suddenly with blush on her face.

Yayoi: M-Momotaro!

Nao: Yayoi-chan! Not yet!

Yayoi realized this isn't the time yet as her face redden in embarrassment.

Yayoi: I-I'm sorry! I messed up!

The audience kept laughing and Akane's family makes a hearty laugh.

Daigo: They're so funny!

Blaze covered his face with his planning book as he was pressurized.

Blaze: Yayoi! You messed up the timing!

Then, Reika started to talk.

Reika: Miyuki-san likes Peter Pan.

Nao: Reika!

Akane: The joke! The joke!

Reika: But, didn't she tell us on the night of the school trip?

Miyuki: *shocked when glanced at Reika* Eh?!

Reika: Was that a lie?

The audience kept laughing again and Hiroshi couldn't hold his laughter anymore as he laughed while Ikuyo kept holding her laughter. Blaze held his pain like he got a headache, his plan was foiled.

Blaze: Reika! Why are you so serious?! This is a comedy act!

The girls, except Reika, were now in an embarrassing state as Miyuki signaled time out.

Miyuki: Time out! Time out!

Then she pushed the others into the backstage.

Miyuki: Let's start from the beginning!

Suddenly, Miyuki accidentally tripped herself and fell onto the floor. The audience laughed again as the girls helped her to get up and returned to the backstage. The announcer returned to the stage as he laughed.

Announcer: 5-PreCure, thank you very much! Let's take a break here.

At the backstage, our young heroes were embarrassed after the girls' comedy act. But somehow, Fujimon made a hearty laugh happily.

Fujimon: You youngsters were great!

Miyuki: But it didn't go like what we practiced.

Reika: The path towards comedy is quite profound.

Nao: *cracked a weird smile at Reika* Reika...

Blaze: Can't believe our plan has gone down the drain...

Yayoi: Sorry, everyone. I messed it up.

Akane: *glanced at Yayoi and smiled weakly* It's not your fault, Yayoi. I'm sorry for dragging you all into this. I love comedy, so I entered the contest. I guess just loving comedy isn't enough.

Hananishi: *smiled joyfully* That's not true.

Our young heroes looked at the FUJIWARA as they're surprised.

Fujimon: If you love comedy, then think long and hard about why you love it.

Akane: Eh?

Suddenly, the announcer started to announce.

Announcer: Now it's time for our special guests!

Fujimon: Yosha! It's our turn!

Hananishi: Take a good look at our comedy! Our reason!

Akane glanced at them in awe when the FUJIWARA will show them the passion for comedy. The audience applaused for the FUJIWARA that will appear on the stage. But, at the side of the stage, Majorina is not approved.

Majorina: It won't go as you planned-dawasa.

She cracked a wicked smile as she's starts to put her plan in action.

Announcer: Now, our really special guests, FUJIWARA!

The audience applaused again as our young heroes applaused. Majorina, on the other side, took out her handmade rings as she cackles.

FUJIWARA: Hello! We're FUJIWARA!

Majorina flung her rings and attached to the FUJIWARA's necks without noticing.

Hananishi: There are quite a number of members in the audience today.

Suddenly, they find out something odd, but Fujimon continues anyway.

Fujimon: The reason for that is because my face looks very normal.

Fujimon find out that he didn't speak with Kansai accent as our young heroes noticed.

Miyuki: What happened to their Kansai accent?

Majorina smiled wickedly as her plan kept going.

Fujimon: Hananishi, how many gags do you possess?

Hananishi: Five or six.

They find out that something was really wrong as Reika remembered what the FUJIWARA said.

Reika: They said before they had 1 trillion gags.

The FUJIWARA continued anyway.

Fujimon: Anyway, let us try one of them.

Hananishi: All right. I will start with the best one.

Nao also find out that the FUJIWARA didn't speak with Kansai accent.

Nao: So, why aren't they speaking with Kansai accent?

Then, Nao looked at Blaze that he wondering something.

Nao: What's wrong, Blaze?

Blaze didn't answer, instead he kept glancing at the FUJIWARA as he find out something's not really right about the FUJIWARA.

Hananishi: Hello. I am Hananishi. *bowed*

Fujimon was shocked that Hananishi introduced himself normally and bow formally.

Yayoi: What happened to the 'East, West, South, it's me! Hananishi!'?

The audience didn't laugh as they also wondered that something's not right.

Fujimon: Hananishi! We're losing the audience! Apologize! Like usual!

Hananishi: *bowed apologetically* I'm really sorry! I aplogize! I apologize!

Fujimon was shocked even more and the girls were shocked.

Miyuki: What? He aplogized normally!

Akane: That's not a gag at all!

Nao: Blaze! What's wrong?

The girls turned to Blaze as he kept silent.

Nao: Answer me, Blaze!

Blaze: ...Something's not right.

Girls: Eh?

Blaze: The contest has been sabotaged by someone else.

The girls were shocked as Akane spoke.

Miyuki: What do you mean 'sabotaged'?

Blaze: Look at their necks.

The girls looked at the FUJIWARA and noticed the rings around their necks.

Akane: Eh? Why do they have those things around their neck? Usually, they didn't wear them.

Blaze: Indeed, they didn't wear them. But do you know why they couldn't speak with Kansai accent?

Reika: Why?

Blaze: Because someone is trying to make this moment upside down.

Yayoi: So, you mean...?

Then it was time for Majorina to take action.

Majorina: Here's the finishing blow-dawasa!

She suddenly pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Majorina: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered her hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

She mearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned dark green with cob-webs hanging in the sky, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, even the FUJIWARA, allowing Majorina to harvest the Bad Energy.

Majorina: Ehehehe! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

As within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Majorina jumped onto the stage as our young heroes were shocked.

Candy: Majorina!

Blaze: I knew you're behind this!

Nao: This is all your fault!

Akane: What did you do?

Majorina: Those rings are my new invention-the Become Boring-dawasa!

Reika: Become Boring?

Majorina: When you wear those rings, everything you say will become boring-dawasa!

Akane: No way!

Blaze: *clenched his fist tightly as he glared at Majorina* So, this is all your doing!

Akane couldn't help but felt angry at Majorina for putting the show into sorrow.

Akane: I won't let this keep going!

Blaze: For putting everyone's joyful times for comedy into a ruin! Unforgivable!

Akane: *glanced at everyone* Everyone! Let's go!

The girls nodded as they pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Even in the Bad End effect, the FUJIWARA noticed the PreCures' appearance.

Fujimon: Eh?

Hananishi: PreCure?

Majorina suddenly pulled out two Akanbe Noses-the Red Nose and the Blue Nose.

Majorina: I'll use both the Red Nose and the Blue Nose today-dawasa! Come out, Akanbe!

She threw both noses as they activated, attaching two FUJIWARA billboards, turned into FUJIWARA Billboard Akanbes. Happy was shocked by this.

Happy: The FUJIWARA billboard!

Sunny: What are you doing?!

The Akanbes started to charged at them as Sunny charged at the monsters.

Sunny: We won't lose!

The others followed Sunny and started to attack. The Blue Nose Akanbe charged in first.

Blue Nose Akanbe: My face is huge!

The Blue Nose Akanbe started to make it's face huge and Sunny was shocked, our young heroes were slammed by the huge face. Then, the Red Nose Akanbe started to make Hananishi's pose while throwing it's fist at them.

Red Nose Akanbe: East! West! South! It's me! Akanbe!

They were slammed onto the ground as Sunny glared at the Akanbe.

Sunny: What's with that?

Suddenly, she saw the Blue Nose Akanbe slammed onto them and sat at them.

Happy: So heavy!

Sunny: They're all FUJIWARA gags!

Majorina: Eheheheh! Comedy is meaningless-dawasa! I shall erase all the fun and laughter from this world!

The FUJIWARA noticed they were in danger and decided to take action despite they're still in effect.

FUJIWARA: We won't let you do that!

Our young heroes noticed that the FUJIWARA is standing up as the Bad Energy disappeared around them.

Hananishi: Comedy is something that makes people happy!

Fujimon: Yeah! Don't make the people of this city feel down! Unforgivable!

They were surprised that FUJIWARA has overcome the effect.

Majorina: What?

Beauty: FUJIWARA-san!

Majorina: How did you escape from the Bad Energy space-dawasa?

Fujimon: You wanna know why? It's because my face is huge!

Our young heroes smiled that the FUJIWARA is back.

Happy: Oh! They're back!

Majorina: Huh? What does the size of your face have to do with anything-dawasa? And why is the Become Boring not working-dawasa?!

Hananishi: That's obvious! We're the ultimate comedy duo!

FUJIWARA: The FUJIWARA-!

The Become Boring shattered to pieces and faded into nothing. Majorina was shocked and our young heroes smiled in joy as the FUJIWARA decided to help them.

Fujimon: Are you okay?

Hananishi: We'll fight, too! Teach us how!

Our young heroes were shocked that the FUJIWARA decided to fight, too.

Blaze: Wha?

Candy: The sixth PreCure-kuru?!

Suddenly, the comedy duo noticed Candy over there and found out that she's talking.

Fujimon: Why is the stuffed doll talking?

Candy: I'm not a stuffed doll-kuru! Say PreCure Smile Charge and transform-kuru!

Our young heroes were even more shocked that Candy told the FUJIWARA to 'transform'.

Hananishi: Yosha! Let's go!

Fujimon: Are you really gonna doing this?

He pulled out his cell phone and press the OK button (in Smile Pact style?).

Hananishi: Ready? PreCure Smile Charge!

Then he started to make the 'transformation' sequences that the Smile PreCure does as he make the introduction.

Hananishi: Natural power comes from the wild! Cure Gorilla!

Fujimon couldn't help but complaining at what Hananishi doing.

Fujimon: What are you doing!? You didn't transform at all!

Majorina couldn't help but laughing at them.

Majorina: So funny-dawasa!

The Blue Nose Akanbe is laughing as well and fell backwards, releasing our young heroes. Majorina noticed the Blue Nose Akanbe released them and shocked.

Majorina: Akanbe, what are you doing-dawasa?!

Hananishi: That funny, eh? That's the power of laughter!

Sunny then realized about the power of laughter that Hananishi was talking about.

Sunny: The power of laughter?

Then she realized that the people's applause, laughter and smile. And remembered Fujimon's words.

Fujimon: *voice-over* If you love comedy, then think long and hard about why you love it.

Sunny: I see. I understand now why I love comedy.

Majorina gritted her teeth angrily as she command the Akanbes.

Majorina: Akanbe, finish them-dawasa!

The Red Nose Akanbe started to punch the FUJIWARA with it's fist. But suddenly, Sunny charged in and punch the Akanbe's fist, halting the attack.

Hananishi: PreCure?

Majorina was surprised as the others smiled.

Blaze: Sunny!

Sunny: I love seeing everyone happy! Comedy and making okonomiyaki go together!

Then, Hananishi seems to recongnize Sunny.

Hananishi: Is that the girl from before?

Sunny: *looked at Hananishi* Please keep that a secret!

Sunny threw her fist fused with flames. Then she threw a barrage of flaming fists at the Red Nose Akanbe while the monster threw a barrage of fists. The FUJIWARA were amazed by Sunny's attack.

Fujimon: A-Amazing!

Sunny: Now that I understand, you're going down!

Then she put her hand onto the ground and a pillar of flames surrounded her and flew to the others. Sunny's Smile Pact was fully charged with her fighting spirit and it's time for her to use her finishing move.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

She blasts the fireball at the Red Nose Akanbe with a volleyball strike. She defeated the Red Nose Akanbe and the nose was destroyed, purified one of the billboard. Majorina was shocked that one of her Akanbes was defeated.

Majorina: What?!

Happy: Alright!

But the fight isn't over yet, there's one more Akanbe left and it was a Blue Nose Akanbe. The Akanbe is standing behind the others. The girls turned around and kicked the Akanbe's chin and flung it to the other side. Then, Blaze jumped higher into the air and begin to perform his Mana Power-Explosion.

Blaze: Explosion! RRRAAAAGGGRRHH!

Blaze stabbed his sword into the ground, the flame shockwave shoot towards the Akanbe, the shockwave splits into five flaming dragons and jumped towards the Akanbe and explodes in flame. The FUJIWARA were amazed by these power and attack and Majorina was in trouble.

Majorina: What's going on-dawasa?!

Our young heroes regrouped as Happy started to say something.

Happy: Like FUJIWARA-san, the PreCures shall protect everyone's smiles, too! Blaze, as the Dream Traveler, also protect everyone's smiles besides everyone's dreams!

It was then Candy started to appear on the scene.

Candy: Combining everyone's powers-kuru-!

Candy first produces a beam of golden light from the markings on her forehead, which explode to form the 5 Miracle Jewel Decors. The Cures then grab their own Jewel Decor and insert it into their Smile Pacts.

Pact: Let's go!

The Cures power-up to Tiara Mode, during which their normal white tiara is replaced by a golden crown, and their earrings change as well. The Cures then put their hands together.

Smile PreCure: PreCure Rainbow Healing!

Golden angel wing decorations form on their tiaras, and their 5 colored lights shine from their hands. They then raise their free hands and bubble of white light surrounding them explodes into a rainbow wall, which blasts towards the Akanbe. The nose was destroyed and the billboard was purified. The FUJIWARA cheered in joy that our young heroes were won!

FUJIWARA: Yeah!

Hananishi: You did it!

Just then, a Cure Decor fell from above and Candy grabbed it-it's a Sports Decor (Cup version).

Candy: The Sports Decor-kuru!

Then she stored the Sports Decor into Decor Decor safely. Now they have 14 Decors.

Candy: Now we have 14 Decors-kuru!

Blaze smiled at Candy, then he glared at Majorina as he pointed his DreamBlade at her.

Blaze: Give up yet, witch?

Majorina felt really angry right now.

Majorina: Comedy is terrible-dawasa!

She disappeared and the sky returned to normal. Later that day, the FUJIWARA begin to perform the comedy act as usual.

Hananishi: Wow! So many people here!

Fujimon: It's cuz my face is huge!

The audience laughed at the FUJIWARA's jokes and gags as our young heroes watched their performance.

Hananishi: What does the size of your face have to do with anything?

Fujimon: Me? You know why is my daughter so cute?

Hananishi: Cuz your face is huge, right?

Later that day at FUJIWARA's dressing room, the FUJIWARA thank our young heroes for everything, though they knew the girls were the PreCures and Blaze was an ally to them.

Hananishi: Thanks, everyone. You saved us.

Akane: We should be thanking you. You made me realize something important.

Fujimon: The FUJIWARA comedy duo shall use comedy...

Hananishi: ...to make everyone full of smiles!

Reika: We, the PreCures...

Miyuki: ...shall protect those smiles.

Blaze: As the Dream Traveler, it was my job to protect people's smiles and dreams for their new, brightest future.

Akane: And about us being the PreCure...

Hananishi: Of course, we'll keep that a secret.

Hananishi smiled cheerfully as Akane smiled in relief. Later at Akane's house, Akane shouted as she watched the FUJIWARA's comedy show as her family wondered what happened.

Hananishi: PreCure Smile Charge!

Hananishi performed the PreCure 'transformation' sequence as he make an introduction on TV.

Hananishi: Natural power comes from the wild! Cure Gorilla!

Then Fujimon appeared on TV as he complaining at what Hananishi doing.

Fujimon: You didn't transform at all!

Akane felt embarrassed at what they're doing.

Akane: I told you to keep it a secret! *clenched her head in embarrassment* They used it as their joke!

She's unable to cover her face as blush still covering all of her faces. Though it's embarrassing, but it's really joyful for everyone to have smiles on their faces and sharing their joy and laughter.

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 5! It's quite a funny chapter because Hananishi performed PreCure transformation sequence. I almost laugh for a whole day! XD Anyway, I'm going to get some ideas while I'm starting to write another chapter. See y'all in Chapter 6! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 6: Friendship's Bonds Comes from the Heart and Baton

It was another sunny day in the town of Nanairogaoka and everyone was living peaceful in their daily life. Blaze is walking down the streets and smiled as everyone is talking and shared their laughter together. But somehow, his mind was bothered by his new enemies from the Bad End Kingdom that Miyuki and the others were talking about. What is their purpose and what is the point of reviving the evil emperor of the Bad End Kingdom-Pierrot? These questions started to make him uneasy.

Blaze: (Bad End Kingdom... What the heck are you planning to do with that Clown-Face? Ressurect him by collecting those obnoxious energy? First the Minor Land, now this. Well, that's fine. With the help of the PreCures, I'll fight again and taking you all down!)

Having the sense of justice, Blaze has already decided that he'll fight the new evil again and no one can change his mind, being as headstrong as he was. At the Nanairogaoka Middle School, at the school field, Miyuki and the others were position themselves and ready to run, though Yayoi doesn't have the confidence in her running ability. Then, the coach started to signal them to get ready.

Coach: Get ready! Set!

Confidence appeared in Nao's eyes as she's ready to run. Suddenly, the coach blew the whistle and the girls starts to run. As sporty as she was, Nao speed up and she was further away from the girls. The students were amazed by Nao's agility in awe.

Student: Midorikawa is so fast!

Akane is sporty as well, though she's behind Nao. But that doesn't mean that she'll give up as she keep running in order to catch up. Miyuki and Reika were at the same place together and Yayoi is behind the other girls. Soon, Nao made it to the finish line first, Akane, the second, Miyuki and Reika were at the same place again and finally, Yayoi, at last place. Yayoi was exhausted and panted heavily from running. Miyuki and Reika panted as well, though they're not exhausted like Yayoi did. Akane and Nao didn't pant like the others because of their sporty spirits as they approached to the other girls.

Akane: Wow, I just can't beat Nao.

Nao: I run everyday for soccer.

Reika: Looks like Nao will be our representative for the girls' relay.

Miyuki: Girls' relay?

Akane: The most hyped event during the next week's sports meet!

Miyuki: *smiled happily* Oh! Nao-chan, do your best!

Nao: *look at Miyuki* Eh? *smiled weakly* I like running, but I'm no good at competitions.

Miyuki: *frowned* Eh? What a waste.

Nao giggled weakly at Miyuki's response. Later in class, Reika was started to ask if anyone wants to nominate for the girls' relay.

Reika: Next is the girls' relay. Does anyone want to nominate someone?

Then, Miyuki and Akane started to called Nao in her whispering voice:

Miyuki: Nao-chan!

Akane: Nao!

Nao looked at them and giggled quietly. Then, she heard the class whispering and started to talk.

Female student: Relay? Class 1 and Class 4 are full of track team members.

Male student: That's really strong!

Female strong: It's no good, then. Our class can't win after all.

The students started to keep whispering to each other without any confidence to win the girls' relay as Reika started to keep them quiet.

Reika: Everyone.

Suddenly, Nao stood up from her seat as she decided what to do now as the students looked at her.

Nao: I'll do it!

Miyuki and Akane smiled happily that Nao has decided to nominate herself.

Akane: Yosha!

Miyuki: Nao-chan!

Male student 1: Oh, Midorikawa? Sounds good.

Male student 2: But what about the rest?

Male student 1: We can't just have one fast person.

Female student: Yeah.

Nao: The relay members will be me, Hoshizora-san, Hino-san, Kise-san and Aoki-san. Five in all.

Everyone was shocked that Nao has picked Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Reika and herself as she crossed her arms and smiled.

Nao: That's that.

Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, the 3 Bad End Commanders were frustrated that their plans were failed again and again. Even with Joker's plan that they summoned three Blue Nose Akanbes and attacked the PreCures all at once, they failed again, though Joker didn't notice this. Thanks to Blaze's interference, they had a foul mood on their faces.

Wolfrun: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!

Wolfrun smashed his fist against a boulder, causing it to crack.

Majorina: We were so close-dawasa...

Majorina frowned as she continued to stir her cauldron, though it was obvious that she was as frustrated as Wolfrun.

Akaoni: It was going to be our victory-oni!

Akaoni smashed a boulder with his spiked club. As the three of them were stewing in their defeat, a familiar chuckle was heard.

Familiar voice: Hm~hm~hm~. How did the plan go? Were the PreCures defeated?

Joker chuckled as he suddenly appeared out of a large playing card that had suddenly appeared.

Wolfrun: What does it look like to you?!

Joker: The plan failed? That should be impossible. The PreCures should not have been able to defeat 3 Blue Nose Akanbe if you prevented their joint attack? Also, the Bad Energy gathered during the plan was somehow lost. Care to explain?

Akaoni: It wasn't our fault-oni!

Majorina: That's right-dawasa. We were just about to defeat the PreCures-dawasa...

Wolfrun: We'd have beaten them if it weren't for that damned guy called Blaze the Dream Traveler or something! What is he anyway?! He wasn't a PreCure that's for sure. If anything, he was stronger than all five of them combined!

Joker: Blaze? Strange. Our opponents should have been only the five PreCures.

Joker was somewhat surprised that the Bad End Commanders are having another new enemy appeared and started to meddling.

Joker: I'll see what I can find out. For now, we should observe until we know more.

With that he vanished, leaving the 3 Bad End Commanders to their own devices. Akaoni took his spiked club and left to the further area of the Bad End Kingdom, where he can smash the boulder with his spiked club alone. With a matter of minutes, he arrived and started to smash the boulder.

Akaoni: A metal rod for me-oni! Make the world full of demons-oni!

Suddenly, with a gust of wind fluttered with cards, Joker suddenly appeared.

Joker: Oh? Trying to smash something to bring out your anger?

Akaoni: *looked at Joker* What do you want-oni?

Joker: I was trying to find the three of you, but I found you first. And oh~? *looked around playfully* Where are Wolfrun-san and Majorina-san~? I want the three of you to combine your powers and gather up some Bad Energy!

Akaoni: Combine our powers-oni? *thrust the ground with his spiked club* That's something only weaklings do-oni! I can take care of everything by myself-oni!

Akaoni left the area, leaving Joker behind. But somehow, Joker cracked a menancing grin on his face.

Joker: Fight! Hehehehehe...!

Back at Nanairogaoka Middle School, at the school field, the girls were training hard for the race. Akane is currently running as she held the baton and raced towards Miyuki, waiting for her to pass on.

Akane: Miyuki!

Miyuki: Okay!

Miyuki started to run but she missed the baton that Akane passed on as Akane is running towards Miyuki.

Akane: What are you doing?

Nao giggled in a silly way that Miyuki missed the baton. Then, she looked at her right and noticed Reika is doing the running, but she didn't move forward.

Reika: Raise your legs high... Swing your arms wide...

Nao: Reika, try moving forward.

After Reika heard what Nao saying, she started to run forward. At the field, Yayoi is running but she panted tiredly from sprinting as she's not good at running. Suddenly, a male student run past Yayoi and Miyuki. The girls were surprised that the student's agility was really good.

Miyuki: Sugoi!

Akane: That was a track team member from Class 1.

Miyuki: *looked at Akane and surprised* Eh?

Reika: No wonder. They are fast, as expected.

Nao: They're so fast.

Miyuki, Akane and Reika glanced at Nao and surprised that she impressed the Class 1 team member.

Nao: No matter who our opponents are, we just have to run at our own pace.

Reika: Yes.

Akane: Yeah. I'll do my best!

Miyuki nodded with confidence in response.

Miyuki: And we'll follow you, Nao-chan!

Akane: Yeah! We're the PreCures!

But Yayoi doesn't have any confidence as she frowned sadly. Later at the residental area, Blaze is drinking soda pop after having his meal. Just then, he met the girls that they went back home together.

Blaze: Hey, girls!

The girls turned around and saw Blaze walking to them.

Miyuki: Hi, Blaze! How are you doing?

Blaze: Feeling good. What about you girls?

Miyuki: We're fine! Ne, Blaze! I gotta tell you some news.

Blaze: *raised an eyebrow a bit* Really? What news?

Nao: We're having a sport meet next week.

Blaze: Sport meet? That's great news!

Akane: Say! You wanna come for the sports meet? Ya know, you gotta cheer for us a lot!

Blaze: Sure! I'll love to see you girls make it to the win! So, what's sports y'all doing?

Reika: We're doing the girls' relay.

Blaze: Girls' relay, huh? Sounds pretty hard, but I'm sure you girls can make it.

Nao: *smiled* Thanks, Blaze. Glad you'll cheer for us.

Blaze smiled back at Nao as he gave her a thumbs up. Later on, our young heroes started to walk home together as Nao started to planning the strategy about the girls' relay.

Nao: In any case, Akane will lead off with a bang.

Akane: Okay! Leave it to me!

Nao: Miyuki-chan will practice catching the baton.

Miyuki: *nodded with confidence* I won't drop it!

Nao: *nodded back and glanced at Reika* Reika, move your body, not your head.

Reika: I understand.

Nao: *turned to Yayoi* Yayoi, try sprinting.

Yayoi is behind them as she stopped walking.

Yayoi: I...don't think I should join the relay.

The others glanced at her with a surprised look.

Blaze: Why?

Yayoi: I think I'll trip all of you up.

Akane: What are you saying?

Yayoi: Ever since elementary school, I was always dead last at sports meets. The time will be same.

Nao walked to Yayoi and put her hand on her shoulder. As Yayoi glanced at Nao, she smiled at her.

Nao: Don't worry so much about winning or losing.

Yayoi: But...

Nao: *give her a thumbs up* Just do your very best.

Yayoi looked down as she didn't have the courage just yet.

Yayoi: I think other people are much faster than I am. *looked at Nao* Nao-chan... Why me?

The others were surprised at Yayoi's question. After a moment of silence, Nao started to answer.

Nao: Sorry. I got you caught up in my selfishness.

Yayoi looked at Nao again, noticed the silly grin on her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

Nao: I want to run with all of you.

Yayoi was surprised again when Nao said that she want to run with everyone.

Nao: The six of us, together.

Everyone were in awe at what Nao said. Just then, Miyuki smiled.

Miyuki: Nao-chan!

Suddenly, Candy popped out from Miyuki's bag.

Candy: I'm here, too-kuru!

Nao chuckled as she petted Candy's head gently.

Nao: Of course, Candy too.

It was then Blaze cracked a smile on his face as he nodded.

Blaze: Though I can't run with you girls in the sports meet, but my heart can run with y'all as always, right?

The girls, except Yayoi, nodded as they smiled and giggled together. Yayoi seems to know what they're saying, but yet she didn't. Nao then started to say goodbye to the others.

Nao: Then, let's start morning practice tomorrow. Bye-bye!

Miyuki and Candy: *waved goodbye* Bye-bye!

Yayoi is watching Nao went back home but the silence broke when Akane called her.

Akane: Ya~yo~i!

Yayoi then glanced at the others with the smile on their faces.

Akane: Let's do our best together.

Miyuki: Yeah! Don't worry about winning or losing. Let's just do it!

Blaze: Just do the best you can!

Yayoi smiled widely at them as her friends cheer for her as she nodded.

Yayoi: Okay! I'll try my best!

Blaze: That's the spirit, Yayoi!

Candy: I'll try my best, too-kuru!

Blaze: *chuckled* Okay! You too, Candy!

Akane: Yosha! Let's do our best!

Later at the Hoshizora's, Miyuki is training with Candy on baton passing, though she's training in her nightgown.

Miyuki: How's that, Coach?

Candy: Good. Well done-kuru. *coughed in a mentor way* Now, a reward-kuru. Set the Sports Decor-kuru!

Miyuki: Hai, Coach!

Miyuki started to use the new Decor-Sports Decor-into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Sports!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and a gold medal appeared around Miyuki as she cheered.

Miyuki: Yatta! A gold medal~!

Candy: Miyuki, are you looking forward to the relay-kuru?

Miyuki: *lied on her bed next to Candy* Yep! I'm getting pumped up! Class 2-2! Go for it!

Miyuki and Candy: OOHHH!

The next day, Yayoi and Nao were start sprinting as part of the training. Then, a voice called them and they looked behind. It was Miyuki.

Miyuki: Good morning~!

Yayoi and Nao: Good morning!

Miyuki: Okay, let's get this started!

Later at the school field, Reika started to tell them how to make the run smoothly.

Reika: Raise your legs high... Swing your arms wide...

Miyuki and Yayoi nodded with confidence as they watched her.

Reika: Let us go, then.

Miyuki and Yayoi started to run, but Reika didn't move forward as she make it a run. Nao called her again.

Nao: Reika, move forward.

Reika responded as she move forward. Then, Nao coached the girls about how to pass the baton on successfully and smoothly. Next, the girls starts to do the sit-up, but Miyuki and Yayoi couldn't make it. Candy followed suit, but didn't make it too. Later at the Hoshizora's, Miyuki is training with Candy on baton passing again. The next day, the girls started to run together, though Yayoi is still behind them. Later, Candy is trying to eat Miyuki's bento as the girl took a nap at the bench, though they're sitting. But Blaze suddenly appeared and cough quietly. Candy heard Blaze's cough and she glanced at him. He wore a stern expression and wagged his finger, telling her never start a meal without them. Candy nodded as she smiled weakly before Blaze left without noticing. Later on, the girls continued their training. Yayoi became even more improved as confidence built within her. As she made to the finish line, Nao stopped the timer and found out that she's improved a lot.

Nao: You got even faster!

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan! Sugoi!

Akane: Oh, yeah!

Yayoi panted heavily from her training and soon she smiled that she improved a lot. Later that day, the girls started to went home together. Miyuki felt excited that tomorrow is the sports meet.

Miyuki: Tomorrow's the day!

Akane: I'm getting pumped!

Akane put her arms around Miyuki, Yayoi and Reika and they laughed joyfully.

Miyuki: Jeez, Akane-chan!

Nao chuckled as she watched the friendship moments. Suddenly, Yayoi realized she forgot something.

Yayoi: I forgot something in the classroom!

Miyuki, Akane, Nao and Reika: Eh?

Yayoi: Sorry! Go on without me!

Yayoi went back to school as the girls watched her went back, decided to wait for her at the front gate.

Miyuki: *waved* We'll wait at the front gate!

At the school, Yayoi raced to the classroom. But as she was about to open the door, she heard the students' chatting from the inside.

Female student: Will we be fine for the relay?

Male student 1: Why Kise?

Male student 2: We'll definitely lose!

Female student: They seemed to have practiced...

Male student 2: There's no point if we don't win!

Male student 1: Can we do anything about it?

Male student 2: How about you enter instead?

Male student 1: I'll win! It'll be no contest!

Female student: Then how about the boys' relay?

Male student 1: Of course! Leave it to me!

After hearing the gossip, Yayoi left the door without looking back. Back at the front gate, Miyuki, Akane, Nao and Reika are waiting for Yayoi so they can go home together.

Reika: Yayoi-san is late.

Voice: Huh? You girls are still here?

The girls turned around and saw Blaze, wore a friendly smile on his face.

Miyuki: Blaze!

Blaze: Quite a coincidence to meet up here.

Then, he noticed Yayoi isn't with them as he looked around.

Blaze: Say, where's Yayoi?

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan said that she forgot something in the classroom, so she went back and take it. Don't worry about her, Blaze. I'm sure it won't take long.

Just then, Miyuki noticed Yayoi came back from the school.

Miyuki: Oh, Yayoi-chan!

Everyone turned around and saw Yayoi walking towards them quietly.

Akane: Yayoi!

Candy: Yayoi! What were you doing-kuru? You're late-kuru.

Nao noticed Yayoi is wearing a sad expression on her face. But Yayoi noticed them and she smiled shyly.

Yayoi: I'm sorry...

Miyuki: Let's go home, Yayoi-chan.

Miyuki went behind Yayoi and push her back to make her move forward.

Akane: Eat a lot for dinner to get back your stamina!

Blaze: Yeah!

Candy cheered and everyone went back home together. Meanwhile, above the city of Nanairogaoka, Akaoni is watching the city with his ugly mood as he clenched his fist.

Akaoni: Hmph! I shall gather lots of Bad Energy from these humans-oni!

The next day, the sports meet is starting. The team from the class cheered for their teammates with all their might as their teammates competing the sports event. Blaze is watching the events as he cheered for the girls, competing the tug of war. Later on, the announcer announced the next event.

Announcer: The second year class relays shall now begin.

Yayoi was shocked that the relay was about to begin.

Announcer: Participants, please gather at the grounds.

Miyuki pumped up with confidence as she felt the excitement within her.

Miyuki: The relay! It's finally here!

Akane: Yeah! Finally!

Miyuki: I'm getting nervous...

Nao: Relax, relax.

The girls went to the grounds to get ready for the race, but Yayoi's confidence doesn't lift her up. The shock from yesterday was too much for her because of the students' gossips. The students cheered for their teammates for the relay, Miyuki felt nervous when it comes to relay that she's been waiting for.

Miyuki: I'm so nervous.

Reika: *smiled* You should take a deep breath at times like this.

Miyuki and Reika took a few deep breath together. Yayoi is wondering if she'll be okay at the relay. She turned to her left and saw some other students without any confidence, though words are not heard from them. Nao then noticed Yayoi that she's worried.

Nao: Yayoi-chan?

Yayoi: *turned to Nao* Nao-chan! I just can't...

Yayoi's words cut off when Nao took out the baton with a smile on her face, then she called everyone.

Nao: Everyone!

Everyone then turned to Nao as she spoke.

Nao: Just think about connecting this baton for now. Let's combine our powers and run until the very end!

Miyuki and Akane nodded in agreement as they smiled.

Reika: Of course.

As Nao pointed at Yayoi, she didn't answer. Then, a hand suddenly hand on her shoulder. She turned around and surprised that it was Blaze.

Blaze: Don't worry, Yayoi. Even though you don't have any confidence, our powers will help you.

Yayoi: Blaze-san...

Blaze: If we combine our powers together as a spirit of teamwork, miracles will always appear. Don't you agree? If we can help each other, our bonds will be connected by heart.

Yayoi was surprised that Blaze was agreed the same thing at what Nao said. Suddenly, a harsh voice was heard.

Voice: Combine your powers-oni?!

Everyone started to confused about whose this voice belongs to. Our young heroes looked at the direction above and found out that it was Akaoni.

Blaze: You again!

Akaoni: That's not needed-oni!

Candy: Akaoni-kuru!

Akaoni: No need to combine anyone's powers! I am plenty strong all by myself-oni!

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Akaoni: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into red, before the students and the people were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Akaoni to harvest the Bad Energy.

Akaoni: Uhahaha! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Then he pulled out the Blue Akanbe Nose.

Akaoni: Come out! Akanbe!

He threw the Blue Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the wicker basket, turned into a Wicker Basket Akanbe. Our young heroes glared at their foes.

Miyuki: How dare you mess up our sports meet!

Blaze: Such important events that you screw up! Unforgivable!

Miyuki: Let's go, everyone!

The girls nodded and they pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Akaoni: So you're here, PreCures. *glared at Blaze* And it seems that you're here, meddler. This time, I'll make you suffer into the worst ending for what you've caused us trouble-oni!

Blaze: Just try and get us, fat ogre!

Akaoni: *angered* What did you say-oni?! Akanbe!

The Akanbe opened it's palm and fired a barrage of balls at them. They dodged the attack and spread out. Blaze dashed towards the monster and kicked it's face with his shotgun thrust kick. Then, Happy charged towards the Akanbe and started to attack, but the Akanbe opened it's palm again and shoot out the rope towards Happy and whipped her, then it started to whip Sunny and March, but they dodged the attack and the rope whipped the ground. Blaze slashed it with his Dreamblade and performed his Mana Power-Dash and Slash.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

He slashed the Akanbe in his lightning speed. The Akanbe was stunned by the attack and Blaze started to kick the monster away, but it retaliated by started to whip him again. Blaze saw this coming and avoided the attack by jumped back to the others. Happy jumped up and dodged the attack. The Akanbe then started to whip Peace and Beauty, but they dodged the attack and the rope whipped the ground again.

Sunny: Oh, no. We've got to do Rainbow Healing...

Her words cut off as the Akanbe started to attack her as she dodged.

Akaoni: Hahahahaha! I won't give you the time-oni! The six of you together is still weak sauce-oni!

March gritted her teeth and she grapped the rope. The Akanbe were shocked that March is grabbing the rope and tried to pulled it out. The others went to her and help her out.

Happy, Blaze, Sunny, Peace and Beauty: March!

Our young heroes pulled the rope as the Akanbe retaliating by pulled the rope back, it was a tug of war.

March: Let's go, everyone! O, S!

Happy, Blaze, Sunny, Peace and Beauty: O, S!

They pulled the rope together as they chanted 'S.O.S' altogether.

March: Wrong!

The Akanbe shook the rope and shook them off. But March and Blaze grabbed the rope and landed on the ground and started to pull again.

Happy, Sunny, Peace and Beauty: March! Blaze!

They regrouped again and started to pull again as March gritted her teeth tightly.

Akaoni: Just give up already-oni! No matter how hard you try, you'll still lose-oni!

Our young heroes are trying to pull the rope, but the Akanbe pulled it a little.

March: Still lose?

Akaoni: Even with your powers combined, you're still weak-oni! That's why I'm by myself-oni! I don't need people dragging me down-oni!

Peace was surprised by Akaoni's word, but March disagreed.

March: No!

Akaoni: Oni?!

March: There are things you can't do without friends! I won't give up without trying! Still lose? I won't ever say that!

Peace was surprised by March's word as she continued.

March: I want to be with everyone, whether as PreCure or running in the relay! When we combine our powers, there's nothing we can't do!

Peace started to realized that everyone working as a team can make impossible into possible.

Peace: Everyone... Our powers...

Blaze: That's right! The more our friends wishes to help us, the more the miracle will appear! With that, we can turn impossible into possible! The bonds of friendship born from our hearts! That is how we became stronger and the bonds will never cut off by anyone, not even by you Circus Freaks!

Peace's expression became determined as our young heroes started to pull the rope in order to struggle against the Akanbe.

Sunny: Blaze and March are right!

Happy: If we combine our powers, we won't lose!

Blaze: Let's show'em what's the true power of teamwork is!

They pulled the rope with all their might and the Akanbe fell to the ground. Blaze charged in and punched the Akanbe with his uppercut, causing it to lift into the air and Blaze jumped up to the same altitude as the Akanbe.

Blaze: Donkey punch! (Note: It was his joke move, so I won't include his moves. What I'm writing about donkey punch is just a donkey (in a cartoons on TV) threw a single punch, LITERALLY. )

He slammed his right fist into the monster's face and slammed it into the ground, next to Akaoni, panicking.

Akaoni: Ehh?! No way-oni!

Blaze regrouped with the Cures and it's time to end this battle.

Blaze: It's time to finish this!

Candy: Combining everyone's powers-kuru-!

Candy first produces a beam of golden light from the markings on her forehead, which explode to form the 5 Miracle Jewel Decors. The Cures then grab their own Jewel Decor and insert it into their Smile Pacts.

Pact: Let's go!

The Cures power-up to Tiara Mode, during which their normal white tiara is replaced by a golden crown, and their earrings change as well. The Cures then put their hands together while Blaze pointed his Dreamblade at the sky as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword.

Smile PreCure: PreCure Rainbow Healing!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Golden angel wing decorations form on their tiaras, and their 5 colored lights shine from their hands. They then raise their free hands and bubble of white light surrounding them explodes into a rainbow wall, which blasts towards the Akanbe as the blast radius of the Avalon's Blade followed it's trail. The nose was destroyed and the wicker basket was purified.

Blaze: Now then...

Blaze pointed at the sky and shot out a ray of hope from his Dreamblade. Instantly, the Bad End world that Akaoni had created crumbled under the Power of Light, and from the point where the world was restored, a purifying energy shot at Akaoni. He roared as the energy damaged him and seeped into his Picture Book of Darkness, before the Bad Energy that had been collected was forced out.

Akaoni: N-No-oni! The Bad Energy for Pierrot-sama!

As back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased. Blaze's eyes suddenly narrowed as he understand what their purposes are, but only a little.

Blaze: (Now I get it... Those energy is for their damn ruler! Typical...)

The Cures were amazed that Blaze can destroy the Bad Energy with his light.

Happy: W-Woah! Sugoi!

Candy: Blaze destroyed the Bad Energy-kuru!

The silence broke as Peace started to say something to everyone.

Peace: Nao-chan! Everyone!

The others then glanced at Peace.

Peace: Let's connect that baton!

Sunny: Of course!

Beauty: Yes!

Blaze: Certainly!

March: Let's do our best together!

March smiled widely as Blaze smiled back. Then, he glared at Akaoni as he pointed his Dreamblade at him as the Cures watched.

Blaze: What do you think about the power of friendship, dumb ogre? Being alone can makes you stronger? No, duh! That won't harmonize your power!

Akaoni: Grr...! Curses, PreCures! Dream Traveler! Don't think you've won-oni!

Akaoni retreated from the scene and Blaze drew back his Dreamblade.

Blaze: Cut us some slack, ogre...

He then glanced at the girls and gave them a thumbs up.

Blaze: Great work, team! Now let's get back to the sports meets, relay is about to start.

Girls: *nodded* Okay!

The girls then turned back to normal and ran to the field to get ready as Blaze went back to his seat. Later, everything went back to normal and the relay is about to start. The participants are getting ready to race and Akane was a starter.

Referee: Get ready!

Lots of students cheered for Akane as she readied herself.

Referee: Set!

The gun in referee's hand, pointed upwards, banged and the relay begin. Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika are cheering for Akane as she focused on the track.

Akane: (Connect the baton!)

Akane is in the second place, but she couldn't give up this race and she keep running to Miyuki in front of her to pass the baton to her.

Akane: Miyuki!

Miyuki: Okay!

Miyuki took the baton successfully from Akane as she cheered.

Akane: Alright!

The student were amazed that the girls were in second place.

Male student: Wow! They're second? Go for it!

Female student: Miyuki!

Blaze is also cheering for Miyuki as the excitement filled in this sports event.

Blaze: Miyuki! Go for it!

Miyuki keep running to Reika in front of her, awaiting Miyuki for passing the baton to her as she took a deep breath.

Miyuki: Reika-chan!

Reika opened her eyes and took the baton from Miyuki.

Reika: Yes!

She then start running as she kept focusing. Blaze kept cheering on the girls as he waved his right hand.

Blaze: Focus! Reika! Focus!

Reika: (Raise your legs more... Swing your arms more... And move forward!)

Reika is in the second place as the purple team member takes the lead.

The red team students were amazed that their team is still in second place. Back on the track, Yayoi is waiting for Reika to pass the baton to her. Then, she heard Akane calling her.

Akane: Yayoi!

Yayoi turned around and glanced at Akane and Miyuki.

Akane: Everyone is with you!

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan!

Yayoi's expression became determind as she knew that everyone is cheering for her. Then, Reika started to pass the baton to Yayoi.

Reika: Yayoi-san!

Yayoi took the baton from her and start running. But, her speed couldn't keep up with the purple team member as the other team members behind her is catching up real quick. The red team were disappointed that their team is falling behind. But that doesn't mean that Yayoi will give up.

Yayoi: (I can't give up! I'll connect the baton!)

The others were worried that Yayoi is about at the last place. Yayoi kept running with all her might as the last team member is keeping up with her. Blaze is watching it worriedly. As Miyuki and Blaze were about to cheer for her, she heard someone is cheering for her.

Male student: Go for it! Kise!

Blaze and the girls turned around to see that one of the red team member is cheering for Yayoi, standing on his seat.

Male student: I won't forgive you if you lose!

The other team members agreed and started to cheer for Yayoi. The others smiled and they started to cheer on Yayoi, too.

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan!

Akane: Yayoi!

Reika: Go for it!

Blaze: Yayoi! Go for it!

Nao is the last that she's the trump card of the red team member to race to the finish line in first place. Now, she's waiting for Yayoi to pass the baton to her. She smiled that Yayoi is running with all her might and she don't give up. With everyone's cheering, she run past the last team member.

Male student 1: Alright!

Male student 2: Sugei!

She's now in front of Nao as she's ready to race.

Yayoi: Nao-chan!

Nao took the baton from her and start racing on the track. Miyuki and Blaze took Yayoi and moved to the other side to let her catch some breath.

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan! Sugoi!

Blaze: You did it, Yayoi! Great work!

Back on the track, Nao ran past the other team members, except the purple team member, with her amazing speed.

Nao: (The power of six... Combine everyone's powers!)

Blaze and Miyuki were noticed that Nao ran past the other team members and the student were amazed by Nao's agility.

Blaze: Nao...

In front of Nao, the purple team member is racing towards the finish line.

Nao: (One more!)

She kept running with all her might as she's about to run past her last opponent.

Akane: Nao...

Miyuki: Nao-chan.

After a brief of silence, Yayoi started to shout.

Yayoi: NAO-CHAAAAANNNN!

With her shout of cheer, Nao ran past the purple team member. Everyone were amazed. But, she tripped down to the ground and everyone ran past her. Nao got up and ran towards the finish line. She catches a few breath and after that, tears started to well up on her eyes and shed. Nao is in the last place and she sobbed.

Nao: I'm sorry, everyone... It's all my fault.

As she turned around, the girls ran to her and Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi hugged her.

Miyuki: Nao-chan!

Yayoi: Nao-chan!

Akane: Nao!

Nao noticed that the girls are crying as well.

Akane: Nao! Nao!

Miyuki: That was great! Just great!

Yayoi: You didn't give up! Thank goodness! Thank goodness!

Reika: You connected the baton until the very end.

Blaze: *nodded slowly* Yeah. And your bonds that connected to everyone's heart was truly incredible. Your determination that combined everyone's power into one was truly strong. Nao, I'm proud of you.

Nao was touched by her friends' words and she sobbed again, hugging Miyuki, Akane and Yayoi.

Nao: Me, too. Thank goodness we ran in this relay together.

Reika then hugged the other girls as they sobbed again. Blaze shed some tears from his eyes but he wiped it out quickly as he glanced the other students went to them. Soon after, the girls smiled weakly with tears on their eyes. The bonds of friendships will never severed by everything as the connection of friendships will be connected by heart and baton.

A/N: Here we are, Chapter 6 is here! Sorry for taking so long to upload it because I had an accident and had some busy time. Now I'm back in action! Yeah, it's really touching at the end of this chapter. Can't even say a single word until I'm done. Alright, folks! Get it on to Chapter 7! R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 7: Yayoi's Treasure

It was a rainy day at the city of Nanairogaoka today and everyone are either taking shelter or grab an umbrella and went back home. At the coffeehouse, Blaze is drinking hot chocolate when he's taking shelter. Somehow, he understood at what the Bad End Commanders doing-to ressurect Pierrot-emperor of the Bad End Kingdom.

Blaze: (Bad End scum... Never thought you could bring sorrow to everyone, cutting their happiness short. Just like making people sorrow with the Melody of Sorrow, gathering the Despair Energy from humans.)

He gripped his cup of hot chocolate tightly whenever he thought of what the evil's doing.

Blaze: (Those hideous way makes me sick...! Making people sad and think of humans like they're nothing. ...I would not let that happen.)

He drank his hot drinks with a small sip and glanced outside, watching the rain. Now at Nanairogaoka Middle School, Reika asked the class to find out what their names mean from their parents as part of their homework, as well as some sort of subject.

Reika: As you all go through puberty right now, I think it is important for you to think about the memories attached to your names.

Akane was shocked that this must be another assignment for her homework as she pouted.

Akane: Don't tell me this is homework assignment?

Reika: Yes. Please ask your families regarding the memories attached to your names before the next class meeting.

Akane clenched her head and pouting as she complaining about this assignment, Nao is not very happy about this assignment as well.

Akane: I have to ask my parents?!

Nao: Sounds embarrassing.

But Miyuki didn't complain about this assignment. Instead, she smiled as she felt this assignment can be fun.

Miyuki: But it'll be fun! There may be an ultra happy answer!

As the class whispering, Yayoi kept silent as she fiddling her hand, wondering something about her name.

Yayoi: (My name, huh?)

Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Wolfrun laughed menancingly as he found the book containing the names.

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! I found this name book that the humans use.

He then opened the book and flipped the page to look for his name while he chanted his own name quietly.

Wolfrun: Found it! But why is it here anyway? Oh, well.

He continued looked at his name as he find what it means.

Wolfrun: Let's see... Impatient, violent, liar... No one loves him so he loves no one back.

After he read, Wolfrun became furious.

Wolfrun: This is full of crap!

Then, he tear the book in half without efforts.

Wolfrun: I am a wolf. In a future heading towards a Bad End, love is unnecessary.

Back to Human World, it's still raining at the streets of Nanairogaoka. At the Kise's, Yayoi's mother-Chiharu-came back home.

Chiharu: I'm home.

Yayoi: Welcome home.

Yayoi is at the kitchen, making the miso soup for dinner.

Yayoi: I'm done making the miso soup.

Chiharu: Ah! Thank you. I'll start preparing dinner, then.

The mother and daughter are start preparing dinner. It was then Yayoi asking a question to her mother.

Yayoi: Ne, Mama. Why did you name me Yayoi?

Chiharu: Hmm? Grandpa and Grandma gave us many ideas when you were born. Papa rejected them all and announced that your name will be Yayoi.

Yayoi glanced at Chiharu as she finished preparing the dishes.

Yayoi: Papa?

Chiharu: Papa was like that, you know? He was stubborn and unyielding. "I've decided! It'll be Yayoi!"

Yayoi: He went that far? I wonder why...

Chiharu: I don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself.

Chiharu smiled kindly at her daughter as Yayoi smiled back, only a little.

Chiharu: Now it'll be an eternal mystery. But he told me that he talked about it with you before.

Yayoi: Huh?

Chiharu: The last time you talked to him was when you were five. It can't be helped if you can't remember.

Then, Yayoi remembered something about her late father when she's five years old.

*flashback*

Yayoi's father-Yuuichi-came back home from his job as the young Yayoi ran to him and hugged him.

Yuuichi: I'm home.

Young Yayoi: Welcome home!

She giggled and Yuuichi stood up, petted her head gently with a smile on his face. The young Yayoi was happy.

*flashback ended*

Yayoi and Chiharu are eating dinner as Yayoi remembered something about her father.

Yayoi: I remembered his huge and rugged hands...

Chiharu: That's all right.

Yayoi: Huh?

Chiharu: Quite all right.

Yayoi didn't say anything. Instead, she kept herself quiet and continued to eat her dinner. At the Hoshizora's, Miyuki inserted the Lipstick Decor into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Lipstick!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and two things emerged from the light-a brush comb and a hairdryer. Miyuki grabbed them and used the brush comb to comb Candy's ears and dry it. As she did, she started to ask Candy.

Miyuki: Ne, why are you named Candy?

Candy: Isn't it obvious-kuru?

Miyuki: Eh?

Candy: No matter what, I'm Candy-kuru.

Miyuki tilted her head with a silly smile on her face at Candy's response.

Voice: I'm home!

Miyuki: Ah! It's Dad! Time to go hear about my name!

She put Candy on her bed and then she went out of her room and switched off the lights before she greet her father-Hiroshi.

Miyuki: Welcome home!

At Hino's okonomiyaki restaurant, Akane and her family were busy at making okonomiyaki because they were many customers ordering the food. It was then Akane asked her father-Daigo-about her name.

Daigo: Huh? Your name? Why are you asking such a troublesome question at such a busy time?

Akane: That's why I'm helping out!

Daigo: Kids should help their parents out, of course!

Akane: What did you say? If you have that much swagger, I guess you don't need my help then?

Daigo: What was that?

The father and daughter then glared at each other and growled as Akane's mother-Masako-glanced at them and wondering what are they doing.

Masako: What are you two doing? 100 orders of Butatama okonomiyaki!

Akane and Daigo: *shocked* Eh?! 100?!

The father and daughter continued to get busy and start making 100 Butatama okonomiyaki. Now at the Aoki's, Reika went to her grandfather's room and knocked the paper door.

Reika: Oji-sama, may I come in?

Junnosuke: Reika? Come in.

Reika: Excuse me.

Reika opened the paper door and entered the room before she closed the door politely.

Junnosuke: What do you need?

Reika: I heard from Oto-sama that you gave me the name Reika. I would like to hear the meaning behind my name.

Junnosuke: All right.

At the Midorikawa's, Nao is watching her father-Genji-working on something.

Genji: What are you looking at?

Nao: I think you're doing a great job.

Genji: Heheh. Doesn't make me too happy to have my own daughter compliment me.

Then, she got a question for her father.

Nao: Hey. I heard that you gave me my name, Dad.

Daigo: *glanced at Nao and wiped the sweats* Yeah. And?

At the apartment, Blaze is glancing at his handkerchief that he always carried ever since he was a baby. Not just any handkerchief, but a handkerchief that contains precious memories from his past with his name labelled on it.

Blaze: (It's been a long time since I carried this handkercheif. I often cherished this handkercheif a lot more than anyone else. Man, time flies. But... without knowing my parents, why do I have that name?)

Then he looked at the old photo of his fellow ninjas, his sensei and himself.

Blaze: (Guess I have to ask you in person, sensei. When I dream about you, that is.)

Back at the Kise's, Yayoi is trying to find the meaning of her name with some dictionaries at her room.

Yayoi: Ya-yo-i.

Then, she found her name and the meaning.

Yayoi: Got it. Yayoi. 'Third month of lunar calendar.'

After Yayoi found the meaning of her name, she glanced at the photo of her late father.

Yayoi: Does it have anything to do with March?

Suddenly, she remembered something inside her memories as she was surprised.

Yayoi: What was that?

The memories are started to flood inside Yayoi's mind as she kept thinking. But to no avail.

Yayoi: No good. I can't remember.

She then glanced at the photo again.

Yayoi: Papa... What do you think of me, Papa?

The next day at Nanairogaoka Middle School (While it still raining outside), it was time for the students to answer the question about the meaning of their names.

Miyuki: My parents named me Miyuki because they wanted me to be able to find happiness no matter how tough it gets.

Akane: Wow, how nice. You grew up just like your name implies!

Miyuki giggled at Akane's comment. Next, Reika wrote her name on the blackboard as she tell the class the meaning of her name.

Reika: My name is written like this in kanji. My grandfather wants me to become as lovely as a flower and possess a beautiful heart.

The students were surprised in awe as Nao was impressed.

Nao: Wow, Reika.

Next, Yayoi stood up from her seat and answered the question.

Yayoi: My name, Yayoi, means the third month of the lunar calendar, the month of budding plants. It means the start of a new life and a new day.

Akane: I see.

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan is always so lively!

Yayoi was surprised that her friends compliment her name as she smiled shyly and nodded before she sit down. But Miyuki seems to notice that Yayoi isn't really happy.

Reika: Next. Zenjirou Nakata please.

Later, after school, the girls went home together as they chatting together.

Miyuki: Eh? Then, you found out the meaning behind your name yourself?

Yayoi: *nod* Yes. Papa named me but he's in heaven now. Mama didn't know.

Miyuki: I see.

Yayoi: *sighed* Why is my name Yayoi?

Akane: How nice. They named me Akane because 'A' is easy to start with. You know? A-ka-ne. That's so simple!

Yayoi: That's your papa's reason, so your mama's must have another reason, right?

Akane: Well, I talked about it during my presentation. "When you were born, the sky was a beautiful akane (Which means sunset in Japanese) color." *eyes sparkled* "I want my daughter to have a beautiful heart like the color of the sky. That's why I went with Akane." I'm probably exaggerating.

Miyuki: *smiled weakly* That's not true!

Nao: My story is even simpler. "I only have one wish. I want to raise a daughter who is direct and honest! That's why I went like a straight line straight to Nao!" Something like that.

Akane: *seems offended* Stop copying my Kansai accent.

Nao scratched the back of her head as she chuckled.

Reika: But he did raise you to be direct and honest.

Nao: I guess so.

Akane: Wow, you admitted to it.

Nao: But it's true.

The girls giggled together. Then, Miyuki remembered about Blaze.

Miyuki: Oh, yeah! What about Blaze?

Akane: Huh? What about him?

Miyuki: I wondered if he found out the meaning of his name, though it's sounds cool?

Voice: You talkin' about me and my name?

The girls turned around and saw Blaze, wearing his white raincoat.

Miyuki: Hi, Blaze! Yeah, I was wondering if you knew why your name is Blaze.

Blaze: That is a good question. Say, why don't we chat at the park? It might be a good idea to sit and chat.

Miyuki: *nodded and smiled* Of course! Sounds good to me.

Our young heroes were at the park near the pond, taking the shelter and they were chatting about their names.

Yayoi: Actually, I did ask Papa about it. But it was back when I was five, so I don't really remember.

Reika: I see.

Yayoi: And I used to remember a lot more about Papa. Now I can barely remember how he lived. I somethimes think about how Papa thinks about me.

Miyuki: That's obvious.

The others were looking at Miyuki as she commenting.

Miyuki: He loved you, more than anybody else.

Yayoi: Thank you. I hope that's true.

Nao: I think you should talk to your mom properly one more time.

Reika: *nodded* Yes. Your father and you should have had an loving episode.

Yayoi listened to her friends in awe and then she smiled and nodded.

Yayoi: Yeah. I'll do that.

Miyuki: *glanced at Blaze* What about you, Blaze? Do you found the meaning of your name?

Blaze: In fact, I did. It's kinda obvious that my name means fire.

Miyuki: Eh? Why is that?

Blaze: Well, I don't know. My sensei said that my mother named me, at least that's what he said.

Miyuki: Then, did you know ask him where is your mom?

Blaze: I did, and my sensei said that she's gone somewhere faraway. That's all he said, and I don't know if she's alive or not.

Miyuki: What about your dad?

Blaze: Sensei never told me about my father, although I asked him.

Miyuki: Well, do you wish to know about your parents?

Blaze: I don't know. The only thing I know is that I don't have any parents anymore.

The girls were sorry for Blaze that he doesn't have any parents and they couldn't believe that Blaze was an orphan.

Miyuki: I'm sorry, Blaze. I shouldn't ask those questions.

Blaze: *smiled a little* It's okay, Miyuki. At least I have Ellen as my only family member.

Akane: Wow, Blaze! I didn't know that you're really an orphan.

Reika: It was unbelievable, Blaze-san. I was just wanted to ask, but did you give thanks to the one that nurture you?

Blaze: Yeah, my sensei raised me like his own son and I took him like a father to me. He found me at his doorstep.

Nao: Sounds like that he's important to you.

Blaze: *nodded* Yeah, and I'll never forget that.

Meanwhile at Chiharu's working place, the events of Fashion Show with Papa has begun, hosted by Fairy Drop as Father's Day commemoration. Chiharu is talking on the phone with a fashion designer by the name of Kurumi (Which is Erika's family).

Chiharu: Yes? This is Kise. Yes... Yes... Huh? Kurumi-sensei is coming over? Yokatta. We were looking forward to her! All right. I got it.

Just then, she saw someone outside her working place.

Chiharu: Yes, excuse me.

She hung up the phone and noticed that person outside is her daughter, before she went to her.

Chiharu: Yayoi?

Yayoi is waiting for her mother outside and wondering if she is busy.

Yayoi: I guess she is busy.

She turned around and she's about to leave. Outside the walls, Blaze and the girls are peeking at Yayoi that she's waiting for Chiharu. As they noticed she's turning around, they hide under the walls. But Miyuki's umbrella had a problem. As Yayoi was about to leave, she heard her mother calling.

Chiharu: Yayoi?

Yayoi turned around and saw Chiharu, waving to her at the doorstep.

Yayoi: Mama!

She then went to her mother. Then, Blaze and the girls took a peek again from the wall, before Miyuki noticed her umbrella had a problem and attempted to pull it back.

Miyuki: That's Yayoi-chan's mom?

Nao: Yeah. Seems like she works at a children's fashion company.

Reika: But, I do not think eavesdropping is very nice of us.

Akane: Don't be so strict on yourself.

Blaze: Yeah, we gotta check on Yayoi and see if she's okay, but we gotta maintain our cover.

As Miyuki fixed the problem, the umbrella hit on her head and the others looked at her. Miyuki looked at the others with her silly smile.

Miyuki: When Yayoi-chan regains the smile in her heart, we'll go home quietly.

The others nodded with smile on their faces. Back to Yayoi, she and her mother were inside the working place and watched the Fashion Show with Papa.

Chiharu: I see. Papa was very awkward and had trouble expressing love.

Yayoi: I'm sorry for bothering you during work.

Chiharu: It's alright. It's only natural that you feel anxious.

Yayoi: I don't know if it's anxiety. It's more like loneliness, since my memories of Papa are slowly fading away.

Chiharu: Let me show you something.

Chiharu then find something inside her bag as Yayoi glanced at her mother. Chiharu took out an old letter and show it to Yayoi.

Chiharu: Here.

Yayoi glanced at the letter as Chiharu explained to her.

Chiharu: This is Papa's treasure.

Yayoi was surprised that the letter is her father's treasure.

Chiharu: Even now, it's my treasure. I'll let you see this today.

Yayoi accepted the letter and opened it before she took out a paper inside. She unfold it and revealed that it was her drawing ever since her younger days. The drawing on the paper was three cute flowers and the drawing on her flower, labelled the words 'Papa, thank you'. And there's a fox origami attached to the drawing and she took it. She suddenly remembered this drawing.

Yayoi: Isn't this what I gave him for Father's Day?

Chiharu: *nod* Yes. You know what your easily embarrassed father said after receiving this?

Yayoi then glanced at her mother when Chiharu said about what Yuuichi said.

Chiharu: "No matter how tough of a day I had to work, seeing Yayoi always calms me down. When I take baths with Yayoi, or when I eat ice cream with her on the bench at the park, just being with Yayoi makes me feel very happy. I should be the one thanking her."

Yayoi: That's what he said?

Chiharu: Yes, yes. He also said that there was a secret just between the two of you.

Yayoi: Papa's secret?

Chiharu: *nod* Yes. You kept it from me, and Papa wouldn't tell me.

Yayoi: I...

Yayoi looked at her drawing before she looked at the fashion show. Then, she remembered the time with her father, walking together. Chiharu glanced at her daughter as she wondered what happened.

Chiharu: What's the matter?

Yayoi: ...That place, above the hills... Papa was there. *looked at her drawing* I have a feeling that I'm about to remember something...

The announcer asked the children if they love their father and they answered they loved their father. Above them, Wolfrun watched this scene with disgusted look.

Wolfrun: Keh! Love and kindness are pointless!

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Wolfrun: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into a night sky with a full moon, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, even Chiharu, allowing Wolfrun to harvest the Bad Energy. Outside the building, Blaze and the others noticed that the Bad Energy has took place.

Blaze: The Bad Energy signature!

Miyuki: You sure about this, Blaze?

Blaze then sensed the dark energy that came from the building and pointed at it.

Blaze: There!

Yayoi went to her mother as she worried that Chiharu has affected as well.

Yayoi: Mama!

Without noticing, she dropped the drawing and the fox origami.

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Back to Human World, Blaze and the others went to the building and witnessed the people are affected. Then, Miyuki saw Yayoi next to her mother.

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan!

Yayoi turned around and saw her friends went to her.

Yayoi: Everyone!

Wolfrun noticed Yayoi over there as he smirked, took out the Red Nose Akanbe.

Wolfrun: Come out, Akanbe!

He threw the Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the fox origami, turned into Fox Origami Akanbe.

Miyuki: Akanbe!

Blaze: Not this pet clown again!

Then, Blaze noticed Wolfrun above them.

Blaze: Not you again, Wolfy Joe!

Wolfrun: Keh! You again, boy! It was really nasty to punch me into my stomach in the past, but this time I'll make you pay for a big time!

Blaze: Flock off, Wolfy Joe! Or you can stick around and find out the hard way!

Candy: Hurry up and transform-kuru!

The girls, except Yayoi, nodded. Yayoi was worried that her fox origami has turned into the monster. Blaze putted his left hand on her shoulder as he drew his Dreamblade with his right hand. Yayoi glancing at the ninja when he telling her not to worry.

Blaze: Don't worry, Yayoi. I knew it was hard, but we have to fight. We can't let that wolf get away with what he's done to this day. I can't forgive anyone who messed with peaceful days, making people suffer when they can't say their love to their father. You do the same, right? You wish to protect your love towards your father, right?

Yayoi then slowly nodded and the confidence appeared on her face. The girls then pulled out their Smile Pact and ready to transform.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

The Akanbe crashed the window and ran outside. Our young heroes launched their attacks with different elements towards the Akanbe as it dodged. They were now outside and Miyuki jumped up and slammed the Akanbe with her hammer fist. The other girls went to the center and jumped up and punched the Akanbe's body with uppercuts. Finally, Blaze jumped up and kicked it's face with his roundhouse kick and punched it with his left fist, before he launched Zantetsu Wave.

Blaze: Zantetsu Wave!

He launched the slashing projectile towards the Akanbe and it was a direct hit. Wolfrun watched it in disgust.

Wolfrun: What are you doing, Akanbe?!

The Akanbe responded and punched Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty out of it's way.

Happy: Everyone!

Suddenly, the Akanbe caught her and was about to threw Happy away. Then, Blaze caught her and saved her.

Blaze: Are you okay?!

Happy: *nodded* Y-Yeah!

The Akanbe landed on the ground and dashed towards them. Blaze noticed and turned around, protecting Happy.

Blaze: Watch out!

The Akanbe punched Blaze and sent them flying to the others. The Akanbe then threw it's fist towards Blaze and Happy again as they dodged the attack, causing it to punch to the ground. Happy then threw her fist to the monster, but the Akanbe caught her and flung her to the lampost.

Blaze: Happy!

Sunny jumped up behind the Akanbe and started to attack, but the Akanbe dodged it and kicked her away with it's knee. March ran towards the monster and started to kick it but it jumped and dodged the attack. March's eyes widened that the Akanbe evaded her attack. As it landed to the ground, the Akanbe swatted March away.

Peace: March!

Blaze then glanced at Beauty as she glanced back at him.

Blaze: It's our turn to attack, Beauty. C'mon!

Beauty nodded and they went to the battle. Peace watched the two of them battle against the fox origami-turned-monster as the Akanbe started to catch them, but they dodged it with ease. Peace couldn't watch it that her friends fighting her hand made origami as the memories of her father flashed inside her mind.

Peace: Stop it! Stop hurting the present I gave to Papa!

Blaze and Beauty ran towards the Akanbe on it's arms, but it swung it's arm and causing them to lose the balance. As they were at the mid air, the Akanbe punched them away.

Peace: Stop it!

Peace suddenly charged towards the Akanbe. But as the monster turned to her, her eyes' widened about her memories about her father accepted the fox origami. She didn't attack the Akanbe but the Akanbe punched her instead, sending her flying as Peace guarded the attack.

Peace: (Papa!)

She landed on the ground safely and slided backwards. She opened her eyes and looked at the ground, remembered her past with her father, walking hand-in-hand together.

*flashback*

The young Yayoi were in front of the church with Yuuichi.

Young Yayoi: Papa! Let's have a wedding!

Yuuichi: Eh?

Young Yayoi: A wedding between me and Papa! Hurry up!

The father and daughter were in the church and they're walking down the aisle, like a newlyweds.

Young Yayoi: Keep this a secret from Mama. It'll be a secret between the two of us!

Yuuichi: Okay. *smiled* It's like I'm watching your future wedding.

Young Yayoi smiled happily as she giggled.

Yuuichi: You're kind, Yayoi.

Later, they sat on the front rows of seat as Yuuichi talking to her daughter.

Yuuichi: Your name Yayoi came into my head as your infant face gazed up at me.

Young Yayoi: Eehhh...

Yuuichi: Mama's name, Chiharu, means a thousand springs. Mama's kind, like spring, right?

The young Yayoi nodded with her widest smile as Yuuichi smiled back.

Yuuichi: I want you to become someone kind like Mama, so I decided on Yayoi, a name of spring.

Young Yayoi smiled happily as Yuuichi petted her head with his kind smile.

*flashback ended*

Peace remembered the time with Yuuichi, taking baths together, eating ice cream together on the bench at the park, and playing together at the park. Then, she turned around and saw her memories as Yuuichi carried the young Yayoi outside the church, walking down the stairs together happily.

Peace: I'm sorry I couldn't remember immediately. You loved me so much. So much... so very much.

Tears started to well up on her eyes and shed as Peace smiled. She wiped the tears away and turned around, focused on the battle. Wolfrun and the Akanbe turned around and saw Peace with a stern look on her face.

Wolfrun: Huh~?

Peace: I received a lot of love from Papa so I can feel kindness towards others. Kindness must be how people express their love for each other!

Happy: Peace?

Blaze: Peace...

Wolfrun: Shut up! Love is something weak, without form! Finish it off!

The Akanbe then charged towards Peace.

Peace: You have no love, so have a taste of Papa's love!

Peace's Smile Pact charged up with her fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. She then makes a peace sign high above her head, and lightning shoots down from the sky onto her hand.

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

She then spins around with the lightning bolts circling her, concentrates the energy onto both hands in their peace signs, and projects the bolt at the Akanbe. The Akanbe was defeated and the nose was destroyed. Wolfrun growled at his failure.

Wolfrun: I'll remember this!

Wolfrun disappeared and everything returned to normal. Then, a Cure Decor fell from the sky and landed on Happy's hand-it's the Cherry Decor.

Candy: The Cherry Decor-kuru!

They stored the Cherry Decor into Decor Decor safely. Now our young heroes currently have 15 Decors, only one more Decor remains.

Candy: We've gathered so many of them-kuru~!

Peace took the purified fox origami and smiled, holding it dearly. Blaze then patted Peace's shoulder with his smile. Peace looked at him as he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded before they went to the others as Peace thanked her father from the bottom of her heart. Later that day, Yayoi and Chiharu were at the church that she and her father visited.

Chiharu: I see. That happened here.

Yayoi: I wonder if I have become a little bit kinder?

Chiharu: You felt Papa's love, right?

Yayoi: Yes.

Chiharu: Them, I think you've grown to be quite kind.

Then, Yayoi smiled widely and she tell something to her mother.

Yayoi: Mama! I really, really, really love my name, Yayoi!

Chiharu: Me, too! I really, really, really love my name, Chiharu!

The mother and daughter then laughing together happily. Behind them, Blaze and the girls were happy for Yayoi.

Miyuki: Thank goodness, Yayoi-chan.

Akane: *glanced at the others* I think I really love my name, too.

Nao: *smiled* Me, too! I must thank Dad.

Reika: Names are the first bit of love we receive from our parents.

Blaze: That's right, and we often cherished our names with all our hearts as something precious to us.

Then, Candy popped out from Miyuki's bag.

Candy: Eternal love-kuru!

The others chuckled at Candy's comment. Yayoi glanced at the church with her mother together as she remembered her times with her father, never forget the moments together.

Yayoi: (Papa! Thank you!)

A/N: Finally! I've finished Chapter 7! And part of Blaze's backstory has been revealed that he's an orphan himself. It was quite sad, really. Anyway, back to the important part, now that everyone got 15 Cure Decor, there's one more left. Where is it? You know the drill and NO SPOILER! Time to get to work on Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 8: Hollow Cure

It was a pretty hot summer day in the city of Nanairogaoka and Miyuki, Akane and Candy were heading to school together.

Miyuki: It's so hot.

Akane: Well, it's summer.

Just then, Candy noticed something on the road. She went to that item and picked it up before she went to the girls.

Candy: Miyuki! Akane!

The girls turned to Candy and they saw her carried a camera.

Candy: Look at this-kuru!

Akane: Candy, what's with that?

Candy: Someone dropped this-kuru.

Miyuki: A lost item? You need to take it to the police box.

Akane: Yeah!

Candy lifted the camera and aim at the girls to take a picture.

Candy: Say cheese-kuru!

The girls striked their poses and Candy took a picture. However, after a flash, Candy then noticed that Miyuki and Akane are gone as she looked around.

Candy: Miyuki? Akane? Where did they go-kuru?

Then, Miyuki's voice is heard but Candy can't see her.

Miyuki: What's wrong, Candy?

Akane: We're right here.

Candy: Eh? Where-kuru?

Miyuki: Over here.

Suddenly, Candy was lifted into the air and she screamed and flails her arms and legs, causing her to drop the camera.

Candy: A ghost-kuru!

Miyuki: Eh?

It was Miyuki that she lifted Candy up and then she dropped Candy, landing her face to the ground before she got up suddenly.

Candy: Help me-kuru~!

She ran away, leaving Miyuki and Akane confused as she watched Candy ran away.

Akane: What's wrong with Candy?

Miyuki: What does she mean 'a ghost'?

Akane rubbed her forehead as she looked up. Then, she looked at the mirror on the roadside and saw something that is incredibly unbelievable before she gasped as Miyuki glanced at Akane.

Miyuki: What?

Akane: *pointed at the mirror* Look! The mirror! The mirror!

Miyuki looked at the mirror and her eyes suddenly widened-their reflection isn't in the mirror. Then, they noticed a cat crossing the road and it got reflection in the mirror. Miyuki and Akane then striked a few poses to show the reflection, but to no avail.

Akane: We're not showing up in the mirror...

Miyuki: Why?

Akane: We're invisible women!

Miyuki looked at Akane as she afraid that she and Miyuki became invisible, like a ghost.

Akane: We've become the invisible women!

Miyuki shriek that she and Akane became invisible and more trouble has came to their way. Meanwhile at Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is having trouble, too. She missed something very important as she rummaged her box as she doesn't look very happy at all.

Majorina: It's gone! It's gone! All gone-dawasa!

Wolfrun was there too, wondering what Majorina is looking for.

Wolfrun: Lost something again, Majorina?

Majorina: I lost my new invention, the Become Invisible-dawasa!

Wolfrun: What's that?

Majorina: It's a camera that turns you invisible-dawasa.

Wolfrun: Oh, a camera?

Majorina: Eh? *turned to Wolfrun and smiled* You know where it is-dawasa?

Wolfrun: I threw it away.

Majorina: *angered* Why did you do that-dawasa?!

Back at Human World, at the gate of Nanairogaoka Middle School, Miyuki and Akane were standing in front of the gate and Miyuki was scared.

Miyuki: Akane-chan, what should we do?

Akane: Don't worry. They can hear us, so they should notice us.

At the school park, Candy explained everything about Miyuki's and Akane's sudden disappearance to Yayoi, Nao and Reika.

Reika: Eh? Miyuki-san and Akane-san disappeared?

Candy: I could only hear their voices and all of the sudden, I'm floating-kuru!

Yayoi: I don't really understand what you're saying...

Nao: Those two can't just disappear.

Candy: It's true-kuru!

Suddenly, Miyuki and Akane arrived at the park, still invisible.

Miyuki: It's true!

Akane: Yeah!

Candy, Yayoi, Nao and Reika heard their voices but they didn't saw their appearance either as they look around.

Yayoi: I heard their voices just now...

Nao: But they're not here.

Yayoi: Are we hearing things?

Reika: That's strange.

Akane: Oh, no. They can't see us.

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan!

Miyuki then shook Yayoi and then she pushed back. As Yayoi did, she felt something was there before turning to others.

Yayoi: Something's there!

Nao: Eh?

Akane: I'm here, too!

Suddenly, Akane took Nao's soccer ball and surprised. Then, she played the ball a few times and passed the ball back to Nao. She then became shivered that a ghost playing the ball.

Nao: A ghost!

At first, she wanted to hug Reika. But instead, she hugged Miyuki, still invisible (again).

Miyuki: I'm not a ghost!

Nao touched Miyuki's head and then she pushed her away suddenly as she screamed.

Akane: Nao! It's us!

Miyuki: You don't have to be so scared.

Then, Candy came closer to them and she sniffed the scent with her nose. After that, she opened her eyes widely like a dinner plate.

Candy: It's true-kuru! I can smell Miyuki and Akane-kuru!

Yayoi, Nao and Reika were surprised that 'ghost' were actually Miyuki and Akane. Later on, Miyuki and Akane took the marker and the paper and they wrote their names on each paper. Yayoi was excited to see the girls writing their names while invisible while Nao and Reika watched them with their widened eyes. After that, Miyuki and Akane show their names on the papers.

Miyuki: I'm Miyuki!

Akane: I'm Akane!

Miyuki and Akane: The two of us make the Invisible Women!

Yayoi clapped her hand with excitement at the invisible girls' introduction.

Nao: Sugoi-ne.

Akane: Our uniforms and bags became invisible with us.

Reika: This is truly a mysterious phenomenon.

Nao: Hey! Now's not the time to be floored! *faced Miyuki and Akane* How did you two become like that?!

Miyuki and Akane glanced at each other and then they remembered something.

Miyuki: Don't tell me... There was a weird camera flash!

Reika: You may be able to turn back if you have that camera.

Akane: Oh, yeah!

Miyuki: Candy, where's the camera?

Candy: Kuru? ...I left it-kuru.

Miyuki and Akane: Eh?!

Candy: I'll go get it-kuru!

Miyuki: Oh, yeah! And tell Blaze about it, we want him to know!

Candy: Okay-kuru!

Akane: I'm counting on ya, Candy!

Candy went to the street hurriedly to find the wierd camera and tell Blaze about the situation.

Akane: This can't be helped. Until Candy comes back...

Miyuki: ...let's get through this somehow!

Reika: We will help you out.

The girls nodded that their friends will help them. At the park, Blaze is chatting on the phone, wondering how is Ellen doing.

Blaze: How's your cooking skill, sis? Does it improve a lot? *chuckled* Great! Guess that cook book that Otokichi-san might help you a lot. Listen, take it easy with the stove, okay? Oh, me? I'll be back once I finish the job. Helping Miyuki and the others, of course. Of course, I'll give you a perfect score once I taste your signature dishes. I'll see ya later, then.

He hung up the phone and he glanced at the sky, smiling that everyone is doing their best. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

Voice: Blaze!

He turned around and saw Candy ran to him, panting.

Blaze: What's wrong, Candy?

Candy: Miyuki and Akane are...! *panting*

Blaze: What is it? What happened to Miyuki and Akane? Tell me.

Candy then explained to Blaze about what happened to Miyuki and Akane and about the strange camera.

Blaze: I see... They become invisible after the camera's strange flash.

Candy: That's right-kuru! And if we find that camera, we'll be able to turn them back.

Blaze: Might be. C'mon, we gotta find that camera before anyone does!

Candy: Okay-kuru!

Blaze and Candy were going to the street where Candy found the strange camera. Back at Nanairogaoka Middle School, the girls were attending the class as usual.

Class: Good morning!

Sasaki: Good morning. I'll take attendence now.

As Ms. Sasaki is about to take attendence, she gasped and noticed Miyuki and Akane wearing the sports gears. The students glanced at them in confusion, wondering why they wear the sports gear during class.

Sasaki: You two, what's with the getup?

Miyuki: We have a bit of a cold...

Akane: ...so we're wearing extra layers. *pretending the coughing*

Sasaki: But why...

Nao: T-T-They don't feel so well, so they want to have their faces covered!

Reika: Their skin is very delicate.

Sasaki: Oh...

Yayoi: Sensei! (which means teacher) Please take the attendence!

Sasaki: O-Okay.

Miyuki and Akane were worried if Candy can't make it or if she won't be able to find the camera.

Miyuki: Candy, please find the camera quickly.

Later at the gymnasium, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were playing basketball with the other classmates. Miyuki and Akane (still in their sports gear) were sitting, watching the girls playing basketball. Akane, as sporty as she was, wanted to play basketball with the others, but she can't because she's still invisible, along with Miyuki.

Akane: Uuuu...! I want to play basketball!

Miyuki: *faced Akane* You can't while wearing that.

Reika passed the ball to Yayoi as she's trying to catch the ball nervously. But Nao caught the ball instead with a smirk on her face.

Nao: The ball is mine!

She raced to the hoop while dribbling and flung the ball into the hoop. The ball landed on the hoop and rolled in a circle, then the ball fell into the basket, scored the game. Yayoi looked at the game in awe with teary, touchy eyes.

Student: Alright!

Akane lost her patience and she wanted to play basketball right this instant.

Akane: Rrr! I can't take this anymore! *stood up*

Miyuki: You need to use the bathroom? Me, too.

Akane: *faced Miyuki* No, the match!

The whilste blew and the game continues. Reika raced to the hoop while dribbling but she got cornered by her opponent. Then, she passed the ball to Yayoi.

Reika: Yayoi-san!

She got the ball and wondering what to do with the ball nervously.

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan, shoot!

She raced to the hoop and shoot the ball into the hoop. But she missed as the ball went to the left of the hoop. Suddenly, Akane (without wearing the sports gear) caught the ball and threw the ball into the basket. The girls were surprised that the ball went into the basket itself as they wondered. Akane cheered that she scored as Miyuki went to her, but it seems that it doesn't count in the game.

Miyuki: Stop that, Akane-chan!

Akane: *glanced at Miyuki* Well...

Nao: I knew it!

Miyuki and Akane were shocked that Nao is glaring at Akane with a stern expression.

Nao: Akane! Being invisible is cheating!

Akane laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with her silly smile.

Akane: Sorry, I couldn't help it.

But she noticed that Nao isn't glaring at Akane but the other direction. She almost forgot that she and Miyuki are still invisible, though they can hear their voices. Then, she got an idea and she went behind Nao.

Akane: I'm really sorry about that.

She kneed Nao's leg and went to the other side as Nao looked behind with her shocked, yet angry look as Yayoi surprised.

Yayoi: I-It's not me!

Nao: *turned to her front* Akane!

Akane snickered and then she patted Nao's shoulder.

Akane: Over here!

As Nao turned around, her faced was poked by Akane's finger as one of her pranks. Nao growled with frustration and started to jump around.

Nao: Why you!

The students were wondering what happened to Nao as they watched and they didn't know Akane is teasing her.

Student 1: What's Midorikawa-san doing by herself?

Student 2: I don't know...

Later at the classroom, the students were about to turn in their homeworks.

Teacher: Please turn in your homework.

Miyuki and Akane were searching their drawers for their homeworks.

Akane: Heehee! I did it properly.

Miyuki: Me, too~.

Miyuki and Akane went to the teacher's desk and turned in their homeworks. But she was puzzled that their homeworks isn't on their hand.

Teacher: Where is your homework?

Miyuki and Akane: Eh?

Miyuki: It's over here.

Teacher: There's nothing there.

Miyuki and Akane: *shocked* Ehh?

Miyuki: But it's right here...

Nao and Reika were find out that the invisibility affect their belongings and they could not present their homeworks despite having it.

Reika: Their uniforms and bags are all became invisible. That means their textbooks and papers are all became invisivle, too.

Nao: *eyed on Reika* I see.

Teacher: You two forgot your homework, right?

Akane: No! Can't you see this notebook, sensei?

Teacher: I can't!

Miyuki and Akane were shocked that their teacher can't see their homework.

Miyuki and Akane: Why...?

Later at Art class, the students were outside and started to draw on their sketchbook. Miyuki and Akane were drawing, too. But they were heat up due to the heat of the sun and they wear the sports gear.

Miyuki: It's so hot.

Akane: I'm burning up.

In front of them, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were finding the perfect spot to draw a picture. Nao then noticed Miyuki and Akane on her right, but suddenly she shriek in fear that she saw a ghost or monster. It was actually Miyuki and Akane, took off the helmet. They noticed Nao in front of them.

Akane: Oh, Nao.

Miyuki: Let's draw together.

Nao hugged Reika tightly as she saw a ghost or monster.

Nao: It's so scary...!

Reika: What will you do if someone sees you?

Akane: Oh, well. It's so hot.

Yayoi: *smiled widely* Oh yeah! Leave it to me!

Miyuki and Akane glanced at Yayoi in confusion. Then, she started to paint Miyuki's and Akane's face perfectly with her biggest smile.

Yayoi: I'm done!

Nao and Reika looked at Yayoi's painting in awe and Miyuki and Akane looked at the painting that Yayoi drew with their Smile Pact-a cute face with glasses and the sparkled eyes, wearing the hat. It was perfect, it seems.

Miyuki: So cute~!

Akane: That won't do! That's shoujo manga art!

Miyuki: *glanced at Yayoi* Will people find out?

Yayoi: Nope, nope!

Akane: They will!

Just then, Ms. Sasaki appeared behind Miyuki and Akane.

Sasaki: What?

Miyuki and Akane were shocked that Ms. Sasaki was there as they turned around.

Miyuki: I-It's nothing.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew around and their hats flew away. The girls looked at Miyuki's hat that it flew further away.

Miyuki: That's a strong wind.

Ms. Sasaki noticed that Miyuki's rear of her head is missing, though she didn't know that she's invisible.

Sasaki: Hoshizora-san, your head...

Miyuki: Eh?!

Miyuki noticed that Yayoi forgot to drew her head, only her face. That includes Akane. Yayoi then suddenly hid them behind her and started to talk for her.

Yayoi: H-Her hair is terrible today, so she didn't style it...

Nao: It's a trick! A trick!

Reika: Isn't that it?

Ms. Sasaki then smiled weakly as she understand, it seems.

Sasaki: I-I see.

They laughed in a silly way somehow. But two students noticed Miyuki's 'missing' head and they were freak out as Akane told them it was a trick.

Akane: It's a trick! A trick!

Miyuki: That won't do.

Later, it's lunchtime and the girls were at the roof, sitting on a bench.

Nao: *sighed* It's finally lunchtime.

Reika: We have been busy all morning.

Miyuki and Akane: I'm so hungry.

Yayoi: Thanks for the-.

Before Yayoi could eat, a sausage lifted away from her bento and eat it, much to her surprise. It was Akane, part of her pranks again.

Akane: Thanks for the sausage~.

Yayoi: *frowned* Akane-chan...

Akane: *patted on Yayoi's head* What? Can't I have one?

Yayoi then took a sausage with her fork and suddenly show it to her with her biggest grin with excitement, much to Akane's surprise.

Yayoi: That was interesting! One more time!

Akane: *grinned* Okay!

Akane then eat the sausage again. But suddenly, a student noticed a 'ghost' eating a sausage.

Student: A ghost?!

Akane and Yayoi were shocked that a student noticed, but Nao tried to tell the student that it was a trick.

Nao: It's a trick! A trick!

Reika also hid Miyuki but somehow they can't hide them much longer.

Reika: I think we can't fool them any longer.

Miyuki (with food on her mouth) pouted as she wondered where's Candy and what took her so long.

Miyuki: Candy, have you found the camera yet?

Meanwhile at the street, Blaze and Candy were trying to find the strange camera, but they can't find it.

Candy: I can't find it-kuru.

Blaze: You sure it's around here before you ran off?

Candy: I'm sure it is but now it's gone-kuru.

Blaze: *sighed* But what if someone found it?

Then, they heard an old woman voice from ahead.

Voice: It's a camera! A camera-dawasa!

They looked ahead and saw Majorina in the police post.

Officer: Uh... is this the one you lost? *show the camera*

Majorina: *smiled* Yes-dawasa! My Become Invisible!

She accepted her Become Invisible camera happily and cuddled it.

Officer: Um... Your name is Majorina-san, right? What's your date of birth?

Majorina: Eh? A long, long time ago-dawasa.

Officer: *scribbling the statement* A long, long time ago. Then, what's your address?

Majorina: The Bad End Kingdom-dawasa.

The police officer then looked at Majorina in confusion. To ordinary humans, they don't even know what is Bad End Kingdom.

Officer: Bad End... I've never heard of that place. Where is that country?

Majorina: *looked at the officer with sweats on her face* Eh?

Officer: Africa? Europe?

Majorina: Err...

Then, Majorina activated her camera and a bright light flashed from the camera, blinding the officer. After that, the officer opened his eyes and noticed Majorina was gone. Unknown to him, she's actually in front of him and she's invisible.

Officer: Hey, Majorina-san! Where did you go?

Blaze and Candy were took a peek from the outside and witnessed Majorina has turned invisible.

Candy: (She disappeared-kuru!)

Blaze: (So that camera was one of her cranky inventions. No wonder she's a wicked witch from the fairy tales without a doubt.)

Majorina cackled quietly and hid her camera into her sleeves as the officer called her.

Officer: Majorina-san! Majorina-san!

Then, she run out of the police post.

Majorina: Now I can defeat the PreCures-dawasa!

Candy was shocked that now Majorina has the Become Invisible camera, she'll make more trouble.

Candy: Oh, no-kuru~!

Blaze: Grr...! That old hag. Candy, this is not a time to get shake! We gotta find Miyuki and the others, pronto!

Candy: But Majorina...!

Blaze: We can deal with that witch, but right now we need the girls to deal with her! C'mon!

He took Candy and start running. But Candy tell Blaze that he can't see Miyuki and Akane as they're still invisible.

Candy: But you can't see Miyuki and Akane-kuru!

Blaze: Don't worry. I got my right eye on my sleeves.

Candy: Right eye-kuru?

Candy was confused about what Blaze said about his right eye. Back to Nanairogaoka Middle School, the school ended and the girls started to rush outside the gate.

Girls: Sayonara~!

The girls ran outside from the gate and they started to find Candy quickly.

Miyuki: Somehow, the school ended.

Akane: Let's split up and look for Candy and that camera!

Meanwhile at the park, an old man is sorting the box and he noticed a bottle flew itself as he was surprised. Then, a little girl playing the swing was shocked and noticed the swing swinging itself. And finally at the park's sandlot, a large pile of sand kicked it away itself and the boy who played the sand crying. Yayoi, Nao and Reika were started to wondering if this is part of Akane's prank.

Reika: What's going on?

Nao: Don't tell me...

Yayoi: Stop that, Akane-chan!

Suddenly, Candy and Blaze appeared and Candy is flying(?).

Candy: You're wrong-kuru!

Blaze: It wasn't them!

Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Candy!

Nao: She's flying?

Candy isn't actually flying, she was actually carried by Miyuki and Akane.

Akane: We're innocent!

Miyuki: The one who pulling all these pranks is...

Akane: *pointed at Majorina* ...Majorina!

Majorina cackled as she was noticed and looked at our young heroes.

Majorina: That's right-dawasa!

Blaze: What do you think you're doing, you old fool?!

Majorina: Eh? How can you see me-dawasa?!

Akane: That's because we are also...

Miyuki: ...invisible!

Majorina: Did you use my Become Invisible-dawasa?! But you won't get in my way-dawasa!

She suddenly pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Majorina: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered her hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

She mearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned dark green with cob-webs hanging in the sky, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Majorina to harvest the Bad Energy.

Majorina: Ehehehe! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

As within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Blaze become even more disgusted this time.

Miyuki: There you go again with doing bad things!

Blaze: For making those invisible pranks on innocent people...!

Akane: Unforgivable!

Then, Yayoi, Nao and Reika pulled out their Smile Pact and their Cure Decor.

Reika: Let's go, everyone!

Yayoi and Nao nodded. But they didn't noticed Blaze, Miyuki and Akane behind them.

Blaze: Oy! You forgot us!

Akane: We're over here!

Miyuki: Over here! Over here!

Yayoi, Nao and Reika looked around and they only noticed Blaze, not Miyuki and Akane.

Yayoi: I can only see Blaze-san but where are you two?

Nao: We can't see you.

Reika: This is a problem.

Blaze: It seems I'm the only one who can see you both...

Miyuki and Akane surprised that Blaze can see them.

Miyuki: Really?

Blaze: Yeah... My right eye told me that.

Akane: Right eye?

Majorina: Do you want to return to normal-dawasa?

Akane: Of course!

Majorina: Then say cheese-dawasa!

Majorina pushed the button and Yayoi, Nao and Reika turned around and noticed Miyuki and Akane were back to normal.

Akane: What are you doing?!

Yayoi: Miyuki-chan!

Nao: Akane!

They went to Miyuki and Akane and now they can see them.

Reika: We can see the two of you!

Miyuki: Really?!

Akane: Woo! We're back!

The girls cheered but Blaze started to tell them important things.

Blaze: Look, girls! We can celebrate, but we have a witch problem on our hands.

The girls glanced at Blaze as he glared at Majorina.

Majorina: Eheheheheh! Now can you see me-dawasa?

Akane: Eh? Oh, no. We can't see her now since we've turned back!

Majorina: It's too late to realize that now-dawasa!

The girls looked around as they wondered where is Majorina. Except Blaze, he knew her whereabouts.

Nao: Where is she?

Blaze: (She's in front of you, girls. Oh, yeah. They can't see her with naked eyes.)

Majorina: Now then, boy. Can YOU even see me-dawasa?

Blaze closed his eyes as he knew where she was as the girls looked at Blaze. Then he opened his eyes.

Blaze: ...You can be invisible, but you can't hide!

He threw some tiny rock from the ground at Majorina's head, a direct hit. She growled as she rubbed her head, wondering why he can see her.

Majorina: How can you see me-dawasa?!

Blaze: I'm a ninja, and I can see you with my right eye.

His right eye glinted with blue light as the girl looked at him in awe. Majorina growled again as she took out the Blue Akanbe Nose.

Majorina: In that case...! Come out, Akanbe!

She threw the Blue Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the jack-in-the-box, turned into a Akanbe. Our young heroes were puzzled what's that Akanbe was. The Akanbe's head popped out from the box as the girls were surprised, it was a Jack-In-The-Box Akanbe. This Akanbe doesn't scare Blaze because it's too old for him to get surprise.

Akane: A jack-in-the-box!

Yayoi: But that size is weird.

Nao: It doesn't look that strong.

Reika: In any case, let's transform.

The girls nodded and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Sunny: Okay, let's go!

Majorina: *smirked* Heheh! Have a taste of this-dawasa!

As her Become Invisible flashed a blinding light, the Akanbe turned invisible. Happy and Sunny were shocked at that the monster disappeared.

Sunny: The Akanbe disappeared!

Blaze: Not disappeared, it just turned invisible like you girls.

Happy: Eh?!

Majorina: Eheheheh! Now what will you do-dawasa?

Blaze then steps in and readied his Dreamblade.

Blaze: Just leave that box to me.

Peace: But, Blaze-san, if the jack-in-the-box disappears, it could scare you.

Blaze: Not a problem, Peace. I know what to do.

The Akanbe was behind Peace and Blaze sensed it quickly.

Blaze: Peace!

The Akanbe lauched the spring and started to headbutt Peace, but Blaze barged in and punched the Akanbe with his fist. The Akanbe shocked and it's head was sent back into the box, causing it to sent flying into the tree.

Blaze: You wanna play dirty? Then let's get violent, you reject of the circus clown!

The Akanbe popped out it's head and glared at Blaze, then it charged at him as Blaze readied his stance.

Blaze: Let's Blaze it! (Which is burn anything with blazing fire, LITERALLY)

He dashed towards the Akanbe and swung his Dreamblade at it's body. The Akanbe threw it's punch at his face. The Cures were shocked and knew that the Akanbe punched him.

Majorina: Eheheheheh! How do you like my Akanbe-dawasa?

Blaze: Heheheheheh! Yeah, whatever... This is getting old to me!

He punched the Akanbe with his thrust punch and then his right eye flashed a brilliant blue light, showing the ability that he can see Majorina and the Akanbe.

Blaze: You made me mad this time...!

The Akanbe shook off and it's head entered the box, then it launched towards Blaze. But Blaze dodged to the other side and it lunged at the tree instead. The Akanbe roared in pain as swirly eyes appeared on it's eyes and fell onto the ground.

Blaze: Does it hurt?!

He then slashed the Akanbe's head with his Dreamblade using his Attack Addition-Crush Dance.

Blaze: Crush Dance!

The Akanbe got up and started to punch Blaze into the ground. But he rolled back and kicked it's arm. He knew it doesn't hurt the monster.

Blaze: Do you Circus Freaks even feel pain?!

Majorina: Grr! I can't let that boy get in the way-dawasa! Akanbe, deal with the PreCure-dawasa!

The Akanbe shook off and after the PreCures! But Blaze got in and kicked the Akanbe towards Majorina, causing her to shock as her Akanbe was sent flying towards her.

Blaze: I'm your opponent, you big nose from the freak show!

Accidentally, Majorina's Become Invisible camera flung to the tree and the camera broke it.

Majorina: Ahh! My Become Invisible-dawasa!

Blaze: Here's a finale, you witch!

Blaze pointed at the sky and shot out a ray of hope from his Dreamblade. Instantly, the Bad End world that Majorina had created crumbled under the Power of Light, and from the point where the world was restored, a purifying energy shot at Majorina. She screeched as the energy damaged her and seeped into her Picture Book of Darkness, before the Bad Energy that had been collected was forced out.

Majorina: No-dawasa! The Bad Energy for Pierrot-sama! It's disappeared-dawasa!

As back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased.

Blaze: *smirked* Game over. Now's your chance, Cures!

Girls: Okay!

Candy: Combining everyone's powers-kuru-!

Candy first produces a beam of golden light from the markings on her forehead, which explode to form the 5 Miracle Jewel Decors. The Cures then grab their own Jewel Decor and insert it into their Smile Pacts.

Pact: Let's go!

The Cures power-up to Tiara Mode, during which their normal white tiara is replaced by a golden crown, and their earrings change as well. The Cures then put their hands together.

Smile PreCure: PreCure Rainbow Healing!

Golden angel wing decorations form on their tiaras, and their 5 colored lights shine from their hands. They then raise their free hands and bubble of white light surrounding them explodes into a rainbow wall, which blasts towards the Akanbe. The nose was destroyed and the jack-in-the-box was purified. Blaze then pointed his Dreamblade at Majorina.

Blaze: How d'ja like that, you old hag?!

Majorina: *jumped around angrily* Curse you, PreCures! Dream Traveler! I'll remember this-dawasa!

Majorina retreated from the scene. Blaze drew back the Dreamblade and sighed.

Blaze: Gimme a break...

Then, he gave a thumbs up to the girls with his grin.

Blaze: Whaddya think, girls?

Happy: It was awesome, Blaze! I knew that I was right to let you join us!

Blaze: *scratched his head, embarrassed* Really? Eheheh... Well, I guess I got stronger since my last battle.

Sunny: Seems like Majorina left, I can't see her, though.

Happy: You're right, I can't see her.

Blaze: Though she's left, but she's stuck being invisible.

Girls: Yatta!

The girls cheered that Majorina is still on the invisible effect. However, unknown to them, Joker is watching the battle closely, standing on the lamp post as he eyed on Candy.

Joker: Hmm... That fairy seems to possess a secret.

Then, he eyed on Blaze, whom interfered Joker's plan.

Joker: But that boy must be Blaze, whom destroyed the Bad Energy for Pierrot-sama with his power. He was a greater threat to us, indeed. But... *smirked* All I want is I want to know the secret of that fairy~~!

He performed his usual backflip and then he disappeared. Blaze then noticed that someone is watching as he turned around. Happy noticed that his expression has changed suddenly.

Happy: What's wrong, Blaze?

Blaze: Huh? *faced Happy and smiled* Nothing...

Later that day, our young heroes were at the sandlot.

Yayoi: Thank goodness you two are back to normal.

Miyuki and Akane: *nod*

Candy: I'm hungry from all the hard work-kuru.

Miyuki: Okay!

Miyuki took out her Smile Pact and use the Cherry Decor into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Cherry!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and a giant cherry was emerged. Candy ate the cherry delightfully. After a few minutes, she burped as she's full.

Candy: That was good-kuru.

Miyuki and Akane then glanced at the Become Invisible camera, which is now broken.

Akane: This thing really made it tough on us.

Miyuki: We have to be careful from now on.

Candy: Miyuki! Akane!

Miyuki and Akane turned to their right and saw Candy carried a camera (again).

Candy: Look! Look-kuru!

Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were somehow felt a bad feeling about the camera.

Akane: Candy, what's with that?

Candy: Someone dropped this-kuru.

Miyuki: A lost item? You need to take it to the police box.

Akane: Yeah!

Candy lifted the camera and aim at the girls to take a picture.

Candy: Say cheese-kuru!

Miyuki and Akane: Eh?

Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were shocked that Candy was about to take a picture, knowing that they're going to be invisible.

Blaze: No, no, no, no, no, no!

But it was too late, Candy has took a picture with the camera. Meanwhile at Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is rummaging her box (again).

Majorina: It's gone! It's gone! All gone-dawasa!

Wolfrun: You're looking for something again right after you got back?

Majorina: I lost the backup of my Become Invisible-dawasa!

Wolfrun: Oh, that?

Majorina: *turned to Wolfrun and smiled* You know where it is-dawasa?

Wolfrun: I threw it away.

Majorina: *angered* Why did you do that-dawasa?!

Back to Human World, Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were somehow getting shocked at what happened after Candy took a picture.

Candy: Miyuki? Akane? Where are you-kuru?

Miyuki: What's wrong, Candy?

Akane: We're right here.

Candy: Where-kuru?

Miyuki: Over here.

Suddenly, Candy was lifted into the air and she screamed.

Candy: A ghost-kuru!

Miyuki: Eh?

It was Miyuki that she lifted Candy up and then she dropped Candy, landing her face to the ground before she got up suddenly.

Candy: Help me-kuru~!

She ran away, along with the camera, leaving Miyuki and Akane confused as she watched Candy ran away.

Akane: Don't tell me...

Nao: Miyuki-chan, Akane...

Yayoi: Um...

Reika: You've become invisible again.

Blaze: And that camera was one of that witch's inventions, again.

Miyuki and Akane were shocked that they've become invisible, again.

Miyuki and Akane: NO WAAAAYYY~~!

Blaze sighed as he rubbed his forehead as Miyuki and Akane shook Blaze with pleading eyes.

Miyuki: Blaze! Help!

Akane: Help us return to normal!

Blaze: This is not looking good... NOT very GOOD at ALL!

He facepalmed as he whined that he knew trouble won't end, now that he wants to find Candy and the camera before things gets worse (YET again).

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 8! Whew! It took me a long time to finish it. Yeah, I know. I made Blaze into the battle and fight the Akanbe alone. But hey! He's really protective and he had the ability to see through invisible effect via his right eye. Yeah, that's his ability. And there's one thing I wished to thank is someone who's thinking about the catchphrase-Blaze it!-for Blaze. Thank you, whoever you are. ^^ Anyway, I had a feeling that I'm almost writing the epic battle. How? You'll find out in Chapter 9!

Note from Author: As you wondered how I got an accident, I accidentally crashed into the lamp post when I drive my car while my mood isn't REALLY fair. Eventually, I ended up in the hospital and had a coma, but after a five days I woke up. The doctor said my forehead go bump, unable to stop the bleeding, temporarily. But look on the bright side, I got an airbag in my car and reduced the damage. Over a few months or so, it'll recovered. You don't have to know anything else somehow, I don't wish to remember anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 9: When You Wish Upon The Stars

It was another wonderful day at the town of Nanairogaoka as Miyuki looked up the beautiful, sunny sky from the balcony.

Miyuki: The weather is so nice. Today is Tanabata. I hope we get to see a lot of stars tonight.

Just then, she saw a book flapping towards Miyuki's house like a bird, wondering what it is.

Miyuki: What is that?

The book flew closer as Miyuki looked at the book closer.

Miyuki: Is that...the return of...

With enough distance, the book show the pages itself, revealing the picture of a fairy, appears to be a miniature lion with a bushy fox-like tail. His fur is mainly pale orange in color, with an orange mane and tail. Like Candy, he has blue heart-shaped markings near his eyes, and his mane is styled such that it covers his right eye from view. His ears stick out from his mane and lie curled up against his head, though it has been shown that he can uncurl them at will. Miyuki smiled excitely as her eyes sparkled as she knew who is that fairy.

Miyuki: It is! Po-!

Before she can finish, the book slammed her face, causing her to faint by the impact. The fairy inside the book then materialized and emerged from it.

Fairy: Ah! Miyuki!

Suddenly, Candy appeared and jumped towards the male fairy with tears on her eyes.

Candy: Onii-chan!

Candy kick-jumped on Miyuki's head and pushed her off to the floor and she hugged her brother tightly. She doesn't realized that she rammed on her brother as his eyes widened. Miyuki has swirly eyes as she muttered sadly, lying on the floor.

Miyuki: Ultra hapupu...

Meanwhile at Bad End Kingdom, Joker is watching the Bad End Clock from the reflection of the lake, and it's only 4 more to go before Pierrot's ressurection. Thanks to Blaze's presence and interference, the plan is only a few steps away to completion. But Joker grins evily anyway as he shuffled a deck of cards.

Joker: That Dream Traveler had a nerve to turn our plan upside down. But, he doesn't realize that I had a brilliant plan that allows me to restore the Bad Energy Memory to where it belongs and it's only a matter of time that our plan will be complete.

Then, he took a card of 2 of spades as he grin widely.

Joker: Pierrot-sama will soon be revived.

With a snap, he turn the card into a rose.

Joker: Once that happens, the world will reach it's Bad End.

Then, he whitered the rose as the decayed petal fell into the lake as Joker grinned again.

Joker: Oh, Dream Traveler. I shall see if you could stop our plan this time.

At the Magical Library, our young heroes were now meeting with Candy's brother named Pop, whom also came from Marchenland, Candy's home world. Everyone was happy to meet Pop again ever since the first met, though Blaze didn't met this fairy before, even after Fusion's defeat.

Pop: Everyone, I'm glad to see you are doing well-de gozaru.

Reika: It truly has been a long time.

Then, Akane petted Pop's head with a big grin on her face.

Akane: Pop, you're as cute as ever.

Pop: *slapped Akane's hand* Stop that-de gozaru! I am a man.

Pop's expreesion became manly(?) and serious with the samurai's taste, standing on the rocks by the ocean.

Pop: Calling me cute is rude-de gozaru!

Yayoi's eyes sparkled in awe at Pop's expression and words.

Yayoi: You really are cool~!

Pop: Huh? No, um, you flatter me-de gozaru. I-

As Pop kept muttering as he walked backwards shyly when it comes to compliment, he almost tripped but caught by Blaze. Akane looked at him dryly.

Akane: What are you doing?

Blaze: You okay?

Pop: Y-Yes. Thank you-de gozaru. By the way, you're Blaze, right? I heard about you from Candy-de gozaru.

Blaze: So you heard about me? I guess I can skip the introduction.

Pop: I guess-de gozaru. And by the way, my name is Pop, as you already heard-de gozaru.

Blaze: *grinned* Nice to meet ya.

Pop: Same here-de gozaru.

Nao: So, did you stop by for a reason?

Pop: Oh, yes. I did-de gozaru.

Then, the girls show Pop the Decor Decor, showing that there's only one more Decor to complete.

Pop: You have done an excellent job of gathering the Decors-de gozaru.

Reika: We have gathered 15 of them.

Pop: I received word from Candy that you were one Cure Decor away from them all, so I hurried here-de gozaru.

Candy: *showed the Phone Decor* I phoned him-kuru.

Akane: Once we gather all 16 Cure Decors, the queen of Marchenland will be revived, right?

Pop: *nod* Indeed. Once the queen is revived, we will be able to protect Marchenland from Emperor Pierrot.

Yayoi: Emperor Pierrot...

Nao: The evil emperor who is trying to bring the world to the Bad End.

Blaze: The sinful emperor with the dark ambition to drown the world in darkness, turning our world into a living hell...

Everyone didn't start talking after Blaze's comment as Candy and Pop glanced at each other. They didn't make a sound until Miyuki broke the silence as she stood up.

Miyuki: It'll be okay!

Everyone turned to Miyuki with a smile on her face.

Miyuki: The world won't reach the Bad End. *showed the book* Look at this!

She opened the book and the pages shown the pictures of Smile PreCures and Blaze until it shown the blank pages.

Miyuki: This PreCure book has us as the protagonists, right? Then this pure white future... *put the book down, smiled widely* ...will be made by us, right? Let's fill it with smiles and make it an Ultra Happy future!

Everyone glanced at Miyuki and soon they smiled as they agreed with their cheerful friend.

Candy: Ultra Happy-kuru!

Akane: Yeah!

Everyone then agreed as Miyuki pointed at bamboo tree.

Miyuki: Then, let's start with making a wish upon a star!

Candy and Pop glanced at the bamboo tree with many charms in wonder.

Pop: What is that-de gozaru?

Candy: It's so pretty-kuru.

Miyuki: It's the Tanabata bamboo.

Yayoi: Today is Tanabata.

Candy: Tanabata? What's that-kuru?

Nao: The evening of July 7th is once a year when Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama can cross the Milky Way to meet.

Reika: On this night, if you write your wish on a tanzaku (wish tag) and hang it on a bamboo tree, they say your wish will come true.

Pop: Ohh. So that is one of this world's traditions-de gozaru. It is very similar to Marchenland's Pegasus Day.

Yayoi: Pegasus Day?

Akane: By Pegasus, you mean this thing? *flapping her hands*

Pop: Yes, that Pegasus-de gozaru.

Blaze: I had a question. Does Pegasus exist in Marchenland?

Pop: Yes. Let me show you-de gozaru.

Pop performed a flipback and then he performed the ninja arts with a tiny ninja scroll on his mouth.

Blaze: T-That's my style!

A white cloud covered his form completely. A few seconds later, Pop was now in his Pegasus form and neigh, surprising our young heroes.

Yayoi: So cool!

Blaze: Unbelievable! Pegasus DOES exist!

Miyuki: I wanna ride you!

Pop chuckled lightly as he explained about Marchenland's Pegasus Day.

Pop: Pegasus Day is one day once a year in Marchenland where we use the light of candles on a star-filled night to make a wish to the Pegasus that flies across the night sky-de gozaru. According to tradition, the Pegasus will grant our wish if we do-de gozaru.

Reika: That is similar to Tanabata.

Blaze: But it sounds really awesome.

Nao: Pop, you came on a great day.

Yayoi: Tonight is the 1 in a 100 year chance to see a lot of shooting stars.

Miyuki: Then let's celebrate Tanabata and Pegasus Day tonight.

Pop was shocked that Miyuki is riding him.

Pop: Wait, you're riding me-de gozaru?

Then, Yayoi and Candy started to ride him as he struggled.

Yayoi: I wanna ride him, too!

Suddenly, a white cloud covered his form again, Pop has returned to his normal fairy form and Miyuki is sitting on a floor.

Miyuki: S-Sorry.

Candy: Are you okay-kuru?

Pop: You were a bit heavy-de gozaru.

Yayoi: No.

Akane: C'mon, you two write a tanzaku too.

Pop: A tanzaku?

Reika: *pointed at her tanzaku* Write your wish here and hang it on the bamboo tree.

Nao: After we're done, we can all go see the shooting stars.

Candy jumped onto the table with a cheerful smile on her faces as Pop followed her.

Candy: I'll write my wish, too-kuru. How many can I write-kuru?

Miyuki: As many as you want! Let's write a whole bunch!

Candy: Yay-kuru!

Nao: We've already written ours. *showed her tanzaku* I wish the Queen would be revived.

Reika: *showed her tanzaku* I wish Marchenland would be saved.

Blaze: *showed his tanzaku* I wish everyone shall have a wonderful happily ever after.

Candy cheered happily and Pop's eyes started to sparkle in awe.

Pop: Wow-de gozaru!

Miyuki: *read her tanzaku* I wish to discover many more wonderful stories. -Miyuki

Akane: *read her tanzaku* I wish our business would flourish so we make tons of money. -Akane

Yayoi: *read her tanzaku* I wish my art would get even better. -Yayoi

Nao: *read her tanzaku* I want to go on a family trip. -Nao

Blaze: *read his tanzaku* I wish all worlds will live in peace and harmony. -Blaze

Reika: *in her serious expression* I shall head along the proper path. *showed her wish tag in a word 'path' (michi in Kanji)* -Reika

Nao: Is that a wish?

Akane: Isn't that just a statement of determination?

Reika: *expression softened* Oh, is it?

Miyuki: That's so like you, Reika-chan.

Akane: Yeah, it is.

Nao: Then, let's put these on the bamboo tree.

Yayoi: Yeah.

Everyone was started to wonder where to put their tanzaku as Miyuki started to thinking about putting some more decoration on the bamboo tree.

Miyuki: If only there was something more...

Then, she had an idea as her cheerful smile appeared on her face.

Miyuki: I know!

She took the Star Decor from Decor Decor and attached it to the accessories. Then, she went on the balcony and put it on top of the bamboo tree as she giggled.

Miyuki: It's perfect. And so cute!

On the table, Candy and Pop were writing their wish on their tanzaku as Pop finished writing his wish.

Pop: I wish that all 16 Decors will be gathered-de gozaru. *looked at Candy and smiled* Candy, you seem to be enjoying yourself-de gozaru.

Candy: It's fun-kuru~!

Pop: That smile is thanks to you meeting these comrades-de gozaru.

Pop glanced at our young heroes, busying to think where to place their tanzaku. Candy glanced at them, then glanced at her brother with her happy smile as she giggled. Nao turned to the fairies and called them.

Nao: Pop, bring them over here once you're done.

Pop: Understood-de gozaru.

Pop then jumped out of the table and went to the others as he handed over his tanzaku to them. They read his tanzaku in awe that his handwriting was amazing.

Miyuki: You write well, Pop.

Pop: Oh, you flatter me-de gozaru.

Nao placed Pop's tanzaku on the branch as Candy watched with her smile. She remembered the time when the girls became the PreCures and Blaze joined the team as he rescued them, fighting three Akanbes alone.

Candy: (Miyuki. Akane. Yayoi. Nao. Reika. I'm glad you're all PreCure-kuru. And Blaze, I'm so glad to meet you and help the PreCure-kuru. I love you all-kuru.)

She watched as everyone shared their laughter together as she grinned widely. Then, she had an idea as she write her wish on her tanzaku.

Candy: I know-kuru!

She finished writing her wish on her tanzaku.

Candy: I wish to always play with Miyuki and the others-kuru.

She looked at her tanzaku and smiled cheerfully while she giggled.

Candy: All done-kuru!

She grabbed some of her tanzakus and jumped onto the bamboo tree and placed her tanzakus on each of the branches. Then she glanced at her tanzaku that she wrote earlier: I wish to always play with Miyuki and the others-kuru. -Candy. She smiled happily as she knew that her wish will come true.

Miyuki: Candy!

Candy then turned to our young heroes, standing on the bookshelf.

Miyuki: We're going!

Blaze: Hurry up! We're waiting for ya!

Candy: Wait up-kuru!

She then jumped onto Miyuki's opening arm as Miyuki carried her. They glanced at each other and giggled.

Pop: Here we go-de gozaru.

Pop then begin to use the Book Door Code on the bookshelf. First, he pulling a book out from the shelf, pushing books from left to right, pushing books on a lower shelf to the left, and then he pushing books on an upper shelf to both sides. Finally, the code is set and the pink light started to shined brightly as our young heroes were excited. Meanwhile at Bad End Kingdom, Joker is shuffled a deck of cards as he wondered about Candy, producing 5 Miracle Jewel Decors to allow the Cures to perform Rainbow Healing to defeat the Blue Nose Akanbe. He knew there is a secret about Candy as he stopped shuffled his cards with an evil grin on his face.

Joker: That fairy may indeed hold a secret related to the Miracle Jewels.

Just then, Akaoni appeared behind Joker.

Akaoni: Joker, why did you bother calling me here-oni?

Joker: *performed some random stunts* Akaoni-san~! I've been waiting for you.

Joker grinned cruely as he tell Akaoni about the next plan. Back to the Human World at night, our young heroes and the girls' families were at the park to see the shooting stars.

Miyuki: Everyone's here.

Pop: Is everyone here to see the stars-de gozaru?

Yayoi: Yes, this is the best place in town to see the stars.

Just then, Akane and Nao waved their hands and they called them to come over.

Nao: Hey~! Over here!

Reika: *glanced at Blaze, Miyuki and Yayoi* Shall we go?

Blaze: You betcha!

Miyuki: Yeah!

Our young heroes went to the top spot of the park. As they turned around and looked at the sky, they glanced at the sky in awe that there's many stars appeared on the night sky.

Blaze: Beautiful!

Miyuki: Amazing! It looks like stars could come raining down!

They then glanced at the beautiful stars with their smiles.

Pop: It is beautiful-de gozaru. It reminds me of Marchenland-de gozaru.

Akane: Marchenland, huh?

Yayoi: I wonder what's it like there.

Blaze: I never been there before, but I'm sure that land is beautiful like the fairy tales.

Pop: *glanced at the others* I will take you there one day-de gozaru.

Nao: I can't wait.

Miyuki continued to glance at the stars as she remembered the time that she met Candy for the first time when Miyuki rushed to her new school.

Miyuki: Candy, you came from Marchenland, right?

Candy: Yes-kuru.

Miyuki: When I met you, Candy, I had a feeling something incredibly happy had just begun.

Candy: *glanced at Miyuki* Kuru?

Miyuki: And that feeling was right. *lifted Candy up* After all, I got to know everyone because I met you, Candy. And now I'm super ultra happy!

Candy smiled happily after hearing what Miyuki said and everyone smiled at them happily.

Miyuki: Candy hug~! *hugged Candy and cuddled her*

Candy: Miyuki, that tickles-kuru.

Suddenly, Nao noticed a shooting star and pointed at the starry night sky.

Nao: A shooting star!

Everyone stood up and glanced at the sky to see where the shooting star were.

Reika: Really?

Miyuki: Where?! Where?!

Then, they saw lots of shooting stars rained down from the sky.

Miyuki: You're right!

Blaze: The shooting stars!

Everyone in town noticed the shooting stars and they stared at them in awe.

Miyuki: It's so pretty~! It looks like a Pegasus flying across the sky.

Pop: Indeed it does-de gozaru.

Akane: *making a wish* Everyone, let's make a wish.

Yayoi: If you make a wish to a shooting star, your wish will come true.

Candy: *glanced at Miyuki* Really-kuru?

Miyuki: *glanced at Candy* Yeah. It's sure to come true.

Candy glanced at the starry sky in awe and started to make a wish.

Candy: I'll make a wish-kuru.

Our young heroes are making a wish upon the shooting stars.

Candy: (I wish to always be with Miyuki and the others-kuru.) Hoshi-sama, please grant my wish-kuru.

Nao: *glanced at Candy* Come to think of it, what did you write on your tanzaku, Candy?

Reika: You never showed us.

Blaze: Shouldn't you tell us what your wish are, Candy?

Miyuki: That's right. What'd you write, Candy?

Candy then jumped off Miyuki's arms and started to tell them her wish.

Candy: Well...

They glanced at the fairy curiously and Candy turned around and answered them with a wink.

Candy: It's a secret-kuru.

Miyuki: Hey, c'mon! Tell us!

Yayoi: I wanna know!

Akane: Tell us, tell us!

Pop watched them happily as he knew they're enjoying the moment.

Pop: (Candy possesses a mysterious power-de gozaru. In order to save Marchenland, I must protect Candy-de gozaru.)

His expression then became serious.

Candy: It's a secret-kuru! My wish is a secret-kuru!

Suddenly, they heard a brutal laugh from above and they looked up-it was Akaoni.

Akaoni: None of your wishes will come true-oni!

Blaze: Akaoni!

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Akaoni: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into red, before the students and the people were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Akaoni to harvest the Bad Energy.

Akaoni: Uhahaha! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Blaze gritted his teeth, he became very angry by this.

Blaze: You...!

Akaoni: What's with all this wishing nonsense-oni?! How's a star supposed to grant your wish-oni? Don't make me laugh-oni! Uhahahahaha!

Miyuki: *glared at Akaoni* What's so funny?!

Akaoni: Hm?

Miyuki: The desire to have your wish comes true becomes the power to believe in the future! Don't laugh at everyone's precious feelings!

Blaze: If you dare to crush their feelings, I won't forgive you!

Miyuki: Minna!

Everyone nodded and the girls took out their Smile Pact while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Akaoni: There you are, PreCure! I'll make sure to defeat you and that boy today-oni! *took out the Red Akanbe Nose* Come out! Akanbe!

He threw the Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the Tanzaku bamboo tree, turned into a Bamboo Tree Akanbe. This Akanbe is more stronger than the Red Nose Akanbe, showing it's muscle.

Sunny: It seems more worked up than usual.

Beauty: I doubt our usual methods will work.

Candy: Get the final Decor-kuru!

Blaze: That pet clown is a red nose type, so that means the final Decor contained there.

Happy: That's right. With the next Decor, we'll have them all.

Akaoni: I won't let that happen-oni! Akanbe, get them-oni!

The Akanbe striked the chain from the tree onto them, but they dodged it quickly. Happy, Sunny and Peace started to attack from above, but the Akanbe fired the green projectiles from the leaves on it's head. Happy gasped in surprise and they were shot by the projectiles. Blaze, March and Beauty spread out and they begin to attack the monster all at once. But the Akanbe noticed and threw the chain towards them, sent them flying into the structure. Happy, Sunny and Peace landed onto the ground in front of Blaze, March and Beauty. The Akanbe then shoot the projectiles at them again and Candy was shocked.

Candy: Everyone!

Pop: Candy, stay hidden-de gozaru!

Akaoni: Uhahahaha! You're no match for an Akanbe that's serious-oni.

Voice: Is that so?

Akaoni raised an eyebrow as the smoke subsided, Blaze is still standing despite being attacked. The truth is, the golden aura surrounded him and protected the Cures. Akaoni was shocked by this.

Akaoni: What?! How did you-?!

Blaze: For this joyful day you ruined, you truly pissed me off...!

The Cures were surprised that Blaze has unleashed some of his inner power as they witnessed.

Happy: Blaze...

March: Incredible...

Blaze took a step forward as he still glared at his enemy.

Blaze: You think star was as pitiful as you already think? You're terribly wrong...! We can show you...*right eye flashed a blue light*...that our wishes will come true!

The girls then stood up as readied their stance.

Happy: That's right! We've worked up so hard and we can't threw away this chance!

With the determination that never gives up, Candy glanced at them in awe after listening what Blaze and Happy said.

Akaoni: Wishes and dreams-oni? I heard enough of this rubbish-oni! Akanbe!

The Akanbe started to attack them again.

Blaze: Spread out!

The girls nodded and our young heroes spread out. Sunny and March then charged towards the Akanbe and punched it. Then, they sent the barrage of punches towards the monster as the Akanbe did so before it kicked them away. Peace and Beauty charged in and the Akanbe started to whip them with it's chain. But Beauty unleashed the freezing wind around her and froze the chain. The chain shattered to pieces, surprising the Akanbe. It became angry and started to fire the projectiles, but Peace destroyed them with her thunder. Blaze then dashed towards the Akanbe and slashed it's face and kicked it, then he threw some light projectiles towards the monster and exploded in a flash of light before he landed besides Happy. Akaoni gritted his teeth worriedly.

Blaze: Happy! Focus your soul!

Happy: *nod* Spirit! Spirit! Spirit! SPIRIT!

A blast of pink aura suddenly busrt out around Happy.

Akaoni: I'm definitely gonna win-oni! Akanbe!

The Akanbe stood up again. Candy and Pop watched the battle as Candy watched worriedly.

Candy: Happy, Blaze! Go for it-kuru!

Blaze: Ready to end this?

Happy: Yeah!

Blaze and Happy decided to finish this fight with their finishing move.

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

Blaze: OOOAAAAHHH! FlareShot!

They combined their attack and fired the attack at Akanbe. But the Akanbe fired the dark beam from it's mouth and the attack from both sides are collided between both sides.

Akaoni: Akanbe, make sure you get them-oni!

Akaoni smashed the Akanbe's foot and fired the powerful beam. Blaze's and Happy's attack was about to overwhelmed as they were shocked.

Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Happy! Blaze!

They went besides Blaze and Happy. This gives them the courage not to give up.

Blaze and Happy: We...

All: ...won't give up!

The girls then started to use their finishing move to assist them.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

March: PreCure March Shoot!

Beauty: PreCure Beauty Blizzard!

Their attacks combined Blaze's and Happy's attack and they overpowered the Akanbe's attack. They finally defeated the Akanbe and the nose was destroyed, purified the possessed item. Akaoni was shocked that he failed again.

Akaoni: Damn you, PreCure! I'll remember this-oni!

Akaoni retreated from the scene and the sky returned to normal. The people snapped out from sorrow as they wondered what happened. But they continued to watch the shooting stars anyway. The girls returned to normal and Blaze drew back his Dreamblade. They were still at the top spot of the park. Just then, a glittering light appeared on the night sky. Miyuki smiled and noticed a final Decor appeared from above. The Decor then landed on Miyuki's hands.

Candy: The last Decor-kuru.

Yayoi: It's a Sunflower Decor. How cute.

Akane: Now we've got them all.

Blaze: Now we can revive the Queen!

The girls then cheered in joy.

Girls: Yatta!

Reika: so, what do we need to do now?

Pop: Put that 16th Decor in the Decor Decor-de gozaru. That will revive the Queen of Marchenland-de gozaru.

Nao: The Queen will finally be revived.

Miyuki: Pop, you do it.

Pop then took the Sunflower Decor gently.

Pop: Understood-de gozaru.

Then, he glanced at the Sunflower Decor and smiled.

Pop: Now my wish will come true-de gozaru. *glanced at our young heroes* It's thanks to all of you-de gozaru. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart-de gozaru.

Candy: *went to the Decor Decor* Hurry up and put it in-kuru!

Suddenly, a shadowy figure took the Decor Decor away. Everyone looked up and saw Joker took the Decor Decor and the Sunflower Decor in his hand as he cackles.

Nao: Who are you?!

Pop: Give us back the Decor Decor-de gozaru!

Miyuki: We finally got the final one.

Joker: Yes, yes. Excellent work. The Bad Energy will soon be full as well. Pierrot-sama's revival draws nigh. But...that boy destroyed the Bad Energy and he make us tired.

Candy was frightened, knewing this jester is actually came from Bad End Kingdom.

Pop: So, you are from the Bad End Kingdom-de gozaru.

Joker suddenly threw a card in front of Candy. Suddenly, the cards split and surrounded Candy and disappeared, causing them to shock.

Blaze and Miyuki: Candy!

Candy shouted and everyone looked up. Joker had captured Candy in his hand.

Candy: Let go-kuru!

Our young heroes rushed to Joker hurriedly.

Girls: Candy!

Blaze: You insane buffoon! Let her go!

Candy: Miyuki~! Blaze~!

Joker then stood back a bit as he grinned menacingly.

Joker: Your wish will come true? Sorry, but not a single one of your wishes...will come true.

Candy: Miyuki~! Blaze~! Everyone~!

Joker disappeared in a flight of cards, along with Candy and Decor Decor.

Miyuki: Candy!

Blaze: Candy!

Pop: Candy!

All: Candy!

Joker's insane laughter was soon heard in the night sky. At the Magical Library, Candy's tanzaku on the bamboo tree has revealed her wish. It said: I wish to always play with Miyuki and the others-kuru. Candy has been kidnapped but what will happened next? The answer continues...

A/N:

That's Chapter 9! Sorry I was late to upload these days because I'm playing my Xbox. Yeah, it's sad that Candy has been kidnapped. It's REALLY SAD. :'( As you wondering, how do the Bad End Commanders make the clock full for Pierrot's revival? I won't tell you until Chapter 10! NO SPOILERS!:p

SPOILER WARNING! Blaze's powerful yet dangerous and horrifying form will appeared in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10-1

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 10-1: The Inevitables Part 1

Our young heroes were at the tree house after Joker abducted Candy and snatched the Decor Decor. It was a bigger shock to them that their fairy friend has been kidnapped and the full set Cure Decor has been stolen by the jester of the Bad End Kingdom. Blaze, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were sitting on the chair, saddened that their friend has been abducted by their worst enemy.

Nao: Candy and the Decor...

Reika: ...got taken from us.

They'll never forget the time when Joker took all the Decor away and kidnapped Candy. Pop felt more upset than the others when his sister has been taken away.

Blaze: That Clown-Face... What is he up to...?

Miyuki then went up to the balcony as she remembered something.

Miyuki: Not yet!

Akane glanced up and see Miyuki searching on top of the bamboo tree.

Akane: Miyuki?

Miyuki: I remembered something!

They went up to the balcony as Miyuki took out something from the tree and showed it to them-it was the Star Decor.

Nao: The Star Decor...

Akane: Why?

Miyuki: I wanted to decorate the bamboo and put it on there.

Akane: So that means...

Blaze: We still have a chance?

Miyuki: Yes! There's still hope!

Yayoi smiled a little as she felt there's still a chance to take a miracle. Reika then noticed something on the bamboo tree and searched it as Yayoi glanced at her.

Yayoi: Reika-chan?

She took out the tanzaku from the bamboo tree and read it out loud.

Reika: 'I want to play with Miyuki and everyone forever-kuru.'

She glanced at the others with her gentle smile as everyone were surprised that tanzaku is Candy's wish.

Nao: That's...

Akane: ...Candy's wish?

Miyuki: Candy...

Miyuki missed Candy a lot, remembering her cheerful smile. Then, Yayoi took out some tanzaku from the bamboo tree.

Yayoi: Ne, there's more.

Reika then took another tanzaku from Yayoi.

Reika: What's this?

Then Yayoi went to the others and offered the other tanzaku to them.

Yayoi: Here.

Miyuki: What's this?

They took one tanzaku each and they read it at what Candy wrote her wish. As they read it, they were surprised that Candy wrote wishes for each of them.

Akane: A wish for me?

Nao: And this one's for me.

Yayoi: She wrote wishes for each of us.

Miyuki: *with serious expression* I knew it. This is not the time to feel down.

Yayoi: Yes.

Blaze: You're right. At this time, we must stop those Circus Freaks and save Candy.

Nao: But, where is Candy?

Pop: I'm afraid she's at the Bad End Kingdom-de gozaru.

Akane: And over there...

Blaze: ...is the world of pure evil where the fairy tales' villians lived.

Pop: That's where Emperor Pierrot will revive-de gozaru.

Reika: Emperor...

Yayoi: *gulped* ...Pierrot.

Pop crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think about the next step before he uncross his arms and open his eyes.

Pop: Well then, *opened the picture book* please enter this picture book first-de gozaru. In order to go to the Bad End Kingdom, we need to go to Marchenland first-de gozaru.

Akane: Yosha. Let's go.

Blaze: We're going to Marchenland!

Pop nodded and he entered the picture book. Then, the book glowed the rainbow light.

Pop: Come on, everyone-de gozaru!

Miyuki: Wait for me, Candy. I'm coming for you.

Blaze: Just hang in there, Candy. We're coming! Let's go!

The girls nodded and they jumped into the picture book. The book then flapped itself like a wing and flew away before creating a portal to Marchenland. Meanwhile at Bad End Kingdom, Candy has been tied up with cards around her at the top of the pillar as Joker started to ask Candy to extract information about Candy's secret.

Joker: Well then, I have something to ask you first. Did you receive special powers from Marchenland? For example, Miracle Jewels?

Candy: I don't know anything about that-kuru!

Joker: Really~?

Candy: I don't know-kuru!

Joker: *faced Candy closer* Really~?

Candy: Really-kuru!

Joker then jumped off the pillar with his serious look without looking at Candy.

Joker: Looks like you're not lying. Do you really have nothing to do with the Miracle Jewels?

Candy: It's no use thinking about bad stuff-kuru! The PreCure and Blaze won't lose-kuru!

Joker: *turned to Candy* I wonder about that? The Decor are all here...

As he showed the Decor Decor to Candy, he noticed that the full sets of Cure Decor is not completed. He opened the case and put the Sunflower Decor to the Decor Decor. As he did, he noticed there's one Decor missing and he gritted his teeth.

Joker: Now you've done it, PreCure. Fine. *smirked* I shall take the last bit of Bad Energy to revive Pierrot-sama from all of you. That includes YOU... Blaze...

Somewhere at another world with a sky filled with balloons, the same portal opened and the picture book that our young heroes and Pop entered flew out from it. As the portal closed, the book spew out our young heroes and everyone landed safely, except Miyuki-landed clumsily into the ground. Pop then catched the picture book safely. Blaze then went to Miyuki and started to help her to get up.

Miyuki: Itai...

Blaze: Miyuki, are you alright?

Miyuki: Yeah, I'm alright.

He offered his hand and Miyuki accepted it as he helped her to get up on her feet. Then, our young heroes looked around the area that is filled with colorful, beautiful places, like fairy tales in picture books.

Miyuki: So, this is Marchenland?

Blaze: I didn't know Marchenland is really beautiful, just like Major Land.

Miyuki: Wow! So pretty!

Nao: But, it's eerily quiet.

Reika: Is anyone there?

Pop: There are people here-de gozaru. It's just that there's the fight with Pierrot and our Queen is sleeping. Everyone is feeling down and tend to stay inside their homes-de gozaru.

Miyuki: I see...

Blaze: It's so...sad...

Pop: *looked at the Decor* We need to hurry and revive the Queen-de gozaru.

Just then, a voice suddenly echoed throughout the area.

Voice: That won't do.

Everyone then looked around as they wondered where's that voice.

Pop: That voice!

Blaze: Show yourself!

Just then, a whirlwind of cards appeared on the sky and it revealed to be Joker.

Akane: You!

Blaze: Who the hell are you?!

Joker: I'm Joker. Pleased to make your acquaintance. *bowed*

Blaze: Enough with the PR! Let us by if you know what's good for ya!

Pop: Give Candy back-de gozaru!

Joker: No, no. I need you to give me something instead.

Miyuki: *gasped*

Blaze: What?

Joker: The last Decor.

Pop held the Decor tightly and protectively as he gritted his teeth.

Nao: What if we refuse?

Joker: Hmhm. Enough of that. Hand it over!

Blaze then drew his Dreamblade, glaring at the jester.

Blaze: Then, we'll deal with you in the hard way. You insane buffoon! Girls, transform!

Miyuki nodded as she took out her Smile Pact.

Miyuki: Minna!

The girls then took out their Smile Pact and they begin to transform.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Joker smirked as he threw the cards towards them as they dodged the cards before it exploded. Beauty and Peace then readied their fists as they charged towards Joker side by side. But Joker flung the cards on his sides and created giant cards and they punched the cards instead. The cards disappeared into many cards and Joker used somersault kicks onto Beauty and kicked Peace away. Happy and Blaze charged towards Joker but he disappeared into many cards and he kicked them away. Sunny threw her fists against Joker from behind but he blocked her fists with his foot. Sunny then threw her fists and kicks but he dodged them before he kicked her away. As Joker landed on the ground, March then dashed towards Joker and started to threw her fists at him but he dodged them easily and pushed her away without efforts. Peace and Beauty started to threw their fists at him again but he blocked them with giant cards again before he jumped away.

Joker: Oh? That's all you've got?

Our young heroes regrouped as they glared at Joker.

Happy: If that's the case...!

Then, Happy started to use her finishing attack.

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

Happy fired the attack, but Joker smirked as he drew the joker card absorbed the attack as our young heroes were shocked.

Blaze: He absorbed the attack?!

Joker flung the card, turned into a card with an ace of hearts, before it fired the dark beam towards them.

Blaze: Dammit!

Pop then barged in and used the scroll, transformed into a giant shield and blocked the attack. But the attack is too much and Pop returned to normal, lying on the ground as Happy and Blaze went to him.

Happy and Blaze: Pop!

Sunny: We can't underestimate him!

Windy: We need to combine our powers!

Happy and Blaze: Yes!

Then, our young heroes started to use their finishing moves all at once.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

March: PreCure March Shoot!

Beauty: PreCure Beauty Blizzard!

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

Blaze: OOAAAAHHHH! FlareShot!

Different elemental attacks shot towards Joker all at once and it seems it was a direct hit as it exploded. Happy and Blaze smiled that they did hit him. But, a snicker was heard as they were shocked.

Joker: That's all?

It was a bigger shock that Joker was unharmed and the attack was absorbed by a giant card with ace of hearts again.

Joker: I'm disappointed.

Happy: N-No way...

Blaze: W-What the...!

The card then fired the dark beam towards them and exploded as Joker landed onto the ground safely.

Joker: Well then, my job is done here.

Pop looked up as he lied on the ground and witnessed Joker took the Star Decor away.

Joker: Let's get this started then. The last Bad Energy.

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Joker: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into dark purple. Our young heroes were struggling to get up as Joker noticed.

Joker: Oh~? What's the matter, everyone~? You can start dispairing now.

Happy: We won't...do that!

Joker: *faced Happy closer* Why?

Happy: *gasped*

Joker: There's nothing you can do anymore, you know. *walked around the area* If you can't even defeat me, then forget about defeating Pierrot-sama. *faced Sunny* And above all, you can't revive the Queen. Your sparkling futures and your smiles...are all gone. So there is only one thing left for all of you. *took out a flower and faced Peace* Eternal despair...!

Joker whithered the flower as Peace was in greatest shock. Then, Joker faced Blaze with his smirk.

Joker: As for you, boy. You have interefered my plan for too long. You destroyed the Bad Energy for Pierrot-sama, now it's the time for your punishment.

Blaze didn't answer, instead he glared at Joker even when he's down.

March: No way...

Then, the Bad Energy has appeared around our young heroes as March gasped.

Happy: W-What's this? No way.

Joker: It's here.

Happy: *gasped and shocked*

Joker: Bad Energy.

Joker laughed as he absorbed the Bad Energy from them.

Joker: Thank you very much. I've received the last bit of Bad Energy! Please enjoy your despair!

Blaze became painful as the Bad Energy was seeping away from him. Suddenly, a heartbeat of his was heard as he remembered everyone's wish.

Blaze: No...

Joker then faced Blaze as he started to get up.

Joker: Hmm~? You can still stand?

Blaze: Not yet... As long as I'm still standing...

The girls then glanced at Blaze, even when they're in sorrow.

Happy: Blaze...?

Blaze: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT!

He roared madly as the Bad Energy entered into his body. Joker were shocked as he gritted his teeth as the Bad Energy was escpaed from his grasp.

Joker: Ugh! The last Bad Energy!

He continued to roar until the last Bad Energy has been absorbed, completely. Blaze became silent, but something's different about him. As he faced Joker, his left eye became different, his brown eye became red as his right eye is still blue. Both of his eyes glowed errily as the black and white aura shrouded around him. Suddenly, his appearance started to change as the black and white aura formed into a dragon as it roared. His right face became partial black and right arm became black as well. His blonde hair turned into white and his ninja clothings became scarlet, like his scarf. Part of the black and white aura behind him became a pair of unattached wings and small vein-like cracks run across his skin. Everyone were shocked that Blaze has become a different person as he roared again like a howling beast.

Happy: Blaze...! He...!

Sunny: How...How did he...?

Blaze finished roaring as he glared at Joker angrily, growling.

Joker: You absorbed the Bad Energy, how brave of you. But... you were still an obstacle to Pierrot-sama!

He then threw his cards towards Blaze, but he flapped his wings and froze the cards with a blast of icy wind. Joker gritted his teeth as he threw another sets of cards again, but Blaze froze the cards again. Then he commanded the Dreamblade and it flew to it's owner's hand and then he charged towards Joker. As he swung his Dreamblade, Joker disappeared into many cards and started to kick him from behind. But Blaze-in his current form-noticed quickly and caught his leg from behind with his aura, materialized into a giant hand-like claw. Joker was surprised by this and he was thrown into the ground. Suddenly, Blaze dashed towards Joker in his inhuman speed and punched him with a haymaker punch before he grabbed his outfit and punched his face before he kicked him away. Joker was disgusted by Blaze's violent form, knewing that it was a bad idea to absorb the Bad Energy from them. Blaze then drew his banishing gun-Queen Rose-and he channeled the mixture energy into the gun and aimed at Joker, the black and white energy channeled towards the gun and he pulled the trigger, fired the powerful black and white beam. But Joker summoned a giant card of ace of hearts in front of him and absorbed the attack before it fired the dark beam towards him. The beam collided on him and it exploded as Joker smirked and snickered.

Joker: You may have hit me, but as you absorbed the Bad Energy, you're far too weak to control yourself.

But as the dust cleared, Blaze is still standing with his fist pointed towards the air, unharmed. Joker was shocked that he can still withstand the attack as the Cures were surprised.

Joker: H-How?! How is this possible?!

Blaze didn't answer. Instead, he growled and fired the beam towards the shocked Joker. It was a direct hit and Blaze flew towards the card and destroyed it with his nail-like claws. He landed onto the ground and glared at his foe. Joker is still standing, indeed, wounded by Blaze's new but dangerous form. But he's not satisfied by this meddler whom absorbed the Bad Energy.

Joker: Very powerful, indeed. But it doesn't matter anyway. I already have my back-up plan anyway... Enjoy this power while you can, Blaze...

Joker disappeared into many cards as he retreated from the scene. The Cures then got up on their feet as they wondered if Blaze is still alright. Blaze then noticed Sunny and charged towards her.

Sunny: H-Hey! What are you doing?!

He threw his fist towards her as she dodged the attack.

Sunny: Hey, Blaze! What are you doing?!

Blaze didn't answer, instead he continued to attack Sunny.

Happy: Blaze!

Beauty: Blaze-san, please stop!

Peace: Blaze-san, no!

March: Blaze! *turned to Pop* Pop! What happened to him?!

Pop: I feared that as he absorbed all those Bad Energy, he's unable to control himself in his current state-de gozaru...

The Cures were shocked that Pop said Blaze is unable to control himself.

Happy: You mean...!

Pop: *nodded slowly* He has gone berserk-de gozaru...

Sunny is attempted to shook Blaze off, but he's still chasing her.

Sunny: C'mon, Blaze! Snap out of it!

Happy was worried that Blaze is hurting his friend in his berserk state. Then, she charged towards him as the others were shocked at what Happy is doing.

Peace, March and Beauty: Happy!

As Blaze was about to attack Sunny, Happy barged in, stood in front of Sunny.

Happy: Blaze!

Blaze halt the attack as he glanced at Happy. As he glanced at her, in his vision, he saw Happy is in her angelic form as her dress is more angelic with her innocent expression, telling him to stop. His eyes widened that he saw an angel in front of him.

Happy: Blaze, it's me! I'm your friend, Miyuki!

Blaze continued to glanced at Happy as his expression now soften, no longer in his berserk state.

Blaze: Mi...yu...ki...?

Happy: *nodded* Please stop! It's over...!

Blaze: It's...over?

Happy then hugged Blaze tightly with tears on her eyes.

Happy: Please, I beg you! Please stop...for me?

Blaze put his hand down as he put his hand on Happy's shoulder, wiping her tears with his right hand as she glanced at him.

Blaze: Don't...cry... Or happiness will be gone...

Happy: Blaze...

Blaze smiled weakly as the black and white aura slowly disappeared, relaxed his muscle as he returned to his normal form, before he fell unconscious. The others then went to Blaze and Happy as they shook Blaze.

Happy: Blaze!

Peace and Beuaty: Blaze-san!

Sunny and March: Blaze!

Happy: Blaze, wake up! BLAZE!

Later that day, it was raining in Marchenland and our young heroes were taking a shelter. They were questioning what they should do now. But they were worried was, Blaze is still unconscious from the last battle, leaned against the pillar. It was a bigger shock that in his dangerous form, he will attack anyone, friend or foe.

Reika: What should we do now?

Pop: I'm going-de gozaru... To save Candy.

Akane: That's right. That comes first.

Nao: Yeah.

Reika: Please wait.

They glanced at Reika as she started to talk.

Reika: We couldn't even touch Joker. What can we do? And he said something about the last bit of Bad Energy.

Nao: So that means...

Akane: We've got to fix things up quickly then!

Yayoi: But!

Akane then glanced at Yayoi, watching the rain.

Yayoi: If Pierrot gets revived and we couldn't take back the Decors... *turned to others* What will happen?

Akane: Eh?

Yayoi: If that happens...what will happen to us? Will we unable to go back to our world?

They were shocked at Yayoi's comment. If they failed, they won't be able to return to the Home World.

Akane: That's...!

Yayoi: What will happen to us?

Reika: I'm sure it's because we're the PreCures.

Nao: We have a mission to save Marchenland, that's why.

Akane: But... But this... I've never heard things will turn out like this!

Yayoi: I may not be able to see Mom or everyone at school again. I'm so afraid.

Reika: I'm very afraid, too.

Nao: Me, too.

Akane: I'm afraid, too.

Miyuki: Then... what about Candy?

Everyone were somewhat surprised as Miyuki questioning if Candy is afraid when all else fails.

Nao: If we go home without doing anything...we'll be abandoning them.

Akane: *gasped* No one's suggesting that!

Nao: But that's what will happen!

Yayoi: No! No way!

Nao: *turned to others* That's...! ...what will happen.

Just then, Pop stood up and jumped outside.

Pop: I'm sorry for dragging you all into this-de gozaru.

The others then glanced at Pop, walking outside.

Nao: Pop?

Pop: You can still go back to your world-de gozaru. You all have precious family there-de gozaru. From the beginning, this is our own kingdom's matter-de gozaru. Just leave the rest to me-de gozaru.

Yayoi: No! That's reckless!

Pop: ...I know.

Reika: Please calm down.

Pop: *gritted his teeth* Even if it's reckless!

They were shocked that Pop is going alone, even if it's reckless.

Pop: I have to go-de gozaru! Even if I'm all alone... No matter who I face... B-Because... *turned to the others with his teary eyes* Candy is waiting for me-de gozaru! I have to go now! My sister... Candy is..!

Pop then started to cry real loud, real sad and painful. He continued to cry until a voice was heard.

Voice: Are you an idiot or something?!

Pop then stopped crying as the others noticed Blaze has woke up, in his stern expresstion.

Reika: Blaze-san!

Yayoi: You woke up!

Blaze: YOU cried just like ME, Pop! Like ME!

Pop: W-What are you talking about-de gozaru?

Blaze then stood up, but he coughed violently due to Bad Energy absorbtion.

Blaze: I admit, I was like you, Pop. When my sister has gone to Major Land in a violent storm of dimensional rifts, I cried just like you were! Yes, it was so sad that my sister has gone away, like tearing your heart apart. But... after so many days and months and lots of years, I've finally found her and we reunited.

Pop: But what this concern about me-de gozaru?!

Blaze: It's because as a brother, you gotta rescue her! But you can't go on without a plan! As my journey continues, I've met my friends that can look for her so that we can have a family reunion. Because we have a plan that can went so well.

Pop: And your friends are...?

Blaze: Hibiki and Kanade. Also known as Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. And another Cure that secretly help us, Ako Shirabe, princess of Major Land, also known as Cure Muse. They're the one who helped me to find her. If you wish to rescue Candy, you gotta have some serious backup. But, what would you do if you go alone without a proper plan?

Everyone then stayed quiet until Miyuki broke the silence.

Miyuki: What should I do? I don't know.

The others then glanced at her as Miyuki continues to talk.

Miyuki: But I feel like we have to think long and hard about this. I don't really know how to say this, but what is most important to us?

Reika: Is throwing everything away to save Candy, or is returning to our friends and families more important?

Miyuki: Or... Something else... Something...

Everyone then stayed quiet again as the rain stopped. Pop wiped his tears away as he decided.

Pop: Then, let's do this-de gozaru.

Reika: *turned to Pop* Pop-san.

Pop: The Bad End Kingdom only shows up when there's a full moon-de gozaru. And that's tonight. And I'll wait here until tonight-de gozaru. Please think of yourselves until then-de gozaru.

Reika: Yayoi-san is right. Maybe we can't return to our world.

Miyuki: That's why we need to think about this ourselves. What is the most important to each of us?

The girls, except Miyuki, went separate ways. Only leaves Miyuki and Blaze alone. Blaze suddenly coughed violently as Miyuki looked at him.

Miyuki: Blaze, are you okay?

Blaze: I'm okay.

Then, he took out the some pills from the bottle in his pocket and eat it.

Miyuki: What are you eating?

Blaze: Power-control pills. It allows me to control the power inside me and quell it. This allows me to control the Bad Energy inside me.

Miyuki: I see.

They looked at the cloudy sky as the gentle wind blew around them.

Miyuki: Ne, Blaze.

Blaze: Hm? What?

Miyuki: What are you going to do once this is over?

Blaze: ...I don't know. Maybe going back home with Ellen or continue my journey again.

Miyuki: Oh. But, if we're going to the Bad End Kingdom and fight them again, you won't be able to control yourself once we fight Pierrot, Joker and the others.

Blaze: I know but I got an idea, just in case something happened.

Just then, he took out a ninja scroll and spread the sheet onto the ground. He then performing ninja hand signs before thrust his palm into the scroll. He summoned a katana. The sword grip looks like normal katana grip and it has a dragon on the pummel. On the fuller, it has a dragon mark engraved on it.

Miyuki: What is this, Blaze?

Blaze: Murasame, my old sword and the katana-giri. It allows me to control the power inside me because according to legend, the one who wielded this dark katana shall be able to control the power of darkness.

Miyuki: Well, can you control the Bad Energy with this?

Blaze: I don't know, but I'll try.

As he grabbed the Murasame, he concentrate the power inside him. Suddenly, he turned into that dangerous form again though surprised Miyuki.

Miyuki: Blaze, are you there?

Blaze: *glanced at Miyuki* Yeah, I'm still there.

Miyuki: Phew. That was close, I thought you'll hurt me.

Blaze shrugged before turned himself back to normal. He sheathed his old sword and tied it on his waist.

Miyuki: I guess the legend is true, huh? The katana-giri.

Blaze: Yeah, it was. I used this blade for a long time since I became a ninja.

Miyuki: So...what are you calling this form that you turned into?

Blaze: Since this power is difficult to control, I guess I'll called it Terro-Form.

Miyuki: Well, okay. But, you should be careful about this power, Blaze. I don't know what will happen if you can't control yourself.

Blaze: *smiled* No worries, Miyuki. I got the power control pills and the Murasame.

Miyuki: *smiled* Yeah, you're right.

Later at night, Miyuki is lying on the structure while Blaze is sitting near Miyuki.

Miyuki: What is the most important to me? Mom? Dad? Everyone... Everyone at school. Blaze... PreCure... Candy... To me, Candy is...

At the other sides, each of the other girls were also thinking what's important to them.

Akane: ...well, an important friend. But...

Reika: In order to save Candy... But what if...

Then they remembered the time when Joker caused them into despair.

Yayoi: Despair... What is despair?

Nao: Family and friends, me... If everyone disappears...

And they remembered when Blaze absorbed the Bad Energy and turned into his new found dangerous form-Terro-form.

Blaze: If everyone disappears and lead every worlds into Bad End... Everything will return to nothingness...

Miyuki: That's no good. I want my family, my friends, and Candy to be all together. I want to be with everyone forever!

They remembered about Candy's wish on her tanzaku.

Candy: *voiceovers* I wish to play with Miyuki and everyone forever-kuru!

Suddenly, they remembered something important.

Akane: I remember...

Nao: ...in my pocket...

Yayoi: ...there's Candy's...

Reika: ...wish.

Then, they took out the tanzaku and read Candy's wish for our young heroes. Miyuki read it first.

Candy: *voiceovers* I wish to play with Miyuki a lot-kuru!

They started to realize what is the most important to them.

All: Candy...

Miyuki and Blaze then move on as Miyuki remembered the time she got along with Candy and the others.

Miyuki: (That's right. It all began when I met Candy. I became a PreCure and got along with everyone. Since then, everything that happened to me and everyone...was Ultra Happy. That's right. If that's the case...)

Akane also move on as she remembered something important after reading Candy's wish on the tanzaku.

Akane: (I thought about a lot, but in the end I don't really know. But...)

She read Candy's wish again.

Candy: *voiceovers* I wish to eat okonomiyaki with Akane-kuru!

Akane: (Right now, this fuzzy feeling inside my heart... I'm sure that is my answer. I don't need to choose now. Right now, What do I want to do?)

Yayoi then read Candy's wish on the tanzaku.

Candy: *voiceovers* I wish to draw with Yayoi-kuru!

Yayoi: (I could become honest with myself because of Candy and everyone. I'm only here because of everyone. If that's the case, I cannot run away.)

She stood up and went away.

Yayoi: (Losing my precious friends will be even scarier.)

Nao let her hair loose as she passed her hand through her hair before tied her hair into ponytail.

Nao: (What's important to me? Family? Friends? I don't want to lose either of them. It's impossible for me to think about them separately.)

She started to move on as she read Candy's wish on the tanzaku.

Candy: *voiceovers* I wish to play soccer with Nao-kuru!

Nao: (So the path I chose has been decided since the beginning!)

Reika also move on as she knew the importance of all in the world while reading Candy's wish on the tanzaku.

Reika: (The world... The people living in it... Their smiles... There are so much the PreCures are supposed to protect. But what I want to protect right now, not as the PreCure...)

Candy: *voiceovers* I wish to pratice calligraphy with Reika-kuru!

Reika: (It's...)

Miyuki and Blaze were almost at the place where they'll meet up as Blaze read Candy's wish on the tanzaku.

Blaze: (Ever since the battle against Noise with Melody and the others, I thought more and more if it's worth fighting for besides finding Ellen. Even if I found her, I still need more answer. But...)

Candy: *voiceovers* I wish to ride bike with Blaze-kuru!

Blaze: (I know what's truly important and that answer lies in the bottom of our hearts...)

Our young heroes were now at the meeting place where they will meet Pop during full moon as they glanced at each other. They were surprised but smiled that Miyuki and Blaze were there first. Miyuki and Blaze noticed them as they turned around.

Miyuki: Everyone. I'm sorry.

The others were surprised that Miyuki apologized to them as she went to the others.

Miyuki: You know, in the end I couldn't understand what was truly important. But I did realize something. I love Candy. *smiled* And I love my family and friends just as much as I do. That's why I want everyone to be together. A future with everyone will make me Ultra Happy.

Just then, Akane took out her right hand as a sign of team as Miyuki surprised.

Akane: Us, right?

Then, Yayoi placed her right hand on Akane's right hand as she's surprised. But she smiled and Nao and Reika put their right hands on their stacked hands as they smiled at each other. Then Blaze went to them and stacked his right hand on their stacked hands and smiled at them as they smiled back before they glanced at Miyuki, stared at them in awe.

Miyuki: Everyone... The five lights that guide us to the future. *put her hand on the stacked hands* Sparkle!

Girls: Smile PreCure!

At the top of the column, Pop was touched by this scene with tears on his eyes with a smile on his face, shedding a tear. Our young heroes glanced at the full moon and they're ready to save Candy.

Miyuki: Let's go! Let's save Candy!

Meanwhile at Bad End Kingdom, Joker has gathered many blank books that contained the Bad Energy for Pierrot-it was his backup plan that our young heroes doesn't know about this.

Joker: *snickered* Foolish Dream Traveler. What I did to them is just a diversion, yet he had a courage to absorb the Bad Energy all at once. Oh, well. He's such a fool.

He gave the Bad Energy to Pierrot as the clock started to restore until it was one step away to fully revival.

Joker: And now...

He then took out a ball of Bad Energy in his hand.

Joker: Another backup that I had. Come, Pierrot-sama, eat up. This is the last bit of Bad Energy!

He cracked the ball and the Bad Energy spew out to the clock. The clock has now reached full and the resurrection is complete.

Joker: It's finally time for your resurrection!

Joker then laughed hysterically and inhumanly as the clock glowed evil red. The resurrection of Pierrot has begun and the armageddon is approaching. Will our young heroes rescue Candy and stop Pierrot's resurrection in time? The time for the battle for people's smile was about to begin...

A/N: Here's the first part of Chapter 10, folks! And the answer that you've been waiting for is here! Blaze has obtained his powerful, yet dangerous, horrifying form-Terro Form. Though this form can be very powerful, but it can also causing him to go berserk if he can't control his emotions too well, similar to Evil Ryu if you ask me. Now, Joker has already got his backup plan and now the clock has reached full. What will our heroes do now? Find out in this epic battle in the second part of Chapter 10!


	11. Chapter 10-2

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 10-2: The Inevitables Part 2

Candy's wishes were echoed in our young heroes' mind as they were prepared for the battle against the Bad End Kingdom as their hands stacked together.

Miyuki: I want to be with Candy and the others. That is what will make us Ultra Happy!

Blaze: Everyone will live happily ever after in their futures, and the futures is ours to decide, even if it means we have to fight our own fate! That is why we want to be with Candy, even if we risk ourselves to fight the Bad End Kingdom.

Meanwhile in Bad End Kingdom, Candy started to tear up, knowing that Pierrot's ressurection has come to a close. The Bad End Commanders were smirking, awaiting their ruler to be fully revived.

Wolfrun: Pierrot-sama's ressurection draws near!

Akaoni: *cracked his knuckles* PreCure! Dream Traveler! If you're coming, get over here-oni!

Majorina: We will turn the tables on you-dawasa!

On the other side, our young heroes were facing towards the full moon, now being red as the gateway to Bad End Kingdom was openning.

Miyuki: Let's go!

Blaze: Our final battle against the Bad End Kingdom!

Miyuki: And save Candy!

They're now riding on Pop's back-in his bird form-and they're flying towards the Bad End Kingdom.

Pop: I can see it-de gozaru.

Miyuki: That's...

Blaze: ...Bad End Kingdom?

They glanced towards their destination-Bad End Kingdom-where Pierrot ruled with his iron fist. Pop landed on the dark wasteland and turned back to normal as our young heroes landed on the ground safely.

Miyuki: So this is the Bad End Kingdom.

Reika: It is a very eerie place.

Blaze: It's more like hell and the demon world, if you ask me.

They looked around the dark, eerie area until a familiar voice was heard.

Voice: I had a feeling you'd be here, PreCure. Dream Traveler.

They glanced up as the dark clouds subsided. It was Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina.

Blaze: You...! Hmph! If you Circus Freaks don't wish to get hurt, then stand aside.

Majorina: We will not let you get in the way of Pierrot-sama's revival-dawasa.

Miyuki: Where's Candy? Give Candy back!

Wolfrun: Your precious lamb is over there.

Wolfrun pointed behind and our young heroes glanced up again. They saw Candy tied up at the top of the summit. Miyuki was horrified.

Miyuki: Candy!

Akaoni: If you want to save her, go save her-oni.

Wolfrun: But that's only after you've defeat us!

Blaze: If that is what you wish... *drew his Dreamblade* Don't say I didn't warn you!

Miyuki: We WILL rescue Candy! Let's go, minna!

Girls: Right!

The girls then took out their Smile Pact and they begin to transform.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Just then, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty stepped in as Blaze and Happy surprised.

Blaze: What are y'all doin'?

Sunny: We'll hold them off.

March: Blaze, Happy, go and rescue Candy!

Happy: Eh... But!

Blaze: That's reckless!

Beauty: Our goal is to save Candy. If someone does not stop them here... we cannot rescue Candy no matter what.

Peace: *nod*

Pop: Happy, Blaze, I leave Candy to you both-de gozaru!

Blaze: Minna...

Blaze and Happy then nodded, they knew that they must rescue Candy while the others hold the Bad End Commanders off.

Happy: Understood. But, everyone, we're not just rescuing Candy.

The others turned to Happy as she showed her little finger, making a promise.

Happy: Candy is coming home with all of us. It's a promise, okay?

Blaze: Happy... *smiled and nodded* Yeah!

The others then smiled as they promised Happy that Candy is coming home with them.

Sunny: Of course!

They put their little fingers together and made a pinky promise.

All: It's a promise!

Pop then smiled and touched by this scene. Wolfrun was disgusted by this scene as he scoffed.

Wolfrun: Are you done with that farce?

They turned to the Bad End Commanders as Pop glared at them.

Wolfrun: This is the end for both you and that little thing. Let's go!

They jumped up and charged towards them. But Pop had a trick in his sleeves and took out the smoke bombs.

Pop: Smoke bomb-de gozaru!

He threw the smoke bomb and covered our young heroes with pink smoke. The Bad End Commanders were shocked by this trick as they landed into the smoke.

Wolfrun: Don't mess with us!

Then, two figures jumped out of the smoke. It was Blaze and Happy, went ahead to rescue Candy.

Wolfrun: You're not getting through!

Suddenly, a flame blocked his way as Sunny stood in his way.

Sunny: Your opponent...is me!

March then faced off against Majorina.

March: You're not getting...

Peace against Akaoni.

Peace: ...past here!

Above them, Joker is watching the battle as he snickered.

Joker: Such lovely friendship~. But...

Blaze and Happy jumped from cliff to cliff towards Candy until Joker blocked their way.

Happy: Joker!

Blaze: Outta the way, Clown-Face!

Joker: This won't be so easy.

Suddenly, a beam of ice shot towards Joker's cards as he was shocked by this attack. Blaze and Happy looked at the attacker and saw Beauty launched her attack.

Blaze: Beauty!

Beauty: Happy, Blaze-san, hurry!

Happy: *smiled* Beauty!

Blaze: *smiled* Thanks, Beauty! I owe ya one!

They jumped down from the valley area and head to the deeper area. Joker then collided into the ground in front of Beauty as she glared at him.

Beauty: I figured someone as cunning as you would wait to appear at the end.

Joker snickered as he landed with his one finger on the ground with his random movements as he smirked before he got back up.

Joker: Now, you are interesting.

Beauty: We will be taking Candy back. And we will all go home together.

Joker: How interesting. Oh, three generals~! Let's do this~!

They then pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Bad End Commanders: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered their hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

They smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky has become different colors. The Bad End Commanders were started to power up in their Bad End reality. The other 4 Cures were now facing each of the Bad End Commanders respectively.

Wolfrun: Cure Sunny! I will douse that brilliant sun of yours!

Sunny: *smirked and punched her fist into her palm* Then, I'll take your fur and make myself a sweater.

Then Akaoni started to face Peace as he cracked his knuckles.

Akaoni: Cure Peace! I will defeat you, you crybaby-oni!

Peace: *stepped back a bit* I may be a crybaby, but I have guts!

Majorina then faced March with her wicked grin.

Majorina: Cure March! Can you defeat someone as uncooperative as me-dawasa?

March: This is a straightforward match!

Majorina: Heheheheh! It's Majorina time-dawasa!

Suddenly, a green smoke covered her form as March was shocked by this. as the smoke subsided, Majorina becomes much younger (around her 20's). Her hair grows to shoulder-length, white and curly, and her irises are brown, with purple eye shadow. Her lips become purple. She has the body of a model and dresses in a dark red and green outfit, still keeping the cloak, a purple belt, dark red pantyhose and black high heels. She snickered at March with her deep, seductive voice as March's eyes became even wider.

March: You grew young!

Finally, Joker started to face Beauty as he summoned his cards in his hands.

Joker: Cure Beauty! Allow me to repeat myself. Not a single one of your wishes will come true.

Beauty: Happy and Blaze-san will surely rescue Candy. And I will ensure it by doing everything I can to keep you occupied!

Joker: Oh, how thrilling~. *snickered and licked his lips*

Meanwhile, Blaze and Happy were still rushing to where Candy was.

Happy: (Wait for us, Candy. We're coming!)

Blaze: (Hang on, Candy! We're almost there, don't give up hope!)

Sunny then threw her fist towards Wolfrun as he threw his fist towards Sunny. Their fists were collided on each other's fists and they threw a barrage of fists towards each other until Wolfrun kicked her out. Sunny somersaulted and landed onto the ground safely. But Wolfrun suddenly jumped up and readied his fist. Peace blocked Akaoni's club and backed off. She was then gasped that the ogre is started to ram her with his club continuosly while chasing her as Peace continued to avoid the attack. March started to kick Majorina but she blocked her kick with just her knee. March attempted to kick the witch but Majorina is still blocking her kick easily. March gritted her teeth as Majorina snickered.

Majorina: In this form, I am not my usual self.

She then split into many of her clone as March was surprised by this trick.

Majorinas: Now, which one is the real me?

Joker shuffled his deck of cards as he continued to lick his lips. Beauty attempted to punch him but he easily dodged the punches and grabbed Beauty's hair and attempt to lick it like a dog. She slapped his hand and started to counterattack, but he dodged it at ease and kicked her with his spinning kick and his somersault kick before he threw two giant Joker cards towards her. But Pop barged in and turned into a giant shield and blocked Joker's attack before he turned back to normal.

Joker: Oh, nooo~! *performed his random movements again before he snickered* Too bad~. There is no way you can stand up to us if that is all you have.

Back to Happy and Blaze, Blaze is slashing the dark vine away while racing to Candy.

Happy: Wait for us, Candy! We're coming!

Then they jumped off and landed on the slope and slided it but Happy can't stop the slide as she kept running.

Blaze: Happy!

Happy: I-I-I can't stop!

Blaze: Hang on, Happy!

He looked around and saw a wooden plank on the ground. He grabbed it and hopped on the wooden plank and slided it on the slope like a skateboard. He slided towards beside Happy and reaching out his hand towards her.

Blaze: Grab my hand, Happy!

Happy: *turned to Blaze* Eh?

Blaze: Trust me!

Happy then nodded and grabbed Blaze's hand. He then carried her and slided down the slope until they saw the area in front of them. It was a pool of lava and they were shocked that they went towards the danger zone.

Happy and Blaze: Lava?!

Happy squealed in fear as Blaze held Happy tightly.

Blaze: Hang on, Happy! We'll make it out!

Happy: Eh?! But how?! We can't make it!

Blaze: Trust me! You'll see!

He then kicked off the plank and jumped higher into the air as Happy screamed in fear. At the top of the summit, Candy heard Happy's scream as her eyes widened.

Candy: Happy? *tears appeared on her eyes* Happy!

They were surprised that Candy is shouting Happy's name.

Blaze: Did you hear that?

Happy: That was Candy's voice.

Then, they started to realize that they stopped in mid-air. They were shocked as they were falling. Happy then started to use her finishing move towards the lava as Blaze moved to the cliff and hang on it.

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

She fired the attack and flew off like a rocket, sending her towards Candy. Blaze then climbing up the cliff quickly to Candy and catching up.

Happy: Candy!

Candy: *gasped* Happy!

Happy flew up as Candy is shedding her tears from her eyes.

Candy: Happy!

Happy: Candy!

She landed onto the ground safely and raced towards Candy.

Happy: Wait just a second, Candy. I'll save you!

Then, she saw the Decor Decor in front of her.

Happy: The Decor Decor!

Suddenly, a giant yellow nose appeared and covered the Decor Decor. Happy was shocked that this is a trap and the yellow nose Rock Akanbe was emerged.

Happy: A yellow nose Akanbe.

Akanbe then suddenly threw it's fist towards Happy and sent her flying to the ground. She then look up and saw the Akanbe is charging from above as she gasped.

Candy: Happy!

As the smoke subsided, it was turned out that Blaze is protecting her from the attack. He glared at the Akanbe as he slashed it with his Dreamblade. But it parried easily and threw him towards Happy and smashed them with it's fist.

Candy: Happy! Blaze!

Blaze and Happy were at the ground, down in defeat. Back to the others, Sunny is blocking Wolfrun's punches. Wolfrun then threw his fierce punch towards her, sending her upwards. Akaoni jumped up and started to smash Peace with his club.

Akaoni: An ogre with a metal rod-oni!

Peace dodged the club but the attack causing the ground to shudder like an earthquake as she was stunned. Akaoni then suddenly smashed her with his club. March is sending a barrage of punches and kicks towards Majorina as she blocked the attack, despite having a problem that the witch's clone is giving her trouble.

Majorina: Can you see through the real me?

She kicked Majorina off, but another Majorina stomped her and sending her to the ground. But she flipped off and brake backwards. Suddenly, she gasped that lots of Majorinas surrounded her.

Majorinas: It is simply impossible for you.

She then fired the beam towards March as she shouted in pain. Beauty and Joker is sending the barrage of punches towards each other.

Joker: There is not even the slightest proof that you can win.

She gasped as Joker threw his towards her, sending her to the ground. He then summoned his sword and started fired the projectiles towards her.

Joker: Take that and that and that.

Pop went to Beauty worriedly.

Pop: Beauty!

Beauty: Pop!

She suddenly grabbed Pop protectively and the projectiles hit her as she screamed in pain. Joker is holding the Star Decor in his hand.

Joker: I have one of the Decors with me. There is no way for you to gather them all.

Our young heroes were downed in defeat and Candy is crying. Akaoni looking at the downed Peace, with his club on his hand.

Akaoni: You're not worth the trouble-oni. *turned around and went away* It's Cure Happy's and that brat's turn now-oni.

Suddenly, his leg was grabbed as he stopped walking. He looked below and saw Peace holding him. The Cures then starting to get up, one by one.

Sunny: Th-This isn't over yet.

March: W-We won't let you...

Beauty: ...go to Happy and Blaze-san.

Wolfrun: Tch. You're still gonna get up? You should just stay down.

Majorinas: There is no way for you to win.

Joker: Dong this will only bring you pain and suffering.

Akaoni: Just let go already-oni!

Akaoni grabbed Peace but then he noticed that she's crying not in sadness, but frustration. Akaoni then smirked at her.

Akaoni: You're crying-oni?! *let go of Peace* Guhahahah! What a crybaby-oni! Guhahahaha!

Peace: It hurts and I'm scared.

Akaoni: Oni?

Peace: But if I run away here, I can't be with everyone anymore. And I'm afraid of that more than anything else! I'll never run away!

Akaoni: Hunh?

Sunny is attempting to get back on her feet, despite the pain is still hurting her body.

Sunny: Happy and Blaze will definitely save Candy. So we have to make sure to stop you here. And then...and then we can all go home together.

Sunny was back on her feet as March does.

March: That is what we promised. And we will keep our promise!

Beauty is holding the wounded Pop gently as he gritted his teeth in pain.

Beauty: We have learned something from you. We have learned what we find most important. *glared at Joker*

Joker: What you find most important?

Back to Happy and Blaze, they got back on their feet as they held their wound painfully.

Happy: Wait for us, Candy. We'll save you.

Blaze: That foolish clown, pulling off a trick like that. This is...unforgivable!

Candy: Happy! Blaze!

The Akanbe threw it's fist at them but they blocked it.

Happy: Give Candy back! She is our precious...

All: FRIEND!

Candy was touched by their words. Wolfrun scoffed in disgust as he smirked.

Wolfrun: What's this 'friend' crap?

Wolfrun then charged towards Sunny as Akaoni flung Peace away.

Akaoni: Nonsense-oni!

Majorina doesn't care about our young heroes' words as well as she still smirking.

Majorina: Such things are not necessary.

She then created a green energy ball as Joker playing his sword a little.

Joker: Is that really something worth risking your life to protect~?

Wolfrun started to attack Sunny but she intercept it with her fist.

Sunny: Friends are...not nonsense!

Peace got back on her feet as she glared at Akaoni, despite she's in pain.

Peace: In the good times and the bad times, they'll be by your side!

Majorina launched the energy ball towards March, but she deflected it with her hand.

March: We laugh together, cry together, and encourage each other.

Beauty: Together, we can overcome any difficulty. The power to do so wells up within us!

Happy and Blaze were still holding the Akanbe's attack, but the pain is still well up within them.

Happy: We have to be together. Candy, our friends, our family. We all have to be together.

Blaze: The promise we made gave us the courage to move on. Even though we were surrounded by darkness, the light will always guide us even the light is dimmed. If we took this chance to move on, our heart beat can't be stopped!

Happy: That is what makes us...

Happy and Blaze: Ultra Happy!

The Akanbe were shocked that Happy and Blaze were pushing it's fist off.

Happy: Sparkle!

The pillar of pink and white light surrounded them as well as the other Cures in their respective colors.

Girls: Smile PreCure!

Sunny then rammed her fist onto the ground, causing the ground to shook. Wolfrun was surprised by this and then his eyes widened that Sunny is holding a large boulder from the ground.

Wolfrun: Are you insane?!

Sunny: If I don't take this seriously, I can't protect anything I find important!

Sunny threw the blouder towards Wolfrun and buried him to the ground.

Akaoni: Out of the way-oni!

Peace: I won't let you pass!

Peace discharged the electricity and shocked Akaoni. The Majorinas are readied the energy ball towards March.

Majorinas: You're not getting away.

They shoot March as she dodged the projectiles by running on the wall. Joker licked his sword and charged towards Beauty. She materialized the ice into an ice sword and clashed towards his sword. Wolfrun burst the boulder out as he roared like a mad wolf before charged towards Sunny and started to attack her. She blocked the attack and sent a barrage of punches and kicks as Wolfrun did so. Sunny then filled her fist with flames and punched Wolfrun back to the ground. Finally, she started to use her finishing move.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

She launched the Sunny Fire towards him. As Wolfrun growled, the Sunny Fire shot him.

Akaoni: You're in the way-oni!

Akaoni has become even bigger and started to punch Peace but she dodged the attack. Akaoni attempted to punch her while growling like a real ogre as Peace dodged the attack. She then started to discharged the electricity around her as Akaoni cornered her. She then charged towards Akaoni and elbowed his chest, filled with electricity. Akaoni then fell to the ground as Peace landed on the ground, ready to use her finishing move.

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

She discharged the Peace Thunder towards Akaoni and shocked him. March was shot by Majorinas' energy ball as she knelt in pain.

Majorinas: Enough games!

March: No matter how much I think, I can't tell which one is real. This is a straightforward match!

She then started to used her finishing move.

March: PreCure March Shoot!

She fired the March Shoot towards one of the Majorina, but it was actually a clone.

Majorina: Hmph, fool. You missed. Now, you are...

Maorina was cut off when March shouted, suddenly materialized more March Shoot as Majorina was shocked by this. She then kicked lots of March Shoot as barrage fire and many clones of Majorina disappeared. Majorina gritted her teeth but suddenly she was shot by March's barrage attack. Beauty is clashing Joker's sword as his sword pierced her ice sword. She launched her kick but he disappeared into many cards as she was shocked. Joker then suddenly appeared behind her.

Joker: Too bad~!

As Joker started to fire the dark beam, Pop barged in and turned into a giant shield, took the attack. Joker was surprised by the fairy, barging in the fight. Beauty then suddenly appeared behind him and started to use her finishing attack.

Beauty: PreCure Beauty Blizzard!

She launched the Beauty Blizzard against Joker as he screamed.

Joker: Pierrot-sama!

Happy and Blaze were blocking the Akanbe's attack and stunned the monster. Happy then jumped up and punched the Akanbe's nose and Blaze kicked it's nose with his shotgun thrust kick. They then used their respective finishing attack.

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

They combined the attack towards the Akanbe and the nose was destroyed. Our young heroes defeated their opponents as they panted heavily from this intense battle. Suddenly, Beauty noticed something falling from the sky and she grabbed it. It's the Star Decor.

Beauty: The Star Decor.

The cards that wrapped Candy disappeared as she jumped towards Happy and Blaze.

Candy: Happy! Blaze!

Happy and Blaze: Candy!

Happy then hugged Candy into her arms as she sat on the ground.

Happy: Yokatta. Thank goodness.

Blaze then patted Happy's and Candy's head gently as he smiled. Then, he noticed something falling from the sky and grabbed it. It was the Decor Decor.

Blaze: Phew! The Decor Decor is still safe.

Suddenly, the ground shaking as they noticed it's dangerous to stay here.

Happy: It's dangerous here.

Blaze: Then, let's get outta here.

They jumped off the summit as the cliff collapsed. Suddenly, a huge force pushed them away. The other Cures noticed the lava is rising from far ahead. Then, they noticed someone shouting from above. It was Happy, Candy and Blaze, falling towards their direction. Blaze then rolled onto the ground as he almost fell to the ground but Happy landed on her stomach to the ground clumsily. Candy then suddenly hugged Pop while the Cures went to Happy and Blaze.

Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Happy! Blaze! Candy!

Candy: Everyone!

The fairies sibling cried as they embraced each other.

Pop: Candy! Candy!

Happy and Blaze glanced at the other Cures with their smile.

Happy: I'm glad you're all okay.

Blaze: Yeah, sorry it took so long.

Sunny: It's not over yet.

March: We need to stop Pierrot.

They turned around as Beauty showed the Star Decor to them.

Beauty: Happy, Blaze-san, I have the final Decor here.

Blaze: *turned to Beauty, smiled* Really? Yokatta!

Candy: Hurry up and put it in the Decor Decor-kuru.

Happy: Yeah.

Happy then stored the Star Decor into the Decor Decor safely. Now they had all the Cure Decors they need.

Candy: Now the queen wll be revived and Pierrot will be defeated-kuru.

Then, Happy noticed something is amiss on the Decor Decor.

Blaze: What is it, Happy?

Happy: Nothing's happening.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as our young heroes turned to the direction where the lava is rising. A giant figure emerged from the lava. The figure resembles a gigantic clown, dressed in a dark purple clown's suit. He has red glowing eyes, a red nose and purple hair, decorated with 4 colored balls that resemble the Akanbe noses. He also has purple flame erupting from the top of his head. Our young heroes were shocked by this appearance.

Blaze: What the?

Figure: I am Emperor Pierrot. All shall reach the Bad End.

Happy: That's Pierrot.

Blaze: That's...That's impossible.

The others then turned to Blaze with their questioning look.

Happy: Eh? What do you mean?

Blaze: I absorbed the last Bad Energy from Joker and it wasn't possible that Pierrot has revived. Unless...

Blaze's eyes widened as he remembered Joker's words, despite in his berserk state from the last time.

Blaze: I get it. He said he had his 'backup plan'.

March: Backup plan? *gasped* You mean...!

Blaze: We didn't noticed Joker has gathered the Bad Energy outside the city and elsewhere. He already knew my presence and he gathered the Bad Energy from the people as the other Bad End freaks were keep us occupied.

Everyone was shocked that they heard Joker has gathered the Bad Energy from other places. Pierrot then opened his mouth and the Bad Energy is started to gathering. Pop was shocked and he knew what it is.

Pop: A Bad Energy cannon-de gozaru! T-That has enough power to destroy the planet-de gozaru!

Our young heroes then glanced at Pop as he alerting them.

Pop: Everyone, run-de gozaru!

Happy then started to tell Pop.

Happy: Pop, take Candy. We need to do everything we can.

The Cures then grab their own Jewel Decor and insert it into their Smile Pacts.

Pact: Let's go!

The Cures power-up to Tiara Mode, during which their normal white tiara is replaced by a golden crown, and their earrings change as well. The Cures then put their hands together while Blaze pointed his Dreamblade at the sky as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword.

Smile PreCure: PreCure Rainbow Healing!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Golden angel wing decorations form on their tiaras, and their 5 colored lights shine from their hands. They then raise their free hands and bubble of white light surrounding them explodes into a rainbow wall, which blasts towards Pierrot as the blast radius of the Avalon's Blade followed it's trail. Pierrot then fired the Bad Energy cannon towards them, shattered the attack. Our young heroes were blasted by the dark, evil, devastating beam as Candy cried as she was carried by the flying Pop.

Candy: Everyone!

They were falling to the ground as Pierrot spoke.

Pierrot: All shall become a world of sloth.

Candy: PreCure and Blaze will protect everyone's smiles-kuru! They will never, ever lose-kuru!

Our young heroes heard Candy's words as they were encouraged.

Happy: That's right. We will never give up!

Blaze: If we give up now, all hope will be lost. We can't give up now! We must end this now!

Suddenly, the Decor Decor shined brightly on Pop's back and the light shined towards our young heroes. Just then, a special Decor inserted into the Cures' Smile Pact. Then, an angelic voice was heard inside everyone's mind.

Voice: PreCure, receive the protection of the Pegasus.

Suddenly, a weapon resembles a rod-like sword with a Pegasus design and a Jewel in the tip emerged from the Smile Pacts. Happy and Blaze gasped at the golden light and the voice. Happy knew who's that voice.

Happy: The queen.

Blaze: The queen? You mean the Queen of Marchenland?

Happy nodded as she smiled towards the golden light.

Happy: Thank you. Let's go, everyone!

They nodded and they started to use their new power. The Cures then inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while Blaze drew his old sword-Murasame.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into a different form. Happy's hairstyle is longer and curlier, with more twists within the pigtails. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light pink with a pink/white striped bow and gold emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter pink. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter pink as well. Sunny's hair is significantly longer than Cure Sunny's, reaching down to her waist. The bun on top of her head changes into a bow. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing ear clips. Her dress is light orange with an orange/white striped bow and gold emblem at the front. The ribbons and folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter orange. The ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter orange as well. Peace's hair becomes wavier, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about chest-length. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light yellow with a yellow/white striped bow and gold emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter yellow. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter yellow as well. March's hair gains more volume and is curlier. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing ear clips. Her dress is light green with a green/white striped bow and gold emblem at the front. The ribbons and folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter green. The ribbons, legwarmers and toetips of her boots become a lighter green as well. Beauty's hair becomes more spiky at the top, and the sides of her bangs have grown longer to about back of her hair also becomes longer. The golden crown and earrings from Tiara Mode replace the normal white tiara and angel wing earrings. Her dress is light blue with a blue/white striped bow and gold emblem at the front. The folds on her arm protectors become larger and a lighter blue. The folds, ribbons and toetips of her boots become a lighter blue as well.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Blaze then channeled the black and white energy towards the Murasame and then the power surrounded him. Then, the black and white aura forming a dragon and emerged around him as it roared and Blaze turned into his Terro form. Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move. The Cures ride the Pegasus made of light.

Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future!

Blaze then took out the Queen Rose and channeled the black and white energy around his banishing gun. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Pierrot as Blaze pointed the Queen Rose towards Pierrot as well.

Princess Cures: PreCure Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Terro Buster!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow light at Pierrot. Blaze aimed at Pierrot and he pulled the trigger, fired the powerful black and white beam. Pierrot then fired the Bad End cannon again, towards their attacks. The attacks from both side collided and our young heroes were shouted with their power and both of the beam overpowered the Bad End cannon and the blast covered Pierrot, defeated him. Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

Then, a rainbow of light covered Pierrot and his nose was destroyed. However, an object that looks like an egg flew away. Our young heroes glanced at the area where Pierrot was defeated. Then, Princess Happy glanced at Terro-Blaze. He then glanced at her and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. Princess Happy then smiled back at him. Our young heroes then went to Candy with smiles on their faces.

All: Candy!

Candy: Miyuki! Blaze! Minna!

They shared their laughter and they were happy that they got Candy back. Suddenly, a stomach growl was heard as they looked around.

Terro-Blaze: Oops! Guess I'm hungry,

The girls then laughed as Terro-Blaze scratched his head in embarrassement, but he smiled anyway.

Terro-Blaze: Alright! Who wants some pizzas? It's on me!

Princess Sunny: Eh? Really?

Terro-Blaze: *nod* Yeah! Count on it!

Princess Cures: Yatta!

Our young heroes then returned to normal and they jumped on Pop's back, flew back to the Home World as they celebrate the victory of their battle and rescued Candy. But somehow, Blaze's story is far from over and this final battle is still far ahead. Why is it that his story isn't over yet? And what is that object that flew away from Pierrot's nose? Only the time will tell and the answer lies in the future.

A/N: Here's the second part of Chapter 10! WOO! The Cures got the Princess Form and everyone's got Candy back! What's more, Pierrot is defeated! Or is it? Haha! The story isn't end yet, guys! There's more than meets the eyes. Anyway, I gotta thinking about Blaze's fairy appearance in the next chapter. Until then, catch ya later in Chapter 11! ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 11: This Is Only the Beginning

Some days have passed since our young heroes has defeated Pierrot and everyone lived in peace and harmony. They're now at the castle of Marchenland and they glanced up and surprised as they met a giant queen, whom looks like a goddess. That queen is none other than the Queen of Marchenland-Royale Queen.

Miyuki: Wow! Is this the Royale Queen?

Akane: She's huge!

Blaze: Just like the Goddess!

Miyuki: Royale Queen-sama, can you hear us?

As Miyuki finished shouting, the Royale Queen didn't respond.

Reika: It appears she can't.

Akane: Hello~!

Nao: Excuse me~!

Yayoi: Yahoo~!

The Royale Queen is still not responding.

Blaze: She's not responding.

Nao: Wasn't the Royale Queen-sama supposed to awaken if we gathered the Decors?

Candy: *looked at Pop* Onii-chan, why won't the Royale Queen-sama wake up-kuru?

Pop: Err... Well... I have been reading through the books-de gozaru, but...

Suddenly, Miyuki clapped her hand together as she understand with a grin on her face.

Miyuki: I know! The Royale Queen-sama just isn't a morning person.

Pop facefaulted at Miyuki's words as Blaze looked at her with a wierd look.

Blaze: Are you sure about that, Miyuki? I don't think she isn't a morning person since she's the Queen of Marchenland.

Yayoi: I know what that's like. I know I need to get up in the morning...but my bed is just so comfortable that I can't do it.

Blaze and Akane facepalmed at Yayoi's comment as Nao giggled in a silly way.

Blaze: Oh, come on.

Akane: That's the issue here?

Pop: I know-de gozaru! *turned to the others* Since you have come all the way to Marchenland...how about you go take a walk-de gozaru?

Our young heroes smiled happily as they hear that Pop tell them to take a walk around Marchenland.

Miyuki: Can we?

Pop: Of course-de gozaru!

Candy: I'll show you around Marchenland-kuru!

Meanwhile, somewhere in the outer space, an egg-like object that came out of Pierrot's nose is floating around in space. While it floating aound, the evil aura resonating inside the egg. No one know what is this egg contained. Back at Marchenland, our young heroes were heading out the castle. Then, they saw an army of tiny soldiers marching on the castle ground as they smiled widely.

Nao: Kawaii!

Blaze: I never know Marchenland has an army of soldiers here.

Candy: Those are the guards who protect the castle-kuru.

Miyuki: Koniichiwa!

As Miyuki greeted the soldiers, they stopped marching and shuddered.

Miyuki: Nice to meet you, we are-.

Before Miyuki can introduce herself and the others, the soldiers startled and ran away, leaving our young heroes confused.

Blaze: They ran away.

Yayoi: Why?

Pop: This is the first time they have ever seen a human-de gozaru. You must have surprised them.

Akane: For guards, they're not protecting the castle very well.

Nao: They're all just shy, aren't they?

Blaze: I didn't know that humans are strangers to them.

Reika: I apologize for scaring them.

Candy: All of you just have to become like me-kuru.

Miyuki: Uh... What do you mean?

Pop: She mean this-de gozaru.

Pop then pulled out the fur on his tail and blew the fur towards our young heroes. Suddenly, a blue smoke covered their form completely. A few seconds later, they have turned into fairy form. Everyone's hairstyle remains the same but a bit shorter and they have their respective color. Miyuki's skin color became pink and she had a rabbit-like tail. Akane's skin color became orange and her tail looks curvy. Yayoi's skin color became yellow and her tail is curled up. Nao's skin color became green and her tail looks curvy. Reika's skin color became blue and she had a beautiful blue tail. Blaze's fairy form is not like the others' fairy form, his form resembling Pop somewhat. Like him, appears to be a miniature lion with a lion-like tail. His skin color became black and white and he had a mane but maintained his hairstyle. Everyone were surprised by their fairy form.

Miyuki: We've turned into fairies! *turned to Nao* Nao-chan, you're so cute!

Nao: So are you, Miyuki-chan.

Miyuki: I know! Let's say something at the end of our sentences. Something like Candy's 'kuru'.

Yayoi: That would be cute. I'll go with 'yayo', then-yayo. *put her hand on her cheek cutely*

Nao: Then, I'll use 'nao'-nao.

Miyuki: *giggled and turned to Akane* Then, Akane-chan, you should go with 'yanen'.

Akane: Nande-yanen~? (Translate: Why would I do that?)

Miyuki: *laughed and turned to Reika* Reika-chan, how about 'desu'?

Reika: *smiled shyly* You think so...-desu?

The girl laughed together and they turned to Blaze, felt shy about his fairy form.

Miyuki: Blaze, what about you?

Blaze: Huh? Me?

Miyuki: *nod* Yeah! What would you say at the end of your sentences?

Blaze: *scratched his head* Err... How about...'reisu'? Err...-reisu?

Miyuki: *giggled* Blaze, you're so kawaii!

Blaze: *blushed* S-Stop, Miyuki! I...I already had a girlfriend.

The girls laughed together again as Blaze smiled weakly, then he smiled widely. He think that being a fairy isn't so bad.

Blaze: (Well... This isn't so bad after all. Kurumi IS a fairy, so I guess I don't have to be so shy.)

He joined the laughter with the girls as Pop and Candy watched them happily. Later, Pop is researching in the library as he tries to figure out the reason why the Queen hasn't fully revived.

Pop: The 16 Decors should have revived the Royale Queen-sama-de gozaru. So, why has she not awakened-de gozaru? What do we do now? *flipped a page* Is there no clue in here?

He flipped some pages as he looked above.

Pop: Emperor Pierrot disappears and we live happily ever after.

He then closed the book and his expression became serious.

Pop: Is that really so-de gozaru?

Back to our young heroes, they were riding on the balloon and they glanced the town of Marchenland in awe, amazed by the scenery.

Yayoi: What a cute town-yayo!

Miyuki: It's like a town from Eastern Europe-miyu!

Candy: It's not just the town-kuru.

All: Ehh?

Later, they arrived at the town and walking around. Then, they saw a fairy whom look exactly like Little Red Riding Hood.

Miyuki: A red hood. Is that Little Red Riding Hood?!

Candy: Yes-kuru!

Miyuki's eyes sparkled and smiled widely in joy, felt that she met the real characters from fairy tale. Then, they went to the river. While they were crossing the bridge, they noticed a peach floating through the river while it's saying 'donburako' from the inside.

Miyuki: A peach... A peach is flowing down the river-miyu.

Akane: And it's even saying 'donburako'-yanen. *smiled weakly* This is hard to keep up...yanen.

Suddenly, the peach split into half and a fairy emerged from the peaches. This fairy is none other than Momotaro.

Momotaro: I'm Momotaro, born from a peach!

Miyuki: There, it's Momotaro-miyu!

Blaze: That was awesome-reisu!

Later, they saw a band of fairies, wearing Arabian clothing, charging towards their way in. After that, another fairy came out from it's hiding spot and went to the sealed cavern.

Fairy: Open sesame!

After that, the enterance to the cavern opened, revealed to be the treasures inside the cavern.

Blaze: Hey! Isn't that...?

Miyuki: It's Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves-miyu.

Candy: There are all sorts of fairies in Marchenland-kuru.

Miyuki: *smiled happily* Sugoi-miyu!

Yayoi: It's so much fun-yayo.

Nao: They're so cute-nao.

Blaze: It's really beautiful and cool-reisu!

Reika: They are most wonderful-desu.

Akane: How long do we have to keep talking like this...-yanen?

Miyuki: *excited* I want to say the spell, too-miyu.

Miyuki then ran down the hill excitedly as the others surprised.

Blaze: Miyuki, wait-reisu!

Suddenly, she accidentally tripped over a rock and rolling down the hill clumsily as the other shocked.

Yayoi: Miyuki-chan!

Then, Yayoi accidentally slided down the hill and tripped over a rock and rolling down the hill like Miyuki did. Suddenly, a cat-like fairy with blue hat, red cloaks and brown boots rescued Miyuki from tripping.

Fairy: Are you okay, miss?

Miyuki glanced at the fairy and noticed that he wear the boots.

Miyuki: Boots?! *smiled* You're Puss in Boots, aren't you-miyu?

The fairy, who is actually Puss in Boots, nodded as he smiled kindly at her. Then, they noticed Yayoi is still rolling down the hill and soon, she fell into the water as the other shocked.

Blaze: Oh, no-reisu! Yayoi!

Just then, two mermaid-like fairies emerged from the water and rescued Yayoi.

Mermaids: Are you okay?

Yayoi was surprised that she met the mermaids.

Yayoi: Mermaids! Thank you-yayo!

The others sighed in relief that Yayoi was alright.

Blaze: Luckily, Marchenland had mermaids from the Little Mermaid-reisu.

Later, Nao is riding the pumpkin carriage with a fairy whom is actually Cinderella inside the carriage.

Nao: It's the pumpkin carriage-nao! Go, go!

Akane then noticed a turtle-like fairy beside the lake is having trouble-he's upside down.

Fairy: Kame! Help me-kame! Help me-kame!

Akane: Wait just a second-yanen! There you go!

Akane helped the fairy by pushing it back to normal. The fairy glanced at Akane and smiled with gratitude.

Fairy: Thank you-kame. I am the messenger of Ryuuguu-Jou-kame. As thanks for saving me...

Akane: *eyes sparkled* You'll take us to Ryuuguu-Jou?!

Fairy: *took out the treasure* Take this treasure chest-kame.

Akane: Already?!

At the other side of the lake, Reika witnessed an old fairy emerged from the lake with gold axe and silver axe in his hand. This fairy is actually Hermes (also known as Mercury) from one of Aesop's Fables-The Honest Woodman.

Hermes: Which did you drop? *showed a golden axe* This gold axe? *showed a silver axe* Or this silver axe?

Reika: I did not drop either-desu.

Hermes: You are a truly honest person. *approached to Reika* In reward... *petted Reika's head gently* Good girl, good girl.

Reika smiled weakly at how Hermes react as this is not how Hermes does in Aesop's Fables.

Reika: How kind of you-desu.

Blaze is looking at the cottage and saw some beans thrown out from the window and soon, it grow into a giant beanstalk, surprised by it's growth. Then, a fairy came out of the cottage and surprised as well before it climbed up.

Blaze: Was that Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk-reisu?

Then he walked closer and looked up the beanstalk. He can't even measure how high it is and how far that fairy-known as Jack-climbing.

Blaze: I wondered if it reached to outer space-reisu? *chuckled in a goofy way*

Later on, our young heroes regrouped and they went to the candy house, made of gingerbreads and candies. The fairies of Marchenland were there as well.

Miyuki: Yay! It's a candy house!

All: It looks so good!

Candy: Eat as much as you want-kuru.

Akane: It's All-You-Can-Eat sweets-yanen!

Yayoi: It's so cute that it's a shame we're just going to eat it-yayo.

Nao: Then, I'll go first-nao.

Nao took a cookie from the house and eat it.

Yayoi: No fair! *took a cookie* Me too-yayo!

Yayoi then ate a cookie as Akane, Blaze and Reika eating chocolates from the window delightfully.

Blaze: Man, that was delish-reisu! I bet my girlfriend will love this taste-reisu!

Reika: A refreshing sweetness and milkiness spreads through the mouth-desu. Wonderful-desu.

The other fairies are eating the sweets delightfully except Puss in Boots, he can't reach the donut, hanging on the roof.

Puss in Boots: I-I can't reach!

Then, Miyuki noticed Puss in Boots needs help to get a donut.

Miyuki: I'll get it-miyu.

She jumped up and tried to get a donut, but she wasn't able to reach it. As she tried, she sneezed and suddenly, a blue smoke covered her form, including the others. The fairies were shocked by this circumstance and as the smoke subsided, our young heroes were returned to their human form.

Yayoi: W-We're back to normal.

They glanced at the fairies and noticed that they were afraid, knowing that human, to them, was a complete stranger.

Yayoi: Sweets are great...-yayo?

The fairies then shriek in fear. Miyuki then took out the donut from the roof and offered it to Puss in Boots.

Miyuki: Here you go.

Puss in Boots stepped back as he was afraid of Miyuki. He glanced at the donut and then Miyuki and he accepted it. Miyuki smiled kindly at the fairy as he smiled.

Puss in Boots: Thank you.

Just then, the fairies gathered up as Candy introduced our young heroes to them.

Candy: These are the Legendary Warrior, PreCure-kuru. They've been working really hard to help the Royale Queen-kuru.

The girls smiled as they chuckled shyly.

Candy: And this boy is the Dream Traveler-kuru. He may not be the PreCure, but he often helped the PreCure to help the Royale Queen as much as he can-kuru.

Blaze: Nice to meet y'all!

The fairies smiled widely with joy that they met the Legendary Warriors as Puss in Boots split the donut in half and shared with Miyuki.

Puss in Boots: Let's eat together!

Miyuki: Uwahh! Thank you!

Miyuki accepted the donut and they eat it happily. The others were playing with the fairies happily as they befriend them. Yayoi was touched by this moment.

Yayoi: They seem so happy.

Nao: *glanced at Yayoi* As long as your heart gets through, it doesn't matter if you're human or fairy.

Reika: This is what you call a cultural exhange-desu.

Akane: *glanced at Reika with a weird look and sweatdropped* You don't need to say that anymore.

Miyuki then meet a fairy in an Arabian clothing, holding a magic lamp.

Miyuki: You're Aladdin, aren't you?

Aladdin: *nod*

Miyuki: *glanced closer* Is that the magic lamp that grant wishes?

Aladdin: This is a normal lamp. The Miracle Jewel is what grant wishes.

Miyuki: The Miracle Jewel?

Miyuki is confused at what Aladdin said about the Miracle Jewel. Meanwhile at the outer space, the egg is still floating around aimlessly. As it wandering around, a giant joker card appeared and it turned out to be Joker, who is still alive. He then went to the egg and grabbed it.

Joker: I was looking for you.

Then he looked below and saw Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina downed on the ground. He landed on the ground and tell them to wake up.

Joker: Wake up, everyone.

They didn't respond. Then, Joker opened his palm and shot out the Bad Energy towards them. The Bad End Commanders were revived.

Joker: Good morning.

Majorina: It's morning already-dawasa?

Akaoni: That was a nice rest-oni.

Then, Majorina noticed the egg that Joker holding.

Majorina: What is that-dawasa?

Joker: It's Emperor Pierrot-sama.

They were shocked that the egg is actually Pierrot.

Wolfrun: Wh-Why does he look like that?!

Joker: When he was a step away from completing his full resurrection, the PreCure got in the way.

Wolfrun: That's right! PreCure! They did this to us!

They were very angry that they were defeated by the PreCures from the last battle.

Akaoni: I hate it-oni!

Joker: And don't forget about that boy, Blaze. He still had the Bad Energy inside him and he already obtained such dreaded power that even Pierrot-sama can't measure it.

Majorina: That little brat is an obstacle for us-dawasa. I'll silence him for helping the PreCure and took the Bad Energy for Pierrot-sama away-dawasa!

Then, the Bad Energy emitted from them as they hate our young heroes more than ever.

Joker: Calm down!

They stopped their anger towards them as the Bad Energy subsided.

Joker: PreCures' power is not enough to defeat Pierrot-sama, though I can't determined if Blaze can defeat Pierrot-sama if he's able to control the Bad Energy. *smirked* But, we will now be working to revive Emperor Pierrot-sama into his perfect form.

Akaoni: What do you mean-oni?!

Joker: I want you to gather even more Bad Energy than before.

Joker took out 2 Red Akanbe Noses and balled it into a fist, causing them to merged into a Big Red Akanbe Nose.

Joker: It's a big nose.

Wolfrun: What's that supposed to be?

Joker: The PreCures and that boy has gained a new power. This is our new means of opposing that power. However, it is quite dangerous, so make sure to be careful when using it.

Wolfrun: Tch! Leave it to me!

Wolfrun then approached to Joker as he asked a question.

Wolfrun: I've just gotta gather Bad Energy, right? *accepted the Big Red Akanbe Nose*

Joker: One other thing. Please search for the Miracle Jewel and watch out for that brat, who knows what his newfound but dangerous power contains.

Back at Marchenland, our young heroes were asking the fairies about the Miracle Jewel.

Miyuki: What is the Miracle Jewel?

Candy: That reminds me. *turned to Miyuki* Joker was searching for the Miracle Jewel-kuru.

Nao: Joker was?

Puss in Boots: The Miracle Jewel is a treasure spoken of within Marchenland. If you obtain it, any wish will be granted.

Akane: It can really grant any wish?

Puss in Boots: Yes.

Reika: That truly is a treasure.

Yayoi: It would be terrible if that was stolen.

Blaze: Yeah, it can't get stolen. If those Circus Freaks did, it will initiate the Bad End.

Nao: Where is it?

Puss in Boots: I do not know. But it's somewhere.

Miyuki: *smiled widely* I want to see it.

Suddenly, a harsh, familiar voice was heard.

Voice: I'd like to see it, too.

They turned around and saw Wolfrun, floating in mid-air.

Girls: Wolfrun!

The fairies ran away in fear after they saw the Bad End Commander.

Miyuki: How? The world wasn't given a happy ending?

Blaze: You, Pierrot and your Circus Freak friends are supposed to be dead!

Wolfrun: I'm not about to be taken out by the likes of you.

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Wolfrun: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into a night sky with a full moon, before the fairies were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Wolfrun to harvest the Bad Energy. Pop noticed the Bad End Space around the area.

Pop: Th-This is..! Don't tell me...!

Candy: It's Bad End Space-kuru!

Blaze: Damn you! Always using this old tricks!

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! The Bad Energy from these fairies shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Our young heroes were shocked that Pierrot is still alive.

Miyuki: Pierrot?

Nao: Didn't we defeat him?

Blaze: What the hell is going on, Wolfy Joe?!

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! Today is the beginning of the true Bad End.

Then he took out the Big Red Akanbe Nose that Joker created.

Wolfrun: Come out, Super Akanbe!

He threw the Big Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the gingerbread house, turned into the Gingerbread House Super Akanbe. Candy was afraid of the new type Akanbe.

Blaze: Another new pet of yours?!

Miyuki: I don't know what this super thing is about...but don't steal the smiles from the people of Marchenland!

Blaze: For putting the innocent fairies into Bad End state like this is...*drew his Dreamblade* Unforgivable!

Miyuki: Let's go, minna!

The girls nodded and pulled out their Smile Pact, ready to transform.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Just then, Pop flew to the battlefield, riding on the book as he look for Candy.

Pop: Candy!

Candy: Onii-chan!

Then, Wolfrun started to ask them.

Wolfrun: You were just talking about the Miracle Jewel, weren't you? Where is it?!

Happy was shocked that Wolfrun is asking them about the Miracle Jewel but she glared at him anyway.

Happy: Why do you want the Miracle Jewel?

Wolfrun: Emperor Pierrot-sama is looking for it.

Blaze: What?!

Pop: Pierrot is looking for the Miracle Jewel-de gozaru?

Wolfrun: Where is it?! Out with it!

March: We don't know!

Peace: And we wouldn't tell you if we did!

Wolfrun: *crossed his arms* Is that so? Then, I have no more use for you. Get them, Super Akanbe!

The Super Akanbe is readied it's fist as our young heroes readied their stance. Suddenly, it's punch flew towards Happy instead instantly, sent her flying towards the distance.

Blaze, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Happy!

Then it punched towards Sunny instantly.

Peace: Sunny!

They glared at the Super Akanbe, surprised by it's power.

Beauty: It appears to have powered up.

Blaze: They're giving 'em new stuff. They can make any kind of freak show they want.

Wolfrun: Now, this is amazing! Go, Super Akanbe!

The Super Akanbe then launched the dough towards them and they dodged. Then, it shoot Beauty up above as she dodged with ease. Then, it shoot Peace as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Peace: It's fast!

The Super Akanbe then shoot March as jumped and dodged.

March: What should we do?!

Then it shoot Blaze as he slashed them away and avoid the barrage.

Blaze: We gotta think fast before it shows any new trick!

After that, the new monster shoot them around without stopping.

Beauty: There is no opening!

Blaze, Peace, March and Beauty avoided the barrage and the most strange thing is, the Super Akanbe shoot Wolfrun as he's shocked at what it was doing and keep dodging.

Wolfrun: What are you doing?!

Blaze then went to Happy and Sunny and helped them to get up.

Blaze: You girls okay?

Happy: *nod* Thanks, Blaze!

Sunny: Thanks a lot, Blaze!

Blaze: No prob! And hey, look!

They glanced up and witnessed the Super Akanbe attacking Wolfrun mindlessly.

Blaze: That freakazoid is attacking him without thinking twice. Seems it was distracted.

Sunny: Yeah, you're right!

Happy: Yosh, in that case!

Happy then used her finishing move.

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

She fired the Happy Shower but the Super Akanbe resisted the attack as she was shocked.

Happy: N-No way!

Blaze: It resisted the attack?!

Sunny gritted her teeth as she wanted to take that new monster down.

Sunny: It's my turn!

Blaze: Wait, Sunny!

Sunny: *turned to Blaze* Eh? Why?

Blaze: That Akanbe is super type, which means regular finishing move can't defeat that Circus Freak.

Happy and Sunny: *shocked* Ehh?!

Happy: Then, what do we do?!

Blaze: We gotta-!

Before Blaze could finish, he, Happy and Sunny were punched by Super Akanbe, sent them flying. Then, it spun around and attacked Peace, March and Beauty. Even Wolfrun himself without noticing. Blaze and Sunny groggily get up as they see the Super Akanbe punching it's fist.

Sunny: I-It's strong.

Beauty: This is different from all the previous Akanbes.

Wolfrun frowned in regret as he didn't listened to Joker's warning as he was hanging on the tree branch upside down.

Wolfrun: That certainly is a dangerous strength. If I get careless, it could take me out, too.

Our young heroes didn't know what to do, even Pop and Candy doesn't know.

Candy: Everyone!

Pop: They're in trouble-de gozaru!

Then, Happy and Blaze listened to the sorrowed fairies' sorrowful words.

Happy: Everyone.

Suddenly, Blaze's heartbeat was heard as his left eye turned red, getting up guardually. Happy noticed him got up.

Happy: Blaze?

Wolfrun then landed on the ground as he snickered wickedly.

Wolfrun: We don't need a story with a happy ending. Marchenland is at it's end!

Blaze: You're the one who should be at your own end...

Wolfrun looked aside and saw Blaze stood up.

Wolfrun: Huuh~? What are you saying?

Blaze: You can say what you want, fool. But in the end, you'll end up failure... *dark aura appeared* As long as I exist...!

Blaze's eyes glowed menancingly as he drew the Murasame, turning into his Terro Form. Wolfrun was disgusted as he witnessed Blaze's terrifying form.

Wolfrun: I don't know what are you doing, but you're still going down along with your damn mouth! Super Akanbe!

The Super Akanbe threw it's fist in lighting speed, but Terro-Blaze parried it's fist easily. Then, sparks of black and white started to appeared around the monster and it growled in pain. Terro-Blaze then roared as he drained the energy from the Super Akanbe, healed his wounds as Wolfrun witnessed Terro-Blaze's power.

Wolfrun: W-What's going on?!

Terro-Blaze: Get up, girls! This is not a time to slack off! We can't let Marchenland fell into Bad End, as long as we have the will to protect!

After hearing Terro-Blaze's words, the girls got up one by one as they nodded.

Happy: We won't let you...end it!

Sunny: That's right. We can't let you end a world as fun as this!

Peace: Everyone may be a bit shy, but they're all so good and kind!

March: We can't let you make them suffer!

Beauty: Marchenland does not need a Bad End!

Terro-Blaze: As long as we protect Marchenland, our heart beat can't be stopped!

Wolfrun: What are you saying? You can't do anything about it.

Happy: We came to Marchenland and we will...

All: ...protect it!

Suddenly, a weapon resembles a rod-like sword with a Pegasus design and a Jewel in the tip emerged from the Smile Pacts and appeared on the girls' hand.

Happy: This is...?

Peace: They came out again.

Pop: Those really are the legendary Princess Candles-de gozaru!

Nao: Princess Candles?

Wolfrun: Keh! Get them, Super Akanbe!

The Super Akanbe started to charged towards them as Happy and Terro-Blaze glanced at each other and nodded.

Terro-Blaze: Ikuze, Happy!

Happy: *nod*

The Cures then inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move.

Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future!

Blaze then took out the Queen Rose and channeled the black and white energy (along with the energy that he drained from the Super Akanbe) around his banishing gun. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Super Akanbe as Blaze pointed the Queen Rose towards the Super Akanbe as well.

Princess Cures: PreCure Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Terro Buster!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow light at Super Akanbe. Blaze aimed at Super Akanbe and he pulled the trigger, fired the powerful black and white beam and both of the beam covered the Super Akanbe. Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

Then, a rainbow of light covered Super Akanbe and it's nose was destroyed. Terro-Blaze then glared at Wolfrun before he charged towards him and snatched his book, tear the pages that he smeared with the Bad End Paint apart, causing it to escape from the book before he threw it away as Wolfrun was dumbfounded.

Wolfrun: T-The Bad Energy...!

As back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased, became nothing. Wolfrun growled at Terro-Blaze but he was punched by his mad haymaker punch, sent him flying towards the tree.

Terro-Blaze: Run before I finish you!

Wolfrun: Grr...! If it's not one thing, it's another!

Wolfrun disappeared and the sky returned to normal as the fairies snapped back. The fairies cheered that our young heroes saved them.

Fairy: The PreCures and the Dream Traveler saved us!

Terro-Blaze smiled at the fairies but he felt the pain in his head. He then realized that he can't stay in this form for too long. Princess Happy then noticed Terro-Blaze is having a headache.

Princess Happy: Blaze? What's wrong?

Terro-Blaze: I'm getting dizzy. Happy, get the pills.

Princess Happy: Okay!

She then get the power-control pills from his pocket and took some of them from the bottle and handed to him. He accepted it and eat it. A few seconds later, he revert back to normal before he coughed.

Princess Happy: Feeling better?

Blaze: Yeah, guess I can't stay in that form for too long. It's dangerous.

Princess Happy smiled at him before she and the other girls turned back to their civil form. She then gave the bottle back to Blaze. Then, Blaze noticed two things from above and grabbed it-it was two Cure Decors-a Pudding Decor and a Dress Decor.

Miyuki: Look, we got 2 Decors!

Nao: So, there are more than 16 Decors.

Candy: Put them in the Decor Decor-kuru!

Then they stored the Pudding Decor and the Dress Decor into Decor Decor safely. Suddenly, they heard an angelic voice.

Voice: PreCures. Dream Traveler.

They started to look around the source of the voice.

Miyuki: Who is that?

Blaze: That voice...!

Pop: That's the Royale Queen-sama's voice-de gozaru.

All: Ehh?!

Then, they rushed to the castle and arrived at where the Royale Queen was.

Royale Queen: PreCures, Dream Traveler, thank you for coming.

Miyuki: Queen-sama.

Akane: Are you awake?

Royale Queen: I still do not have the power to awaken. I am speaking to you through telepathy.

Pop: Royale Queen-sama, why have you not awakened even after we collected the Decors-de gozaru?

Royale Queen: I have indeed received the Decors you gathered. However, it took all of that power to awaken Pegasus.

Our young heroes then smiled as they knew that the Royale Queen lent the girls her powers to access the Princess Form.

Miyuki: You lent us your power.

Reika: So we need even more Decors to awaken you, correct?

Royale Queen: Yes.

Pop: So that's it-de gozaru.

Candy: Is Pierrot still out there-kuru?

Royale Queen: It is faint, but I sense Pierrot's presence. He seems to be storing up energy as he awaits his true awakening.

Nao: His true awakening.

Akane: So this isn't over yet.

Yayoi: That Super Akanbe was really powerful.

Reika: It seems a long path lies ahead of us.

Blaze: And it seems that I have to find a way to get the Bad Energy out of my body. But it's kinda hard, so it seems.

Miyuki: It'll be okay!

The others glanced at Miyuki with a determined look and a smile on her face.

Miyuki: If we're all together...no matter what happens or what we're up against...it'll definitely be okay!

Pop and Candy were touched by Miyuki's words.

Candy: Miyuki...

Blaze glanced at Miyuki as he noticed her determination as he smiled. The others soon smiled as they agreed.

Akane: That's right!

Yayoi: It's scary on your own...

Reika: But we can do this.

Blaze: And this is only the beginning of our journey.

They then glanced at Royale Queen.

Miyuki: Royale Queen-sama, don't worry and just wait here!

Royale Queen: Thank you very much.

Later, our young heroes waved goodbye to the fairies as they entered the book and it flew to the Human World. Pierrot's defeat is still far ahead, awaiting his true awakening as Royale Queen's awakening is still far ahead as well. It has been revealed that there's more than 16 Cure Decors to find in order to awake the Royale Queen. Though it's still far from complete, but with determination that never giving up, they will have a chance to defeat Pierrot and awake the Royale Queen. This is only the beginning...

A/N: Here we are, Chapter 11! Yeah, I took this long because I was thinking about Blaze's fairy form. Anyway, I know what you're wondering about Blaze getting rid of Bad Energy. Yeah, he often trying to destroy the Bad Energy that the Bad End Commander collected, but sometimes he'll miss like one of the Bad End Commanders gathered them before they noticed. Well, that depends. And about turning the clock to full for Pierrot's revival? I won't tell you yet because it's SPOILERS and I won't accept it until the right time. Well, catch y'all later in Chapter 12!


	13. Chapter 12

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 12: Summer Showdown! Akane vs Nao!

It was a beautiful sunny day at the town of Nanairogaoka and the season today is summer. At the Hoshizora's, Miyuki woke up and stretched her body as she stared at the sun with her cheerful smile. Later on, she watering the plants at the backyard while hummed happily as Candy watched her.

Candy: Miyuki! Today isn't Sunday-kuru! You sure you don't have to go to school-kuru?

Miyuki: *giggle* Summer vacation starts today!

Then, she went to the other side of the backyard as Candy didn't know about summer vacation.

Candy: Summer vacation?

Miyuki: A vacation is where we do looooots of stuff!

Candy: Vacation? *smiled widely* Lots of stuff-kuru?

Suddenly, Miyuki and Candy started to dancing around happily.

Miyuki and Candy: Yay! Vacation! Lots of stuff! Vacation! Lots of stuff!

They laughed happily that they'll be able to spend lots of time together. But later, somehow Miyuki doesn't have any plans for summer vacation as they sat on the floor in front of the door.

Miyuki: But I have no plans at all.

Candy: Oh, goodness.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Miyuki: Coming!

They went back to the house and Miyuki answered the phone.

Miyuki: Hello! Ah, Akane-chan! What's up?

She listened what Akane said as she nod with a smile on her face. Then, an excitement filled within her as she lifted her arm a little, causing Candy almost fell to the floor and landed on the table.

Miyuki: I'll go! I'll go! I'll be there right now!

She put the phone down and looked at Candy with her sparkling eyes.

Miyuki: The beach.

Candy: The beach?

Miyuki: *nodded* The beach! The beach! The beach!

Later that day, Miyuki has arrived at the beach as she shouted joyfully.

Miyuki: The BEEEEAAAACCH!

No doubt, Blaze has arrived along with her and Candy since she asked him if he had time, he said that he had a lot of time since summer vacation has started so he'll come to the beach with her. They glanced at the beach and saw lots of people are having good times. Miyuki and Candy shouted with excitement and raced to the beach as Blaze chuckled at them, following them.

Miyuki and Candy: YAHOOOOO!

Meanwhile at Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni is watching TV while he groaned. He flipped the channels with a remote but there's no fun for him as he groaned again with boredom.

Akaoni: I'm so bored-oni. What's with this?

Then, he flipped to another channel about the summer vacation and the beach.

TV Announcer: Summer is beach season! Get your suntan on! Want to create amazing summer memories? Take a trip to the beach!

He sighed again as he exhales his breath from his nostril, wondering if this is fun.

Akaoni: I'm going-oni.

He then took off his outfit, revealing his swimming trunk.

Akaoni: I'll tan myself silly and create amazing summer memories-oni!

He then ran off and jumped to the Human World. Back to the Human World, Miyuki, Blaze and Candy were watching the people having fun at the beach.

Candy: Kuru~! I want to play on the beach-kuru!

Miyuki: *nod before looked in front of her* Um, the place where we're supposed to meet...

Blaze: *pointed at the beach okonomiyaki store* It's that way.

Miyuki: Over there! Over there!

Blaze: Well, what are we waiting for?

Akane is busying making the okonomiyaki while wiped the sweats away from her forehead. Miyuki, Blaze and Candy were arrived as they entered.

Miyuki: Akane-chan! Sorry for the wai-!

Akane: Welcome!

Miyuki was startled by Akane's loud, welcoming words. Akane then turned around and noticed Miyuki and Blaze by the entrance.

Akane: Ah! Miyuki and Blaze?

Miyuki: Eh? Akane-chan!

Akane: *grinned* Thanks for coming! I've been waiting!

Miyuki: Eh?

Blaze: Waiting? You mean tasting your newly recent okonomiyaki? Well, I'll be glad to taste one.

Then, a voice is heard from the other side.

Voice: Welcome!

They turned around and saw Nao and Reika at the ice dessert store beside the beach okonomiyaki store.

Reika: Strawberry shaved ice, right? Please wait a moment.

Nao then made a cup of strawberry shaved ice before Reika served the dessert to the customer.

Reika: Thanks for the waiting.

Miyuki and Blaze were surprised that Nao and Reika were there, too.

Miyuki: Nao-chan? Reika-chan?

Blaze: They're here, too?

Akane grinned widely as it seems this is some kind of competition.

Akane: They look to be doing pretty well. But I won't lose!

Then, Akane started to announce loud and clear.

Akane: We have delicious okonomiyaki right here!

Nao also noticed that Akane is trying to sell her okonomiyaki for the customers. A smirk appeared on her face, knowing this is a challenge that Akane made.

Nao: I accept your challenge.

Then, she also announced loud and clear.

Nao: Really cold shaved ice here! Why don't you try one?!

Akane and Nao smirked at each other, knowing they were rivaling each other.

Akane: Just right for summer! Hot, hot okonomiyaki!

Nao: Smoothly sweet shaved ice!

Akane: Our okonomiyaki will get your energy back!

Nao: Try some cold and delicious shaved ice!

Akane: Our sauce will make you come back for more!

Miyuki and Blaze were already confused at what are those girls doing, annoucing the food.

Miyuki: Uhh...

Blaze: What are you girls doing?

Later, Miyuki started to help Akane since she called her first.

Miyuki: Thank you very much!

Akane: Come again soon!

Then, Miyuki started to throw a question.

Miyuki: Akane-chan... Why are we...?

Akane: I know. I know. You want to play on the beach. I know that feel. But... *put her hands on Miyuki's shoulder* I'm in a pinch here. I think it's great we're setting up a shop here over summer vacation, but my dad hurt his back again and is resting at home. Genki is stuck at the training camp with the Basketball Club. Only Mom and I are left. I can only rely on you now, Miyuki!

Miyuki then giggled in a silly way while stirring the ingredients as Akane giggled back with her big grin. Then, Akane's mother-Masako-entered the store, carried a box of ingredients.

Masako: Sorry about making you help us during the summer vacation.

Miyuki: No... I'll do my best.

Outside the store, Blaze and Candy were eating the okonomiyaki. Candy wasn't very happy that Miyuki is helping Akane at the okonomiyaki store.

Candy: I want to play-kuru.

Blaze: Oh, come on, Candy. Well, you can't boast the fun since we didn't know Akane can't handle the store alone. Well, at least I can play with you.

Candy: *faced Blaze* You really do-kuru?

Blaze: *nod* Yup! Since no girls wants to play with you, so I guess I could play with you.

Candy cheered in joy as she chewed another okonomiyaki. At the ice dessert store, after the customer bought a cup of shaved ice, Reika bowed at the customer politely.

Reika: Thank you very much.

The customer was surprised by Reika's politeful ways but he smiled and rubbed the back of his head shyly.

Customer: T-Thank you, too.

Miyuki is still surprised that Nao and Reika were at the beach as she asked Akane.

Miyuki: So, why are Nao-chan and Reika-chan here?

Akane: Nao is helping out her uncle's shop.

Miyuki: Ehh? But what a shame. If only Yayoi-chan is here, then that means everyone is together!

Just then, a girl in a yellow dress appeared in front of both store as she's thinking which store is good.

Girl: Umm... Very cold shaved ice... Hot, hot okonomiyaki...

Akane and Nao was caught the attention by the girl.

Girl: Which one should I get?

Nao: Shaved ice!

Akane: Okonomiyaki!

Then, everyone looked at the girl and they were surprised. The girl was turned out to be Yayoi.

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan!

Yayoi: Eh? Everyone!

Then, everyone went to Yayoi as Miyuki smiled cheerfully.

Blaze: I was surprised you're here, Yayoi!

Miyuki: Now we're all here!

Reika: Are you here to play on the beach?

Yayoi: I was thinking about drawing the beach for my art homework.

Then, Candy jumped on Yayoi's arm happily.

Candy: Yayoi! Let's play-kuru!

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the store.

Voice: Excuse me!

Nao turned around and noticed a customer in front of the ice dessert store.

Customer: I want a melon shaved ice!

Nao: Ah! Coming! One very cold melon shaved ice, coming right up!

Nao and Reika went back to the store with smile on their faces. Akane couldn't help but think this isn't the time for slack off.

Akane: It's almost time for lunch! Miyuki! Do some advertising!

Miyuki: Eh?

Akane: Super delicious okonomiyaki! It'll get your stamina right back up! *glanced at Miyuki* Come on, Miyuki! You too!

Miyuki: Uh... Super delicious okonomiyaki!

Then, two customers heard the advertisement about okonomiyaki as Yayoi, Blaze and Candy watched.

Female customer: Okonomiyaki?

Male customer: Sounds great. Two okonomiyakis, please!

Akane: Okay! Two okonomiyakis, coming right up! *smirked at Nao* Thank you!

Nao gritted her teeth as she glared at Akane before she advertising the shaved ice.

Nao: Want some shaved ice to cool you down?!

Then, a family noticed two store as well.

Boy: I want some shaved ice!

Mother: I'll have some okonomiyaki.

Little by little, a lot of customers were heading to Akane's and Nao's store as the girls (except Yayoi, Blaze and Candy) were busying making the food to serve the customers as Miyuki and Reika help the customer in line.

Miyuki: Please make two lines!

Reika: Please order here.

Yayoi and Blaze were hanging out with Candy.

Candy: I want to play on the beach-kuru.

Yayoi: Sure. Let's go.

Blaze: Yeah, this'll be fun.

Miyuki couldn't help but think why is it that Akane and Nao rivaling each other.

Miyuki: What's the matter with those two today?

Reika: Akane-san is in the volleyball club... Nao is in the soccer club... They're both hot-blooded sports girls. They're both also fierce rivals. Both of them have a strong intent to win.

At the beach, Yayoi, Blaze and Candy were sitting on the rocks.

Candy: No one can see us here-kuru!

Blaze: Well, I guess it's safe to use the Decor here. Yayoi?

Yayoi: *nod* Of course.

Yayoi started to use the new Decor-Dress Decor-into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Dress!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and Candy was now wearing the swimsuit with swimming ring around her. Candy cheered in joy while Yayoi and Blaze smiled.

Yayoi: Kawaii!

Candy: Come on! Let's play a lot-kuru!

Blaze: Okay!

Yayoi: *nod*

Back to the store, the girls were finished selling the food as Miyuki and Reika thanked the customers politely while Akane and Nao panted tirely from all the work.

Miyuki and Reika: Thank you very much!

Akane: Thanks!

Nao: Thank you very much!

Akane: *grinned* Well, we did great! I'm pretty sure our shop is number one here!

Nao: I feel like our line was longer, though.

Suddenly, they glared at each other again. Just then, Nao's uncle came out from the shop with a smile on his face.

Nao's uncle: Good job. You can take a break now.

Then, Masako came out from the shop, too.

Masako: I'm fine over here, too. Go play with everyone.

Miyuki cheered as she grabbed a beach ball from her bag.

Miyuki: Yatta~! We can finally play together! I brought a beach ball!

Akane and Nao looked at Miyuki's beach ball, knowing what they're going to play (in different ways to each sporty girls).

Akane and Nao: Ball?

Meanwhile, Yayoi, Blaze and Candy played the beach ball happily by passing the ball to each other. Candy to Yayoi to Blaze and to Candy in order. Back to the other girls, they were using the beach ball as a volleyball.

Akane and Nao: Let's do it!

Miyuki: Why did this happen?

Akane: Miyuki! Here it comes!

Suddenly, a ball landed on Miyuki's face and she fell to the ground as the ball bounced back. Then, Akane went to the ball with her confident smile, giving her a chance to smash.

Akane: Nice!

Then she performed the smash on the ball.

Akane: Hino Special Attack!

She smashed the ball to the ground, scored the game directly. Akane chuckled lightly with confidence as Miyuki got up, still got hurt from the impact. But Nao doesn't give up that easily.

Nao: We're playing soccer next!

Akane: Just what I wanted!

Miyuki was shocked that they're going to play soccer. Now at Yayoi, Blaze and Candy, they were starting to run on the beach while laughing. Back to the other girls, they were playing soccer. Nao is charging towards to goal post as Miyuki is trying to defend the goal post as a goalkeeper. Nao suddenly shoot the ball and Miyuki is trying to catch it, but she missed and Nao scored the game. A proud smile appeared on Nao's face as Akane growled, unable to accept the loss.

Akane: Let's move on to the next sport!

Miyuki: There's more?

Voice: Everyone!

They turned around saw Masako-holding a plate of fresh watermelons.

Masako: I cut some watermelons. Why don't you all have some?

Miyuki: *eyes sparkled* Wow! Thank you very much! *glanced at the others* Come on, let's take a break from the games.

Now at Yayoi, Blaze and Candy, they were having meals. Yayoi brought her homemade sandwiches and Blaze brought his strawberry juice and snacks.

Yayoi: I made some lunch.

Blaze: I got some strawberry juice and some snacks.

Candy chewed a sandwich and drink some strawberry juice delightfully.

Candy: Delicious-kuru!

Back to the other girls, Miyuki and Reika were enjoying the watermelons.

Akane and Nao: I'm done!

Nao then showed her watermelon skin and it's cleaned up with a confident smile appeared on her face.

Nao: Look how pretty I cleaned that up!

Akane: Heehee! Why don't you take a look at this?

Akane showed her watermelon skin and it's all cleaned up and skinny. Nao was shocked that Akane has won the game.

Akane: Looks like I win!

Miyuki smiled weakly at Akane's and Nao's game. Now to Yayoi, Blaze and Candy, Yayoi is drawing a picture while Blaze and Candy building the sandcastle.

Blaze: Say, why don't we build the castle of Marchenland?

Candy: Okay-kuru! After that, I'll be the princess-kuru!

Blaze: *chuckled* Then I'll be the knight.

Blaze and Candy laughed together as Yayoi giggled.

Yayoi: You're creative, Blaze-san.

Blaze scratched the back of his head and laughed in a goofy way. Back to the other girls, they were building the sandcastle, too. But Miyuki and Akane built like a giant mountain.

Akane: It's pretty big now.

Nao: You're right.

They turned around and they were surprised. Nao and Reika were built the sandcastle perfectly.

Nao: But I think our design is better.

Akane gritted her teeth and glared at Nao while Miyuki chuckled lightly.

Miyuki: Even though we're all together...

Above the sky, Akaoni is falling from the sky and heading down towards the beach.

Akaoni: It's summer-oni! It's the beach-oni! I shall tan myself silly and create amazing memories-oni!

Now to Yayoi, Blaze and Candy, Candy is copying the crab's movement with her pigtail-like ears. Yayoi is looking at the seagull gliding across the sea as Blaze watching her. Then, she saw something on the waters as Blaze looked at the seas as he noticed Yayoi saw something. As they looked closer, the shocked look appeared on their faces.

Blaze: What the?

Back to the other girls, Akane and Nao are catching the seashells to see who got more. After that, they showed their collected seashells.

Akane: How's that? I caught more!

Nao: No, I caught more.

Miyuki: W-Why don't we call it a tie?

Akane: There are no ties in our duel! Let's swim next!

Nao: Just what I wanted!

Akane: Listen up. *pointed towards the beach* The goal is that thing over there... That thing...

Akane and Nao then glanced at that thing on the water. As the girls looked closer, the shocked appeared on their faces. The 'thing' that Akane mentioned was actually Akaoni. He grinned menacingly as he surfed around the wave with his surfboard.

Akaoni: Yahoo-oni!

Miyuki, Akane, Nao and Reika: Akaoni?!

He then performed some surfing stunts around the wave as the girls' eyes widened like a dinner plate.

Akaoni: Summer is a special season-oni! That's why I came from the ocean today-oni! It's the start of my amazing memories-oni!

Then he noticed there's many people on the beach.

Akaoni: So many humans-oni! I have to give them awesome memories, too-oni!

Then he jumped out and pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Akaoni: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into red, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Akaoni to harvest the Bad Energy.

Akaoni: Uhahaha! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

Voice: Stop that!

He turned around and saw our young heroes were arrived and Akaoni was shocked.

Akaoni: PreCure and that brat-oni! Don't disturb my tanning memories-oni! Come out, Super Akanbe!

He threw the Big Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the shaved ice, turned into a Shaved Ice Super Akanbe. Candy was terrified by this as Akaoni floated beside the monster.

Akaoni: I'm here to give these humans their worst summer vacation-oni!

Miyuki: We won't let you do that! We'll protect everyone's summer vacations!

Blaze: For turning everyone's summer vacations upside down... Unforgivable!

The girls nodded and pulled out their Smile Pact and ready to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

The Super Akanbe then jumped up and started to slammed on our young heroes, but they dodged it quickly.

Happy: Minna, ikuyo!

Suddenly, Sunny and March dashed in first as the others noticed. As they looked in front of them, they were shocked that they went in first.

Blaze: What are you two doing?!

Sunny: Leave this to me!

March: I'll go!

Happy: They're still going at it?!

Blaze: That's reckless! Come back here!

March dashed towards the Super Akanbe with her agility.

March: I'll use my speed...!

Then, she ran around the Super Akanbe as it tried to smash March with it's spoon but it missed. March then jumped up and kicked the ice on it's head but she was stunned by the ice and the Super Akanvbe noticed, smashed her with it's spoon. Suddenly, the Super Akanbe was lifted up by Sunny's brutal strength.

Sunny: I'll use my power! Go!

Sunny is trying to throw the Super Akanbe, but it lifted itself up with the spoons and missed the toss. Sunny then noticed that she missed and the Super Akanbe slammed her. Luckily, the Super Akanbe missed the attack and Sunny crawled out of the sand safely beside March, giving a sigh of relief.

Sunny: That was close!

March: One more time!

Sunny: I'll go!

Then, Sunny and March glared at each other again. Then, Blaze shook his head and went to both of them with his stern look.

Blaze: What are you two doing exactly?

Sunny: Well, I wanna get that Akanbe so that way I can win March in her game!

Blaze: Game?

March: Big talk, Sunny! If you weren't noticed that Akanbe is streching itself up, you wouldn't miss it!

Sunny: *glared at March* Oh, yeah?! Then if it isn't for your kick on it's head, you wouldn't get stun like that!

Blaze: Girls, stop!

Sunny and March continued their quarrel as Blaze told them to stop, but they didn't listened to him. Suddenly, he snapped and found a bucket. He took it and filled it with sea water. Then, he splashed the water onto both of them.

Blaze: No fighting!

Sunny and March were came back to their senses, calmed by the water. Blaze put the bucket and giving them a harsh talk.

Blaze: What the heck were you thinking, pulling a kamikaze stunt like that?! You girls looks like Hibiki and Kanade, often quarrel at each other in the past. At first, I thought everything is A-OK. And now this?! Get up, girls! This isn't the time to get some rival fight!

The girls glanced at each other and sighed, they knew they shouldn't fight each other.

Sunny: Yeah, you're right.

March: We shouldn't fight each other.

Then, they glanced at Blaze with their apologetic look.

Sunny: I'm sorry, Blaze. I thought competing with March was fun, but we ended up fighting.

March: Yeah, I'm sorry too, Blaze.

Blaze nodded slowly at them, accepting the apologies.

Blaze: That's good, you two. The only way I wanted is you two apologize each other. I want you two to work together and harmonizing each other. Understood?

They both nodded and then they talked to each other.

Sunny: March, err... I'm sorry. I shouldn't fight you and competing with you. I was too much for the competition.

March: I'm sorry too, Sunny. I was gone too far and too much. Can you forgive me?

Sunny: *smiled* Yeah...!

They shook their hands as the others watched and smiled. Just then, a green and orange light appeared on their hands and everyone was surprised. Then, they floated into the air.

Sunny: This is... My flames...

March: My wind... The two powers combined?

Blaze smiled at the girls, knowing that they're harmonized.

Blaze: When two hearts harmonizing each other, a new light will be born. This is our heart can't be stopped.

Happy: Blaze, what's going on?

Blaze: They made up.

Peace: Eh?

Blaze: ...They're harmonizing and now they worked together.

They glanced above and watched how Sunny and March work together as teamwork. Sunny and March glanced at each other and smiled, nodding at each other. Then, they faced towards the Super Akanbe.

Sunny: Let's go, March!

March: Okay!

The Super Akanbe jumped up and started to collide onto Sunny and March with it's headbutt. They blocked the attack and pushed it away. Then, they charged towards the Super Akanbe and started to performed their finishing move together.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

March: PreCure March Shoot!

They combined the attack and hit the Super Akanbe. The combination of flame and wind surrounded the monster and it was now weakened.

Blaze: That's the way to go, you two!

They looked at Blaze with their smile and nodded.

Sunny: Thanks, Blaze!

March: For telling us to harmonized each other.

Blaze gave them a thumbs up and they gave him back a thumbs up. The girls were now regrouped and Happy smiled cheerfully at them.

Happy: That was an awesome attack, Sunny, March!

Sunny and March chuckled at her. But they noticed the Super Akanbe is still standing.

Blaze: It's time to show that ice head what you girls made of! I'm leaving it to you!

Happy: *nodded* Okay! Minna, let's go!

The girls nodded and summoned the Princess Candle and inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Then, the Princess Cures were started to use their finishing move.

Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future!

The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Super Akanbe.

Princess Cures: PreCure Rainbow Burst!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow light at Super Akanbe, covered the monster. Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

Then, a rainbow of light covered Super Akanbe and it's nose was destroyed. Blaze caught two new Decors-Macaroon Decor and Sports Decor (cup version)-and gave it to Candy, stored two of the Decor into Decor Decor safely.

Candy: Two more appeared-kuru!

Akaoni growled at our young heroes, his plan was failed again.

Akaoni: You got me-oni! But...

He smirked and stretched his swimming trunk with his happy smile.

Akaoni: Look at this light brown tan! I've made some amazing memories-oni!

Blaze: And here's a souvenir for you, ogre!

Akaoni turned around and saw Blaze charged at him.

Blaze: Surf's up!

He kicked Akaoni with his thrust shotgun kick and made him fell into the water. Akaoni resurfaced from the water and spitted the sea water.

Akaoni: It's salty-oni!

Blaze: You better swim back before I get you and make you as a shark bait!

Akaoni: *glared at Blaze* I thought I was going to get some amazing memories, but now you ruined it-oni!

Akaoni fled the scene and the sky returned to normal as the people snapped back. Blaze went to the Sunny and March and gave them a thumbs up.

Blaze: Nice work out there, girls!

Beauty: When the two of you combined your powers...

Happy: It was so cool!

Peace: *nod*

Sunny and March then glanced at the girls. Then, they glanced at each other and smiled.

Sunny: Of course. Our dynamic duo is the best!

March: That's right!

Blaze: That's what I like to hear! Now you two are harmonized, what are you two gonna do about the store?

Sunny and March are thinking about the store and suddenly, they got an idea.

Sunny and March: Oh, yeah!

Later that day, Akane's and Nao's store are now merged and they sell okonomiyaki and shaved ice together. Now Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Yayoi and Reika are started to eat the okonomiyaki and the shaved ice.

All: Itadakimasu!

They take a bite of the food and smiled widely.

Miyuki and Candy: Delicious!

Reika: This is nice, an okonomiyaki and shaved ice set.

Blaze: Yeah, it's not just nice, Reika.

Reika: *glanced at Blaze* Eh?

Blaze: *grinned widely* It was awesome!

Reika: *smiled kindly* Yes, you're right.

Yayoi: *glanced at Akane and Nao* It's something combining both menus.

Miyuki: *glanced at Akane and Nao and nodded* I'm sure the customers will love it!

Akane and Nao glanced at each other and smiled with pride.

Akane: That's because the okonomiyaki is super delicious!

Nao: No, the shaved ice is delicious!

They glanced and smirked at each other again.

Akane and Nao: We're continuing our duel after this!

Miyuki smiled weakly and Blaze sighed, shook his head.

Miyuki: They're at it again.

Blaze: I told them to stop and now again?

Yayoi: There are friends like that.

Blaze: Well... I guess you're right, Yayoi.

Candy: Kuru~! I'm looking forward to summer vacation-kuru!

Miyuki: Vacation has just started!

Blaze: Then let's have some fun together!

Then, they went outside the store.

Miyuki: Let's have a shining and ultra happy summer vacation!

All: OOOHHH!

Our young heroes were now having fun for the rest of the day. The summer vacation has just started so everyone can now spend the time together. A shining and ultra happy summer vacation, as Miyuki said, has begun.

A/N: I've finished Chapter 12, everyone! Phew! It was quite long to get some ideas but it's worth it. Yeah, I made Blaze had a stern talk to Akane and Nao because he believes that if they can work together, they can win. A word of advice, as wise people said, unity is power. This chapter is a lesson. Alright, now let's get moving to Chapter 13!


	14. Chapter 13

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 13: Summer Funtime

It was a beautiful night at the shopping district of Nanairogaoka and tonight is the summer festival. Miyuki and Blaze were in their yukata outfit (Since it was the summer festival, I decided to give Blaze a yukata outfit for a change.) and they're waiting for Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika at the street.

Candy: Miyuki!

Miyuki: *turned to Candy* Huh?

Candy: Your clothes are so cute-kuru~!

Miyuki: *giggled and turned around* Right, right? It's called a yukata.

Blaze: *chuckled* I guess you wanna wear yukata, eh Candy?

Candy nodded happily before a voice called them.

Voice: Miyuki! Blaze!

They turned around and noticed Akane and Nao approached to them.

Akane: Sorry for the wait!

Miyuki: Akane-chan! Nao-chan!

They walked to them as Miyuki squealed cheerfully at them.

Miyuki: You two look so cute!

Candy: So cute-kuru!

Blaze: *thumbs up* Looking great, you two!

Akane grinned a big grin before she turned around.

Akane: See? I bugged my dad and he finally bought it for me!

Miyuki: Eh? Sugoi~!

Blaze: *turned to Nao* What about you, Nao? You look great!

Nao: *smiled weakly* I'm not really used to wearing things like this, so it's a bit embarrassing.

Miyuki: That's not true! It fits you quite well!

Blaze: I agreed! *thumbs up*

Nao: *smiled widely* Thank you!

Voice: Miyuki-chan! Blaze-san!

They turned around and noticed Yayoi and Reika approached to them.

Yayoi: Yahoo!

Reika: Sorry for the wait, minna-san.

They all glanced at them in awe. Yayoi and Reika looked very pretty in their yukata outfit.

Miyuki: You two look so pretty!

Nao: You look so cute, Yayoi-chan!

Yayoi: Arigato!

Akane: Reika gives off that Yamato Nadeshiko vibe.

Reika: Oka-sama helped dress me, that's why. All your yukatas look quite fitting, too.

Blaze: Eheheheh. You look stylish, Reika! *thumbs up*

Reika: Thank you very much, Blaze-san.

They giggled before Candy wished to wear a kimono outfit.

Candy: Miyuki! I want to wear a yukata, too-kuru!

Miyuki: *turned to Candy* Eh?

Candy: Use the Dress Decor-kuru!

Miyuki: *smiled* I see!

Blaze: Then, let's do it!

Miyuki started to use the new Decor-Dress Decor-into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Dress!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and Candy was now wearing the yukata outfit and she looked even cute.

All: Kawaii!

Miyuki: Yosh! Let's have fun at the festival tonight!

All: OOHHH!

Our young heroes lifted up their fist upwards and cheered. Now, they walked around the festival area, glanced around the shop in awe. The shops had some games to play, selling the mask, selling the food to eat and the festival even had taiko drums, played by taiko drummers. No doubt, our young heroes were surprised that Nao's father-Genji-is playing the taiko.

Miyuki: Nao-chan's dad!

Nao: Dad! Do your best!

Candy was wondering about the taiko drums.

Candy: What's that-kuru?

Miyuki: Taiko drums.

Candy: *eyes sparkled* Sugoi-kuru! So many things I haven't seen before-kuru!

Reika: This is your first time at the summer festival, right?

Yayoi: There are so many other fun things here, too!

Nao: So many delicious things!

Candy smiled widely in awe that she heard that there's many fun and exciting things at the summer festival.

Miyuki: And the number one event...

Candy: Kuru?

All: ...are the fireworks!

Candy: What's that-kuru?

Miyuki: They are huge flowers that go boom into the sky!

Candy: Flowers?

Blaze: *nod* Yup! It'll be very beautiful to see the fireworks tonight!

Candy's eyes sparkled that she heard that the fireworks will be very beautiful tonight.

Akane: Yosha! Let's go!

They ran to the route and jumped in joy. Later, Miyuki bought two cotton candies. One for Candy and one for herself.

Miyuki: Here, Candy.

Candy: What's this-kuru?

Miyuki: Cotton candy. You eat it like this.

Miyuki took a bite of her cotton candy and squealed in joy.

Miyuki: So sweet!

Candy looked at the cotton candy in awe. She took a bite of her own cotton candy and her eyes sparkled even more.

Candy: So sweet-kuru!

Candy eat the cotton candy happily as the others watched her happily.

Blaze: See? Isn't it delicious?

Candy: Delicious-kuru!

At the candied apple store, Majorina bought the candied apple and left before she licked it and surprised that this candied apple is sweet with her eyes widened.

Majorina: So sweet! This is so much better than my poison apples-dawasa! I came here to scout out the humans' festival, and there are quite a lot of people here, it seems-dawasa. Eheeheehee... I shall give all of them a Bad End-dawa... Huh?

Majorina then noticed our young heroes at the goldfish scooping store.

Majorina: Are they the PreCures and that cheeky brat-dawasa?

Candy glanced at the goldfishes at the pool in awe before Miyuki gave a poi (The poi consists of a round plastic frame with a hand grip, and paper on the frame.) to Candy.

Miyuki: Here, Candy.

Candy: *turned to Miyuki* Kuru?

Miyuki: You scoop for the goldfish with this.

Yayoi: Be careful not to rip the netting.

Reika: Well then. please observe my demonstration.

They turned to Reika as she's doing the demonstration about how to scoop the goldfish.

Miyuki: Eh? Reika-chan?

Reika then scooped a goldfish before she put it into a bowl of water, then three of them each. Surprisingly, Reika has scooped around 7-10 goldfishes on each bowls.

Miyuki, Yayoi and Candy: Sugoi!

Akane: You're like a pro.

Nao: You're a scooping master!

Blaze: How did you do that?

Reika: It is a skill passed down by Oji-sama.

Blaze: Inherited by your grandfather, huh? That's awesome!

Candy glanced at Reika's skills in awe as she wanted to try it.

Candy: I want to try it, too-kuru!

Candy then scooped a goldfish, surprising Miyuki and Yayoi.

Miyuki: Candy!

Yayoi: You did it!

Candy is trying to hold a goldfish, but soon the poi has been broken, losing a goldfish before it went back to the pool. Candy looked at her broken poi and whined childishly.

Candy: It's so hard-kuru!

Miyuki: *gived a poi to Candy* Here.

Candy then glanced at Miyuki.

Miyuki: One more time, okay?

Candy cheered in joy as Blaze chuckled.

Yayoi: Candy, do your best!

Blaze: You gotta catch a goldfish before you put it into the bowl, okay?

Candy nodded. Beside them, Majorina grunted as she can't lose this game to them.

Majorina: I won't lose to the PreCures and that twerp-dawasa! Just watch me-dawasa!

Majorina scooped a goldfish and she held it carefully with her poi. Then, she landed a goldfish into a bowl of water.

Majorina: Yes! I caught one-dawasa! *smirked* Heeheehee! It looks so delicious-dawasa!

Owner: Hey now.

Majorina: Eh?

Owner: You can't eat goldfish.

Majorina: Eh? I can't-dawasa? Then what's the point of catching one-dawasa?

Majorina put the goldfish back to the pond as she frowned. Later, our young heroes were at the shooting range store.

Miyuki: Yosh! Let's do the shooting range next!

Then, they entered the store and asked for a game.

Nao: Mister!

Akane: We want to try this!

Owner: Okay!

Candy glanced at the cork rifle curiously.

Candy: Nao, what's that-kuru?

Nao: You shoot the prize with this piece of cork. That way, you can win the prizes. Well, just watch.

Nao then aimed at a box of milk caramel candy.

Nao: Yosh!

She fired at the milk caramel candy and the box fell to the ground.

Nao: Yatta!

Miyuki: Sugoi!

Blaze: Cool!

Akane: All right. I'm next!

Akane then aimed at the handheld video game.

Akane: That's it!

She fired at the handheld video game.

Akane: Got it!

Everyone cheered but the prize is still standing.

Owner: Too bad.

Akane: Eh? But I got it perfectly!

Owner: You have to make it fall to get the prize.

Akane: What's with that?

Candy: I want to try, too-kuru!

Miyuki: *smiled* Sure.

Miyuki held the cork rifle as Candy is aiming.

Yayoi: Candy! Focus!

Blaze: Hit the jackpot, Candy!

Then, Candy aimed at the elepant toy.

Candy: I want that elephant-kuru!

Miyuki: Ikuyo, Candy! Se no!

They fired at the elephant toy but as it hit, the elephant toy reflects the cork and hits a box of natto gyoza caramel candy.

Owner: Congratulations! You won a box of natto gyoza caramel candy!

Miyuki accepted the prize with her weak smile as Candy pouted.

Miyuki: T-Thank you very much.

Yayoi: You're amazing, Candy!

Candy: I wanted the elephant-kuru...

Miyuki giggled before Blaze reloaded the cork rifle.

Blaze: You want the elephant, right?

Candy: *turned to Blaze and nod* Yes! I want the elephant-kuru!

Blaze: Okay, watch me!

Blaze aimed at the elephant toy and fired at the toy. It was a direct hit and the elephant toy fell to the ground. The girls were amazed by Blaze's shooting skill.

Blaze: Jackpot!

Yayoi: Sugoi, Blaze-san!

Miyuki: He's pretty good at shooting it!

Blaze accepted the elephant toy from the owner before he gave it to Candy.

Blaze: For you, Candy!

Candy squealed in joy as she cuddled the toy.

Candy: Blaze, thank you-kuru!

Blaze: *chuckled* No prob!

Akane: Hey, Blaze! I want that prize that I missed! Can you help me?

Blaze: Sure, I'm game!

Akane: Yosha!

Blaze then aimed at the handheld video game and fired at it. The prize then fell to the ground and everyone cheered.

Blaze: Jackpot! Yeah, baby!

Blaze accepted the handheld video game from the owner before he gave it to Akane.

Blaze: Here you go, Akane! As I promised!

Akane: Thanks, Blaze!

Blaze: *thumbs up* No prob!

Our young heroes then shared their laughter together. Behind them, Majorina glared at them, holding the cork rifle.

Majorina: I'll also get that natto gyoza caramel candy. Just watch-dawasa.

She then aimed at the natto gyoza caramel candy. As she pulled the trigger, the cork rifle didn't work. Her eyes widened and she checked on the cork rifle while pulling the trigger repeatedly.

Majorina: What's going on-dawasa? What's wrong-dawasa?

Suddenly, she accidentally fired the cork rifle and surprising her. The cork then hit the prize labelled 'Guam Travel'. The people were surprised in awe as Majorina was confused, wondering what happened.

Majorina: What happened-dawasa?

Owner: *ringing the bell* Congratulations, granny! You won a trip to Guam!

Majorina: Guam?! *glared at him* I want that caramel candy instead of Guam-dawasa!

Owner: Eh?

Back to our young heroes, they were at the candy crafting store. They glanced at those candies and the owner that making the candy into any shape like puppy, dolphin, etc. Now the owner made the candy into the shape of beautiful white swan. Our young heroes glanced at the candy in awe.

Blaze: Kirei!

Akane: What an ability.

Reika: It's so artistic.

Candy: Sugoi-kuru! *glanced at Miyuki* What's that-kuru?

Yayoi: Candy crafting.

Candy: Candy? Is it sweet-kuru?

Yayoi: Yep.

Owner: I can take on any requests.

Miyuki: *smiled widely* Really? Then Cand-. No, I mean please make it look like this plush doll.

Miyuki then showed Candy to the owner. Candy then teary-eyed when Miyuki called her plush doll.

Owner: What a cute doll! Please wait a moment.

Candy: *quietly* I'm so happy-kuru.

The owner then start making a candy in a shape of Candy as our young heroes glanced at the owner's handwork.

Miyuki: Sugoi! It's coming along!

Soon enough, the owner finished making a candy. And it looks like a real Candy.

Owner: Here you go.

Miyuki: Arigato gonzaimasu!

Miyuki accepted the candy with her cheerful smile.

Yayoi: Kawaii!

Candy: It's me! Candy! Mine-kuru!

Miyuki: Here you go.

Candy accepted the candy and glanced at it in awe with her sparkling eyes. Then, they walking around the area as Candy licked her candy.

Blaze: How is it? Is it great?

Candy: So sweet and delicious-kuru~!

Blaze chuckled and Miyuki giggled at Candy before they noticed the yo-yo fishing store.

Miyuki: Oh! Yo-yo fishing!

Yayoi: Let's all do it!

Blaze: Yeah!

Akane: Yosha! Let's have a match!

Our young heroes cheered in joy. Miyuki is trying to get the water balloon but she missed. Akane got the water balloon but her twisted paper string hook broke, missed the water balloon.

Akane: Oh, no!

Miyuki: Hapupu~!

Yayoi then got the water balloon.

Yayoi: Yatta! I got it!

Candy got the water balloon like she was fishing as Nao was surprised.

Candy: I got one, too-kuru!

Nao: Sugoi!

Reika got 4 water balloons with her incredible skills.

Miyuki: Reika-chan, you're amazing!

Blaze got 2 water balloons at ease.

Blaze: Gotcha!

Akane: That was so cool, Blaze!

Then, everyone is watching Yayoi to get another water balloon. Behind them, Majorina is waking around while pouting without noticing our young heroes.

Majorina: Nothing has been going right for me-dawasa. I don't understand what's so fun about this festival-dawasa.

Back to our young heroes, there were having a snack before they make another move.

Yayoi: Since we're all here, let's try out everything delicious!

Akane: You're right!

Nao: I agree!

As Candy finished her snack while our young heroes are planning where they're going next, she glanced to her left and noticed the store selling the masks. She blinked before her eyes sparkled with excitement and hopped off Miyuki's shoulder and left. Everyone laughed together before Reika noticed Candy is missing.

Reika: Huh? Miyuki-san? Where's Candy?

Miyuki: Eh?

Miyuki looked at her left shoulder and noticed Candy is gone. Then she got up from her seat and looked around.

Miyuki: Candy?

At the mask store, Candy glanced those masks hanging on the wall.

Candy: Kawaii-kuru!

Behind her, an owner noticed Candy, mistook it as a doll.

Owner: Oh, goodness. What's this doing here?

He grabbed the shocked Candy and glanced at it.

Owner: Did I order this as a prize? Oh, well.

He then put Candy into the box of prizes and went back to the store. Then, he put Candy into the store and she was at the ring toss store. Rains of sweats appeared on her face as she wondered if our young heroes were worried about her and she doesn't know what to do.

Candy: O-Oh no-kuru.

Back to our young heroes, they regrouped at the main area after they searched for Candy.

Miyuki: How did it go?

Akane: I can't find her.

Reika: Where did she go?

Then, she heard Yayoi screamed as she pointed in front of her direction while the others glanced at her.

Yayoi: Isn't that...?

They looked at the direction and saw Candy, became the prize for the ring toss game.

Miyuki: *shocked* Whoa! Candy!

Candy looked up and noticed our young heroes with her teary eyes.

Akane: It's Candy.

Blaze: She became the prize for the ring toss game.

Miyuki: What should we do?

Reika then became serious.

Reika: We can only resolve this in a straightforward manner.

Miyuki: Eh?

Akane: Straightforward?

Blaze: She means that we have to play the game to save Candy.

They then looked at the price for the game. 300 yen for 5 rings per game and 500 yen for 10 rings per game.

Reika: It's 300 yen for 5 rings.

Akane: Okay, how much money do you all have?

Then, everyone took out their money. Miyuki had 30 yen, Akane had 20 yen, Yayoi had 70 yen, Nao had 60 yen, Reika had 120 yen and Blaze had more, around 5000 yen. (Yes, he had a job as a ninja/bounty hunter.)

Blaze: We got enough money to play more.

All: EHH?!

Miyuki: Blaze, how did you get more money?

Blaze: I got job, remember?

Miyuki: Oh, right.

Akane: How did you get those money anyway?

Nao: You only had 20 yen! You've no right to talk!

Akane: *smiled weakly* Well...

Blaze: Reika, here! *give her 300 yen* We can play 5 rings per game.

Reika: *nod* I understand.

Reika then gave the money to the owner and accepted 5 rings in exchange before went to the others.

Reika: Minna-san! We can throw it 5 times!

Miyuki: So that means we get all one chance, right?

Blaze: Yeah, well if we can't win, we'll play 10 rings per game.

Miyuki: *nod* Let's get Candy back!

They raised their fist into the air and cheered. Candy started to tear up.

Candy: Please come save me quickly-kuru.

First, it's Reika's turn as her expression became serious.

Reika: Well then, here comes *spun the ring and grabbed it* Reika Aoki!

Nao: Go, Reika!

Miyuki: Reika-chan, ganbatte!

Reika took a deep breath before she toss the ring. But the ring flew to the owner's head instead.

Owner: Sorry, you missed.

Our young heroes sighed sadly that they missed the shot.

Reika: The path to the ring toss is a tough one, indeed.

Akane: What's that all about?

Candy started to whine like a child with worry. Next, it's Yayoi's turn.

Yayoi: I'm next!

Blaze: Go for it, Yayoi!

Yayoi then locked on Candy with her ring and toss it. But it landed on the superhero action figure instead and Candy was shocked.

Owner: Here you go, congratulations.

Yayoi accepted the action figure happily.

Yayoi: I've always wanted this!

Miyuki: Kawaii!

Blaze: Hey! You were meant to throw the ring to Candy, not the action figure!

Akane: That's right! Stop fooling around!

Candy: Save me already-kuru!

Now, it's Nao's turn.

Nao: Yosh! A straight up bout!

Miyuki: Nao-chan, ganbatte!

Nao: Here I go!

As Nao was about to threw her ring, a ladybug flew towards Nao and landed on her nose. Suddenly, she shriek in fear and accidentally flung her ring to the other side. The ring then flew to Najorina's daruma mask as she looked around.

Majorina: Huh? Is it raining-dawasa?

Our young heroes sighed again.

Miyuki: Nao-chan...

Blaze: Jeez, Nao! Why are you afraid of that ladybug?

Nao then turned to the other with her teary eyes.

Nao: But...

Blaze: *sighed* Oh well...

Next, it's Akane's turn.

Akane: Yosha! Leave it to me! Hino Super Ring Toss... *spinning around and threw the ring* ...Attack.

Akane toss the ring softly and it almost landed to Candy as she smiled and everyone were expecting it to land.

Akane: It's perfect!

But as the ring landed on her head, it bounced back and everyone were shocked.

Owner: Sorry, you missed.

Akane: Oh, no. Candy's head is too big so the ring doesn't fit.

Candy: *annoyed* My head is normal-kuru! The ring is too small-kuru!

Reika: So, is this physically impossible?

Blaze: What should we do?

Miyuki glanced at her ring with worried as it was now her turn.

Miyuki: I'm the only one left.

Yayoi: Miyuki-chan...

Back to Majorina, she's trying to look for our young heroes.

Majorina: PreCure, where did you all go-dawasa?

Then, she noticed them at the ring toss store.

Majorina: That's...

Miyuki then gained the confidence as she's ready to toss.

Miyuki: Okay, Candy! Here I go!

Candy nodded and Miyuki aimed at her with her ring while the other were hoping that Miyuki will get the perfect shot.

Blaze: Miyuki, ganbatte!

Miyuki then toss the ring but she tossed beside Candy.

Miyuki: Oh, no! I missed!

The others were shocked that Miyuki missed the shot. But Candy used her pigtail-like ears and grabbed the ring and landed on her. Miyuki was surprised while the others cheered in joy. The owner was surprised that Miyuki landed Candy without noticing Candy used her pigtail-like ears. He gave Candy to Miyuki anyway.

Owner: Here you go. Congratulations.

They smiled happily before they bowed politely.

All: Arigato gonzaimasu!

They went away as the owner looked at them wierdly. Now our young heroes were outside of the summer festival and Candy cried.

Candy: Miyuki!

Miyuki: Candy!

Blaze: I'm glad you're alright.

Reika: Thank goodness.

Voice: That's enough-dawasa!

They turned around and noticed Majorina with her glaring eyes and they were surprised.

Blaze: You again, you old hag?!

Akane: Why are you here at the festival?!

Majorina: I'm here to destroy it-dawasa!

She suddenly pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Majorina: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered her hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

She mearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned dark green with cob-webs hanging in the sky, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Majorina to harvest the Bad Energy.

Majorina: Ehehehe! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

As within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

Miyuki: Everyone was enjoying the festival!

Blaze: And now you were ruined it! Unforgivable!

Miyuki: Let's go, everyone!

The girls nodded and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade before he threw his yukata outfit, revealing his original outfit.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Majorina: You PreCures and that brat are so annoying-dawasa! *took out the Big Red Akanbe Nose* Come out, Super Akanbe!

She threw the Big Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the festival prizes turned into the Festival Prizes Super Akanbe.

Majorina: Super Akanbe, defeat the PreCures and that brat-dawasa!

The Super Akanbe charged towards them and launched the rings towards them but our young heroes dodged them.

Majorina: I'll finish all of you here tonight-dawasa!

The ring was actually a homing shot and one of the ring grabbed Peace and wrapped her tightly.

Sunny: Peace!

The Super Akanbe launched the rings again as Sunny dodged them.

Sunny: I'm not a ring toss prize! *slapped the ring aside*

March: I failed last time, but I'll show you how to get it done this time! *kicked the ring aside*

The rings deflected back to the Super Akanbe and fell to the ground while our young heroes regrouped.

Sunny: Yatta!

The Super Akanbe were stunned by the impact but it snapped back and growled at them. Then it started to spinning around before it launched the rings. As it launched the rings, the rings shot towards Majorina as she was shocked.

Majorina: Not over here-dawasa!

The rings slammed towards her, sent her flying to the ground before she glared at the Super Akanbe.

Majorina: What are you doing-dawasa?! Listen to me properly-dawasa!

Blaze: I think it's time to end this game!

Blaze then charged towards Majorina and snatched her book before he flipped the pages that contains the Bad Energy. She then shocked at he's doing.

Majorina: What do you think you're doing-dawasa?! Give it back-dawasa!

Blaze: Not a chance, you witch!

He tear the pages that she smeared with the Bad End Paint apart, causing it to escape from the book before he threw it away.

Majorina: No! The Bad Energy-dawasa!

As back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased. Then Blaze drew the Murasame and channeled the Bad Energy to the sword.

Blaze: Hmph! If that's how you see me as a cheeky brat, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your pet clown's nose and your tiny, wrinkly butt!

The Super Akanbe then noticed his presence before it shoot the rings towards him. Blaze then turned into his Terro-Form as the black and white aura surrounded him. Suddenly, the rings suddenly stopped and floating around and throwing the Super Akanbe helplessly into the air. At the same time, the world turned to normal and then the atmosphere was flooded with flowing light. The Cures were surprised by this power and Majorina's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Terro-Blaze: Ready to end this? Well, I do...

He then charged towards the rings and kicked towards the Super Akanbe. Then, he charged towards the Super Akanbe and launched a barrage of punches and he slashed it with the Dreamblade and the Murasame before he grabbed it's face.

Terro-Blaze: I won't let you Circus Freaks destroy Candy's first summer festival as you please!

He punched the Super Akanbe down to the ground and landed in front of the Cures.

Happy: Blaze!

Sunny: Are you okay?

Terro-Blaze: Yeah, don't worry about me. Now it's time for me to finish this!

Terro-Blaze then started to use his new attack. First, he readied his Dreamblade and the Murasame and charged the swords with the Power of Light and the Bad Energy.

Terro-Blaze: Sever the chains of fate that binds you! Luminous Shard!

He then spins in place with both swords in hand, sending a cross shaped energy wave towards the Super Akanbe. As it was hit, a huge X mark appeared on it's body and Terro-Blaze then slowly sheath his swords back. He put the Dreamblade back first and then the Murasame. Slowly and steady, he sheathe the Murasame and the Super Akanbe was defeated by the flash of light as the nose was destroyed, purified the possessed items. Then, two Cure Decors appeared from above and landed on Candy's hand-the Elephant Decor and the Jelly Decor. She then put these Decors into Decor Decor safely. Now they currently have six Cure Decors.

Candy: We have 6 Decors now-kuru!

Terro-Blaze then growled at Majorina.

Terro-Blaze: You want some more, old hag?! You still thinking messing the summer festival was a good idea?!

Majorina: Grr! Festivals are terrible-dawasa!

Majorina retreated from the scene as Terro-Blaze growled.

Terro-Blaze: Old rat...

He then sighed before he returned to normal, relaxed his muscle and everything returned to normal. He then coughed as the girls returned to their civil form and went to him.

Miyuki: Are you okay?

Blaze: Yeah, I'm okay.

He took some of the power-control pills and eat it.

Blaze: Feeling better. And almost forgot.

He then picked up his yukata outfit and put it on, with his original outfit inside the yukata outfit.

Blaze: Ready as ever.

Miyuki: Okay, let's go back to the festival.

Yayoi: Miyuki-chan, it's almost time.

Miyuki: Oh, yeah!

Candy glanced at them in wonder.

Blaze: In case you forgot, Candy.

All: The fireworks!

Our young heroes went to a top hill.

Nao: Okay, here comes the real deal of the festival.

Miyuki: *nod* The fireworks is about to start!

Candy: *smiled* I'm looking forward to them-kuru!

Suddenly, the fireworks shot up to the sky and exploded into many beautiful colors like beautiful flowers. Candy was surprised by the beautiful scene as our young heroes glanced at them in awe. Candy glanced at the beautiful fireworks in awe as her eyes sparkled.

Miyuki: Candy, those are fireworks.

Candy: So pretty-kuru...

Besides our young heroes, the people in Nanairogaoka were watching the fireworks together as well, including Miyuki's parents, Akane's family, Yayoi's mother, Nao's family and Reika's family.

Candy: They're really, really... *eyes sparkled and smiled widely* ...flowers blooming in the sky-kuru!

Our young heroes glanced at Candy with happy smile. Blaze then petted Candy's head gently as she smiled at him as he smiled back.

Blaze: That's right, Candy. But they're not just flowers, they're beautiful flowers blooming in the sky that gave us happiness not only in Human World, but in Marchenland as well...

Candy squealed in joy after hearing Blaze's words. He chuckled before they glanced at the fireworks in the beautiful night sky. It symbolized the happiness showered everyone's happiness, not only in Human World, but in Marchenland as well.

Miyuki: Everyone got to see the fireworks together! Ultra Happy!

A/N: I've finally done Chapter 13! Phew, that was pretty long! At the end of this chapter, it's really touching. Yeah, I let Blaze have his finishing move because he learned this power VERY carefully. Speaking of summer, how is everyone doing in summer? Hope you enjoyed the summer. Now, I gotta work up in Chapter 14!

Fun Fact: In case you missed something, Blaze's Terro-Form is more similar to Dante's Devil Trigger (from DmC reboot series).


	15. Chapter 14

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 14: My Grandma's Treasure

Blaze is meditating in his room alone quietly. Since he used the Terro Form for a few times, he was afraid that he won't be able to control himself. To maintain this power, Blaze started to meditate in order to control this horrifying power to keep himself calm and control the Terro Form in a balance way. He took a deep breath and exhaled it deeply and slowly, calmed his mind before he opened his eyes. Then, someone is knocking the door.

Blaze: Who is it?

Voice: Blaze, it's me! Miyuki!

Blaze went to the door and opened it to see Miyuki and Candy in their summer outfit.

Blaze: Hey, Miyuki, Candy! What's new?

Miyuki: Hi, Blaze! Do you want to go to my grandma's place?

Blaze: Your grandma?

Miyuki: *nod* Yeah! And I called Akane-chan, Yayoi-chan, Nao-chan and Reika-chan to come over to my grandma's place, you wanna come?

Blaze: *nod* Sure. Why not?

Miyuki: *smiled cheerfully* Yay! It'll be fun! Ultra Happy!

Candy: *smiled cheerfully* It'll be fun-kuru~!

Blaze chuckled as he went out of his place with Miyuki and Candy and went to the place where they will meet Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika. Later on, they met the other girls and went on to the countryside together. Without a doubt, there's no buses or taxis on the countryside. As they're almost to Miyuki's grandmother's place, Akane and Yayoi is getting tired.

Yayoi: Miyuki-chan, are we there yet?

Miyuki: *looked at Yayoi* We're almost there.

Akane: I can't believe there's no buses or taxis.

Miyuki: *turned to Akane* Are you okay, Akane-chan?

Akane: Nope. Let me take a break.

Akane went to the nearest lake at the roadside to take a break as the others glanced at her.

Nao: It's rare for Akane to be exhausted like that.

Akane: My appetite's been terrible lately. That's why I have no strength.

Nao: Is it the summer heat?

Miyuki: Sorry for make you walk so much.

Miyuki and Nao went to Akane as Yayoi walked to Blaze and Reika while panting.

Akane: It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll be right back on my feet soon.

Blaze then glanced at Yayoi with his worried look.

Blaze: Are you okay, Yayoi?

Yayoi: Yes, I'm alright, Blaze-san.

Blaze: I guess the summer heat is tanning our energy, huh?

Reika: *glanced at the sun* It has been so hot everyday.

Blaze: *nodded and glanced at Reika* Yeah, today is summer season so it's getting hot.

Just then, an elderly woman voice is heard.

Voice: If you get too close to the creek, you may lure out a kappa.

They turned around as Akane splashed some water from the lake with a water bottle on her neck to cool her down.

Akane: Oh yeah! That hits the spot!

Akane then turned around to see the others are glancing at the elderly figure. It was an elderly woman with short, light grey hair with her hair tucked up with a magenta hairclip. She wears a white collar T-shirt, long dark grey pants, and socks in sandals. She smiled at Miyuki gently.

Elderly woman: Welcome back, Miyuki.

Miyuki: *smiled* Grandma!

Later that day, Miyuki's grandmother-Tae-invited Miyuki and the others to her house and our young heroes glanced at the scenery outside in awe.

Nao: Woah! You get such a nice view here! Amazing!

Reika: It really is an amazing place.

Blaze: I never thought this place is so beautiful. Awesome!

They glanced outside and there's a field of vegetables, clean riverside and there's a beautiful, greenery hills and mountain. Candy glanced at the scenery in awe as well until Akane broke the silence, glanced at Candy.

Akane: Watch out, Candy. Keep your promise.

Candy then wore a shock and annoying expression on her face, knowing that she must act like a plush doll again.

Yayoi: You said that you'll act like a plush doll in front of other people. That's how we can bring you here.

Blaze: If you don't act like a plush doll in front of Miyuki's grandma, it'll be a big shock.

Candy: *annoyed* I know-kuru!

Nao: Shh! You're too loud!

Candy: Sorry-kuru.

Then, Tae appeared on the room, carrying glasses of cold drinks on the tray.

Tae: Thank you for coming all the way out here.

Our young heroes were shocked and turned to see Tae carrying the drinks and Nao and Reika went to her and help her.

Nao: Oh, sumimasen! Let me take care of that.

Tae: Oh my, thank you.

Nao then carried the tray from Tae and put on the table and Reika helped her serve the drinks.

Tae: Just take a rest here. It's really hot, right?

Akane and Yayoi: Hai!

Akane and Yayoi then went to the table and Miyuki and Blaze glanced at Tae.

Miyuki: You're growing a lot of vegetables again this year. They look delicious!

Blaze: That was incredible, granny.

Tae: *smiled* Why thank you. I'll cool them using the creek down there. Want to eat some?

Miyuki and Blaze smiled widely and Miyuki's eyes sparkled.

Miyuki: Okay!

The others then glanced at Miyuki and Blaze in confusion. Later, Tae went to the creek and picked up a basket of vegetables before turned to the others and chuckled as our young heroes followed her. Then, she gave one vegetable to each of them. Akane then eat it and a delightful look appeared on her face.

Akane: So good!

Miyuki: Right, right? The veggies that my grandma plant are so good!

Yayoi: You can cool them using the creek.

Reika: It is a natural refrigerator.

Blaze: Using the creek to cool the vegetables is really healthy and delicious. Amazing.

Akane: It's so good! So good!

Miyuki: *turned to Akane* Did you drive the summer heat away?

Akane: Yep! I'm all pumped up now!

Blaze: Eheheheh. You look peppy today.

They giggled at Akane's energetic personality. Then, Nao looked beside her and noticed a small shrine beside the creek. Then, Miyuki noticed and asked her.

Miyuki: Nao-chan, what's wrong?

Nao then turned to them and she seems hesitating to ask a question.

Nao: Um, well... *smiled shyly* Are there really kappas here?

Akane: *glanced at Nao with cheeky smile* Are you scared~?

Nao: No!

Tae: Well then, Miyuki.

Tae then give Miyuki a cucumber. She then nodded and accepted a cucumber as the others glanced at her. Miyuki went to the creek and put a cucumber on the water, watching it float and flowed away by the stream.

Miyuki: Kappa-san~! Here's a cucumber! Don't bully us~!

They glanced at Miyuki as Blaze smiled.

Miyuki: If you give them cucumber, their favorite food, then they won't bully us. *glanced at her grandmother* Right, grandma?

Tae nodded with her kind smile as Akane, Yayoi and Nao were somehow looked surprised.

Nao: Eh~?

Akane: Eh? So, it's like an offering?

Yayoi: It can't be.

Blaze: So you know about the tales of kappas?

Miyuki: *nod* Grandma told me so many stories when I was little. How the kappa saved the children... How the Tengu saved them... How the Zashiki Warashi saved them...

Blaze: Are these the tales of youkai?

Miyuki: *nod, then surprised* Eh? Blaze, you knew about them too?

Blaze: Yeah, I heard about these youkais and the stories about them when I was a kid, just as you said.

Miyuki: Wow! I never knew you know all about youkai!

Akane, Yayoi and Nao glanced at them as they sweatdropped.

Nao: So, they're all stories.

Akane: And all they do is help the children.

Yayoi: But they're really kind youkais.

Miyuki: *nod* We have to be nice to them and give them things.

Yayoi: Things?

Miyuki: Yep! Fish, sake, rice cakes, stuff like that. *glanced at her grandmother* In any case, Grandma taught me so many things and I listened!

Reika: Your love for stories came with the influence of your grandmother, right?

Miyuki glanced at Reika and giggled. Later at night, they were preparing the dinner. Then Miyuki noticed there's an extra set on the table.

Miyuki: Eh? Grandma! There's an extra set!

Then, Akane, Reika and Tae appeared. Tae carried a pot soup, Reika carried a kettle of tea and Akane carried a rice pot.

Tae: Oh my! She wants some, too.

Blaze: She? Don't tell me...

Miyuki and Blaze turned around and noticed Candy on the table. They were shocked that Candy wanted to have dinner with everyone as she jumped up cheerfully.

Candy: I want some, too-ku-!

Our young heroes then jumped up and pinned Candy to prevent Tae noticed that Candy can talk. Miyuki and Blaze jumped up and glanced at Tae with a shy smile.

Miyuki: Jeez, Grandma. Plush dolls can't eat.

Tae: *smiled* Really?

Blaze: Y-Yes, r-really. Eheheh... (Oh, man. Candy's cover was almost blown...)

Tae chuckled before a man called her.

Man: It's quite lively here, Tae-chan.

Tae: Oh!

A man appeared outside the house. brought some delicious watermelons.

Man: Have your granddaughter and her friends eat this after you cool it down.

Tae: Why thank you very much! *went to the man* Please help yourself to some of the vegetables.

Man: Wow, there's a lot.

Tae: I harvested a lot again this year.

Man: Oh, I see.

Miyuki and Blaze glanced at Tae until Candy-below Miyuki-broke the silence.

Candy: Miyuki, you're so heavy-kuru.

Miyuki: *shocked* I'm so-!

Blaze: *surprised* Miyuki!

Miyuki covered her mouth in shock that she remembered she musn't noticed that let her grandmother know that Candy can talk. Later on, they finished the meal, though Candy is having dinner below the table, not to let Tae noticed her.

All: Thank you for the food!

After that, they were outside of the house. Yayoi and Nao are playing the sparklers while Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane and Reika are having watermelons.

Miyuki: Ne, Grandma. Won't you come live with us?

Blaze, Akane and Reika then glancing at Miyuki as she talk to her grandmother.

Miyuki: Dad and Mom are worried about your health. I want to stay with you forever, too. That's what I think.

Akane: Yeah. This is a great place, but transportation is so inconvenient.

Reika: It's quite hot everyday and we'll be worried if something happens.

Blaze: Yes. Though it's a beautiful place but somehow I was started to worried that something might happens someday, but not soon though.

Miyuki: Right, Grandma?

Tae then take a breath before glanced at her granddaughter with her smile.

Tae: Thank you. But I like it here.

Miyuki: Why?

Tae: I have my treasure here.

Miyuki: Treasure?

Miyuki then glanced outside before she glanced at her grandmother.

Miyuki: Your treasure? What is it?

Tae: *smiled kindly* It's a secret.

Blaze: Secret?

Miyuki, Blaze, Akane and Reika glanced at Tae, wondering what's a secret about her treasure is. Nao then called the others to play the sparklers.

Nao: Hey! We're running out!

Yayoi: Let's play with them!

Tae: Oh goodness. *got up from her seat* Let's go.

Tae then went to Yayoi and Nao. Then, Akane started to throw a question to Miyuki.

Akane: Miyuki, was that why you wanted to come here?

Miyuki: *glanced at them* Gomen. Now it feels like I forced you all here.

Akane: It's okay. We're the ones who said we wanted to go into the mountains. *glanced at Blaze and Reika* Right?

Reika: Yes. This is a very nice place.

Blaze: And it's very peaceful here that makes my heart calm.

Akane: All right.

Akane then got up from her seat and glanced at them with her cheerful wink.

Akane: Let's go.

Miyuki: Okay.

They got up and went to the others as Akane ran to them.

Akane: Yosha! Time for Akane to shine~!

Reika: *ran to Akane* Akane-san! Don't do anything dangerous!

Akane: Jeez, don't be so uptight.

Nao: No, just no!

Miyuki and Blaze glanced up the sky and saw something incredible. Many beautiful stars appeared on the night sky as a shooting star rained down towards the night sky. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Wolfrun is having a heatstroke from the summer heat and it's getting hot everywhere. He's panting heavily as the heat running around him and rains of sweats appeared on his body, hiding below the table.

Wolfrun: It's so hot. It's night. Why is it still so hot?! My fabulous hair is getting all damp. *lifted his hair up* Should I cut it?

Then, he imagined after having a haircut, his hair became trim and short. He then put his hair down.

Wolfrun: No! No! No!

As he's getting up, he accidentally banged his head on the table.

Wolfrun: I won't lose to this heat! In any case, I should cool down in the mountains. Somewhere...

The next day in the morning, our young heroes were at the vegetable field. Miyuki started to use the new Decor-Elephant Decor-into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Elephant!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and an elephant was emerged, landed onto the ground as Candy approached to it.

Candy: Let's water the plants together-kuru!

The elephant trumpeted and went to the river to gather some water. It gathered the water with it's trunk.

Candy: Suck up a lot of water-kuru! Let's go-kuru!

The elephant turned around and shoot out the water, showering the vegetables like it was raining as Candy laughed. Our young heroes then help in the fields as they pulled out the weed.

Akane: Well, it's tough to leave the place you've always lived at. I moved right after finishing elementary school, so I know that feeling.

Miyuki: Yeah. I was like that when I was transferred.

Akane: In any case, what is your grandma's treasure?

Miyuki: I don't really know, but after staying here and watching the scenery, I feel like I can get a sense of it.

Akane: Yeah.

Then, Miyuki noticed a fox passing by.

Miyuki: A fox!

The fox then ran off to the forest as Miyuki and Akane smiled at each other. Then, Tae appeared outside of the house, carrying some roasted corns on the tray.

Tae: I've roasted some corn on the cob!

Miyuki: Hai~!

Our young heroes stood up from their position. Then the elephant disappeared and Candy landed on the ground safely. Meanwhile at the mountainside, Wolfrun is relaxing in the creek.

Wolfrun: Yeah! This is it! But now I'm hungry. It was so hot that I had lost my appetite.

Suddenly, something splashed the creek. He then got up and noticed something in the creek.

Wolfrun: What's with you?

The 'thing' then 'bully' Wolfrun and he ran off while shouting. Our young heroes then heard the shout and looked at the direction. Then, they saw Wolfrun-now he's wet-ran off from the creek before glared at that 'thing'.

Wolfrun: What was that?!

Miyuki: Wolfrun!

Wolfrun then turned around and saw our young heroes.

Wolfrun: Huh?! You! Why are you here?!

Akane: That's our question! Why are you so wet anyway?!

Wolfrun: Over there was a...

As he pointed at the direction about the 'thing', he then glancing something. Miyuki and Blaze glanced at him in confusion, though Blaze is still glaring at him.

Blaze: What's the matter, Wolfy Joe? Can't finish the rest? Cat got your tongue?

Wolfrun is actually glancing at the roasted corn that Miyuki holding. He gulped as he felt hungry, stomach growling.

Akane: What's with him?

Blaze: Who knows?

Tae: Oh my. Are you hungry?

They then turned to Tae as she got up from her seat before went inside.

Tae: I'll bring something for you. Please wait.

Blaze: Uh... Granny.

The blush appeared on Wolfrun's face before he glared at Tae.

Wolfrun: W-Wait! What's with you?! Aren't you afraid of me?!

Tae then turned to Wolfrun with her kind smile.

Tae: Afraid? But you're such a cute fox.

Wolfrun: I'm not a fox! I'm a wolf!

Tae: Oh, really? *smiled widely* You're so cute.

Akane and Blaze are trying to hold their laughter as they heard Tae is calling Wolfrun 'cute'. Wolfrun is still blushing in embarrassment. Blaze couldn't hold his laughter and start laughing.

Blaze: Aww... You're so cute, as Granny said. Hahahahaha!

Nao: Stop laughing. It's rude.

Akane: Sorry.

Blaze: I can't help! Hahahaha!

Wolfrun growled at them as he became angry.

Wolfrun: I'm mad now.

Blaze and Akane stopped their laughter as everyone looked at Wolfrun.

Wolfrun: I'm a guy! I'll show you how scary a wolf can be!

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Wolfrun: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into a night sky with a full moon.

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! The Bad Energy from your grandmother shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

But it seems there's no effect on Tae. Wolfrun then do it again.

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! The Bad Energy from your grandmother!

But there's no effect on her. Wolfrun do it again and again, but there's no effect on her. Even within the Bad End Kingdom, the clock isn't spinning. Wolfrun was shocked, even more shocked, that Tae wasn't effected by the Bad End reality. Even our young heroes were surprised.

Blaze: There's no effect on Granny!

Nao: No Bad Energy?

Miyuki: Why?

Candy: She's not feeling down-kuru!

Wolfrun is still shocking but he shook his head and glared at her.

Wolfrun: Why?! Why aren't you despairing?

Tae: I can't be despairing.

Wolfrun: Everything will just go downhill from here!

Tae: That's what it means to be alive.

Wolfrun: It'll be all dark!

Tae: There are days when the weather is not the best. But I'm sure the sun will rise again. Things don't stay dark forever.

Wolfrun went silent as Tae continued to speak.

Tae: If anything happens, then just live your life fullest with a big smile. Happiness will then come your way.

Miyuki and Blaze glanced at Tae after they listened to what she's saying.

Miyuki: Grandma...

Blaze: So that's how she didn't effected, like the antibodies for the Bad Energy.

Akane: No wonder she's Miyuki's grandma.

Reika: Her heart is quite strong.

Yayoi: Kakkoi!

Wolfrun growled as he clenched his fist tightly.

Wolfrun: What smiles?! If that's the case, I'll just make you despair forever! Prepare yourself, Grandma!

But Tae isn't here.

Akane: She's gone inside to prepare lunch.

Wolfrun: *shocked* She's gone?! Unforgivable! *took out the Big Red Akanbe Nose* Come out, Super Akanbe!

He threw the Big Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching a incense holder, turned into a Incense Holder Super Akanbe.

Wolfrun: Okay, Super Akanbe! Go buck wild on Grandma and her house!

Miyuki: We won't let you do that!

Blaze: And if you dare to touch Miyuki's grandma, we won't forgive you!

The girls pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

As the Super Akanbe was about to smash the house, Happy and Blaze jumped up and hold the Super Akanbe's fist, halt the attack. March jumped up and used her drop kick onto Super Akanbe's head. Peace and Beauty then threw their fists into it's chest and Sunny then dashed behind the falling Super Akanbe and grabbed it before she lifted it up with her incredible strength. Happy and Blaze jumped up and kicked the Super Akanbe away. But the monster landed safely as our young heroes regrouped.

Happy: I won't let you touch Grandma's treasure!

Wolfrun then floated beside the Super Akanbe.

Wolfrun: Huh? Treasure? Where is it?

Happy: You should know if you just look around. This house, this field, the creek, the mountains... Everything here is her treasure!

Wolfrun grunted in disgust after hearing what Happy said.

Sunny: But.

The others glanced at Sunny as she's speaking.

Sunny: If that's the case, why does she need to keep it a secret?

Happy: You're right. Why did she keep it a secret?

Peace: Maybe it's some buried treasure?

Nao: No way!

Blaze: If not, then what is it and why?

Wolfrun sighed as boredom expression appeared on his face.

Wolfrun: Stop talking gibberish! Get them, Super Akanbe!

The Super Akanbe shoot the fireball from the big hole on it's body and blasted our young heroes. They were downed on the ground but they grogilly moving.

Happy: Oh no!

Candy went to them as she's worried.

Candy: PreCure! Blaze!

Wolfrun: Urufufu! That's nice, Super Akanbe! Now's your chance! Burn down that annoying Grandma's house!

Happy and Blaze were shocked that Wolfrun ordered Super Akanbe to burn Tae and her house.

Happy: Stop it!

Blaze: No!

They started to get up but the pain stopped them. Our young heroes was trying to stop them but they were still in pain. The Super Akanbe then aimed at the house and fired the fireball.

Happy: STOP IIITTTT!

Suddenly, a gust of wind fly from the sky and entered Blaze's body before he disappeared. Then, a gust of wind blew the fireball until it dies out. The girls and Wolfrun were surprised.

Wolfrun: Huh? What?

The strong wind then blew Wolfrun's face. Then, a figure appeared. It was Blaze, in his Terro Form, flying in the air as he glared at Wolfrun silently.

Wolfrun: So it was you, you twerp!

Happy: Blaze? But he was there!

Happy looked beside her and noticed Blaze wasn't with her.

Happy: Eh? How did he...?

Wolfrun: If you stand in my way... Get him, Super Akanbe!

Terro-Blaze's eyes then glowed brightly and as he swung his Dreamblade, a strong wind blew towards them and blew Wolfrun and Super Akanbe away. The Super Akanbe was blown to the water. Terro-Blaze then glared at the Super Akanbe. But then, a gust of wind from before left his body and Terro-Blaze fell to the ground beside Happy and Sunny.

Happy: Blaze! Are you okay?

Terro-Blaze then opened his eyes slowly and eyed on Happy.

Terro-Blaze: Happy. What happened?

Happy: You fought the Super Akanbe alone.

Sunny: And you entered that Terro Form.

Terro-Blaze: Huh?

Terro-Blaze then glanced at his hands and noticed that he's still in his Terro Form.

Terro-Blaze: How did I...?

Sunny: You don't remember anything?

Terro-Blaze: *shook his head* No... I only remembered that as that Circus Freak is about to burn Granny's house to the ground, and then a wind blew towards me like something is entering my body. After that, I don't remember at all...

Happy: The wind of the Tengu.

Sunny and Terro-Blaze: *glanced at Happy* Eh?

Happy: The story Grandma told me a long time ago. The sudden gust of wind that blows here is due to the Tengu's fan. *glanced at Terro-Blaze* Blaze, Tengu-san is helping us by using your body so that he can protect Grandma.

Terro-Blaze: The Tengu...protecting Granny?

Wolfrun then appeared as he watched his monster is still in the water.

Wolfrun: Eh? Get yourself together, Super Akanbe!

As Super Akanbe was getting up, something appeared on the water and went to the Super Akanbe. Suddenly, it tripped Super Akanbe down into the water again. Happy and Terro-Blaze looked at the Super Akanbe that it tripped. Wolfrun recongnized what it is.

Wolfrun: You're that thing from before!

The 'thing' from before is getting away.

Wolfrun: Wait right there!

Wolfrun is chasing the 'thing' down, but he's too late. The 'thing' has gone deep down into the water. Happy and Terro-Blaze are witnessed this strange phenomenon.

Terro-Blaze: That thing...

Then, he realized something.

Terro-Blaze: I remembered something! *glanced at Happy* Happy, do you know what that 'thing' on the water is?

Happy: What is it?

Terro-Blaze: The kappa. The kappa that you talked about.

Happy: Oh, yeah! Kappa-san! Kappa-san is bullying Wolfrun and Super Akanbe!

Terro-Blaze: Yeah! *chuckled* And now who's the idiot that didn't treat the youkais with kindness?

He got up and offered his hands to Happy and Sunny with his smile.

Terro-Blaze: C'mon, we gotta finish this while we have a chance.

Happy and Sunny nodded and the girls summoned the Princess Candle and inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move.

Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future!

Blaze then took out the Queen Rose and channeled the black and white energy around his banishing gun. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Super Akanbe as Blaze pointed the Queen Rose towards the Super Akanbe as well.

Princess Cures: PreCure Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Terro Buster!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow light at Super Akanbe. Blaze aimed at Super Akanbe and he pulled the trigger, fired the powerful black and white beam and both of the beam covered the Super Akanbe. Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

Then, a rainbow of light covered Super Akanbe and it's nose was destroyed. Terro-Blaze then grabbed two new Cure Decors from above-the Piano Decor and the Kiwi Decor. He then gived the Decors to Candy before she then put these Decors into Decor Decor safely. Now they currently have eight Cure Decors.

Candy: We have 8 Decors now-kuru!

Wolfrun grunted angrily as he floated up.

Wolfrun: They got me. Curse you! I'll remember this!

He disappeared and the sky returned to normal. The girls returned to normal and Terro-Blaze returned to his normal form. The strange thing is, he didn't cough after using this terrifying form.

Blaze: (That's strange, I should've cough after I used that form.)

Then, he glanced up at the sky.

Blaze: (I see. It was the Tengu's blessings. Thank you, Tengu. You saved us.)

Blaze smiled in gratitude before he grabbed the incense holder and went to the girls. Our young heroes then went back to Tae's house as Blaze put the incense holder back. Then, they tell Tae that the 'fox' went back home.

Tae: What a shame. I made so much! Did that fox go home?

Our young heroes eat the inari sushi and Akane grinned cheerfully.

Akane: Oishi~!

Yayoi: It's been so long since I had inari sushi.

Nao: I make these all the time for my brothers.

Yayoi: Eh~?

Blaze: That's cool, Nao!

Then, Miyuki started to ask her grandmother.

Miyuki: Ne, Grandma.

Tae then turned to her granddaughter.

Miyuki: About your treasure...

Miyuki then paused before she turned to her with her cheerful smile.

Miyuki: No, it's nothing.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew towards them.

Tae: Oh?

The gust of wind blew gently towards them.

Nao: That wind again.

Reika: But it's much more gentle than the last one.

Tae: There are many mysteries here. The mountain folks are giving their blessings.

Miyuki: *turned to Tae* Blessings?

Tae: Did all of you do something good?

Our young heroes then glanced at each other and smiled. Tae then glanced at the youngsters before Miyuki speak.

Miyuki: That's a secret.

Tae: Oh...

Tae then chuckled at her granddaughter.

Tae: I see. Let's take a trip down to the shrine later.

Miyuki: Shrine?

Tae: Yes. I'm sure the mountain folks' blessings have reached us.

Blaze smiled at them as he glanced at the mountain as he give thanks to the mountain folks.

Blaze: (It sure is a blessing... Thank you, everyone.)

And the summer continues for our young heroes.

A/N: Here's Chapter 14! Phew! I finished this chapter before midnight. This chapter is reminds me about thanking God of Heaven. Have you give thanks to God? If you do, God bless you. ^^ Now I must focused on Chapter 15!


	16. Chapter 15

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 15: Are You Afraid of the Ghost?

Another beautiful sunny day has arrived in the town of Nanairogaoka and the sunlight shined brighter on the city street. At Nanairogaoka Middle School, Miyuki is on her way to her classroom while singing 'A School Day' and Candy is in Miyuki's bag. The girls' summer vacation is almost over and now they're back to school.

Candy: Are school days fun-kuru?

Miyuki: Yeah! We can catch up with everyone in class! Ultra Happy!

Later on, Miyuki has arrived at the door to her classroom as she opened the door and greet everyone.

Miyuki: Ohayo~!

Suddenly, Nao shrieked in fear and Miyuki was surprised by her shriek as she glanced at Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika to see what happens.

Nao: No! Don't show me that!

Miyuki: Huh? What's going on?

Miyuki then went to the others and they meet her.

Yayoi: We were talking about what books we read yesterday. I showed Nao-chan this.

Yayoi showed the horror storybook called 'True Terrifying Tales from School'. Nao shrieked again as she shuddered.

Akane: That's how it is.

Reika: Nao is really afraid of ghosts.

Miyuki is really afraid of ghosts as well as she frowned.

Miyuki: Ghosts, huh? I don't really like them, either.

Akane: How can the ace of the girl's soccer club be such a scaredy-cat?

Nao: *glared at Akane* It's just scary! There's nothing I can do about it!

Miyuki agreed with Nao as she nodded and Akane then started to think as she had an 'idea'.

Akane: Yosha. I have a great idea.

The others then glanced at Akane as they wondered about the 'great idea'.

Nao: What is it?

Akane then glanced at the others with her playful grin.

Akane: We'll hold...a test of courage at school!

Miyuki, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Test of courage?!

Miyuki and Nao were shuddered about the 'test of courage' that Akane was talking about. Yayoi was really excited about this and Reika, as calm as she was, wasn't really surprised. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is reading True Terrifying Tales from School as well. Sweats appeared on her wrinkly face as she shuddered.

Majorina: True Terrifying Tales from School-dawasa...? I can't believe the Human World has such terror-dawasa. I'm surprised-dawasa.

Suddenly, a clank sound was heard and shocked Majorina as she shrieked. She turned around slowly and noticed a potion bottle dropped onto the floor.

Majorina: I-I'm not really scared-dawasa.

As she looked at the horror storybook, Majorina had an idea.

Majorina: That's right-dawasa! I'll scare these humans with these terrifying tales and get all of their Bad Energy-dawasa!

Back to Nanairogaoka Middle School, Ms. Sasaki made the final announcements for the day.

Sasaki: There are only a few days of summer vacation left. Please don't forget to do your summer homework. Well then, let's meet again during the first day of school.

Class: Hai!

Later on, the girls were walking to the opposite block of their school.

Yayoi: So, how are we going to do the test of courage?

Akane: Hmm... Let's see...

Miyuki and Nao were shuddered as they knew Akane's idea might be a bad idea to them.

Nao: Are we really doing it?

Akane: Of course. This is a lesson. Let's overcome your fear of ghosts.

Nao sighed as Miyuki fiddled her finger.

Miyuki: I like youkai, but ghosts are a bit scary.

Candy: I'm not scared of anything-kuru!

Akane: But what should we do?

Then, Reika remembered something.

Reika: Oh, someone left a True Terrifying Tales from School book in the student council suggesting box. How about we investigate one by one?

Akane and Yayoi then smiled at Reika's suggestion but Miyuki and Nao were cringed at that idea.

Akane: Oh, good idea!

Yayoi: Sounds interesting!

Nao: Eehh?! How is that interesting?!

Miyuki sighed as she agreed with Nao.

Akane: There, there. You're getting scared already. You won't get over your fears that way.

Nao: I can't! It's not like I want to anyway!

Miyuki: But what about we call Blaze here?

They turned to Miyuki as they tilted their heads.

Miyuki: I mean...we can ask him to come over and see if he's not afraid of ghosts.

Akane: You wanna ask him to come over? Well, sure! *grinned*

Yayoi: *eyes sparkled* That'll be excited to see if Blaze-san encountered the ghost!

Nao: Yeah, I...guess... (If he's not afraid of ghost... *gulp*)

Unknown to them, Majorina overheard their conversation as a wicked smile appeared on her face.

Majorina: PreCure... You're starting a test of courage? What good timing-dawasa.

Then she took out two Big Red Akanbe Noses.

Majorina: Today will be quite different-dawasa! Come out, Super Akanbe!

She threw both noses as they activated. Meanwhile at the city streets of Nanairogaoka, Blaze is reading the e-mail message from Hibiki on his smartphone, about summer vacation with Kanade, Ellen, Hummy and Ako. He smiled as he's happy that they were having fun. He then text the message about the summer vacation as well, including Miyuki and the others, before sending the message. Just then, his phone rang and he answered it.

Blaze: Yes?

Miyuki: Blaze? It's Miyuki.

Blaze: Ah, hey! Miyuki! What's up?

Miyuki: I... Uh...

Blaze: Yeah?

Miyuki: Can you come over to...school?

Blaze: Huh? School?

Miyuki: Y-Yeah... Nao-chan and I were...afraid of g-ghosts.

Blaze: Ghosts?

Miyuki: Yeah...

Blaze: ...Well, I don't see why not. I'll be at the back entrance at 5 minutes. See ya there.

Blaze then breaking contact before heading off to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Five minutes later, he arrived at the back entrance and noticed the girls at the school building entrance. He jumped over the wall and went to them.

Blaze: Hey, girls! Sorry to keep ya waiting.

Miyuki: It's alright, Blaze.

Akane: Hey, Blaze! Glad to see ya here!

Yayoi: We've been waiting for you for the excitement!

Blaze: Huh?

Miyuki and Nao were shuddered at Akane's idea as they went behind Blaze.

Akane: The test of courage!

Blaze: Test of courage? You mean like...we're entering the haunted house or something?

Akane: Yeah, something like that! C'mon, let's get in!

Akane, Yayoi and Reika entered the school building as Blaze, Miyuki and Nao followed, though they were behind him.

Blaze: (Seriously, why am I involved in this?)

Unknown to them, the school building is started to change. Now they were at the Music Room enterance.

Reika: Let's start with the Music Room. There's a tale of hearing the piano play even when there's no one inside.

Akane: I've heard of that in elementary school, too.

Blaze: I've heard of that, too. (Like Crescendo Tone playing Otokichi-san's organ and surprising me and the girls.)

Reika: I have a feeling this is just a ploy to play with the fear in our hearts. As the student council vice president, I cannot let this pass.

Blaze: *glanced at Reika* So, you're taking on without second thoughts? That's brave of you.

Miyuki: That's Reika-chan, all right.

Akane: Yeah, yeah! Ghosts don't exist, anyway!

Yayoi: *glanced at Akane and frowned* Eh? I think they do!

Akane: They don't.

Yayoi: They do!

Blaze: Chill! Chill!

Nao: In any case, I'm scared out of my mind right now!

Miyuki nodded in agreement.

Blaze: Well, I'm here to help you to get rid of the ghosts to see if they're here. That's how you called me for help, Miyuki.

Miyuki then smiled a little as she giggled.

Miyuki: Yeah, I guess...

Candy: I'm not afraid of ghosts-kuru!

Blaze: *glanced at Candy* You sure?

Candy: I'm sure-kuru!

Blaze: *smiled weakly* Uh... okay, then. (Sounds like Hummy a lot.)

Akane: Let's go inside, then.

Blaze: I'll go open it. Miyuki, Nao. You're with me.

Miyuki and Nao nodded slowly before they went behind Blaze. He opened the door and he, Miyuki and Nao were glancing around the Music Room. Miyuki and Nao then glanced at each other before they took a step on the room. Suddenly, a clink sound was heard and Miyuki and Nao shocked in fear as Blaze took out his Queen Rose and aimed around the room before they turned to the others.

Miyuki: What was that?!

Yayoi then picked up something from the ground-it was a Piano Decor.

Candy: I dropped the Piano Decor-kuru.

Blaze sighed in relief as Akane giggled in a silly way.

Blaze: *smiled weakly* Do you keep it in the Decor Decor safely?

Miyuki then started to use the Piano Decor into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Piano!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and a tiny red piano was emerged. Candy got the piano and played it, creating the sounds of xylophone as Yayoi giggled.

Yayoi: You're so good.

Miyuki, Blaze and Nao then glanced at Candy playing the piano before Miyuki broke the silence.

Miyuki: Hey! Why did you bring out a piano now?!

Nao: *nod*

Candy: Pianos are fun-kuru!

Miyuki: I'm asking you why now?!

Akane: Forget about Nao for now. You're pretty scared yourself, Miyuki.

Miyuki: Eh? *glanced at Akane*

Blaze: Akane!

Nao: I can't stay like this forever. I'll cure this fear! Just you wait!

Nao then burning up with fiery spirits and confidence as the others glanced at her.

Akane: Oh, Nao's all fired up.

Candy: Miyuki, you should do your best too-kuru.

Miyuki then glanced at Candy and nodded slowly, though she had no confidence.

Miyuki: I have no confidence though.

Later, Blaze, Miyuki and Nao were heading towards the piano, slowly and steady. They were in front of the piano and they glanced at Akane, Yayoi and Reika, waving at them with their smiles. They glanced at each other and then they started to open up the cover keys. Just then, a piano key played a sound and they glanced at it. Suddenly, the piano played by itself and Miyuki and Nao shriek in fear before they went behind Blaze. He then aimed at the lid prop and shoot it with Queen Rose. The lid then suddenly dropped and banged it on the piano, stopped the music.

Blaze: Sorry, though I like to hear some piano music but you suck!

Blaze then left the Music Room before Miyuki and Nao followed him. Then, Miyuki and Nao explained about the piano played by itself to the others.

Miyuki and Nao: The keys started playing all by themselves!

Akane, Yayoi and Reika glanced at them in confusion but Akane broke the ice first.

Akane: How's that possible?

Miyuki: It's true! The keys started playing all by themselves! Blaze already witnessed it!

Blaze: Yeah, I do witnessed that the piano played by itself.

Akane: Eh, you sure about that, Blaze?

Blaze: What? You don't believe me?

Akane: Hey, I didn't say that! Chill out!

In the music room, someone came out of the piano in pain before rubbing the head.

?: Why that foolish boy! I'll make you pay for this!

Back to our young heroes, they went to the other room as Miyuki and Nao were still insist that they truly saw a ghost playing the piano.

Reika: Even if you insist...

Akane: Yeah.

Nao: It's true!

Miyuki nodded repeatedly in agreement before she went behind Blaze. Yayoi and Candy smiled widely with excitement.

Yayoi: It's like a ghost did it!

Candy: I'm not scared at all-kuru!

Blaze: Seems like you're interested in ghost, Yayoi.

Yayoi: *glanced at Blaze* Not only I'm interested, Blaze-san, I'm excited!

Akane: How stupid. That's not possible.

Miyuki: But it did happen!

Reika: There's this saying, 'Being afraid of one's own shadow.'

Miyuki, Blaze and Nao: Eh?

Reika: *smiled* When you are scared, even the slightest noise frightens you.

Miyuki and Nao then frowned at Reika's words.

Miyuki: But...

Akane: In any case, what's next?

Reika: Well, we're there now.

Blaze: There?

Our young heroes then glanced at the front and they arrived at the staircase. Then, they noticed a mirror on the wall.

Blaze: This is...?

Reika: A mirror that leads to another world.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: Another world?

Reika: *nod* Yes. If you happen to see a shadow that belongs to no one, you'll be trapped inside the mirror world and you won't be able to escape.

Miyuki and Nao were shuddered in fear and went behind Blaze while Akane, Yayoi and Candy smiled with excitement.

Blaze: I heard about the mirror before.

Nao: *glanced at Blaze* Eh?!

Miyuki: *glanced at Blaze* You do?

Blaze: *nod* Yeah, not just about being trapped inside the mirror world, there's a demon resides within the mirror. A demon known as 'Paranoia'.

Miyuki: P-Paranoia?

Blaze: *nod* Yeah. Paranoia is a demon that can went between the mirror world and our world from mirror to mirror. Awaiting the victim trapped to the mirror world.

Nao: S-So you think that demon e-e-exist?

Blaze: Roughly speaking, yes. But since we're in school, I think it exist in this mirror.

Miyuki and Nao cringed at Blaze's words and about a demon called Paranoia.

Candy: I'm not scared-kuru!

Akane: Come on, let's go~!

Miyuki and Nao: *glanced at Akane* EEHHH~?!

Akane: It's a lesson, you know.

Miyuki, Blaze and Nao then slowly went down the stairs, though Miyuki and Nao is still behind Blaze. Then, they made it to the mirror. Miyuki and Nao were started to afraid to see their reflections as they worried that Paranoia may come out and trapped them. Suddenly, the same 'ghost' from before appeared inside the mirror and they were shocked. They shriek in fear and went behind Blaze. Blaze then took out his smartphone and activated the flashlight.

Blaze: Get lost!

The light then shine towards the mirror and the 'ghost' covered it's eyes before it disappeared. Blaze deactivated the flashlight before he sighed in relief. Miyuki and Nao sighed in relief as well.

Blaze: You girls okay?

Miyuki: Y-Yeah...

Nao: That Paranoia... It really came out...

Blaze: Maybe, but we gotta tell the others first.

Then, they went back to the others. As our young heroes were regrouped and on their way to the next room, Miyuki and Nao tell them that 'Paranoia' came out, but they didn't believed them.

Miyuki and Nao: It's true! It reallly came out!

Miyuki: A shadow of a woman dressed in black! She was going like this!

Miyuki and Nao then mimicking the 'ghost' to Akane, Yayoi, Candy and Reika, but they still didn't believed them.

Akane: Eh?

Yayoi: *looked at Akane* Ne, ne! Maybe ghosts do exist?

Akane: *looked at Yayoi* Stop that. They don't exist.

Reika: There's this saying, 'Doubt begets doubts.'

Miyuki and Nao: Doubt begets doubts?

Reika: Fear overcomes you that even a spot on the wall can turn into a face.

Akane: Oh. *hit her fist on her open palm* You're right!

Miyuki and Nao then glared at Akane.

Miyuki: Hey! You're so mean!

Nao: We really saw it!

Blaze: It really exist, girls!

Akane: Yeah, yeah, yeah...

Yayoi: *smiled* Reika-chan, what's next?

Reika: The Art Room.

Akane: Art Room?

Later, they arrived at the entrance to the Art Room.

Reika: There's the tale of the pictures hung up on the walls moving on their own.

Yayoi: *smiled widely* So scary!

Miyuki: Don't tell me it'll be me, Blaze and Nao-chan going by ourselves again?

Akane: Of course. It's a test of courage.

Blaze: More like exploring Spencer Mansion, if you ask me!

Miyuki: I-I've had enough of this! Let's all go together!

Blaze: It's not fair if we go just the three of us, Akane! Unless, you scared?

Nao nodded in agreement. Akane, Yayoi, Candy and Reika then glanced at each other before they glanced back at Miyuki, Blaze and Nao.

Akane: Okay, it can't be helped.

Akane then pushed Miyuki and Nao as they moved on.

Akane: We'll be right behind you. Go on.

Then, Yayoi noticed something in front of her before pointing at it.

Yayoi: Reika-chan, are you talking about those?

Reika: Yes, probably.

Miyuki and Nao closed their eyes in fear, doesn't wish to see anything.

Miyuki and Nao: I don't see anything! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!

Akane: Hey, don't do that. Take a look.

Akane then opened Nao's eyes and as Nao looked in front of her, she startled.

Nao: Wah! W-Wait!

Miyuki then opened her eyes and startled as well. It was just some normal picture. But, Blaze, Yayoi and Nao noticed something about that picture.

Blaze: What the heck?

Yayoi: Huh? That picture...

The picture is a familiar figure wearing the green hook with words labelled 'chew properly!'.

Miyuki: Something seems wrong.

Akane: You're right. *looked at Nao* Take a look, Nao.

Nao: I am! I am! *opened her eyes a little*

Akane: More closely!

Nao then slowly opened her eyes completely and looked at the same wierd picture. Then, Nao realized something about the figure on the picture.

Nao: I've seen her somewhere...

Blaze: Her? What do you mean?

The figure on the picture reveals to be the younger Majorina as she turned around.

Majorina: How about a poison apple? *winked*

Suddenly, Miyuki and Nao shriek in fear and they cling on Blaze's arms, Akane and Candy was shocked as well, Yayoi was excited as her eyes sparkled, Blaze and Reika, unlike the others, didn't surprised them. Blaze then grabbed a small bottle of watercolor paint before aimed at the picture.

Blaze: Take this, you witch!

He threw the watercolor paint towards the picture and splat it on Majorina's face completely. Nao then grabbed Blaze's arm before she dragged him outside.

Blaze: H-Hey, I'm not finish yet!

Miyuki and Akane pushed Yayoi and Reika outside the room and Nao dragged Blaze outside before she closed the door. Miyuki and Akane panted in fear.

Miyuki: Reika-chan! Can you explain what just happened rationally?!

Akane: Yeah! Even I feel something was wrong there.

Reika: You're right.

Candy: I-I-I-I'm not scared at all-kuru!

Blaze: You still said this at a time like this, Candy? I felt something's really wrong here!

Miyuki: Let's stop this already!

Nao: *nod* It's all just too strange!

Miyuki: *nodded repeatedly*

Akane: Yeah.

The others then glanced at Reika.

Reika: It can't be helped.

Yayoi: Ehhh~?!

Miyuki, Akane and Nao sighed in relief.

Reika: I wanted to solve one more mystery, though.

Miyuki, Blaze, Akane and Nao were shocked that Reika wanted to solve the mystery as Yayoi smiled again.

Yayoi: What mystery?

Reika: Well...

Reika went forward as the others followed her.

Blaze: What mystery do you wanna solve, Reika?

Reika: The skeleton in the science room...

Blaze: Skeleton?

Just then, the hallways became dim and everything started to change. Suddenly, the school hallways has turned into an old school hallways. Miyuki was surprised by this.

Miyuki: Seems like we're in a really old school.

Yayoi: Doubt begets doubts again?

Reika: Well then, I cannot explain this.

Blaze: Just what's going on here? I know something's wrong but what is this?

Suddenly, a menacing cackle was heard around the hallways.

Akane: What's that?

Miyuki, Akane and Nao were shocked as the cackle continues.

Miyuki: W-What's that?

Reika: That's...

Yayoi: *smiled* A ghost?

Candy: I-I'm not scared at all-kuru!

Then, a footstep was heard as something's coming.

Blaze: Or maybe not. Something's coming!

Candy then shriek in fear. Miyuki and Nao shriek in fear as well and ran down the hallways.

Reika: Both of you!

Blaze: Stop running!

Miyuki and Nao stopped running as Miyuki turned to them.

Miyuki: What?

Reika: Don't run in the hallways!

Blaze: Besides, I knew someone is trying to scare us! Nao, you know something about that picture, right?

Miyuki: Eh?

Nao: Huh? I remembered! That woman in the picture was Majorina!

The others widened their eyes as they said that woman in the picture was Majorina.

Blaze, Akane, Yayoi and Reika: Majorina?

Nao: *nod* I'm sure of it. She said Majorina Time and then turned young!

Miyuki: *glanced at Nao* Eh~?! Are you sure?!

Nao: *nod*

Reika: I see. So that means everything that happened was due to her.

Blaze: Damn that old hag! Always causing trouble everyday!

Voice: How very rude of you.

Our young heroes then suddenly looked at their front and saw the young Majorina appeared before them.

Majorina: Oh dear. You finally realized, you idiots.

Blaze then looked at the young Majorina and used his right eye as the blue light shined brighter. His eyes widened and he recognized her. The girls, except Nao, were confused at her appearance.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Reika: Who are you?

Blaze: Majorina!

The girls turned to see Blaze and surprised.

Nao: How did you know that?

Blaze: She can fool others but she can't fool me! *glared at Majorina* Why are you showing yourself under that young hide, you old, ugly, filthy cow?!

Majorina: *glared at Blaze* Excuse me, you blind fool! I'm more beautiful than the other girls, so watch your words!

Blaze: Bah! (Not as beautiful as my girlfriend when it comes to heart!) Then, how old are you excatly?

Majorina: A long, long time ago, that's my answer!

Blaze: Long, long time ago? *smirked* Like you're...1,200 years old? You don't look a day over 12,000.

Majorina growled after hearing Blaze's flippant words, but she smirked anyway.

Majorina: Say whatever you please. After all, my beauty is number one in the world.

Suddenly, the green smoke appeared around Majorina and she's turning back to her old self. The girls were just only glancing at her as Blaze held his laughter as he smirked at Majorina.

Blaze: Number one? More like number 9,000. And now look what it is? An old, ugly wicked witch came out from her young hide.

Majorina: *growled* Looks like Majorina Time can't go on for a long time-dawasa. *smirked* It doesn't matter! The fun and games ends here!

She suddenly pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Majorina: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered her hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

She mearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned dark green with cob-webs hanging in the sky, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Majorina to harvest the Bad Energy.

Majorina: Ehehehe! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

As within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

Majorina: I've made sure that Super Akanbe is all ready-dawasa!

Then, they heard the Super Akanbe's cry around the hallways.

Nao: Where is it?!

Reika: Don't tell me that this entire school is an Akanbe?

Our young heroes were shocked that they're inside the Super Akanbe.

Blaze: For scaring the hell outta us and disgusing yourself as a ghost... Unforgivable!

Candy: Minna! Transform-kuru!

The girls nodded and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Majorina: Super Akanbe! Defeat the PreCures and the Dream Traveler-dawasa!

Majorina left the scene as the Super Akanbe roared. Our young heroes looked around as they knew they can't fight it inside.

Beauty: In any case, let's get out of here!

They nodded but as they took a step, the floor moved itself backwards and causing them to run like they're running on the threadmill.

Sunny: What's that?!

Blaze: The floor moved itself backwards like running on the threadmill!

Happy: We can't escape~!

Beauty: How did this happen?

Blaze: This Circus Freak is trying to stop us!

As they keep running, March looked at her left and saw the Bucket Akanbe appeared. March shrieked in fear and started to ran away.

Happy: March!

Suddenly, two Broom Akanbes appeared behind Happy and she shrieked. As Happy and March is running away, Blaze shoot the Akanbes with Queen Rose and they disappeared. Happy and March turned around to see Blaze, aiming at the monster, smiling at him.

Happy and March: Blaze!

Blaze: No one's gonna scare my friends and live!

Suddenly, a Skeleton Akanbe and the Inside Out Body Model Akanbe appeared and Happy and Nao turned around and running away as the Akanbes chasing them while the others watching.

Blaze: Hey! Where are you girls goin'?!

But that's not all, some Akanbes appeared in front of Happy and March as they shrieked in fear and turned around as the Akanbes chased them again. But more Akanbes appeared in front of them and Happy and March turned around and ran away as swarms of Akanbes chased them again. Blaze, Sunny, Peace and Beauty watched them that Happy and March were trying to lose those monsters as they catching up to them.

Happy: Stay away from me~!

Beauty: Calm down, both of you! Don't run in the hallways!

At the outside of the school, the School Building Super Akanbe felt something hurt from the inside as Majorina looked at her monster, wondering what happened.

Majorina: What's the matter-dawasa?

The Super Akanbe felt painful inside it's body like it had a stomach flu as Happy and March kept running away from the swarms of Akanbe as Blaze, Sunny, Peace and March catch up.

Blaze: Chill, girls! Wait for us!

They kept running and running and running until the Super Akanbe opened it's mouth. Majorina was shocked that she had a bad feeling about this.

Majorina: Hey! Don't open your mouth-dawasa!

As they kept running, Blaze noticed a warphole in front of our young heroes.

Now they noticed the exit as the Super Akanbe kept opening it's mouth.

Blaze: Was that...?

Beauty: That's the exit!

Blaze: Keep running, girls!

Our young heroes then jumped out of the exit and landed on the ground safely, but Happy and March landed on the ground roughly. Majorina was terrified right now.

Majorina: Oh, no-dawasa!

Happy: Eh? This place is...

Candy: We're outside-kuru!

Majorina: Grr...! Now comes the real deal-dawasa! Super Akanbe! Defeat the PreCures and that brat-dawasa!

The Super Akanbe roared as our young heroes turned around and witnessed what it looks like.

Sunny: That's...!

Blaze: The real look of that ugly here!

Peace: So huge!

Beauty: So the entire school became an Akanbe.

The Super Akanbe is starting to attack as Majorina cackles but it seems it can't move.

Happy: Don't tell me...

Beauty: ...this Akanbe...

Sunny: ...is too big and can't move?

The Super Akanbe is attempt to attack them but it can't move due to it's weight and size.

March: It's true!

Blaze: Now's our chance to deal with the ugly here!

Happy: *nodded* Let's go, minna!

The Cures then inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while Blaze drew his old sword-Murasame..

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Blaze then channeled the black and white energy towards the Murasame and then the power surrounded him. Then, the black and white aura forming a dragon and emerged around him as it roared and Blaze turned into his Terro form. Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move.

Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future!

Blaze then took out the Queen Rose and channeled the black and white energy around his banishing gun. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Super Akanbe as Blaze pointed the Queen Rose towards the Super Akanbe as well.

Princess Cures: PreCure Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Terro Buster!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow light at Super Akanbe. Blaze aimed at Super Akanbe and he pulled the trigger, fired the powerful black and white beam and both of the beam covered the Super Akanbe. Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

Then, a rainbow of light covered Super Akanbe and it's nose was destroyed. Then, Terro-Blaze noticed four Cure Decors falling from above and grabbed it-it was the Chick Decor, Sunflower Decor, Melon Decor and the Grape Decor. No doubt, he and Candy were surprised that they got 4 Decors all at once.

Candy: Wow! We got four more Decors-kuru!

Terro-Blaze then give Candy the Decors before she stored it into the Decor Decor safely. Now they currently had 12 Cure Decors. Terro-Blaze then growled and started to aim at Majorina with his Queen Rose.

Terro-Blaze: You want some more, ugly?!

Majorina: Grr...! I'll remember this-dawasa!

Majorina retreated from the scene as the sky returned to normal. Terro-Blaze growled at her before he glanced at the girls, giving them a thumbs up as he returned to normal.

Blaze: It just seemed to drag on forever... School.

The Cures then smiled at Blaze before they turned back to their civil form. Later that day, our young heroes were on their way back home together.

Candy: Kuru~! The test of courage was so fun-kuru!

Miyuki and Nao were frowning as Miyuki sighed.

Miyuki: Even though the ghost was actually an Akanbe...

Nao: ...I'm still bad with scary stuff.

Blaze: Well, all's well ends well. So you girls can chill out for the day.

They glanced at Blaze with their smile.

Miyuki: Yeah, you're right. Thanks Blaze.

Blaze: No prob.

Akane: Eheheheh! Looks like your fear won't be cured that easily.

Candy: I'm not afraid-kuru!

Yayoi: Right, Candy?

Miyuki: Eh~? That's a lie! You were so scared!

Candy: I wasn't-kuru!

Miyuki: You were!

Reika: In any case, minna-san. What did you do for your summer independent research project?

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao were shocked that they forgot about their summer independent research project as their homework assignment as rains of sweats appeared on their faces.

Reika: I used this test of courage to investigate supernatural phenomena.

Akane: Independent research? I'm not even done with English homework yet.

Yayoi: I haven't done my Math homework yet...

Nao: I haven't finished my History homework...

Miyuki: *cried in a comical way* I haven't done any of it~!

Blaze, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: *glanced at Miyuki and shocked* None of it?!

Miyuki then ran off, followed by Akane, Yayoi and Nao as Blaze and Reika watched them in confusion.

Reika: Minna-san? What's the matter?

They were still shrieking in fear that they knew something scarier than the ghosts-their summer homework.

Miyuki: Ghosts are scary, but a blank copy of summer homework is 100 times scarier~!

Blaze: I guess homework is scarier than ghosts, it seems...

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: Blaze!

Blaze: What? What did I do?

Blaze scratched his head in a goofy way before he and Reika went after them. There's only a few days before summer vacation end.

A/N: Here we are, Chapter 15! Well, it takes me a long time to upload it with some other ideas. Sorry it took so long. ^^ You already know that Miyuki and Nao are afraid of ghosts so I'll have them to get behind Blaze because it was like...RESIDENT EVIL. You know those series if you played that game before or watch the movie. Alright, now I'll have to focus on Chapter 16! See ya around!


	17. Chapter 16

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 16: Around the World in...1 Day?

At the Magical Library, Akane thrown a question at the others, wondering if they did going overseas with their families during summer vacation.

Akane: Hey, hey... Did anyone go anywhere with their families during summer vacation?

Yayoi: *shook her head*

Blaze: Nope.

Miyuki: *playing Candy's ear* Nowhere.

Reika: I did not go anywhere.

Nao: I have a huge family, so we can't really go anywhere,

Akane: My family have a restaurant. So we couldn't go anywhere, too.

Yayoi: I want to go on vacation aboard~!

Blaze: I wanted to, but somehow we're getting busy these days. *sighed* I wondered if we can travel anywhere in a matter of seconds. *chuckled in a silly way*

Suddenly, Miyuki got an idea and get a globe from the bookshelf and showed it to everyone, placed it on the table as everyone glanced at her.

Miyuki: We're in the Magical Library! We can go anywhere in the world!

They were surprised and realized in the Magical Library, they can go anywhere as they wish. The girls were started to wish about where they wanted to go.

Blaze: So, minna. Do you have any places you wished to go?

Miyuki: *eyes sparkled* I want to go to a castle that looks like the one in my picture books~!

Nao: I want to run along the plains of Mongolia! Then I want to eat all the delicious food around the world!

Akane: That's nice! They were showing this on TV. I heard that Taiwan has a lot of delicious food!

Reika: I want to see the Great Wall of China.

Yayoi: I want to see the Statue of Liberty!

Candy: *jumped onto the globe and smiled* Let's go to all~ of them-kuru!

All: *surprised* All?!

Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Joker is flipping a deck of cards in his hand, wore a unsatisfied look.

Joker: I'm sure they've gotten a lot of Cure Decors. And that Dream Traveler, he held a large amount of Bad Energy that it'll be enough to revive Pierrot-sama as an alternate key. But...

He narrowed his eyes, never forget the time that he witnessed Blaze has attained the Terro Form. He knew that if he control the Bad Energy along with his power, Joker will have a difficult time with him. He put the cards on the table as he can't take it anymore.

Joker: PreCure... Blaze... No matter what...

He spread the cards and took one of them before he threw it to a wooden pillar, revealing a joker card.

Joker: ...I won't let you have your way.

Back to our young heroes, they were ready to travel around the world.

Miyuki: Well then, ikuyo!

All: Okay!

Miyuki then begin to use the Book Door Code on the bookshelf. First, she pulling a book out from the shelf, pushing books from left to right, pushing books on a lower shelf to the left, and then she pushing books on an upper shelf to both sides. Finally, the code is set and the pink light started to shined brightly as our young heroes were excited. Instantly, they were at their first destination-the Palace of Versailles, France. Miyuki was excited to see this glorious palace for the first time.

Miyuki: Woaaaahh~! We're really here! At the Palace of Versailles in France!

Our young heroes were excited to see the palace as they entered it together. They glanced at the beautiful palace in awe, amazed by the scenery. Blaze and Yayoi are taking some pictures of the palace while Miyuki is spinning around with Candy in joy.

Miyuki: It's like we've become the princesses!

Candy then landed on the floor with her cheerful smile.

Candy: Miyuki! Use the Dress Decor-kuru!

Miyuki: *nod* Okay!

Miyuki started to use the Dress Decor into the Smile Pact's recess and activated.

Pact: Let's go! Dress!

A bright light shot out from the Smile Pact and Candy was now wearing the Marie Antoinette-style dress before she curtsies and turning around.

Candy: I'm a princess-kuru!

Miyuki, Blaze and Reika giggled as Yayoi take a picture of Candy.

Yayoi: Kawaii~!

Miyuki: *put her hands on her cheek cutely with happiness* If only I can live in a castle like this...

Akane: Cleaning this entire place will suck a lot.

Reika: This place is famous because Marie Antoinette lived here.

Miyuki and Akane: Ehh~?

Blaze: Apart from that, Marie Antoinette was Dauphine of France from 1770 to 1774 and Queen of France and Navarre from 1774 to 1792. She was the fifteenth and penultimate child of Holy Roman Emperor Francis I and Empress Maria Theresa.

Miyuki and Akane: *surprised* Ehh~?

Miyuki: Sugoi~! She's the child of the emperor and the empress.

Reika: *glanced at Blaze* So, you studied about the history of Marie Antoinette, Blaze-san?

Blaze: *scratched his head* Yeah, sensei often tells me to study about the world besides training. Eheheheh...

As they were outside the palace, Nao is enjoying some macarons as she took some bites while others looked at her.

Nao: These macarons are so delicious!

They smiled and giggled at her. Then, Yayoi started to take a picture of their trip.

Yayoi: Sa, ikuyo!

She pushed the button and ran to the others as the camera is about to take a picture.

Miyuki: Hurry, hurry!

Yayoi: Say Peace!

They doing the peace sign and Candy jumped up cheerfully as the camera took a picture of them.

Akane: Well, let's go to the next place!

Later, they arrived at Jiufen, Taiwan- a mountain area in the Ruifang District of New Taipei City near Keelung. Our young heroes were eating noodles and drinking goat milk at the restaurant.

Akane: We're finally here in Taiwan!

Reika: This place is called Jiufen. Gold was discovered here and now the city is blooming.

Miyuki: If we come here sometimes, we can eat a lot of delicious food!

Candy: This is so delicious-kuru~!

Akane: I should set up a shop here and let everyone have a taste of Japanese okonomiyaki!

Blaze: Sounds like you set a goal here, Akane.

Akane: *nod* Yup! And with that, I bet everyone will love okonomiyaki.

Then, they noticed Nao finished her fourth bowl of noodles and she ate the fifth bowl and finished it before she called the waiter.

Nao: Excuse me! Another bowl, please!

They were surprised that Nao ordered another bowl.

Akane: How many are you eating?

Blaze: Man, I never thought you got a huge appetite.

Now, they were ready to take a picture.

Yayoi: Sa, ikuyo!

She pushed the button and ran to the others.

Yayoi: Say Peace!

They doing the peace sign and Candy jumped up cheerfully-wearing the cheongsam dress. Next, they arrived at the small nomadic village in Mongolia. Nao is running along the plains with her soccer ball.

Nao: We're here in Mongoliaaaaaa!

Akane sweatdropped at Nao's agility.

Akane: Are you a bullet train or something?

Blaze and Yayoi are taking some pictures around the grassland.

Yayoi: I've never seen a place so vast!

Blaze: This is beautiful!

Miyuki and Candy are rolling around the grassland with her delightful mood.

Miyuki: I can roll around here everyday! It feels so nice~!

Candy: So nice-kuru~!

Reika: Nodamic tribes lives here with cows, sheeps, and horses.

Blaze: Sounds awesome!

Then, our young heroes are ready to take a doing the peace sign and Candy jumped up cheerfully

Yayoi: Say Peace!

They doing the peace sign and Candy jumped up cheerfully as she wearing the lamb costume. Next, they arrived at the Great Wall of China.

Reika: We are finally here at the Great Wall of China.

Miyuki: WOOOW! Sugoi! So long!

Reika: This Great Wall was built to stop the advancing enemies. It is a very magnificent wall...

Blaze: I hate to break it, Reika, but no one is paying attention.

Blaze pointed at Yayoi, taking the pictures of the Great Wall of China. Nao is eating chinese bbq meat, much to Akane's surprise.

Akane: When did you buy that? You're eating a lot...

Nao: I was hungry from all that running.

Akane: *smiled weakly* You sure ran a lot.

Reika: Let's climb up, everyone.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: Eh?

Reika: A journey begins with a single step. The Great Wall also starts with a single step.

Akane: Hey, hey. *pointed behind* It looks easier going that way.

Miyuki, Yayoi and Nao nodded in agreement.

Reika: By taking the perilous path, the rewarding view at the top is much sweeter.

Blaze: That means if we took this path, you'll see a beautiful view from the top, like the cream of the crop. *looked at Reika* Let's go, Reika.

Reika: *glanced at Blaze and nodded* Hai, Blaze-san.

They started to went up the Wall.

Nao: I see. *smiled* Yosh! I'll climb this to use up my energy and then eat whatever delicious food comes next! *ran off*

Akane: You're still full of energy.

Candy: Where are we going next-kuru?

The girls then went up the wall anyway. Later that day, they finally arrived at New York, USA. Our young heroes were on the Liberty Island, where the Statue of Liberty is located.

Yayoi: Hello, New York!

Miyuki: Uwaah! I've seen this before!

Candy: What is this-kuru?

Reika: The Statue of Liberty. It was given by France to America to celebrate America's 100th birthday.

Akane is enjoying the delicious hot dog.

Akane: This hot dog is truly delicious. Right, Nao?

As she looked at Nao, she was suddenly shocked that Nao is eating a very long hot dog.

Akane: Didn't you buy the same one as me?!

Nao: This is my second one.

Akane: You sure can eat.

Nao: I got so hungry after all that running. *took a bite of her hot dog*

Akane: What an appetite.

Yayoi glanced at the Statue of Liberty in awe as Miyuki and Blaze looked at her.

Yayoi: Uwaah! I'm so touched!

Miyuki: What's the matter, Yayoi-chan?

Yayoi: *turned to Miyuki* Well, my favorite Taiyo Man defeated the enemy using his Solar Flash!

Blaze: Taiyo Man? (Wasn't that superhero that Souta talking about?)

Yayoi: *nod* Yeah, like this!

Yayoi then performing some heroic pose from the fictional superhero-Taiyo Man.

Yayoi: Justice Hero, Taiyo Man! You're here, villian!

Then, she demonstrates the attack.

Yayoi: Solar Flash!

Suddenly, an applause was heard. As she looked aside, the Americans applaused Yayoi's performance as she thanked them shyly and blushed while giggling.

Yayoi: T-Thank you very much...

Miyuki, Blaze and Reika were giggled as well.

Akane: What are you doing here in America?

Blaze: (I guess Souta isn't the only one who likes Taiyo Man.)

Later, they were now taking a picture.

Yayoi: Sa, ikuyo!

She pushed the button and ran to the others.

Yayoi: Pose!

They do the pose and and Candy jumped up cheerfully-dressed like the Statue of Liberty holding an ice cream cone as the camera took a picture. Then, they continued their trip to Egypt, Italy, England and Easter Island in Chile. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni was called by Joker as he approached to the jester.

Akaoni: Joker! What do you want-oni?

Joker: Akaoni-san, how many times have you fought the PreCure and the Dream Traveler?

Akaoni: Hm? *counting by using his fingers* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... Erhm... *glanced at Joker* Joker! Lend me your fingers-oni!

Joker: You've fought them that many times but you haven't defeated them yet. This is bad. *turned to Akaoni and smirked* Do you understand? *wagged his finger* Tsk, tsk, tsk... Pierrot-sama is at his limit, you know?

Akaoni: *shocked* P-Pierrot-sama?! He's mad-oni?

Joker: What do you think will happen to you?

Akaoni: Ernn... What-oni?

Joker: Collecting Decors is our most important mission. I've been thinking that I should go, but I have another task at hand.

Akaoni: I'll go-oni! I'll defeat them this time-oni! I'll collect those Decors-oni!

Joker: I can leave it to you, right?

Akaoni: Yes! Leave it to me-oni!

Joker: *bowed* Well then, thank you very much.

Then, a giant joker card appeared and surrounded Joker before he disappeared, leaving Akaoni behind alone.

Akaoni: Yeah... I have to defeat the PreCures and that brat this time-oni... *clenched his head and whined* Or else I'm screwed-ONIIIIIIIII!

Back to our young heroes, they were riding the boat on the river at the Amazon River, South America.

Miyuki: The Amazon River!

Yayoi: So huge!

Reika: The Amazon River flows within South America. It is the largest river in the world by water discharge.

They were amazed as they listened Reika's words about the Amazon River.

Blaze: That's truly amazing!

Then, Akane noticed a monkey on the tree.

Akane: I see a monkey!

Nao noticed some colorful birds on the tree.

Nao: And some birds, too!

Akane looked around and noticed another animal as she pointed at the direction.

Akane: Look over there!

They turned to that direction and saw some alligators near the river.

Akane: Alligators! Alligators! Alligators!

Akane then slowing down the speed as Miyuki took a deep breath.

Miyuki: We went so many places today! It was so much fun!

They nodded in agreement.

Candy: It was so much fun-kuru!

Reika: We exprienced a lot.

Yayoi: I took a lot of photos!

Blaze: We learned some countries' histories and cultures.

Nao: I ate a lot of delicious food!

Akane: *grinned* Well, you ran a lot and ate a lot.

Nao: I missed out on Russia's pirozhki and Spain's paella, though.

Akane was shocked about Nao's wish-for-food thoughts, but she smiled weakly anyway.

Akane: Enough of that.

Our young heroes laughed together joyfully.

Reika: Well then, it is quite a shame, but I think it is time to head back home.

Yayoi: Let's take one last picture, then!

Blaze: Sure, why not?

Yayoi: Say Peace!

As Yayoi took a picture and others are making a peace sign, Akaoni unexpectedly appeared behind them and making a peace sign with his grin. Soon after, Yayoi then confused at first, then she looked at her front and shriek in shocked.

Blaze: What? What's wrong?

As they turned around, they were shocked that Akaoni appeared.

Girls: What?! Akaoni?!

Akaoni: PreCure! Dream Traveler! I found you-oni!

Blaze: *glared at Akaoni* What do you think you're doing, ogre?!

Akaoni: The same old-fashioned way-oni!

Then, he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Akaoni: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into red, before the animals were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Akaoni to harvest the Bad Energy.

Akaoni: Uhahaha! The Bad Energy from these animals shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving. Blaze growled as he witnessed the animals can be affected by the Bad End reality.

Blaze: You son of a-!

Candy then showed the almost complete Decor Decor to our young heroes.

Candy: Everyone! We've almost gotten all of the Decors-kuru!

Miyuki: *nod* That's right!

Reika: Only two more and we are done!

Akaoni: That won't happen-oni! I'll definitely win today-oni! Come out, Super Akanbe!

He threw the Big Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the piranha, turned into a Piranha Super Akanbe. The Super Akanbe then jumped up from the river and our young heroes were shocked that even the animal can turn into an Akanbe as well.

Blaze: What in the-?! That's...!

Reika: That's a piranha, I'm afraid. It is a carnivorous fish with huge teeth.

Yayoi: A carnivore?! It'll eat us alive!

The Super Akanbe then crunched the boat's mast before it splashed back into the water. Now the mast is destroyed, they won't be able to move the boat.

Akaoni: Super Akanbe, defeat the PreCures and that brat and take all of their Decors-oni!

Miyuki: That won't happen!

Blaze: For dragging animals into despair and angered the Mother of Nature... Unforgivable!

Miyuki: Minna!

The girls nodded and pulled out their Smile Pact and ready to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Akaoni: I won't let the PreCures and that twerp collect all of the Decor-oni! Go! Super Akanbe!

The Super Akanbe jumped up from the water and our young heroes then jumped up and started to attack the monster, but the Super Akanbe got it's upper hand, it used it's tail and swatted them away, sent them to the tree. The Super Akanbe then targeted Candy and the Decor Decor. Happy and Blaze got up and shocked that the monster is trying to get her.

Blaze: Candy!

Candy: No-kuru!

Candy then taking the Decor Decor and attempted to ran away, but it got her and trapped her into it's body. They were terrified as Akaoni smirked.

Akaoni: Yes-oni! I got the Decor-oni! *looked at the Super Akanbe* ...What?!

The Super Akanbe suddenly slapped Akaoni away with it's tail.

Happy: Candy!

They jumped into the water and swimmed after the Super Akanbe. It noticed them and started to charged at them. They dodged it quickly and the Super Akanbe turned around lunged at Peace, March and Beauty. Blaze then charged at the monster but it lunged him. Akaoni was in the water as well as he smirked.

Akaoni: Yes! Super Akan-. I can't talk-oni...

Our young heroes then resurfaced and catch some breath. But Blaze, as he hated evil that messing peaceful days, he can't just give up. He took out a gadget that looks like a plug and inhaled it with some special air before he put it back. The girls were glancing at Blaze, wondering what he's doing.

Happy: Blaze, what are you doing?

Blaze: I'm using one of my gadgets-the Underbreath.

Happy: Underbreath?

Blaze: It allows me to breathe underwater for a long time, up to four hours or so. You girls stay there, I'll after that Circus Freaks!

He dived back into the water to after the Super Akanbe.

Happy: Ah! Blaze!

Blaze then swimmed to where the Super Akanbe was and he found it. He then shoot some Mana Bullet onto it and caught it's attention.

Blaze: Hey! Over here, jaw boy!

The Super Akanbe then started to charged at Blaze but he avoided it and caught it's nose and held it tightly before he punched it with his right fist.

Blaze: Open wide, fish head!

He then pushed it's nose upwards, causing it to jumped up from the water and the Cures noticed Blaze fighting the Super Akanbe, much to their surprise. Then, it dived back down to the water, along with Blaze as he started to punched it harder and find a way to get Candy out.

Blaze: Grr...! I must get Candy out of it before she...digested. *gulp* But I can't do it alone!

The Super Akanbe is trying to shook Blaze off, but he held it's nose tightly while punching it's face.

Blaze: Stay still or I'll slice you into sashimi special, all-you-can-eat!

The Cures were worried about Blaze, they knew he can fight it, but as this Akanbe is a super type, this'll be bad for him.

Happy: We gotta help Blaze!

Sunny: Yeah, but we can't breathe underwater for a long time!

Beauty: We have to think of something.

Back to the underwater, the Super Akanbe is trying to ram Blaze off, but he kept holding it's nose while punching it and kicking it with his right foot.

Blaze: Persistent, aren't you?

Inside the Super Akanbe, Candy is trying to help the PreCure as she used the Decor Decor.

Candy: I have to help the PreCures and Blaze-kuru!

She then put the Dolphin Decor into the Decor Decor's recess. The Dolphin Decor then shined brightly as the Super Akanbe wondered what happened inside it's body. Blaze noticed something about the Super Akanbe as well.

Blaze: What? Woah!

Blaze was surprised that a bright light shot out of Super Akanbe's mouth. The light flew towards the Cures and surprising them. After that, the light disappeared. Then, they felt something strange about their legs. Sunny then dived down first and examined her legs. She was surprised that her legs has turned into a mermaid tail. She resurfaced and tell everyone.

Sunny: Looks like we became mermaids!

Happy, Peace, March and Beauty: *shocked* EEHHH~?!

The Cures then dived down together. No doubt, Happy, Peace, March and Beauty were even more shocked that their legs has turned into a mermaid tail. Besides having a mermaid tail, they can breathe underwater.

Sunny: And we can talk normally underwater!

March: Is this the power of Decor?

Beauty: I am sure of it. *smiled* In that case, Candy is all right!

Happy: Let's go save her and help Blaze!

They nodded and swimmed to where the Super Akanbe was. As they swimmed, they were surprised that by having a mermaid tail, they can swim really fast.

Happy: Wow! So fast!

Then, they saw the Super Akanbe over there, having a hard time with Blaze.

Happy: Everyone, let's do Rainbow Burst!

Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Okay!

Blaze is kicking the Super Akanbe's jaw. Then, he noticed the Cures were catching up.

Blaze: Hey, girls! Hm?

He glanced at the girls and surprised that their legs has turned into mermaid tails.

Blaze: Woah! You girls turned into mermaids?!

Happy: Yeah, but this isn't the time! Let's help Candy together!

Blaze: *nod* Okay! But I'm still at the sticky situation! Can you girls help me?

Happy: Sure!

Sunny: I'll go first!

Sunny then started to use her finishing attack.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

Sunny then launched her Sunny Fire but soon the attack extinguished quickly.

Blaze: Sunny, we're in underwater, remember?!

Sunny: Oh, no! Fire is useless underwater!

Peace: I'll go!

Beauty: Peace, wait!

Blaze: What?! *shocked when Peace started to attack* No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

But it's too late, Peace has started to use her finishing attack.

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

As Peace launched her Peace Thunder, the lightning electrocuted everyone, including Super Akanbe and Akaoni due to the electric current pass through water. After that electric shock, Blaze released the shocked Super Akanbe's nose and floated back to the girls

Beauty: Peace Thunder is super effective underwater.

Peace: *giggled in a silly way* Sorry about that.

Blaze: I-I became fried chicken...

Sunny: More like fried fish, if ya ask me...

The Super Akanbe opened it's mouth and released Candy. No doubt, Candy was shocked as well since she's inside Super Akanbe's body. Our young heroes shook off and noticed her.

Happy: Candy!

Happy then swimmed to Candy and held her tightly and she swimmed back to the others as they smiled.

Blaze: Candy, are you alright?

Candy: *nod* I protected the Decor-kuru.

Happy: You're great, Candy!

The Super Akanbe shook off and charged at our young heroes as they noticed it.

Blaze: Here it comes!

Beauty: Minna-san, let's go up to the surface!

They swimmed back up to the surface as the Super Akanbe after them. They jumped out of the water and the girls' tail turned back into human legs and landed safely before Happy put Candy to the ground before they turned to the monster.

Blaze: Time to turn this fish into fishsticks!

Happy: *nod* Minna, ikuyo!

The Cures then inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while Blaze drew his old sword-Murasame.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Blaze then channeled the black and white energy towards the Murasame and then the power surrounded him. Then, the black and white aura forming a dragon and emerged around him as it roared and Blaze turned into his Terro form. Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move.

Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future!

Blaze then took out the Queen Rose and channeled the black and white energy around his banishing gun. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Super Akanbe as Blaze pointed the Queen Rose towards the Super Akanbe as well.

Princess Cures: PreCure Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Terro Buster!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow light at Super Akanbe. Blaze aimed at Super Akanbe and he pulled the trigger, fired the powerful black and white beam and both of the beam covered the Super Akanbe. Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

Then, a rainbow of light covered Super Akanbe and it's nose was destroyed. The pirhana was purified before it dived back to the river. Akaoni has returned to the surface as well, pouting.

Akaoni: PreCure! Dream Traveler! Curse you-oni!

Terro-Blaze: Why don't you curse THIS?!

Akaoni turned around and suddenly, a shot from Terro-Blaze's Queen Rose shot Akaoni's Book of Darkness. A hole appeared on the page that he smeared with the Bad End Paint apart, causing it to escape from the book.

Akaoni: No! Not again-oni!

As back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased.

Terro-Blaze: That's for the Mother of Nature! *aimed at Akaoni with Queen Rose* Now you want some, big chump?!

Akaoni: Grr! You're going to pay for this-oni! *wimpered* Pierrot-sama is gonna be so mad at me-oni!

Akaoni fled the scene and the sky returned to normal as the animals snapped back. Our young heroes were turned back to normal as Blaze ate the power-control pills.

Blaze: Worst boat ride since the Titanic.

Miyuki then got 2 final Cure Decors-The Cherry Blossom Decors and the Pig Decor.

Miyuki: Yatta!

Everyone smiled in joy that they collected all of the Decor.

Candy: Kuru! We got all of the Decor-kuru!

Blaze: Alright!

Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Joker has gotten the news that our young heroes were gathered all of the Cure Decors.

Joker: Seems like they got all of them.

Then he glanced at the Black Akanbe Nose.

Joker: But we've made it on time, somehow. Preparations to defeat the PreCures and the Dream Traveler are complete. *chuckled menacingly*

Back to the Human World, they were back home safely. Now they were at the Hoshizora's and now they gathered all of the Cure Decors into Decor Decor safely.

Akane: Finally, the Royale Queen-sama can be revived!

Miyuki: I want to see her! Royale Queen-sama!

Nao: Now Marchenland can be saved!

Blaze: With that, we can defeat those Circus Freaks in no time!

Candy: *nod* Yes-kuru!

Reika: It has been a long journey.

Yayoi: I'm so excited!

Candy: Well then, here I go-kuru!

Our young heroes nodded and Candy stored the Cherry Blossom Decors and the Pig Decors into Decor Decor safely. Instantly, a bright light shot out from the Decor Decor as they watched. Then, a rain of light shined down from the light as it shined brighter. After that, the light disappeared. Miyuki, Blaze and Candy noticed something beside the Decor Decor. A rare object similar to a clock with a pink crystal among the numbers. Over the numbers, there's a pink button. On the sides of the clock, there are two white wings, and below the clock, there's a control panel, like what is in the Smile Pact, and there is also a hole to put the Decor.

Candy: What is this-kuru?

Our young heroes were wondering what is this item. What is it containing? Only the time will tell...

A/N: Here we are, Chapter 16! Finally done it before dinner. Now they got all the Decors and revealed another item called Royale Clock, as you already know. What is it that it contains? You'll find out in Chapter 17!


	18. Chapter 17

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 17: Lights! Camera! Action!

In a period ancient town, a woman in kimono ran in frantic as she was chased by three crow-like humanoid. As she kept running, she accidentally tripped down onto the ground and gasped that the crow has surrounded her as they drew their swords.

Crow: There's nowhere for you to run. Prepare to die!

The woman closed her eyes as she clinged her life. But suddenly, a voice stopped them.

Voice: Stop right there!

The woman opened her eyes and surprised (even the crows) that Miyuki appeared in front of them, glaring at the crows. Miyuki then took out her Smile Pact.

Miyuki: PreCure Smile Charg-!

Director: Cut! Cut! Cut!

Miyuki then turned around and noticed the director and the TV crews.

Director: Who are you? A visitor?

Behind them, Blaze, Akane, Yayoi, Candy, Nao and Reika were there. They were worried that Miyuki has already stole the spotlight.

Akane: Miyuki!

Blaze: You stole their spotlights!

Miyuki was shocked that those people were actually actors and actresses and they're filming.

Actor: You can't do that.

Miyuki: *smiled weakly* Eheheheheheh...

Director: We're filming.

The director and the TV crews were chuckling as Akane facepalmed.

Akane: What is she doing?

Blaze: Somehow, she reminds me of Hummy. Back in the Flower Mall.

Miyuki: Err... *bowed politely to the TV crews shyly* I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Miyuki then went back to the others as the director continued the filming.

Director: Okay! Take two! Let's go!

TV crews: Hai!

Akane: Miyuki, control yourself.

Miyuki: G-Gomen.

Yayoi: But...

Miyuki, Blaze and Akane: Huh?

Yayoi: Filming a movie sounds like so much fun!

Miyuki: *nodded happily* I want to be in a movie, too~!

Later, they took some of the photo around the studio set of a period drama as they're visiting the studio. Pop is also with them, hiding inside Nao's bag. As our young heroes watched the actors potrayed as the samurai warriors, Pop was amazed, glancing at them in awe. Then, they went to the studio gallery and noticed the youkai movie poster.

Pop: Is this a samurai movie-de gozaru?

Nao: No, it's a youkai movie.

Yayoi: That part when the two ninjas defeats the monsters are so cool! *eyes sparkled*

Akane: *glanced at Pop* Pop, don't you have to go back to Marchenland?

Pop: If I don't take part in this opportunity to be in a samurai movie, *crossed his arms* then I would be even more embarrassed-de gozaru!

Akane: Haha! What are you saying? You aren't gonna take part in one.

Miyuki: I found you, kunoichi!

Miyuki started to act like a youkai as Yayoi started to act like a heroic kunoichi.

Yayoi: You're here, Jorogumo! Prepare yourself!

As they played their act, a director around 40's noticed their act. Then, Akane and Nao started to play the act as well.

Akane: Jorogumo!

Nao: Let go of Yayoi-chan...

Akane and Nao: Right now!

Akane and Nao then ran to them and playing the act by dragging Yayoi by arm like they're doing a tug of war as Blaze and Reika watched. The director is seem very interested in the girls' act as he locked in the screen with his fingers as another director from earlier looked at him, questioning him.

Young director: What's the matter, director?

Director: Oh, ohh! I found them! *ran to them*

Young director: Director!

Director: Hey, you kids!

Our young heroes then looked at the director as smile appeared on his face.

Director: You want to appear in the movie?

Nao: Eh? Movie?

Blaze: Really?

They were surprised that the director asked them to be in a movie. Later that day, at the dressing room, the director is waiting for our young heroes wearing the costumes for the play.

Miyuki: I'm done changing!

Miyuki came out and the director was amazed that she's wearing a pink kimono outfit. She even looked very cute in this dress.

Director: You look just like a city girl!

Miyuki: *blushed* R-Really?

Director: Sorry to ask all of you all of a sudden. A brand new idea just popped up inside my head.

Miyuki: No problem! I'm just Ultra Happy to be in a movie!

Then, Yayoi came out with her waitress outfit in a sweet dumpling store and she looked really cute.

Yayoi: Look, look! I'm the poster girl for the sweet dumpling store!

Miyuki and the director glanced at Yayoi in awe as Miyuki's eyes sparkled.

Miyuki: Kawaii~!

Yayoi giggled as people praised her. Then, Reika came out with her costume.

Reika: Um...

They turned to her and amazed that she's wearing the beautiful princess outfit. She was even more beautiful than everyone could think.

Reika: I'm a princess?

Miyuki, Candy and Yayoi was surprised that Reika was very beautiful as she's wearing the princess outfit.

Reika: This task may be too much for me.

Yayoi: *placed her hands on her cheeks cutely* I found a princess~!

Miyuki: Kirei~!

Then, Akane in her costume came out and surprised Miyuki and Yayoi. Akane is wearing the Jorogumo outfit.

Miyuki: Who-Who are you?!

Akane: I'm the Jorogumo! *complained* Why am I the villainess?!

Finally, Blaze and Nao came out with their ninja outfits.

Nao: Kunoichi Nao is here! *striked a pose* A straightforward bout!

Blaze: Shinobi Blaze is here! *striked a pose* Evil ones, prepare yourselves!

Miyuki, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Reika were then applaused at their pose.

Miyuki and Yayoi: Blaze and Nao-chan are so cool~!

Akane: Huh? What about me?

Director: All of you fit your roles so well! We'll meet up later, then! Thanks a lot!

The director and the TV crews then left the dressing room as our young heroes thanked them.

All: Hai~!

Then, a male figure came out of the dressing room.

Male: Everyone!

They turned to the male and they didn't recongnize him. He wears a yukata outfit with katana around his waist and he had brown hair. But strangely, his ears are above his head and he had a tail.

Miyuki: Who are you?

Male: I go wherever the wind and my mind take me. *opened his eyes* I am the vagabond, Pop!

Our young heroes were surprised that Pop has turned into his human form.

Nao: You can disguise yourself as a human?

Yayoi: Kakkoi~!

Candy: Onii-chan! Kakkoi-kuru!

Blaze: *grinned* Wow, Pop! I didn't know you can take human form.

Pop: *scratched his head and smiled shyly* Well, you're flattering me. *striked a cool pose* But I am cool-de gozaru. I'll be joining all of you-de gozaru.

Girls: Ehh?

Blaze: You mean...?

Pop then drew his sword with a sense of samurai warrior.

Pop: A perioid drama has to depict a man wielding a sword. Let me show you my way of life-de gozaru!

Miyuki and Yayoi glanced at Pop in awe, admiring him.

Akane: I think this isn't that type of movie.

Blaze: Well, I guess you should ask the director if you wanna take part. (No doubt, some fairies can take human form. But not all.)

Then, they went to the scene and Pop started to ask the director over there.

Pop: Director!

The director then turned to them.

Pop: Please make a part of me too-de gozaru.

The director was amazed as he smiled widely at Pop, admiring the ears and the tail.

Director: You're...so cute!

Pop narrowed his eyes as the director called him 'cute'.

Pop: I'm a man! It's rude to call me cute-de gozaru! *making a sense of samurai with manly taste*

The director then locked in the screen with his fingers in interest.

Director: Please keep up that look during the filming!

Pop: Eh?

Director: You have that manly look on you.

Pop: *scratched his head and smiled shyly* Well, you're flattering me. *striked a cool pose* But I am cool-de gozaru.

They giggled at Pop's pose but Akane looked at him in a questioning look.

Akane: What's going on? You're acting a bit different today.

Candy: I want to appear in the movie, too-kuru!

Suddenly, the director pointed at Candy with curiousity.

Director: Ah, yes! I've been curious for a while now. What is that?

Our young heroes then surprised and Miyuki started to cover Candy's mouth, trying to cover.

Miyuki: I-It's just a plush doll!

Director: That's great! Let's use it as a friendly youkai that helps out the humans!

Miyuki and Blaze: Eh?!

Candy: I'm not a youkai! I'm a fairy-kuru!

Director: Huh?

They tried to cover Candy's mouth altogether as Candy resist.

Blaze: (Candy, if you talk again, who knows what'll happen?)

Director: All right! All of my actors are here! Let's do this!

Later, the actors and actress are memorizing the scripts as the young director annoucing.

Young director: We'll be shooting the scene where princess escapes from the sweet dumpling store! Let's do a real take!

Akane: *shocked* Eh? What about practice?

Nao: The director seems to like to shoot without practice.

Akane: Err... Will we be okay with that director?

The director then smiled widely, ready to take action.

Director: Well, then. Ready? Action!

The TV crews clipped the clapboard and start the scene. Miyuki is eating the sweet dumpling and Yayoi came out the shop, asking Miyuki about the taste.

Yayoi: Do they suit your taste, dear customer?

Miyuki: They're delicous! I'm Ultra Happy!

Blaze, Akane, Nao and some actor and actress were somehow surprised that Miyuki said 'Ultra Happy' (as it was actually English) during filming.

Akane: It's a period drama. What's with the English?

Young director: Shall we retake it?

Director: No, it's interesting. Let's continue.

Then, Reika appeared on the scene as she asking for help.

Reika: Anyone there? Can anyone help me?

Yayoi: What's wrong, Reika-chan?

Reika: *turned to Miyuki and Yayoi* I am being chased by a demonic spirit!

Miyuki: Demonic...spirit?

Yayoi: What's that?

Then, a rope appeared from above and Akane appeared as she slided down the rope, surprising the girls and laughed.

Akane: Kikikikikiki! I'm taking the princess with me!

Yayoi: Why the Kansai accent?

Miyuki: Maybe it's from Kansai?

Young director: That's not in the script!

Director: It's fine, it's fine! keep the film rolling!

Akane: Kikikikikiki!

Voices: Hold it!

Then, Blaze and Nao appeared from the roof.

Nao: Kunoichi...

Blaze: Shinobi...

Blaze and Nao: ...is here!

Then, they dashed and faced Akane.

Nao: We'll protect the princess!

Blaze: And we'll deal with you here, Jorogumo!

Akane: What?

Nao: *took out the ball* It's a straightforward bout!

Akane: Just what I want!

Nao then placed the ball on the ground and shoot.

Nao: Kunoichi Shoot!

Akane then countered it by performing the stroke with volleyball style.

Akane: Jorogumo Fire!

Miyuki, Candy and Yayoi then cheered as Akane and Nao competiting each other in a ball game. The TV crews were sweatdropped at the scene.

Young director: What's this?!

Director: They're getting fired up!

They were surprised by the director's passion for shooting an awesome scene. Nao is trying to shoot it back but she missed it as Akane smirked victorious. Nao knelt in defeat.

Nao: I lost!

Blaze: Grr...! *drew his kunais* I'm your next opponent, youkai!

Akane: Get ready, then!

Blaze and Akane dashed towards each other and performing some stunts as Miyuki, Candy and Yayoi cheered. Blaze then countered Akane's attack with his kunais but Akane smirked as she striked his chest with her finger. Blaze was surprised as he dropped his kunais onto the ground, knelt and grabbed his chest in pain.

Blaze: How...could you?

Akane: Heeheeheeheehee~! *grabbed Reika* Now the princess is mine!

As Reika shout for help, a voice was heard.

Voice: Wait!

Akane and Reika then looked ahead, noticing Pop in front of them.

Akane: Who're you?

Pop: I go wherever the wind and my mind take me. *opened his eyes* I am the vagabond, Pop-de gozaru! *making a sense of samurai with manly taste*

The director smiled with excitement, knowing this scene is getting intense.

Director: He's here!

Miyuki: We've been waiting for you!

Candy: You're so cool-kuru!

The actors and actress then read the script, found out that they missed their parts.

Actor: What about my part?

Young director: Director!

Director: Shut up! It's getting good right now!

Pop: I cannot stand by and watch any more of this evil deed! *drew his sword* I challenge you to a duel!

Akane: Just what I wanted!

Akane then pushed Reika aside and they charged towards each other. In an instant, Pop and Akane clashed the blow, unable to noticed which one is defeated as Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Yayoi, Nao, Reika, the director and the TV crews watched.

Akane: I...I lost.

Akane fell to the ground in defeat and Pop sheathed his sword.

Pop: Once again, I have cut a worthless object-de gozaru. (Fun fact: The catchphrase from Goemon Ishikawa XIII from Lupin III series.)

Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Yayoi, Nao and Reika cheered at Pop's victory and went to him.

Miyuki: Thank you for saving us!

Nao: You're so strong!

Pop: I'll be going now. *turned around and walked away*

Reika: Um... Please state your name at least.

Pop: *stopped walking* I'm the vagabond, Pop. *turned to them* I'm not worthy of a name.

Miyuki, Candy and Yayoi: *eyes sparkled* Kakkoi~!

Akane: You just named yourself.

Pop: Farewell, everyone.

Pop then continued to walk away as Miyuki called out.

Miyuki: Thank you, Pop! Thank you!

Pop continued his wandering under the setting sun.

Director: Cut!

Our young heroes then glanced at the director and the TV crews. Now he went silent.

Miyuki: Uh...

Akane: Oh, no. They're mad.

Yayoi: I knew it.

Blaze: Oh, boy.

Miyuki: *whined* I'm sorry! The story got all messed up!

But suddenly, the director smiled widely and happily.

Director: No! That was wonderful!

Our young heroes were surprised that the director said it was wonderful, even if it isn't following the script. He went to them as he continue grinning.

Director: Now I have even more inspiration than before! *thumbs up* Can you all take part in the next scene, too?

Our young heroes were surprised but happy that they're going to take part of the next scene. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni is watching the TV. He's watching the period drama about the blue ogre known as Aooni-his admiring idol (Maybe...)-chasing after humans.

Aooni: You petty humans-oni! Fear the might of Aooni!

Akaoni: That's my superstar of the Demon World, Aooni-sama! Go! Go! I want to make the faces of the humans turn blue like you-oni!

Suddenly, the drama has changed into a commercial with happy humans.

TV commercial: Come on over! To the Period Drama Studio Set!

Akaoni: OOOHHH! If I go there, I can meet Aooni-sama! I've got to go-oni! Wait for me-oni!

Akaoni then ran out of the room with excitement to meet his idol-Aooni. Now he arrived at the studios as he floated in mid-air.

Akaoni: I'm here-oni.

Then, he noticed Aooni, along with some TV crews.

Akaoni: There he is-oni! Ao! Ao!

He flew down to the ground and surprising Aooni and the TV crews. Akaoni was happy to see Aooni in person.

Akaoni: Aooni-sama! I'm a huge fan-oni!

Akaoni took his hand happily as Aooni was afraid of this ogre who appeared so suddenly.

Aooni: Thank you very much! That was a nice costume.

Akaoni: Eh? Costume?

Then, he heard some laughter beside him and noticed our young heroes went to the next scene.

Akaoni: It's...the PreCure and that brat...or is it-oni?

Akaoni seem didn't recognized them because of their costumes. As for our young heroes, they were amazed in this scene. The TV crews are preparing some tools for the film and some actors are practicing some stunts.

Blaze: Woah!

Yayoi: Kakkoi~!

Nao: Wow!

Reika: A movie is the combined hard work of so many people.

They nodded in agreement as the young director announcing.

Young director: Well then, everyone! This is the final scene! The townspeople will work together and drive off the attacking youkais!

Director: Ready? Action!

The TV crews clipped the clapboard and start the scene. The youkais are laughing evily and started to attack the town.

Akane: This town shall be ours!

Reika: Minna-san! Now is the time to combine our powers and fight back!

Townspeople: OOHHH!

But suddenly, Akaoni appeared in front of them and surprising everyone.

Director: What?

Blaze: What the...? Not that...!

Akaoni: *eyes sparkled* Wow! I'm so touched-oni! *looked at the youkais* There are so many bad youkais in this world, too-oni!

Candy: Akaoni-kuru!

Miyuki: Why are you here?

Akaoni: I'll lend you my power, too-oni! Everyone, let's go-oni!

Akaoni started to smash everything with his ogre club and the actor and the actress ran away in panic. But the director seems doesn't know that Akaoni is the real ogre as he felt this scene is getting intense.

Director: Yes! So intense!

Young director: Did we have an actor like that?

Director: Who cares! Keep that film rolling!

Now the actors that wearing youkai costume ran away as well as Akaoni noticed.

Akaoni: Oni?! Why is Aooni-sama running away-oni?

Reika: Stop that!

Akaoni: *turned around* Oni?

Reika: This is the capital for everyone who loves movies. The Period Drama Studio Set!

Akaoni: You girls are the PreCure-oni! And that twerp was the Dream Traveler-oni! I couldn't recognize you all in those costumes-oni!

Akane: Yep! We're all dressed up for the movie!

Akaoni: *surprised* Movie?! So this is all fake-oni?!

Blaze: Yeah and you're not invited, Bakaoni!

Reika: We won't let you get in the way of the movie filming!

Voice: That's right-de gozaru!

Our young heroes turned around and noticed Pop as Akaoni glared at him.

Akaoni: Who are you-oni?!

Pop: I go wherever the wind and my mind take me. *opened his eyes* I am the vagabond, Pop-de gozaru! *making a sense of samurai with manly taste*

The director felt excited that Pop is entering the scene once again.

Director: Oh, yes!

Akane and Nao smiled weakly at Pop that entered the scene with manly taste.

Akane: He's here again.

Nao: Eheheheheh...

Pop: *pointed ahead* Everyone! This Akaoni is a villain who wants to put a Bad End to this movie-de gozaru! Now's the time for humans to take a stand and fight back the monsters-de gozaru!

The actors and actress cheered as they stood up and unite together with our young heroes and Pop. The director felt even more excited as the TV crew smiled weakly at him.

Director: Wahahaha! This is the greatest!

Akaoni: I was tricked-oni! If that's the case...

Then he jumped out and pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Akaoni: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into red, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Akaoni to harvest the Bad Energy.

Akaoni: Uhahaha! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

Miyuki: We've been working hard on this movie! We won't let you ruin it!

Blaze: Everyone was working hard for the movie that we've been expecting...*threw his costumes away, revealing his original outfit* Unforgivable!

Miyuki: Everyone, let's go!

The girls nodded and pulled out their Smile Pact and ready to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Then, Akaoni pulled out the Black Akanbe Nose.

Akaoni: Come out, Hyper Akanbe!

He threw the Black Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the video camera, turned into a Video Camera Hyper Akanbe. Akaoni then entered the Hyper Akanbe's body enpowered both him and the monster.

Akaoni: Power is flowing within me-oni!

Happy: The Black Nose!

Blaze: Another new freakazoid?! That's disgusting!

Beauty: We have to be careful!

Akaoni: Defeat the PreCure and the Dream Traveler-oni!

Blaze: We're taking you off the air! Cures, let's rock!

Girls: *nod* Yes!

Our young heroes charged towards the Hyper Akanbe but Akaoni smirked as he commanding the monster.

Akaoni: Stop-oni!

The Hyper Akanbe pressed the pause button and our young heroes then stopped suddenly.

Happy: What?

Sunny: I can't move!

Blaze: That Circus Freak is pressing the pause button!

Akaoni: Rewind-oni!

The Hyper Akanbe pressed the rewind button and they moved backwards.

Akaoni: Stop-oni!

The Hyper Akanbe pressed the pause button and the stood back to where they were.

Blaze: We're back to where we were!

Happy: *smiled* But we can't move.

Beauty: I think that Akanbe can control our movements.

Blaze: What the hell?!

Sunny: That's cheating!

Peace: What should we do?

The Hyper Akanbe then charged at our young heroes.

Akaoni: You're finished-oni!

Voice: Wait!

Suddenly, Pop appeared in front of them, glaring at the monster.

Happy: Pop!

Akaoni: Who are you?

Pop: I shall not forgive any more of your evil deeds-de gozaru! *drew his sword and readied his sword* I shall punish you! Here I go!

Pop charged towards the Hyper Akanbe and jumped into the air to perform his finishing move.

Pop: Marchen Special Move, Fairy Slash!

Pop's sword slashed the Hyper Akanbe's nose but it suddenly shattered to pieces. Pop was shocked that his sword was broken as he landed back to the ground.

Pop: My favorite sword, the Marchen Zaemon Masamune!

Sunny: What's with that name? It's just a prop in the movie!

Blaze: Besides, regular swords are useless against that freak!

Candy: Leave this to me-kuru!

Blaze: Huh? Candy?

Candy then started to use the Elephant Decor into the Royal Clock's recess and activated.

Royal Clock: Let's go! Elephant!

A bright light shot out from the Royal Clock and an elephant was emerged, landed onto the ground and Candy ride on it.

Candy: Okay! Go-kuru!

The elepahnt then shoot the water from it's trunk towards the Hyper Akanbe, but it seems it doesn't work as Akaoni laughed.

Akaoni: That's your attack-oni?

Suddenly, an electric static burst from the monster and exploded as Akaoni and the Hyper Akanbe shocked.

Akaoni: Oni?! What's going on-oni?

Beauty: The camera is a machine. If you pour water on it, it will break.

Peace: Sugoi, Candy!

Blaze: Great work, Candy! You rock!

Candy smiled happily at them as the elephant trumpeted happily before it disappeared. As the Hyper Akanbe fell to the ground, it accidentally pressed the fast forward button as Akaoni shocked.

Akaoni: I accidentally pressed the fast forward button-oni!

Our young heroes then suddenly charged towards the Hyper Akanbe in high speed.

Happy: What's with that speed?

Blaze: I guess that Circus Freak pressed the fast forward button!

Sunny: Yosha! Let's finish this in one shot!

Blaze: Okay, on my mark! Ready...

The Hyper Akanbe got up and noticed them charging towards it.

All: Go!

They threw the barrage of attacks against the Hyper Akanbe as it tried to blocked them, but they were too fast due to the effect of the fast forward button.

Akaoni: This is too fast-oni!

Our young heroes then jumped back and launched an all-out drop kick attack towards the monster, send it flying to the ground. The good news is, the rewind button has been broken and our young heroes' speed has returned to normal.

Peace: We're back to our normal speed!

Happy smiled in relief before her expression get serious.

Happy: A movie holds so many feelings for so many people! We'll definitely...

All: ...protect them!

Blaze: Okay, I'll leave the rest to you, girls! Show that ogre what y'all made of!

The girls nodded and summoned the Princess Candle and inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Then, they started to use their new power to finish the Hyper Akanbe off. The Royal Clock appears and Princess Happy placed the Royal Rainbow Decor to it, spinning her finger on the Rainbow colored panels to get it work.

Princess Happy: Open, Royal Clock!

Candy: Make everyone's powers as one-kuru!

Candy jumps to the Pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light. The phoenix appears, and the Cures ride the Pegasus made of light.

Princess Happy: Deliver the light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light!

The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Hyper Akanbe.

Princess Cures: PreCure Royal Rainbow Burst!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large gold phoenix which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the Hyper Akanbe, covered the monster. Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

Then, a rainbow of light covered Hyper Akanbe and it's nose was destroyed. Blaze then caught a Banana Decor from above and gave it to Candy, stored it into the Decor Decor safely. Now they currently had 3 Cure Decors.

Candy: We got a new Decor-kuru!

Akaoni escaped from the Hyper Akanbe's body as he growled before Blaze aimed at Akaoni.

Blaze: Breaking news, Bakaoni! You're fired!

Blaze fired his Queen Rose on Akaoni's Book of Darkness. A hole appeared on the page that he smeared with the Bad End Paint apart, causing it to escape from the book.

Akaoni: Again-oni?!

As back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased. He glared at Blaze for doing the same thing.

Akaoni: Grr...! *coughed* The Black Nose tires me out more than usual-oni!

Blaze: You can stay and die, or you can walk your ugly horn back to hell. It's your call, pal.

Akaoni: I don't care about this movie anymore-oni! I'll break your neck by the time I have strength to beat you-oni!

Akaoni fled the scene and the sky returned to normal as the people snapped back. Blaze putted back his Queen Rose before he gave the Cures a thumbs up as they smiled at him. Later, the director thanked our young heroes for playing the role for the movie.

Director: Thanks a lot, kids! We filmed a fine movie thanks to all of you! Please come to the preview showing!

The director and the TV crew left as Miyuki waved goodbye to them.

Miyuki: Hai! Arigato gonzaimasu!

Akane: Miyuki, what do we do about that camera?

Miyuki then turned to Akane as she glanced at the camera worriedly.

Akane: It's been filming this entire time!

Miyuki was shocked that the camera has filmed them.

Miyuki: What should we do?!

Voice: Don't worry-de gozaru.

Then, they turned to look Pop over there.

Miyuki: Pop!

Pop then took out a video tape to them.

Blaze: What's that?

Pop: The tape for the movie we filmed just now-de gozaru.

All: *shocked* EEHHH?!

Blaze: What are you gonna do with that?!

Pop: I'll delete the parts with the PreCures and the Dream Traveler and then give it back-de gozaru.

Pop left the scene as our young heroes sighed in relief.

Girls: Yokatta!

Candy: That's my Onii-chan-kuru!

Blaze: You da man, Pop!

Few days later, our young heroes went for a screening of the movie in cinema.

Announcement: We will now show the completed Monsters All Stars DX movie. Please enjoy it until the very end.

The audience applaused that the movie is about to start. The movie has begun and our young heroes watched it in excitement. Then, the movie showed Pop on screen.

Pop: I go wherever the wind and my mind take me. *opened his eyes* I am the vagabond, Pop-de gozaru! *making a sense of samurai with manly taste*

They glanced at the screen in awe that Pop entered the scene.

Candy: Onii-chan!

Pop: Now's the time for humans to take a stand and fight back the monsters-de gozaru!

Candy: Onii-chan-kuru!

But then, the scene suddenly showed that Pop fighting Hyper Akanbe.

Pop: I shall not forgive any more of your evil deeds-de gozaru! *drew his sword and readied his sword* I shall punish you! Here I go!

Blaze realized this is the scene which everyone shouldn't watch, to normal human actually.

Blaze: What the...? Hey, isn't that...?

Our young heroes then watched that Pop fighting the Hyper Akanbe.

Pop: Marchen Special Move, Fairy Slash!

Yayoi and Candy watched the movie with their eyes sparkled with excitement as Pop felt proud that he played the role for the movie that it debut for the first time.

Reika: Um... Please state your name at least.

Pop: *stopped walking* I'm the vagabond, Pop. *turned to them* I'm not worthy of a name.

Pop continued his wandering under the setting sun as the movie ends with the word 'The End' appeared on the screen. Akane doesn't feel pleased about this movie.

Nao: What's this?

Blaze: You gotta be kidding.

Akane: It's all Pop!

Candy: Onii-chan is so cool-kuru!

Miyuki: *smiled weakly* Eheheheheheheh... I think I've had enough of this movie.

Though it was all Pop's scene and our young heroes scene were all cut off, but it was good enough for the movie to debut. That is why everyone worked really hard for the movie for good review and entertainment. Suddenly, the screen turned to Pop, smiled with pride.

Pop: Wow, movies are really something-de gozaru.

Then, Blaze's voice was heard as he complained.

Blaze: Gimme a break! Don't tell me you wanna make more!

Pop: I guess-de gozaru.

Then, Akane's voice was heard as well.

Akane: No more!

The screen then gone back to black as the chapter ends. (Hahaha! XD)

A/N: Here we are, Chapter 17! I finished it earlier! YAAY! *cough* Anyway, it's kinda funny that the movie had all Pop on the cutscene. Reminds me of Samurai Champloo. Alright, now I'm getting focused on Chapter 18! I'll see ya there!


	19. Chapter 18

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 18: Yayoi's Robo Battle!

An injured giant robot on the moon surface knelt as sparks flew around his body. He was facing in front of the evil robot with menacing stare.

Evil robot: Robotaa! Today is the end for you!

Robotaa grunted with injuries as he glared at the evil robot. Inside him, a human pilot around the age of 11 or 12 hoping that his robot friend is alright.

Boy: Are you okay, Robotaa?

Robotaa: Yes, I am! Takeru! In order to protect the smiles of everyone on Earth, we will stand up and fight, again and again! Right?!

Takeru: That's right, Robotaa! Let's finish it with that move!

Robotaa then stood up perfectly as his eyes flashed with green lights.

Evil robot: Fools! *took off his cloak* I shall destroy everything!

Robotaa: Robotaa Energy! Full Power! *V-shaped blade appears on right arm*

Takeru: IKEEE!

Robotaa: Ultra Robotaa Punch!

Robotaa launched his Ultra Robotaa Punch and fired his powerful move towards the evil robot and finally defeated it as it roared. But as the scene turned to some robot stood on the valley, it turns out to be a TV commercial as title appeared on screen.

Commercial: Iron Warrior Robotaa DX now on sale!

Yayoi was watching the commercial with her eyes sparkles with joy and happiness as her smile widened happily before she turned to others.

Yayoi: See?

Miyuki, Blaze and Candy were watching the commercial in awe as their eyes sparkled with excitement and joy. Akane and Nao were sweatdropped at Yayoi. Reika seem doesn't know about the robot action figure as this is her first time to watch it.

Akane: What?

Yayoi: The Iron Warrior Robotaa! New toys are coming out tomorrow! Isn't that cool~?

Candy: So cool-kuru~!

Nao: My younger brother watches it a lot, but I don't really...

Akane: What's so interesting about robots?

Reika: This is the first time I have seen this, so I don't really understand...

Yayoi: *eyes sparkled* I'm going to buy Robotaa DX tomorrow, so let's all go together! I'll tell you all about it!

Candy: Yes! Let's go-kuru!

Miyuki: Let's go! Let's go!

Blaze: Can't wait to see Robotaa DX!

Miyuki: I haven't been to the toy store for so long!

Akane and Nao sighed at Miyuki's, Blaze's, Candy's and Yayoi's excitement.

Nao: A robot?

Yayoi: Yes! A robot!

Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Wolfrun and Akaoni are playing the robot action figure.

Wolfrun: Urfufufufu! I'm the boss of evil, Warabutta! Go!

Akaoni: *glared at Wolfrun* No fair-oni! I was supposed to be Warabutta-oni!

Wolfrun: You'll be Robotaa!

Akaoni: No-oni! Hand over Warabutta-oni! Robotaa Punch!

Akaoni used Robotaa action figure and launched Robotaa Punch onto Wolfrun but he dodged.

Wolfrun: In your dreams! *took out a toy gun* Warabutta Beam!

Wolfrun then pulled a trigger and a red light flashed on Akaoni's face as he covered his eyes, blinded by a toy gun's light.

Akaoni: Waah! You're so strong-oni! I'm getting defeated-oni!

Wolfrun: How's that?

Wolfrun and Akaoni are seem having fun with those action figures as they laughed. Majorina, on the other hand, glanced at them in confusion.

Majorina: What are they doing-dawasa? What's so interesting about robots-dawasa?

Wolfrun: Combine! Ka-ching! *combined the Warabutta action figure* Warabutta Attack! *striked on Robotaa action figure*

Akaoni: Waah! Warabutta, you're so strong-oni!

Just then, Majorina had an idea as she smirked.

Majorina: That's it-dawasa!

Wolfrun and Akaoni putted the action figures down with satisfactory, but Majorina sneaked from behind and took all of the toys away. Wolfrun and Akaoni looked at the table and shocked that their toys are gone. They looked at the door and noticed Majorina took the toys away.

Wolfrun: What are you doing?!

Majorina went to her room and threw the toys into her cauldron. Wolfrun and Akaoni were shocked that their favorite toys are thrown away.

Wolfrun and Akaoni: *tears appeared on their eyes* WARABUTTA-!

They knelt as they're crying as Majorina, on the other hand, cackled wickedly as she had a plan.

Majorina: Now the PreCures and the Dream Traveler are finished-dawasa!

The next day, back to the Human World, our young heroes were on the queue as today is the day that Robotaa DX were now released on sale. No doubt, lots of people can't wait to buy this famous action figure, mostly Yayoi.

Miyuki: What a line!

Reika: Robots sure are popular.

Yayoi: I've been waiting for this day for so long! *turned to others with her sparkling eyes* I'll teach you all about robots while we're waiting!

Akane and Nao were sweatdropped with weird looks that Yayoi is teaching them about robots as Blaze widened his smile.

Blaze: Okay, Yayoi! Do tell us.

Yayoi: *took out the Robotaa Encyclopedia* Look! The Robotaa Encyclopedia! *showed it to Reika* Here!

Reika then accepted the Robotaa Encyclopedia as she glanced at the book.

Yayoi: You can find out all about Robotaa if you read this!

Suddenly, a harsh voice was heard.

Voice: Hey! Move aside!

They turned around and noticed Wolfrun and Akaoni were cutting the line as the crowd watched them.

Wolfrun: Move aside!

Akaoni: Where's the Warabutta toy that's coming out today-oni?

Miyuki: Wolfrun? Akaoni?

Blaze: What are these Circus Freaks doing here?

Wolfrun and Akaoni noticed our young heroes on the queue.

Wolfrun: Huh? Are you fans of Warabutta, too?

Akane: What are you saying? Nope!

Yayoi: Yeah! We love Robotaa!

Blaze: And you freakazoids from the freak shows are coming to a wrong place!

Then, Majorina appeared as she glared at Wolfrun and Akaoni.

Majorina: Stop fooling around and find the PreCures and that twerp already-dawasa!

Akaoni: *glanced at Majorina and pointed at them* They're right here-oni.

Majorina turned around and noticed our young heroes as she blinked.

Blaze: Surprise, old rat! I guess you wanna see an action figure, huh?

She gone silent but she smiled with pride and crossed her arms anyway.

Majorina: I knew it-dawasa.

Akaoni: Stop lying-oni.

Wolfrun: But they're like moths drawn to a flame.

Then Wolfrun pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Wolfrun: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into a night sky with a full moon, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Wolfrun to harvest the Bad Energy. He laughed evily as he keep gathering the Bad Energy.

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

Wolfrun: Heh, PreCure! Dream Traveler! It's the end for you all!

Yayoi then remembered those line from Warabutta-the evil robot from the commercial-as she glared at them.

Yayoi: That won't happen! In order to protect the smiles of everyone on Earth, we shall stand up again and again!

Blaze: For exciting days that you screwed up today... Unforgivable! (Eh? Hey! Where do I hear those lines from Yayoi before? ...Oh, yeah. The commercial.)

Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane, Nao and Reika then glanced at Yayoi as she took the lead.

Yayoi: Minna, ikuyo!

They then smiled and nodded as they pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Majorina: PreCure, Dream Traveler, we shall fight with this today-dawasa!

Majorina then pulled out a gun-looks like a toy gun that Wolfrun played with it. Pointed at our young heroes.

Happy: What's that?

Majorina: My new invention, Turn-into-a-robot-dawasa! You'll turn into a giant robot with this beam-dawasa!

Blaze: (Turn-into-a-robot? Heh! That's a lame name, you witch! Can't you think anything better than that?)

Majorina: *turned to others* Come on, you guys!

Wolfrun: *shocked* Why me?!

Suddenly, Akaoni sneezed and caused Majorina fell on her back and accidentally pulled the trigger, fired her invention. Blaze, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty ran to the other side but Happy unable to dodge the beam as she got hit.

Happy: I got hit!

But as the beam subsided, it seems there's no effect on her as she looked at her hand, she scratched her head in relief with her weak smile.

Happy: Nothing happened.

But suddenly, her body started to became enlargen as everyone shocked.

Happy: No way! What's this?! What's happening?!

Blaze: Happy!

Happy: Someone help me!

Even Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina were shocked as their jaws dropped. As the effect was done, Happy has turned into a robot. Everyone was surprised, even Happy. Blaze was even more shocked than usual as his jaw dropped almost to the ground in a comical way. But on the other hand, Peace was excited that Happy became a robot as her eyes sparkled and Reika doesn't seem surprised.

Sunny: W-What's this?

March: Happy...

Peace: ...turned into a robot!

Beauty: That was unexpected.

Blaze: Holy Sacred Crotch of Arkvoodle! I-I don't believe this!

Candy: *eyes sparkled* Happy Robo-kuru!

Wolfrun: The PreCure...turned into a robot!

Majorina: *turned around and glared at Wolfrun and Akaoni angrily* What are you doing-dawasa?! I can only use this once-dawasa!

Wolfrun: *glared back at Majorina* What? Terrible. *took out the Black Akanbe Nose* Oh well. We have...

Wolfrun and Akaoni: This! (Akaoni: -oni)

Wolfrun and Akaoni then glanced at each other and Wolfrun noticed Akaoni took out the Black Akanbe Nose.

Wolfrun and Akaoni: The faster one wins! Come out, Hyper Akanbe!

They threw the Black Akanbe Noses as they activated, attaching their own robot action figures, turned into Robot Action Figures Hyper Akanbes. Wolfrun and Akaoni then entered the Hyper Akanbe's body enpowered both of them and the monsters.

Wolfrun: We're Robot Akanbes, too!

Happy, now known as Happy Robo as Candy described, doesn't know what to do. Peace became more excited as she watched the battle like it's from the movie.

Peace: Sugoi! Sugoi! It's like a movie!

Blaze: This is unbelievable.

March: What's so amazing?

Sunny: Dunno.

Wolfrun: Urfufufufu! Hey, Akaoni! Step down!

Akaoni: No, you step down-oni!

Majorina: I don't care who steps up-dawasa! Defeat the PreCures and the Dream Traveler-dawasa!

Wolfrun: The one who beats Happy Robo first wins!

Akaoni: I won't lose-oni!

The Hyper Akanbes then start the booster, dashed towards Happy Robo. Peace became even more excited as Sunny and March sweatdropped with weird looks.

Peace: They're enemies, but they're so cool!

Blaze: It'll be more cooler if they don't add those Clown-Face features on their heads and tails, if you ask me.

Happy Robo: They're coming!

Sunny: Who cares now! Go get them, Happy Robo!

Happy Robo: Y-Yosh!

But as Happy Robo started to attack the Hyper Akanbe, she can't move an inch.

Happy Robo: Huh? I-I can't move.

Suddenly, Akaoni's Hyper Akanbe punched Happy Robo, sent her flying to the ground.

Sunny: What are you doing, Happy Robo?!

Happy Robo: I don't know! I can't move my body at all!

Peace: The robot won't move unless someone is controlling it!

Beauty: That is a problem.

Blaze: I guess someone's gotta pilot Happy Robo, huh? Sounds...interesting.

Sunny: I'm not interested.

March: Not interested at all.

Candy: Oh, no-kuru! Happy Robo is in a pinch-kuru!

Majorina: Go, Hyper Akanbe!

Wolfrun's Hyper Akanbe kicked Happy Robo into the sea and splashed as swirly eyes appeared on her eyes.

Happy Robo: Someone, please! Control me!

Then, a door opened on Happy Robo's chest as Blaze and Yayoi noticed.

Blaze: Hey, isn't that...?

Peace: Ah! Is that the control room? *turned to others* Come on, minna! Let's go already!

Sunny and March were shocked that they're going inside Happy Robo's body to control her and fight as Blaze smiled in excitement.

Blaze: Can't wait to see what's in there!

Beauty: Oh my.

Peace: We'll protect peace on Earth!

Blaze, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty then entered Happy Robo's body. At first, the room was dark. But then, the lights on and now they're in the control room. They glanced at those mechanism in awe, mostly Peace was excited all about it.

Sunny: What is this place?

Beauty: Looks like Happy Robo's control room.

March: It's quite small and full of machinery.

Blaze: I don't know what to say, but this is really cool.

Peace: Wow! Just like Robotaa!

Sunny: Yosha! Peace! It's up to you!

They then let Peace sit on the pilot seat to control Happy Robo.

Wolfrun: Urfufufufu! Here I go, Happy Robo!

Wolfrun's Hyper Akanbe then charged towards Happy Robo again as Happy Robo astonished.

Happy Robo: It's coming, Peace!

Happy Robo started to stood up as Peace controlling her.

Sunny: Yatta!

March: It's moving!

Happy Robo is now standing up.

Beauty: She stood up!

Blaze: Now it's time to show those Circus Freaks what we're made of!

But suddenly, Happy Robo started to strike a pose.

Blaze: What the?

Sunny: What are you doing?

Wolfrun's Hyper Akanbe punched Happy Robo and Akaoni's Hyper Akanbe started to charged towards her.

Happy Robo: Peace, dodge!

Peace: E-Eeto... This?

Peace then pushed a button randomly. Happy Robo's bangs started to spinning.

March: They're spinning!

Akaoni's Hyper Akanbe slammed Happy Robo, made her pushed towards the sea water.

Sunny: Itai...

March: Peace, what's wrong?

Peace: I...can't control it.

Sunny: Why?

Peace: Just because I love robots and they're cool doesn't mean I can control them!

Everyone (including Happy Robo) were shocked that Peace can't control Happy Robo.

Happy Robo: No waaaayy~!

At the bay, Majorina is smirking that this is the chance of victory as Candy worried.

Majorina: Now's our chance-dawasa!

Candy: Happy Robo, go for it-kuru!

Both Hyper Akanbes then charged towards Happy Robo-oni!

Wolfrun: Too easy!

Akaoni: Way too easy-oni!

Candy: Someone control Happy Robo-kuru!

Peace: What should we do? What should we do?

Sunny: Don't look at me! I'm no good with machines!

March: Me neither! I can't even record a TV program by myself!

Blaze: Although I'm good at machineries, but I'm no Power Ranger!

Beauty: I would like to control it, but I do not have any idea how to.

Sunny: Someone, do something!

Candy: Happy Robo, run away-kuru!

The Hyper Akanbes is started to attack Happy Robo, but she suddenly stood up, surprising both of the monsters.

Wolfrun: What?!

Then, she started to do some funny moves as Wolfrun staring at her.

Wolfrun: W-What's going on?

It was actually Sunny, now she's piloting Happy Robo as she pushed the button on the joysticks repeatedly.

Peace: Sunny!

Sunny: I dunno what's going on, but I've gotta do something! I just have to feel my body!

Happy Robo: Noooo~!

Happy Robo then jumped higher and splashed down into the water.

Happy Robo: Itai...

Sunny: I can't move it like I want to! It's way too early for me to fight!

Happy Robo: W-Wait! I can't move unless someone controls me!

Akaoni: Now's our chance-oni!

Akaoni's Hyper Akanbe then charged towards Happy Robo. She then stood up again but her legs started to run on the water, like she's going for a run. Akaoni's Hyper Akanbe stopped and looked at Happy Robo, wondering what happened.

Akaoni: What's going on-oni?

Happy Robo: What's this?

Now it's March's turn to control Happy Robo, but it seems she's not good at controlling her as she's nervous.

Sunny: Wow! March, you're awesome!

Peace: Yatta! Time for our counterattack! March! Happy Punch!

March is attempting to attack but she can't control it well as Peace glanced at her.

Peace: March?

March: Sorry, don't talk to me right now! I'm very focused!

Happy Robo: How long are we doing this? I'm very tired!

Sunny: How can a robot get tired?!

Happy Robo then suddenly tripped down into the water again.

March: No good. Looks like that's all I can do.

Blaze, Sunny, Peace and Beauty: Ehhh?!

Wolfrun: What? It tripped?

Akaoni: You're finished-oni!

Akaoni's Hyper Akanbe started to charged at Happy Robo again.

Candy: Happy Robo is in a giant pinch-kuru!

Happy Robo then suddenly jumped up and kicked Akaoni's Hyper Akanbe away, surprising Majorina and Candy.

Majorina: What was that-dawasa?

Candy: Happy Robo! You're so cool-kuru!

It turned out to be Blaze, now he's piloting Happy Robo.

Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Blaze!

Blaze: Can't say what's next but now I'm confident enough to control her!

Peace: Blaze-san, ganbatte!

Blaze then give a thumbs up to Peace with a grin on his face. Wolfrun's Hyper Akanbe is started to charged towards Happy Robo.

Wolfrun: Your opponent is me!

Blaze: Come and get me, Wolfy Joe!

Wolfrun's Hyper Akanbe is started to attack her but she dodged the attacks perfectly this time.

Wolfrun: Stop dodging! Take this!

His Hyper Akanbe threw a punch at Happy Robo, but she dodged and now she's performing a counterattack.

Blaze: My turn! Happy...PUNCH!

Happy Robo threw Happy Punch at Wolfrun's Hyper Akanbe (in Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch style), sent it flying towards the sea water. Happy Robo was amazed that her strength was truly amazing.

Happy Robo: I'm amazing!

Peace: Kakkoi!

Sunny: How can you control it?

Blaze: Well, I learned those buttons that you girls pressed 'em so I figured it out. Also, me and Beauty were reading the Robotaa Encyclopedia that Peace gave to Beauty.

Sunny: *looked at the encylopedia and flipped the pages* Wow, you two remembered it all?

March: Sugoi.

Peace: That was so cool, Blaze-san!

Blaze: *turned to Peace* Thank you, Peace!

The Hyper Akanbes then stood up as Wolfrun and Akaoni were angry right now.

Wolfrun: Tch! Time for our trump card, then! Let's go, Akaoni!

Akaoni: Got it-oni!

Wolfrun and Akaoni: Bad End Docking!

Blaze and Peace were shocked that Wolfrun and Akaoni are started to perform the docking.

Peace: Don't tell me...!

March: Docking?

Sunny: What's that?

Blaze: It means those Circus Freaks are combining!

Sunny and March: *shocked* EEHHH?!

Wolfrun: Let's go!

Akaoni: Let's go-oni!

The Hyper Akanbes are now combined into one giant robot.

Hyper Akane: Bad End Docking! Combination Akanbe!

Majorina and Candy were shocked that both Hyper Akanbes are combined into one.

Candy: They combined-kuru!

Majorina: They combined-dawasa!

Peace: They combined!

Blaze: You gotta be kidding!

Hyper Akanbe: Hyper Wing Akanbe!

The Hyper Akanbe then spread it's wings and flew into the air.

Candy: It's flying-kuru!

Majorina: It's flying-dawasa!

Peace: *eyes sparkled* It's flying~!

Blaze: *sweatdropped* Err... Beauty. Don't you feel that Peace is saying the same line from others?

Beauty: Yes, I feel the same way.

Wolfrun: Let's go, Happy Robo! This one punch will finish you!

Akaoni: This kick-oni!

Wolfrun and Akaoni then glanced at each other but they glared at Happy Robo anyway.

Wolfrun: This karate chop!

Akaoni: This throw-oni!

Wolfrun and Akaoni: *glanced at each other again* Huh?

Wolfrun: Hey! I want to punch!

Akaoni: My kick-oni!

Happy Robo, Candy and Majorina were glancing at the Hyper Akanbe, wondering what they are doing.

Happy Robo: What are they doing?

Candy: What are they doing-kuru?

Majorina: What are they doing-dawasa?

Sunny: What are they doing?

March: What are they doing?

Peace: What are they doing? What a waste! They're messing up the coolness of their combination!

Blaze: *sweatdropped* ...Really? (Why do I felt that they're saying the same line?)

Sunny and March glanced at Peace with weird looks.

Peace: Yosh! If that's the case, we're combining, too!

Blaze, Sunny and March: *glanced at Peace* Ehh?

Sunny: But with what?

Peace: Happy Robo! Ultra Combination Mode!

Happy Robo: Ehhh~? What's that?

Blaze: But we didn't bring anything big.

Peace: Leader Candy! Time for our Combination Plan!

Candy: Oh, yeah-kuru! We have that, too-kuru!

Majorina: *looked at Candy* What-dawasa?

Candy: Leave it to me-kuru!

Candy then started to use the new Decor-the Angel Decor-into the Royal Clock's recess and activated.

Royal Clock: Let's go! Angel!

A bright light shot out from the Royal Clock and striked onto Happy Robo's back. Suddenly, Happy Robo sprouted beautiful pink-colored wings.

Sunny: A Decor?!

Peace: I see! This is so cool~! Happy Jet!

Happy Robo shrieked that she flew pretty fast and now she's in the same altitude as Hyper Akanbe.

Peace: Evildoers! Prepare for a beating by Happy Robo!

Wolfrun and Akaoni: Huh?

Wolfrun: Looks like it's not the time to bicker.

Akaoni: Yeah-oni.

The Hyper Akanbe then faced Happy Robo.

Wolfrun: Let's go!

Candy and Majorina then cheered.

Peace: Ikuyo, Happy Robo!

Happy Robo: Okay!

Blaze: Let's rock!

Beauty: Ikkimasu!

Sunny and March were panicked about this battle.

Peace: Happy Punch!

Happy Robo flew towards the Hyper Akanbe and threw her fist at it.

Happy Robo: Yatta!

The Hyper Akanbe is started to retaliate by kicking her but she dodged and used her drop kick at the Hyper Akanbe, sending it down to the sea water.

Wolfrun: Why you!

The Hyper Akanbe used it's throttle and charged towards Happy Robo but she flew away as the monster chased her.

Peace: Happy Jet!

Blaze: Full Throttle!

Wolfrun: Wait! Warabutta Dark Thunder!

The Hyper Akanbe fired Warabutta Dark Thunder but she dodged and flew behind it.

Akaoni: I'm next-oni! Warabutta Beam!

Peace: Happy Barrier!

The Hyper Akanbe fired Warabutta Beam but Happy Robo created Happy Barrier, blocked the attack. Then, it exploded.

Wolfrun: Did we get it?

Akaoni: We did-oni!

Peace: Happy Barrier is invincible!

Happy Robo flew out of the smoke and she's alright as Hyper Akanbe was shocked.

Akaoni: W-What?!

Peace: Happy Kick!

Happy Robo launched her drop kick at the Hyper Akanbe, sent it to the sea water again. Happy Robo felt that she was really amazing.

Happy Robo: I'm so cool!

Candy felt really happy as Majorina growled.

Majorina: This won't do!

Majorina then glanced at her Turned-into-a-robot.

Wolfrun: Damn it, Akaoni!

Wolfrun and Akaoni were quarreling again as this is our young heroes' chance to defeat the Hyper Akanbe.

Peace: Yosh! We'll finish them off with Ultra Happy Punch!

Beauty: That's our special finishing move, right? It's on page 583.

Blaze: Yeah, this is it!

Sunny: *glanced at Blaze and Beauty* You two read it that carefully?!

Blaze: You'll see!

Peace: Happy Energy, full power!

The V-shaped blade appeared on Happy Robo's right arm.

Peace: IKKEEE! Ultra Happy Punch!

Happy Robo launched her Ultra Happy Punch as Happy surprised that her arms became rocket punch.

Happy Robo: Waahh! My arms!

The Hyper Akanbe was shocked that Happy Robo is started to finish it. But suddenly, the Ultra Happy Punch disappeared. Happy Robo was then confused and suddenly, she turned back to normal and Blaze, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty were ejected. Our young heroes then fell into ground and Blaze caught Happy in his arms. Happy then glanced at her arms and smiled.

Happy: My arm is back!

Blaze: What just happened?

It was actually Majorina, now she destroyed her own invention.

Majorina: Hmph! If I can only use it once, then I just had to break it from the very beginning-dawasa!

Peace: No way! *knelt on the sand* Happy Robo can't win?

Suddenly, they turned around and noticed Hyper Akanbe stood up.

Wolfrun: Looks like the tables have turned, PreCures. Dream Traveler.

Akaoni: Today is the end for all of you-oni!

Wolfrun: Urfufufu! We shall destroy everything!

The Hyper Akanbe is started to attack but Happy then tell Peace something about the smile.

Happy: Don't worry, Peace!

Peace then turned to Happy and Blaze.

Happy: We'll stand up and fight, again and again, for the smiles of everyone on Earth! Right?

Blaze: That's what Robotaa told us!

Peace then remembered Robotaa's words on TV. Then, they smiled as they knew that they'll stand up and fight ,again and again, for the smiles of everyone on Earth. Peace then wiped her tears.

Peace: You're right, Happy.

Her expression then became serious.

Peace: We'll finish it with that move!

All: OOHH!

The Cures then inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while Blaze drew his old sword-Murasame.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Blaze then channeled the black and white energy towards the Murasame and then the power surrounded him. Then, the black and white aura forming a dragon and emerged around him as it roared and Blaze turned into his Terro form. Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move. The Royal Clock appears and Princess Happy placed the Royal Rainbow Decor to it, spinning her finger on the Rainbow colored panels to get it work.

Princess Happy: Open, Royal Clock!

Candy: Make everyone's powers as one-kuru!

Candy jumps to the Pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light. The phoenix appears, and the Cures ride the Pegasus made of light.

Princess Happy: Deliver the light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light!

Terro-Blaze then readied his Dreamblade and the Murasame and charged the swords with the Power of Light and the Bad Energy. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Hyper Akanbe as Terro-Blaze locked on the Hyper Akanbe.

Princess Cures: PreCure Royal Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Sever the chains of fate that binds you! Luminous Shard!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large gold phoenix which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the Hyper Akanbe and Terro-Blaze spins in place with both swords in hand, sending a cross shaped energy wave towards the Hyper Akanbe. As it was hit, a huge X mark appeared on it's body and Terro-Blaze then slowly sheath his swords back while Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

As Terro-Blaze sheathe the both his swords, a rainbow of light covered Hyper Akanbe and both noses was destroyed. Terro-Blaze then noticed 2 Cure Decors from above and caught them-a Rabbit Decor and Sports Decor (Tennis Pink Version)-before he gave them to Candy as she stored it into Decor Decor safely. Now they currently had 6 Cure Decors.

Candy: Everyone, good job-kuru!

The Bad End Commanders were growled at their failure.

Wolfrun: Curse you, PreCure! Dream Traveler!

Akaoni: We won't lose next time-oni!

Majorina: We'll remember this-dawasa!

Suddenly, Terro-Blaze summoned his Summoned Swords and hurled in front of their feet, surprising them. His eyes glowed errily as he glared at them.

Terro-Blaze: Go ahead... Make my day...!

The Bad End Commanders went silent but they retreated anyway as the sky returned to normal as the people snapped back. Our young heroes were turned back to normal as Blaze ate the power-control pills. Then, they went back to the line where the toy store selling Robotaa DX. The children are happy that they got the famous action figure as our young heroes glanced at them with their smiles. Yayoi bought one of them as well.

Yayoi: Thank goodness. Everyone's back to normal.

Akane: I guess a robot isn't just a simple machine.

Reika: That is right. They have the ability to bring smiles to children.

Nao: They also give us the courage to stand up and fight. I kind of understand how great they are now.

Yayoi: Minna...

Blaze: I'm glad you learned something cool. Yeah, robots are unique and giving everyone's happiness and strength to move on. Not just that, they also had the ability to cheer everyone up.

Candy: Happy Robo was so strong, too-kuru!

Yayoi: Let's do it again sometime, Miyuki-chan.

Miyuki was shocked that she's going to become a robot sometime, thinking this can be a big problem to her.

Yayoi: It'll be fine! I remembered the controls already!

Miyuki: No, I don't think that's the problem here...

Everyone started to laugh together with joy.

Yayoi: Iron Warrior Robotaa gives us the courage to overcome any hardships! It is my superhero!

A happy day for Yayoi has come today as she got her favorite superhero action figure. Now our young heroes learned that robots weren't just for fun but they were giving smile to every child.

A/N: That's Chapter 18, folks! Phew! I finished it earlier than I thought! Yeah, I let Blaze control Happy Robo because I often think it'll be cool, like the movie-Pacific Rim. Speaking of Pacific Rim, have you watch the movie yet? If so, stay tuned to Chapter 19!


	20. Chapter 19

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler  
Chapter 19: Akane's Hot-Blooded First Love!

Today is sunset and everyone were returning home, Akane was walking and in the same time, she was practicing volleyball. But suddenly as she jumped and landed, she accidentally tripped down the hill. Just then, a boy that he came across Akane heard that she fell down. He went to her and offered his hand to her as Akane groaned in pain.

Boy: Are you okay?

Akane opened her eyes slowly and accepted the boy's hand, helping her to get up.

Akane: Thanks.

She then turned to that boy, now he smiled kindly to her. Akane was surprised, slipped her hand from him.

Boy: Are you hurt?  
Akane: Huh? *smiled shyly* I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm completely...

Akane noticed the boy's shirt, labelled 'Daijoubu'.

Akane: ...daijoubu (Fine)?  
Boy: Good!

He then left and waved goodbye to her.

Boy: Bye!  
Akane: B-Bye...!

Akane waved back. Then she looked at her hand as questions filled her mind.

Akane: Who was that?

The next day at Nanairogaoka Middle School, Class 2-2, Akane is watching her hand that the boy held her when he helped her getting up on her feet. No doubt, she was still thinking about him. Then, she heard the door opened and looked in front of her. Surprisingly, the boy from yesterday appeared at the classroom. She was even more surprised as she stood up.

Akane: Daijoubu!

Ms. Sasaki and the class then looked at her in wonder.

Sasaki: Hino-san?

The boy then smiled widely that he was so happy to see Akane again. Later, the boy wrote his full name on the blackboard as he made his self-introduction to the class. His name is Brian Taylor, who is actually an exchange student from England.

Sasaki: This is Brian, an exchange student from the United Kingdom. He'll be with us for three weeks.  
Brian: *bow* Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.  
Sasaki: *turned to Akane* Hino-san, can you show Brian around after school today? You seem to know him.

Akane was even more shocked that she's going to show Brian around after school and she was guilty for it. Later that day, Akane went to her friends to ask about how to speak English. But it seems they can't as Miyuki apologized.

Miyuki: Gomen~! I made a promise to watch Robotaa DVD with Yayoi-chan today.  
Akane: What's with that?  
Nao: We have club activities.

Miyuki, Yayoi, Nao and Reika left, leaved Akane behind as she doesn't know what to do with English.

Akane: Eh~? How did this happen? I don't know any English.

Just then, Brian appeared as he looked for Akane.

Brian: Sorry for the wait.

Akane was surprised to see Brian appeared as he offered his hand to her kindly.

Brian: By the way, what's your name?  
Akane: Huh?  
Brian: What's your name?  
Akane: Uhh... Etto... My name is Akane!  
Brian: Akane! Yoroshiku.

Akane was surprised at Brian that he speak Japanese a little, but she took his offered hand and shook it anyway. She smiled weakly and shyly at him as she rubbed the back of her head.

Akane: Likewise.

She showed Brian around the school. First, she showed him the Music Room.

Akane: This is the Music Room.

Next, she showed him the library. But she doesn't know how to pronounce in English.

Akane: B-Book Room.

Then, she showed him the science room.

Akane: R-Rika Room? (Rika means science in Japanese.)

Akane and Brian are walking together at the hall. She crossed her arms and sighed and wondering if Brian can understand her.

Akane: Does he understand me?

Then, Brian noticed something in front of them and put his hand on Akane's shoulder.

Brian: Akane.  
Akane: *shocked and turned to Brian* W-What?  
Brian: Watch out.

Akane looked at her front and noticed double doors in front of them. She then realized that Brian was helping her because she almost banged on the doors. Then, Brian opened the door and letting Akane in.

Brian: Here you go.  
Akane: Eh? *opened another door* Nah, I can open the door myself.  
Brian: Ladies first.  
Akane: *eyes widened* Lady? I'm not a lady.  
Brian: You're a girl. *smiled* So you're a lady.  
Akane: Eh?

Akane then shocked at Brian's words without realizing that he's a kind young gentlemen as she step back.

Akane: W-What's with that?! Uhh... So is there anywhere else you want to see? Something you like?  
Brian: *smiled widely* Wow! Swordfights! Kimonos! Samurai!  
Akane: Wrong era, dude! This is bad. I've gotta teach this guy proper Japanese things!

Akane then showed Brian the Kendo club at the gymnasium as he was excited when they watched the members of Kendo club sparring.

Brian: Wow! Swordfights!  
Akane: No, this is Kendo!  
Brian: Kendo?

Then, she showed Brian the tea ceremony.

Brian: Kimono!  
Akane: This is a tea ceremony.

Next, she showed Brian the archery club as they watched Reika readied her bow and arrow.

Brian: Ninja girl!  
Akane: This is archery.

Reika fired the arrow to the target and she made a bullseye. Brian was amazed by Reika's archery skills.

Brian: Cool!

Later that day, it's sunset and everyone is going back home. Akane is ready to go home as she sighed tiredly that she didn't believe that it's really late today.

Akane: It's gotten so late.  
Voice: Akane!

Akane turned around and saw Brian holding a volleyball.

Akane: What? I'm already leaving.

Brian then threw the volleyball to Akane and she hit it back to him.

Brian: You're good, Akane!

Brian then passed the ball back to her.

Akane: Of course, I'm in the volleyball club.

Then, they started to play the volleyball.

Akane: Oh? Do you like volleyball, too?  
Brian: Volleyball!  
Akane: Eh?  
Brian: Volleyball!

Akane blinked her eyes, wondering that Brian is saying 'volleyball' in English.

Akane: Volleyball?

She then passed the ball to Brian.

Brian: Volleyball.

He then passed the ball back to Akane.

Akane: Volleyball.

She noticed the ball passing to her and she hold it, looking at the ball.

Akane: Volleyball.  
Brian: *smiled* Good.  
Akane: Brian! Wanna come to the Volleyball Club with me tomorrow? Uh... Volleyball Club!  
Brian: Okay! Sure!  
Akane: Yosha!

Then, she passed the ball to Brian. Later that day, Akane went to Magical Library and tell the others about Brian.

Akane: Then he fit right in the club. He's even taking part in practice.  
Blaze: Hmm... He sure is a gentlemen, that British guy.  
Nao: *took a piece of cookie* You've been talking nonstop about Brian.  
Reika: Is he communicating all right?  
Akane: Uhh... He's doing fine, somehow. *smiled weakly* Well, Brian's been mixing in some English, too...

Akane noticed Yayoi is glancing at her with fishy eyes.

Akane: W-What?  
Yayoi: Akane-chan, you've been helping out Brian all day, every day.  
Akane: Eh? Really? ...Is that so?  
Yayoi: Akane-chan, maybe...  
Akane: What?  
Yayoi: ...You like Brian?

Akane was then surprised at Yayoi's question as nervousness appeared on her face. Akane then got up off her seat and attempted to avoid it but Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika suddenly cornered her.

Yayoi: Am I right? Am I right?  
Akane: No! No! I don't know!  
Miyuki: *took Akane's hand* Then, Akane-chan! Do you feel your heart beat when you're with Brian?  
Akane: M-My heart beat?

Then she remembered the time that Brian told her that she was a lady. Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika noticed Akane is blushing.

Miyuki: I knew it!  
Yayoi: It's love! It must be love!  
Miyuki and Nao: *nod*  
Akane: No, you're mistaken!  
Reika: Goodness, Akane-san.  
Nao: I never realized it.  
Blaze: *poked Akane's cheek playfully and smirked* Hey, Akane. You're having a crush on Brian, right~?  
Akane: *glanced at Blaze with surprised look* N-Nande yanen?! W-What are you talking about?!  
Miyuki and Yayoi: Akane-chan!  
Akane: *turned to Miyuki and Yayoi* Yes?!  
Miyuki: Tell him your feelings!  
Akane: Tell him? No way...  
Miyuki: Yes way!  
Miyuki and Yayoi: Confess your feelings to him!  
Akane: EEHHHHHHHH~?!

Now Akane is even more trouble that her friends is helping her to let her feelings reach towards Brian, much to her dismay. The next day at Nanairogaoka Middle School, Miyuki, Blaze (Since he decided to help her), Yayoi, Nao and Reika initiate the plan. First, Miyuki used her plan as she took one of Akane's shoes.

Miyuki: I called this the Cinderella Plan. When you lose your shoe, he'll pick it up, and you'll live happily ever after!

Yayoi then noticed Brian is coming.

Yayoi: Here he comes!

Miyuki then threw Akane's shoe to Brian's direction and the girls ran off while Blaze hid himself with his camouflage ninjutsu.

Akane: You really threw it!

Akane then went to Brian by jumping to him with one foot.

Akane: Brian!

He picked up her shoe and gave it to her.

Brian: Here.  
Akane: Thanks.  
Brian: You're welcome.

Brian then went back to the classroom as Akane giggled quietly. Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were watching them at their hiding spot.

Yayoi: That's all?  
Miyuki: Yes, but that shouldn't have been all~!

Next, our young heroes were going to the roof and Nao hatched her plan, despite the nervousness built up within her.

Nao: No more playing tricks! Let me show you how it's done! Like this! Go right up to him!  
Akane: Yeah...  
Nao: I l-l-lik...

Akane then blinked her eyes twice and Nao started to shout due to her nervousness. Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi and Reika is trying to calm her down.

Akane: How should I respond?

Next, Yayoi used her plan with drawings.

Yayoi: If going right up to him doesn't work, try using an illustration!  
Akane: Illustration?  
Yayoi: *turned to Akane* Are you done?

Unfortunately, Akane's drawing isn't really good as she draw a picture wierdly.

Yayoi: Ne, Akane-chan.  
Akane: Y-Yes?

Then, Blaze used his plan by using flowers with feeling card.

Blaze: Why don't you give him flowers with feeling card? That way, you can tell him your feelings easily.  
Akane: W-Will it work?  
Blaze: Of course it will! After all, I'm dating Kurumi with flowers attached to feeling card like that.  
Yayoi: *eyes sparkled* Sugoi~! Blaze-san's idea is amazing!  
Akane: Uh... I-I think I'll pass... I'm not used to this.  
Blaze: Eh? Really? That's too bad.

Finally, Reika used her idea by writing a letter.

Reika: Write a letter if an illustration and flowers does not work. Pour onto the blank sheet of paper with all of your feelings.  
Nao: A love letter?  
Blaze: Yeah, looks like it.  
Reika: Do it!  
Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Akane then snapped and annoyed by her friends as she shouted.

Akane: Stop messing with me-!

Later at night, Akane walked back home tiredly.

Akane: Why am I so tired?

Coincidentally, Akane noticed Brian on the street.

Akane: Brian?

Suddenly, she remembered Yayoi's words that it was love which brought them here. Akane was wondering about these words but she shook her head and snapped out of it.

Akane: That's not it!

Then, she went to Brian and greet him.

Akane: What are you doing?  
Brian: *turned to Akane* Akane! I'm looking for a delicious Japanese restaurant!  
Akane: *smiled* I know just the place!

She led Brian to her family's okonomiyaki and made her homemade okonomiyaki for him. He chewed a piece of okonomiyaki and smiled happily.

Brian: Delicious! This is okonomiyaki!

He chewed another piece of okonomiyaki and smiled delightfully.

Brian: Brilliant! You're the best, Akane!  
Akane: You're overreacting.

Then, some regular customers noticed Akane is having a chat with her foreign friend before they left.

Customer: Oh? Akane, what a hot boyfriend you've got there!  
Akane: *shocked* No! You're mistaken!  
Customer: Hahahahaha! Thanks for the food!  
Akane: Jeez, ookini. (Means thanks in Kansai accent)  
Brian: *turned to Akane* Ookini?  
Akane: Eh? Ah! It's how they say "thanks" in Kansai accent.  
Brian: Kansai accent? Is that how you talk?  
Akane: Yeah. I guess for you it means "thank you"?  
Brian: Thank you!  
Akane: Thank you!  
Brian: Ookini!  
Akane: Yes!  
Brian: Ookini! Okonomiyaki! Akane knows about so many things. I'm really happy. Please teach me more. More about this country and more about this country's words.  
Akane: Sure! *grinned* Leave it to me!  
Brian: Oh!

The next day at Nanairogaoka Middle School, Akane teaching Brian about Japanese. At first, the girls were surprised, but they were happy for Akane. Then, our young heroes and Brian went to the Midorikawa's and meet Nao's siblings, playing with them. Next, they went to the Kendo Club and teaching Brian how to use bow and arrow. Then, Yayoi tell him to strike a heroic pose so that she can draw a heroic picture of him. Next, Blaze then showed Brian about ninja handsign and teach him all about ninjas and ninjutsu, as Blaze was a ninja himself. Next, the girls led Brian to the library and Miyuki showed some fairy tales to him. Later, Akane played the volleyball and won the game. Brian and the girls cheered at Akane before she and Brian make a hi-five to each other. The next day, she and Brian are hanging out together. They went to the zoo and the aquarium together. Next, they did racing in the beach and they were really happy. Now it's sunset, Akane showed Brian the best spot in the town.

Akane: So this is the prettiest place in town!  
Brian: It's beautiful!  
Akane: Heeheehee! Right?  
Brian: Akane.  
Akane: Huh?  
Brian: Thank goodness I came to Japan. Akane, you taught me so much. Everyday was so fun. But...

Akane then glanced at Brian with curious look as he glanced back at her with his kind smile.

Brian: Looks like it's time for me to head home.

Akane was shocked that Brian is going back to England but she kept quiet anyway.

Akane: I see... It's been three weeks already, huh?  
Brian: Yes. Well then, see you later.  
Akane: Uh...  
Brian: Akane, see you tomorrow!

Brian waved goodbye to her and left. Akane then put her hand down slowly and gently.

Akane: I see. He has to go home, huh?

Akane doesn't know what to do but she knew that by tomorrow, Brian is going back to England. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Wolfrun is watching a movie about love.

Man: Wait! Were you lying when you said you loved me?!  
Woman: I'm sorry.  
Man: Listen to me!  
Wolfrun: Love? How pointless.

The next day, Brian is saying goodbye to everyone at school.

Brian: Well then, thank you for everything you've done. *bow*

The students say goodbye to him. But Brian noticed that Akane isn't here. Miyuki noticed it as well as she looked around. She looked at her right and noticed Akane hiding beside the gate and left quietly. Later, the girls, except Akane, went home together.

Yayoi: Brian left, huh?  
Reika: Where's Akane-san?  
Nao: Did she go to the airport to see him off?  
Miyuki: Ne, hasn't Akane-chan been wierd today?

Just then, the girls noticed Akane playing the volleyball under the bridge alone. Then, they went to her quickly.

Nao: Akane!  
Yayoi: You didn't go and see him off?  
Akane: Eh? I can't.  
Yayoi: But you haven't told him how you felt!  
Akane: I'm telling you you're mistaken. It's just that being together these past few weeks has been fun. That's all.  
Nao: Then you should at least...  
Akane: Enough!

The girls were shocked and noticed Akane's sad face.

Akane: Because... There's no way we'll meet again.

The girls then went silence at Akane's words until Miyuki broke the silence.

Miyuki: Are you really okay with that?

The girls then looked at Miyuki.

Miyuki: It just seems that...this isn't like you, Akane-chan.

Akane felt that Miyuki was right, this isn't like her at all. Akane was wondering if telling her feelings to Brian was a right thing to do before say goodbye to him. Meanwhile at the other side, Wolfrun is watching the young couple, having on a date.

Woman: I'm sorry! Were you waiting for a long time?  
Man: No, not at all! Ah, you are wearing that pendant!  
Woman: Of course! You gave it to me!  
Wolfrun: What's with that lovey-dovey couple?! I'm so mad!

Then Wolfrun pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Wolfrun: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into a night sky with a full moon, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Wolfrun to harvest the Bad Energy. Meanwhile, Blaze sensed something the Bad Energy signature while performing Zen meditation and opened his eyes suddenly.

Blaze: That sense of evil... Circus Freaks!

He got up from his seat and rush to the scene. Back to Wolfrun, he laughed evily as he keep gathering the Bad Energy.

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

Voice: You again!?

Wolfrun turned around and noticed the girls above the building.

Candy: Transform-kuru!

The girls pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform.

Pact: Ready!  
Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*  
Pact: Go!  
Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!  
Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!  
Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!  
March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!  
Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!  
Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!  
Wolfrun: Keh! *pulled out the Black Akanbe Nose* Come out, Hyper Akanbe!

He threw the Black Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the key pendant, turned into a Key Pendant Hyper Akanbe. Wolfrun then entered the Hyper Akanbe's body enpowered both him and the monster. Sunny then jumped up towards the Hyper Akanbe.

Sunny: What are you doing?!  
Wolfrun: Heh! All this love going on in front of my eyes! What an eyesore!

Sunny launched her kick towards the monster but the Hyper Akanbe blocked it with pin. Sunny landed on the ground safely and Peace and March charged in.

Peace: Don't say that!

They both started to attack but the Hyper Akanbe swung it's stem and swatted them away.

Wolfrun: Love and all that are all pointless!  
Happy: No!  
Beauty: To love someone is something fabulous!

Happy and Beauty charged in but the Hyper Akanbe swatted them away.

Wolfrun: Huh~? How do all of you know so much about love?

Sunny then realized that question that Wolfrun talked about, but she snapped back and noticed the Hyper Akanbe is punching her but she blocked the attack.

Wolfrun: You talk the talk, but in the end you have to separate, and that's that, right?

Sunny then widened her eyes at Wolfrun's words as the Hyper Akanbe readied it's fist again.

Wolfrun: How pointless!

Before the Hyper Akanbe can smash Sunny with it's fist, the sound of motorcycle was heard and suddenly a motorcycle rammed towards the Hyper Akanbe and slammed it to the ground, surprising both the Cures and Wolfrun.

Wolfrun: What the?!

The biker then twisted the accelerator tightly and the wheels grinded the Hyper Akanbe's nose before it skiddled away. The Hyper Akanbe growled in pain and got up before it glared at the biker. Of course, the biker is none other than Blaze himself.

Cures: Blaze!  
Blaze: Man, am I late?  
Sunny: Blaze, you're here!

Blaze got up from his bike and offered his hand to Sunny.

Blaze: You okay?  
Sunny: *grabbed Blaze's hand* Yeah, I'm okay.

Then, he glanced at the couple, still in sorrow, before he glared at the Hyper Akanbe. By glancing at the design, he knew it was all Wolfrun's doing.

Blaze: So it was all your doing, Wolfy Joe!  
Wolfrun: Heh! You know that what I wanted to do! No matter, love is pointless!  
Blaze: *narrowed his eyes* Pointless...?  
Sunny: *glanced at Blaze* Blaze?  
Blaze: *drew his Dreamblade* Wolfrun! Unforgivable!

He charged at the Hyper Akanbe and slashed it, but it retaliated by threw it's fist at him. But Blaze got the upper hand, he summoned the Summoned Swords and hurled it at Hyper Akanbe's eyes. The Hyper Akanbe put it's hands on it's eyes, allowing Blaze to summoned ten of them by performing his ninja handsign and performed one of Summoned Swords move.

Blaze: Summoned Swords-Judgement!

The Summoned Swords then appeared and hovering around the Hyper Akanbe. Then it begin hurl at the monster's body, causing it to growled in pain.

Wolfrun: Keh! How can you know about love? In the end, love will separate forever!  
Blaze: You don't even know what's the true meaning of love! Love is a emotion that makes our hearts warm as long as we care each other, sharing the feelings to each other and having our bonds synchronized. That gaves us the strength to carry on!  
Wolfrun: You're all talk! You don't even know that you'll hurt yourselves in the end!  
Blaze: You're the one who doesn't even know! Though some couples will be separated but that doesn't mean forever! What they need is time and care! And in the end, they'll meet again somewhere, sometime, someplace! Soon, they'll be together and they lived happily ever after. And this is what you lack!

Sunny was touched at Blaze's words, realizing that saying goodbye to Brian doesn't mean they won't meet again.

Sunny: Blaze...

Blaze then jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his Dreamblade, pointed at the Hyper Akanbe to unleashed his Limit Break-Final Burst.

Blaze: Final Burst!

Blaze fly towards the Hyper Akanbe and collided it with flames and exploded. Blaze landed on the ground safely as the flaming wings disappeared. No doubt, he only damaged the Hyper Akanbe but on the bright side, this is the chance to finish it.

Blaze: We gotta finish this freak once and for all! You girls ready?  
Girls: *nod* Of course!

The Cures then inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while Blaze drew his old sword-Murasame.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!  
Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!  
Princess Peace: Princess Peace!  
Princess March: Princess March!  
Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!  
Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Blaze then channeled the black and white energy towards the Murasame and then the power surrounded him. Then, the black and white aura forming a dragon and emerged around him as it roared and Blaze turned into his Terro form. Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move. The Royal Clock appears and Princess Happy placed the Royal Rainbow Decor to it, spinning her finger on the Rainbow colored panels to get it work.

Princess Happy: Open, Royal Clock!  
Candy: Make everyone's powers as one-kuru!

Candy jumps to the Pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light. The phoenix appears, and the Cures ride the Pegasus made of light.

Princess Happy: Deliver the light of hope!  
Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light!

Terro-Blaze then readied his Dreamblade and the Murasame and charged the swords with the Power of Light and the Bad Energy. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Hyper Akanbe as Terro-Blaze locked on the Hyper Akanbe.

Princess Cures: PreCure Royal Rainbow Burst!  
Terro-Blaze: Sever the chains of fate that binds you! Luminous Shard!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large gold phoenix which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the Hyper Akanbe and Terro-Blaze spins in place with both swords in hand, sending a cross shaped energy wave towards the Hyper Akanbe. As it was hit, a huge X mark appeared on it's body and Terro-Blaze then slowly sheath his swords back while Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!  
Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

As Terro-Blaze sheathe the both his swords, a rainbow of light covered Hyper Akanbe and the nose was destroyed. Candy then grabbed a Cure Decor-the Star Decor-from above and stored it into the Decor Decor safely. Now, they currently had 7 Cure Decors.

Candy: The Star Decor-kuru~!

Wolfrun escaped from Hyper Akanbe's body in disgust.

Wolfrun: Damn!

He retreated from the scene as the sky returned to normal as the people snapped back. Our young heroes were turned back to normal as Blaze ate the power-control pills. Just then, Akane realized something important that she must do and ran away. Miyuki, Blaze, Yayoi, Nao and Reika noticed her running.

Miyuki: Akane-chan!  
Akane: Sorry! I gotta go!

They smiled and knew that Akane is going after Brian, heading to the airport. Akane is heading to the bus stop and noticed the bus is riding away.

Akane: Wait! Wait!

Suddenly, Nao appeared and ran towards the bus.

Nao: Wait!  
Akane: Nao!  
Nao: We're getting on!

The bus stopped and opened the door. Akane was surprised that Nao was able to catch up with the bus as she panted heavily.

Akane: But I've got no money!  
Voice: Akane-san-!

Akane turned around and noticed Reika rushed towards them, holding her purse. She finally catch up and hand over to Akane, panting heavily.

Reika: Here.  
Akane: Reika!  
Reika: Please use this.

Akane smiled in gratitude that her friends helping her.

Akane: Thanks.

Akane accepted the purse and head on the bike. But unfortunately, the highway was full of cars.

Akane: Oh, no... Time's running out.  
Voice: Akane-chan-!

Akane turned around and noticed Miyuki and Yayoi catching up to Akane in the bus with their bicycles.

Candy: Akane-!

Akane got out of the bus and meet the girls.

Akane: Miyuki! Yayoi!  
Miyuki: Use my bicycle!  
Yayoi: I drew you a map of a shortcut!

Akane smiled at the girls that they helped her.

Akane: Thanks!

She accepted the map from Yayoi and hop on the bicycle and pedal on, riding to the airport as fast as she can by taking the shortcut. As she look at her front, she saw the airport just ahead and smiled. But suddenly, the bicycle became unstable and tripped into the bush, causing the bicycle flung into the ground. Akane groaned in pain and got up. She rushed to the bicycle and noticed the chain is broken.

Akane: The chain broke!

She looked at the sunset and knowing that she's running out of time.

Akane: Sorry, Miyuki!

Akane started to run towards the route to the airport as fast as she can and letting her hair lose. She was worried that she won't be able to say goodbye to him by the time she arrived. But suddenly, a bike appeared and parked in front of her direction. It was Blaze, who smiled at her.

Blaze: Come on, Akane! Hop on!  
Akane: Blaze!  
Blaze: *gave Akane a helmet* We're running out of time! C'mon!  
Akane: Thanks!  
Blaze: No prob!

Akane wore the helmet and hopped onto Blaze's bike.

Blaze: Hang on tight!  
Akane: Oka-Whoa!

Blaze's bike is sped up and riding towards the airport. Akane held Blaze tightly, wondering if Blaze is having a race.

Akane: Hey! Why are you speeding up?!  
Blaze: Because I can't waste anytime and I want you to meet Brian again! And don't underestimate my bike's speed and horsepower!  
Akane: Eh?  
Blaze: I'm the best biker in the galaxy!

Akane smiled at Blaze's words, knewing that there's still hope for her to meet Brian before he went back to England. A few minutes later, they arrived at the airport entrance. Akane took off the helmet and gave it back to Blaze.

Akane: Thanks, Blaze! You're a lifesafer.  
Blaze: Don't mention it. Hurry up and catch up to him!  
Akane: *nod* Okay!

Akane then entered the airport and find Brian.

Blaze: Good luck, Akane.

At the airport, Akane then noticed an airplane flew away.

Akane: Oh no... I missed it.

Akane knelt on her knees and sobbed. She missed the chance to say goodbye to Brian. Just then, someone offered his hand to Akane.

Boy: Are you okay?

Akane widened her eyes in surprise and she recognized this voice very well. She looked at the person and smiled weakly.

Akane: Yes, I'm fine.

That person is none other than Brian himself, smiled kindly at Akane.

Akane: Brian. I thought you already left.  
Brian: No, I waited. I believe that you were coming.  
Akane: *grinned* Sorry I'm late. Hey, Brian. Um... Uh... How should I say this?

Akane was hesitated, she doesn't know what to say next.

Brian: Ookini.

Akane was surprised that Brian used Kansai accent as she glanced at him.

Brian: School was a lot of fun. The okonomiyaki was delicious. So many more things, too. You taught me all that and more, Akane. Because you were here, I have come to love this country. *rubbed Akane's cheek with his thumb* That's why... Ookini.

Akane was touched after Brian said that Akane taught him all about the culture of Japan and everything. Tears appeared on her eyes as she smiled at Brian.

Akane: Me, too. I had a lot of fun, too. You taught me English and lent me a helping hand. So Brian, let me say this, too. *grinned* Thank you.

Brian smiled at Akane, knewing that she learned English very well. Later, Akane waved goodbye to Brian and seeing him leave. But a question rang her mind and she asked Blaze, waiting for Akane outside.

Akane: Hey, Blaze.  
Blaze: Yeah?  
Akane: Will I...see him again?  
Blaze: *smiled gently* You will. Someday, you'll meet him again. Soon.  
Akane: *smiled* Yeah...

Akane then glanced at the setting sun, never forgetting the time with Brian together.

Akane: (Thank you, Brian...)

Akane learned that love is the emotion that never separate the bonds between each other and giving the strength to carry on. She knew that someday, she'll meet Brian again. Someday, somewhere.

A/N: This is what everyone looking for-Chapter 19! Isn't it touching? I almost cried in the end. Yeah, I truly like Akane X Brian because they're cute. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyway, I'll work on Chapter 20 right now. See ya!


	21. Chapter 20

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 20: Vote Reika for Class President!

At Nanairogaoka Middle School, Reika is sweeping the leaves and watering the flowers, glancing at the plants with her gentle smile. Later, she and the members of student council greeted the students at the gate. It was then Miyuki and Akane greeted Reika.

Miyuki and Akane: Ohayo gonzaimasu!

Reika and Terada: Ohayo gonzaimasu!

Akane: Must be busy in the morning.

Reika: Not at all. A morning greeting starts the day well for everyone.

Then, Yayoi and Nao appeared at the gate, meeting everyone.

Yayoi: *nod* Yep, receiving Reika-chan's greetings gives me energy!

Nao: *winked* That's right!

Reika: *turned to Yayoi and Nao* Yayoi-san, Nao.

Miyuki and Akane: *turned to Yayoi and Nao* Ohayo!

Nao: Reika's the best one for the job!

Miyuki, Akane and Yayoi: *nod*

Reika: Huh? What are you talking about?

Miyuki: Of course, you're...

Later, they went to the school park and Candy started to use the Star Decor into the Royal Clock's recess and activated.

Royal Clock: Let's go! Star!

A bright light shot out from the Royal Clock and rains of stars appeared around Reika as Miyuki announced.

Miyuki: ...a candidate to be the student council president!

Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Nao applaused as they agreed that Reika was a candidate to be the student council president.

Reika: Uh...

Nao: The elections are coming up, right?

Candy: What are elections-kuru?

Nao: We choose the school's leaders.

Miyuki: *smiled at Reika* Please say something!

Reika: Ummm... I...I'm not entering the elections.

The girls then cheered in joy, not noticing Reika's words.

Miyuki: What a promising line!

Akane: 'I'm not entering the elections!'

But suddenly, they stopped cheering and glanced at Reika in confusion, realizing Reika's words that she's not entering the elections. Reika then explained everything to the girls.

Reika: I do not think I am fit to be the student council president.

Nao: Why?

Reika: The president is one that will lead the students onto the right path. But I do not know what is the right path myself.

Akane: But I don't think there's anyone else as good as you, Reika.

Miyuki: Yeah!

Reika: I am really sorry.

Everyone frowned that Reika is not entering but Nao hushed them.

Nao: It can't be helped, everyone.

Yayoi: Yeah. We got all excited by ourselves. Sorry about that.

Reika: *shook her head and smiled at them* No, I'm sorry.

Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina is watching the TV about student presidents.

Student: Did you call me, President?

President: Did you finish your cleaning duties?

Student: Yes!

President: *took out a ball of papers* Then what is this garbage?

Student: *panicked* I-I-I'm really sorry! *bowed*

Then, a basketball player appeared on the room.

Basketball player: President! Give the basketball team our needed funds already!

President: No.

The president then pulled the rope from above and closed the door immediately. Then the scene switched to the president and the secretary walked down the hallway as scheduled.

President: There's a meeting at Nagata District at 2 P.M.

Secretary: A helicopter is waiting for you on the roof.

Akaoni then asked Wolfrun and Majorina a question.

Akaoni: What's a student council president-oni?

Majorina: The most important person in the school-dawasa.

Wolfrun: Oh... *smirked* So if I become the student council president...

Wolfrun started to imagine about himself being the student council president. Having the student to give him a massage, brought the lunchboxes.

Wolfrun: I can have humans serve me.

Akaoni: If I was a president...

Akaoni then started to imagine that if he become the student council president, he'll trained the humans how to fight with ogre clubs.

Akaoni: The school will become an island of demons-oni!

Majorina: Then I'll...

Majorina then started to imagine that after she become the student council president, she'll teach the humans about witchcraft. After they used the witchcraft, they've become animals.

Majorina: ...make the school a magic school-dawasa!

Wolfrun: But how do we become the student council president?

Majorina: I have a great idea-dawasa. *took out one of her inventions* We'll use this Become Human badge-dawasa!

The green light appeared around Majorina's Become Human badge, shined brightly around them. Back to the Human World, somewhere at the forest, Blaze is training around the woods, sweats appeared on his forehead and his body as he kept punching and slashing the dummy that he made. Then, in his mind, he imagined the dummy as Joker. Anger appeared in his eyes and he suddenly slashed the dummy away with his Dash and Slash, slashed the dummy in half. But as he did, he felt a pain surged through his chest, felt that the Bad Energy within him is acted up again. He took the power-control pills and eat it before he calmed his mind. He knew that he must get rid of this cursed power that he absorbed as soon as possible.

Blaze: You're gonna pay for this curse, Joker. Even though I absorbed this power myself.

Suddenly, his right eye flashed a blue light. He felt a feeling that his enemies is here.

Blaze: This sense... *smirked a little* Hmph! So, the circus is in town.

He opened a can of cold water bottle and drink it before he poured it around his body, cleared the sweats away. Then he wiped it all out with his towel before he wear his usual outfit and went out of the forest to see what's happening. At Nanairogaoka Middle School, three figures appeared at the school hallways-two males and a female-and their mood seems to be ugly. The students started to glanced at these three but they were backed off by the guy's harsh words.

Male 1: Hey! Hey! Outta my way!

Male 2: Fear me-oni!

Female: Make way for me!

The girls then noticed about these three as they announced themselves.

Male 1: We're the transfer students!

Female: We want to run for the student council president.

Male 2: You fools better be thankful-oni!

Yayoi: Who are they?

Even Reika was surprised after seeing them. Later that day, Reika is filling the vase with water at the sink as two members of the student council tell her about these three transfer student.

Terada: Vice president, those three have turned in their applications for the election.

Reika: I see. I think a transfer student is fine as long as he or she thinks for the school.

Suddenly, she heard someone is shouting around the school.

Voice: Listen up, everyone!

She looked outside the window and noticed a male student from before is announcing something.

Male student: I'm a candidate for president, Wolf Runtaro! On the day I become president, I'll get rid of homework!

The students, even Reika, was surprised that the male student named Wolf Runtaro is going to denounce the homework after he become the student council president.

Wolf Runtaro: How's that? You can play all you want after school!

The students applaused after they listened Wolf Runtaro's speech. Wolf Runtaro cackles with his own pride but he suddenly stopped when someone talked about his ideal.

Voice: How weak and naive!

Wolf Runtaro: What?

He turned around and noticed the same female student that she came along with Wolf Runtaro, standing on the lamp post, chuckled.

Female student: I'm Majo Rina. *took out a pot of tea and a plate of sweet treats* I'll make it so that you can eat all the sweets you want during class!

The girls cheered at the female student named Majo Rina after listening to her speech. Majo Rina laughed with pride but stopped when a harsh voice disagreed with her.

Voice: How stupid-oni!

She then turned around and noticed a big, fat student from before laughing, standing at the roof.

Male student: I'm Akai Onikichi-oni! *took out the manga and the video games* I'll make it so that you can bring your manga and games to class-oni!

The students cheered again after listening to Akai Onikichi's speech. Reika doesn't seem very impressed after listening to these three's speeches. Akane and Nao were surprised.

Akane: Wow...

Nao: That's crazy.

Miyuki and Yayoi smiled in joy when they listened to their speeches as their eyes sparkled.

Yayoi: Manga?

Miyuki: Sweets!

Akane and Nao pushed their head aside a bit as they chided them.

Akane: Hey, you two!

Nao: Don't fall for their promises!

Miyuki and Yayoi: *pouted at Akane and Nao* But...

At the other side of the school roof, Blaze listened the whole thing about Wolf Runtaro's, Majo Rina's and Akai Onikichi's speeches. No doubt, he sensed some Bad Energy signature around the school.

Blaze: Hmph! Get rid of homework? Having sweets treats during class and bring manga and games to class? That's pretty lame. Well, I wondered who the hell are you three?

Blaze's right eye flashed a blue light and scanned Wolf Runtaro, Majo Rina and Akai Onikichi. After a few seconds, his eyes widened that they were actually Wolfrun, Majorina and Akaoni under human disguise.

Blaze: I see... You were disguising yourselves as humans and tried to become the president? Well, I guess I'll sabotage this game of yours.

Voice: Wait right there!

Blaze then looked below and noticed Reika appeared with her serious look.

Reika: I cannot allow you to do such preposterous things if you become the president!

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: Reika!

Wolf Runtaro: You're Pre...! *covered his mouth* Oh whoops. What's with you?!

Then, Akai Onikichi, Majo Rina and Wolf Runtaro jumped and landed on the ground, glared at Reika.

Wolf Runtaro: Don't get in our way!

Reika: You three are wrong.

Wolf Runtaro, Akai Onikichi and Majo Rina: What?!

Reika: I have heard your platforms. I do not think you have the school's best interest at heart. I do not think you are fit to be the president!

Wolf Runtaro: What did you say?

Akai Onikichi: You take that back-oni!

Majo Rina: You aren't even the president!

The wind blow gently around the area as Reika clenched her fist tightly, glaring at them silently.

Reika: ...I will run for the president, too.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao were surprised that Reika will enter the elections. Blaze heard about this as well as he keep watching this.

Reika: I cannot allow this school to go down the wrong path!

Wolf Runtaro: What?

Reika: I shall lead this school on the right way!

Wolf Runtaro: Keh!

Akai Onikichi: You're annoying-oni!

Majo Rina: Then, it's a match!

Wolf Runtaro: You better be ready for some epic campaigning tomorrow!

The three of them left the scene, leaving Reika behind. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao approached to them as they were impressed by Reika's words and righteousness.

Nao: Reika! Nice job!

Miyuki: We'll cheer for you!

Reika smiled kindly at her friends that they'll cheer for her.

Reika: Thank you very much.

Even Blaze smiled at Reika's righteousness, knowing that she must be the president in order to lead this school into the right path as she said.

Blaze: Well done, Reika. I know you can do it. If anyone must be the student council president, you can.

Later on, the girls were preparing for Reika to be the president. Yayoi draw a poster of her at the classroom and after she's done, she hang it on the wall. The next day, the vote campaign is starting and the Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao are telling people to vote for her.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: Please give your vote for Reika Aoki!

Female student: Do your best!

Reika: *turned to the female student* Arigato gonzaimasu.

Voice: Hey!

The girls turned around and noticed Wolf Runtaro.

Reika: Wolf-san.

Wolf Runtaro: I wanted to ask you this yesterday. What will you do when you become the President?

Reika: Huh?

Miyuki: *smiled cheerfully* Nice question! Have at it, Reika-chan!

Reika: Yes, uh... I shall uphold the traditions of this school and strive to make this middle school a great one.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao applaused as they listened Reika's speech but Wolf Runtaro disagreed.

Wolf Runtaro: I don't understand any of that!

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: *turned to Wolf Runtaro* Huh?

Wolf Runtaro: Can you give me any details?!

Reika: Details?

Nao: What's up with you?

Wolf Runtaro: I already said this yesterday. *took out his poster* No more homework!

Wolf Runtaro threw his pile of poster into the air and the students cheered. The girls were already panicked at this situation.

Reika: This will not do. This will not help any one of you at all!

The students doesn't seem to agree with Reika as Wolf Runtaro smirked.

Wolf Runtaro: No one thinks that, it seems.

Akai Onikichi: I'll allow you to bring manga and games on campus-oni!

Akai Onikichi then flung his posters into the air as the students cheered.

Majo Rina: I'll allow you to eat cakes and sweets all you want during class!

Majo Rina also flung her posters into the air as the students cheered again. Reika unable to agree with these.

Reika: No! Manga, games, sweets, no! No! No!

The students were glancing at Reika with full of disagreement. The girls were terrified.

Akane: Oh, no! This is bad.

Wolf Runtaro: Urfufufu! Looks like we've won.

Voice: Not gonna happen!

Everyone then glanced around and noticed a male student around the girls' age. He walked to the girls and went straight to Reika.

Male student: Aoki-senpai is right! This will not help any one of us at all!

Reika: *turned to the male student* S-Senpai?

Wolf Runtaro: Eh~? Who the hell are you?!

Male student: My name is not important to you! Students cheering today doesn't mean you won the game today, there might be tomorrow as a result! By thinking you've won, I think you're boasting!

Akai Onikichi: What did you say-oni?!

Majo Rina: Are you having a bad mood today, you twerp?!

Male student: Maybe, it's all because your ideal are nothing but sloth. I can't stand this! In any rate, the result isn't here today! So don't expect it until tomorrow!

Wolf Runtaro: Keh! We'll see about that!

The three of them left the scene, including the students. The girls glanced at the boy in confusion, seems that he's on Reika's side.

Male student: I can't believe he's a bully! *turned to Reika* Are you okay, senpai?

Reika: Oh, thank you. But you are...?

Male student: Oh, I'm sorry for not introduce myself. My name is Ryuichi Naruhodo. Nice to meet you. *bowed*

Reika: *bowed politely* But, why are you here to lecture Wolf-san, Naruhodo-kun?

Naruhodo: Because after I heard your speech I had a feeling that what you said was correct. If those three were trying to get rid of our homework, I think it'll making us docile and lack of knowledge of everything. So, I started to think about this and you were right, Aoki-senpai. You wished to lead this school the right way, so...I'll vote for you!

Reika: I see... Thank you, Naruhodo-kun. But, I don't think I'll win this election.

Naruhodo: That's not true! Your righteousness could lead the school into the right path and I'm sure that you'll make everyone smile once you become the president. Those three are just boastful anyway.

Reika was surprised at Naruhodo's words as she went silent.

Reika: Make everyone smile...

Later that day, Reika is practicing the archery at the Aoki's.

Reika: (Make everyone smile. But...)

Reika then aimed at the target and fired her arrow but she missed.

Reika: (But just becoming popular will not put me on the right path.)

At night, Reika is studying in her room but the word 'path' is still on her mind as she rubbed her forehead, unable to focus. Then, Naruhodo's words echoed through her mind.

Naruhodo: *voice-over* Your righteousness could lead the school into the right path and I'm sure that you'll make everyone smile once you become the president. Those three are just boastful anyway.

She then opened her eyes as she wondered about the right path.

Reika: (The right path... Naruhodo-kun, can I trust you?)

The next day at Nanairogaoka Middle School hall, it is time for the student council president election candidate speech.

Student: We will now have all the candidates give a speech. Candidates, please come up to the microphone.

Wolf Runtaro: Yosh! I'm up!

Wolf Runtaro then got up from his seat and went to the stand to give a speech.

Wolf Runtaro: I'll get rid of homework!

The students cheered at his speech but Akai Onikichi pushed Wolf Runtaro aside as he give a speech.

Akai Onikichi: You can read all of the manga and play all of the games you want-oni!

The students cheered again but Majo Rina pushed Akai Onikichi aside as she give a speech.

Majo Rina: You can eat cakes and sweets all day, every day!

The students cheered againa at Majo Rina's speech. Candy, hiding at Akane's sweater, came up and cheered for Reika.

Candy: Reika, fight-kuru!

Akane hurriedly hide Candy into her sweater, not letting anyone notice.

Akane: But...

Yayoi: Will she be okay?

Naruhodo: I'm sure she'll be okay.

The girls then turned to Naruhodo. His determined but worried look appeared on his face.

Miyuki: Are you sure, Naruhodo-kun? Everyone is voting those three.

Naruhodo: I know. But this isn't the end.

Miyuki was somehow confused at Naruhodo's words, wondering what's that mean.

Student: Last but not least, Reika Aoki.

Reika: *got up from her seat* Hai.

Reika then went to the stand and bowed before she begin her speech.

Reika: (If there is a path that I should take, then it is the one which I feel is right. I am sure it is a path which people will support me.) I, Reika Aoki, want to make the school clean, bright and beautiful. Clean with regards to our cleaning duties. Bright with regards to our morning greetings. Beautiful with regards to taking care of the flower beds. First...

Wolf Runtaro then suddenly took the microphone away rudely.

Wolf Runtaro: No one wants to clean!

Akane, Nao and Naruhodo glared at Wolf Runtaro's rude behaviour.

Wolf Runtaro: You won't have to study or clean at my school!

The students cheered at Wolf Runtaro's speech as he smirked.

Reika: Cleaning does not only apply to the school. It is something important that also cleanses the heart.

Wolf Runtaro: Eh~? *smirked at Reika* Heh. Interesting. Then listen to which side everyone is on.

Akai Onikichi: Yeah-oni!

Reika: ...All right.

Wolf Runtaro: Clap if you don't want to clean or study!

The students applaused as they agreed with Wolf Runtaro, the girls and Naruhodo are worried, but Naruhodo can't stand it as he ran to the stand.

Nao: Naruhodo-kun!

Wolf Runtaro: Your turn.

Reika: Please clap if you want to help me make the school clean!

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao clapped their hands but others students didn't clapped like the girls did. Reika gasped in shock as Miyuki and Yayoi stopped clapping.

Akane: Oh, no!

Wolf Runtaro: Keh! See?

Reika: No... Why?

Voice: I think you're cheating!

Reika turned around to see Naruhodo standing on the stage, glaring at Wolf Runtaro, Akai Onikichi and Majo Rina.

Reika: Na-Naruhodo-kun?

Wolf Runtaro: You again?! Whaddya want, kid?!

Naruhodo then took out a slingshot and aimed at Wolf Runtaro, surprising the girls.

Miyuki: What is he doing?

Nao: Naruhodo-kun?! What are you doing?!

Naruhodo: It's time to end this dirty game! Show yourselves! Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina!

He fired a pebble from the slingshot at Wolf Runtaro but he dodged. But on the bright side, the pebble shot at Akai Onikichi's eyes and he felt pain on his eyes.

Akai Onikichi: That hurt-oni!

He then accidentally tripped by the chair and fell on Majo Rina. The badge detached from their shirts' collar and they turned back to their original form. Majorina was shocked that they turned back to their true form.

Majorina: Our Become Human badges fell off-dawasa!

The girls-except Naruhodo-were shocked that Akai Onikichi and Majo Rina is actually Akaoni and Majorina.

Nao: Majorina! Akaoni!

Miyuki: You transformed into human?!

Naruhodo then walked to the badge-which is Become Human badges-and grabbed it, examined it.

Naruhodo: Hmm... So you used this witchcraft to turn you freakazoids into human, eh? You lame jerks!

Reika: That voice... You're...!

Naruhodo then make a ninja handsign and a white smoke appeared around his form. Much to the girls' surprise, Naruhodo is acutally Blaze under disguise of a student.

Girls: Blaze!

Blaze: I have already seen your actions, you Bad End freaks! Now you gonna pay!

Majorina: Ngh...! Our plans are ruined-dawasa!

Akaoni: *shocked* Eh?! Then I can't become the student council president-oni?!

Majorina: We're going home-dawasa!

Akaoni and Majorina fled the scene, leaving Wolf Runtaro behind.

Wolf Runtaro: Hey, you guys!

Blaze: Your turn, Wolfy Joe!

Reika: Wolfy Joe? *glanced at Wolf Runtaro* You, too?

Wolf Runtaro: *turned to Blaze and Reika* Looks like you found out.

Then he pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Wolf Runtaro: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered his hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

He smearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned into a night sky with a full moon, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Wolf Runtaro to harvest the Bad Energy. He then took out the Become Human badge and revealed his true form and went out of the hall, laughed evily as he keep gathering the Bad Energy.

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

Within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

Reika: Wait right there!

Blaze: You garbage! I won't forgive you for this!

Nao: Reika! Blaze!

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao went to Reika and Blaze.

Akane: Time to transform!

Blaze: Let's do this, Reika!

Reika: Yes!

The girls pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Our young heroes then went to the field and found Wolfrun over there.

Wolfrun: So you're here, PreCure! And you twerp! You have something that belongs to Pierrot-sama!

Blaze: *narrowed his eyes* What?

Wolfrun: The Bad Energy that Joker used to revive Pierrot-sama, the key! Give it back to me!

Blaze: You mean the Bad Energy that I absorbed? No frickin' way! Not while there's a breath in my body! I'd rather destroy it than giving it to you, you mad dog!

Wolfrun: *took out the Black Akanbe Nose* What?! Then I'll force you to give it back! Come out, Hyper Akanbe!

He threw the Black Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching the ballot box, turned into a Ballot Box Hyper Akanbe. Wolfrun then entered the Hyper Akanbe's body enpowered both him and the monster. The Hyper Akanbe then charged towards them but it attacked Happy, Blaze, Sunny, Peace and March. They attempted to block the attack but the Hyper Akanbe used it's full strength and pushed them back. Beauty gasped as she watched her friends has been punched down by the monster. The Hyper Akanbe is started to used the body slam, but Blaze noticed it and retaliate it by punching it's nose. Stunned, the Hyper Akanbe's energy was absorbed by Blaze's attack, healed his wound. He then pushed the Hyper Akanbe away into the ground before he dashed towards it with his signature Mana Power.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Blaze dashed towards the Hyper Akanbe and slashed it with lightning speed. The Hyper Akanbe growled in pain, glared at Blaze. Blaze then turned into his Terro Form and glared at Hyper Akanbe.

Terro-Blaze: Being the president isn't something you can boss of. It's for someone to be an important role model that show the students around campus a best example. It's not about status or being awesome of yourselves, it's about leading the school into a correct way and being responsible for the school and everyone here.

Wolfrun: Why do you think of that, twerp?! It's pointless!

Terro-Blaze: Think it all you want! But in the end, you're wrong! And you missed three important words to be the student council president!

Beauty was surprised at Terro-Blaze's words, wondering about three important words to be the student council president.

Beauty: Three important words?

Terro-Blaze: Dedicated. Responsible. And enthusiastic. These three are the important words that must be remembered as the president. Reika is searching these words as she walked her own path, find the true meaning and the answer why is she fit to be the president. You know why your filthy plan is ruined? You missed these three words inside your mind and this is what you lack!

Beauty was touched by his words. Maybe he's right, she wanted to find these words why is she fit to be the president.

Beauty: Blaze-san...

Happy: He's right!

Terro-Blaze and Beauty turned around and noticed Happy, Sunny, Peace and March standing up.

Happy: Reika-chan is trying to reach everyone as she do her best! ...We all understood Reika-chan perfectly!

Beauty realized that her friends are talking about which are important for life.

Wolfrun: Keh! What a bunch of naive fools!

Terro-Blaze: You still want some of your death wish?! Fine with me! I'll welcome you!

Suddenly, they noticed Beauty stood in front of Hyper Akanbe.

Happy: Beauty!

Beauty then turned to her friends with her kind smile.

Beauty: Thank you very much, minna-san. I now understand how to reach everyone. I shall now do my best to have my feelings reach all of the students! That is my path!

Wolfrun: You're all talk!

The Hyper Akanbe threw it's punch at Beauty but she dodged it and kicked it's nose, surprising Wolfrun. Then she performed her axe kick at it. Terro-Blaze then charged at the Hyper Akanbe and drew his Murasame. He focused the katana-giri with fusion energy and let it flow through the sword to perform his Mana Power in this form-Dragon Barrage.

Terro-Blaze: Dragon Barrage!

He launched an omnipotent barrage of slash onto the Hyper Akanbe before he ended it with slashing vacuum from the Murasame, sent it flying into the ground roughly. Terro-Blaze regrouped with the girls and it's time to end this.

Beauty: Minna-san!

Terro-Blaze: Let's finish this!

The girls nodded and the Cures then inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards.

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

hen, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move. The Royal Clock appears and Princess Happy placed the Royal Rainbow Decor to it, spinning her finger on the Rainbow colored panels to get it work.

Princess Happy: Open, Royal Clock!

Candy: Make everyone's powers as one-kuru!

Candy jumps to the Pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light. The phoenix appears, and the Cures ride the Pegasus made of light.

Princess Happy: Deliver the light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light!

Terro-Blaze then readied his Dreamblade and the Murasame and charged the swords with the Power of Light and the Bad Energy. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Hyper Akanbe as Terro-Blaze locked on the Hyper Akanbe.

Princess Cures: PreCure Royal Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Sever the chains of fate that binds you! Luminous Shard!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large gold phoenix which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the Hyper Akanbe and Terro-Blaze spins in place with both swords in hand, sending a cross shaped energy wave towards the Hyper Akanbe. As it was hit, a huge X mark appeared on it's body and Terro-Blaze then slowly sheath his swords back while Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

As Terro-Blaze sheathe the both his swords, a rainbow of light covered Hyper Akanbe and the nose was destroyed. Terro-Blaze then grabbed a new Decor-a Fight Balloon Decor-from above and gave it to Candy, stored it into the Decor Decor safely. Now they currently had 8 Cure Decors.

Candy: A new decor-kuru!

Terro-Blaze then aimed at Wolfrun's Book of Darkness with his Queen Rose and fired at it. A hole appeared on the page that he smeared with the Bad End Paint apart, causing it to escape from the book.

Wolfrun: Not again! Not this one!

As back in the Bad End Kingdom, the clock that counted the Bad Energy suddenly went in reverse as the recently collected Bad Energy was erased.

The sky then returned to normal as Terro-Blaze aimed at Wolfrun with his banishing gun.

Terro-Blaze: It's over, Wolfy Joe! Give up!

Wolfrun: Crap! It's not over yet!

Wolfrun then used the Become Human badge and turned into Wolf Runtaro.

Terro-Blaze: Using the human hide again?!

Wolf Runtaro: We'll see who's correct during the elections!

Beauty: All right!

Sunny: Huh? You're not heading home?!

Terro-Blaze: Leave them, Sunny...

Sunny: *turned to Terro-Blaze* Eh?

Terro-Blaze: We'll see who's the winner in the elections...

Sunny: Oh... *nod* Okay.

Later that day at the hall, the student doesn't seem to remember everything before the battle like nothing happened.

Student: Reika Aoki shall now give her speech.

Miyuki, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Reika were cheering for Reika. Above the roof, Blaze is watching the speech, cheer for her silently. Reika then went to the stand and bowed formerly before she give a speech.

Reika: I am Reika Aoki. I want to make the school clean, bright and beautiful.

Wolf Runtaro: Heh. That's all useless.

Reika: You may not like all the cleaning and the greetings. There may be someone that you just do not get along with. But please bring out your courage and try greeting them. Once you speak out to another person, you will feel a lot better and you can make a lot of friends. Then let us all help in making the school clean! A clean school feels nice. Once you clean, your heart becomes clear. I would also like to take care of the flower beds. When things are not going well and you are feeling down, the flowers will heal you. I am sure that by doing all this, you can make wonderful friends.

The students were surprised at Reika's words in awe as she continued her speech.

Reika: I want to make use of the time we have together to it's fullest. There may be times when things get tough and strict. But I am sure if we talk to each other and cheer each other on, our school life will become quite fun. That is what I want our school to become. My feelings and thoughts may be a bit too serious for some, but they are all important things to me. Please, everyone, lend me a hand. *bowed* Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Reika finished her speech but the students didn't seem clapping as Miyuki, Blaze, Akane, Yayoi and Nao are worried.

Wolf Runtaro: Urfufufu! It's useless, I tell you.

But suddenly, a clapping was heard as Reika and Wolf Runtaro glanced at one of the student clapping. Soon, the other students followed and applaused. Miyuki, Blaze, Akane, Yayoi and Nao then smiled at this scene as Wolf Runtaro got up from his seat in shock.

Wolf Runtaro: What?! Why?!

Reika was surprised that the students applaused, including Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Nao. She then smiled happily slowly. Now the voting begin as the student are started to vote who will be the student council president. Later on, the voting has ended and the student is started to announce the result.

Student: I shall announce the results. Our future student council president will be...

Wolf Runtaro: *smirked* Me, of course.

Student: From Class 2-2, Reika Aoki.

Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Nao cheered that Reika was now the student council president. The student applaused happily as Wolf Runtaro was still in shock.

Wolf Runtaro: Are you serious?! Keh! I don't understand!

Wolf Runtaro then retreated from the scene. Reika got up from her seat and glanced at the students with her happy smile. Miyuki got up and called her.

Miyuki: Reika-chan!

Reika then glanced at the girls.

Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: Congratulations!

Reika then smiled at them with her happy smile.

Reika: Arigato gonzaimasu!

Then, a paper plane flew from above and Reika noticed it as it landed in front of her. She picked it up and unfold it. It was a letter from Blaze. It says: Dear Reika. Congratulations for become the student council president. After school, let's go celebrate at the pizza parlor. It's my treat. Tell Miyuki and the others to come as well. Signed, Blaze aka Ryuichi Naruhodo. Reika then looked up and noticed Blaze at the roof, giving her a thumbs up. Reika smiled back and give him a thumbs up as well.

Reika: (Thank you for helping me, Blaze-san.)

Today was a joyful day for our young heroes that Reika became the student council president. Knowing that she'll lead the school into a right way with kindness. Reika was even more happy than the rest, of course.

A/N: Here we are! Chapter 20 is already here! Yeah! Reika is the president! Yeah, I'm letting Blaze disguise himself as a student, alias Ryuichi Naruhodo. Say, do you guys vote someone for class president? If so, get it on with Chapter 21!


	22. Chapter 21

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 21: We're Young at Hearts

At the Midorikawa's, the young Midorikawa siblings are playing tags with their father-Genji. Yuuta caught his father and tagged him.

Yuuta: Tag! You're it!

Genji: Okay!

Genji started to be 'it' in the game and play with them. Yuuta then noticed Nao was leaving home and see her family playing tag as he went to his older sister.

Yuuta: Play tag with us, Nao-Onee-chan!

Nao: Eh~?

Suddenly, Genji appeared in front of them as he played as 'it'.

Genji: You're it next, Nao!

Nao: *smiled wryly* Dad, I'm not a kid anymore.

Genji then watched his daughter leave in confusion, wondering why Nao didn't play with the family.

Nao: Ittekimasu~!

Tomoko: Itterasshai.

Midorikawa Siblings: Itterasshai~!

Genji: You fool. You'll always be a kid in my eyes.

Nao left the house as she remembered the time that she played tag with her family.

Nao: Tag, huh? I used to play that a lot.

Now at the park, Miyuki, Blaze, Akane, Yayoi and Reika are having a chat.

Miyuki: There are lots of cute goods in that store!

Blaze, Akane, Yayoi and Reika: Ehh~?

Candy: I'm looking forward to it-kuru!

Nao has arrived at the park and meet up with the others.

Nao: Sorry! Did I keep you all waiting?

Miyuki: Nope, you're fine. Actually, I was a bit late, too.

Suddenly, something fell down from the sky and it turned out to be a bottle with green liquid and the content sprinkled on all of them as the empty bottle fell to the ground. Our young heroes looked up the sky and wondered if it's raining.

Nao: Is it raining?

Suddenly, the green light glowed and enveloped their bodies, surprising them.

Nao: W-What's going on?

Their bodies started to shrink until their size turned into the shape of children. They looked at their bodies and glanced at each other and shocked that they've turned into kids. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is having trouble as she look for something everywhere around the room.

Majorina: It's gone! It's gone! It's gone-dawasa! My new invention is gone-dawasa!

Voices: Majorina!

Majorina: *turned around* What-dawasa?

Majorina was shocked to see that Wolfrun and Akaoni has turned into kids.

Majorina: You fools! *went to them* You used my Become-a-kid-dawasa!

Young Akaoni: Become-a-kid-oni?!

Young Wolfrun and young Akaoni then glared at Majorina.

Young Wolfrun: Your weird invention again?! Turn us back now!

Young Akaoni: Turn us back-oni!

Young Wolfrun: *turned to young Akaoni and glared at him* Me first!

Young Akaoni: *turned to young Wolfrun and glared at him* Me first-oni!

Then, they started to fight very childishly. Majorina just watched them fight but she smirked wickedly, thinking that her recent invention is working.

Majorina: This is a huge success-dawasa. I can defeat the PreCures and that twerp easily after they become kids-dawasa. *turned to young Wolfrun and young Akaoni* You two! Where did my invention go-dawasa?

Young Wolfrun and young Akaoni stopped fighting and glanced at Majorina.

Young Akaoni: I threw it outta here-oni!

Majorina: *shocked* What did you say-dawasa?!

Majorina become very frustrated that Akaoni threw her invention out as she walked away angrily.

Majorina: I'll go look for it-dawasa!

Young Wolfrun and Young Akaoni: *shocked* Wait!

Majorina opened the door and went out of the Bad End Kingdom to look for her Become-a-kid.

Majorina: Every single time...

Young Wolfrun: Hey, wait!

Young Akaoni: Turn us back-oni!

Young Wolfrun: *turned to young Akaoni and glared at him* Me first!

Young Akaoni: *turned to young Wolfrun and glared at him* Me first-oni!

Then, they started to fight very childishly, again. Back to the Human World, our young heroes-now they've become kids-doesn't know what to do as they start chatting.

Young Miyuki: What should we do? We turned into kids.

Candy-instead of kids like them, she became a baby-unable to talk, instead she talked with baby babble.

Young Nao: This must be Majorina's fault, again.

Young Akane: Yeah. Thinking back on it...

Young Blaze: That witch is using her ignorance witchcraft like made FUJIWARA unable to used their gags to made people laugh, turned Miyuki and Akane invisible and turned Miyuki into a robot. Nngh! That old rat!

Young Reika sighed at that time when Majorina used her invention to make things worst for our young heroes. Then, young Yayoi finished her drawing.

Young Yayoi: I'm done!

The others looked at young Yayoi's drawing on the sand and surprised that she drew Majorina.

Young Miyuki: Majorina! You're good, Yayoi-chan!

Young Yayoi grinned toothly at them.

Young Akane: Drawing on the ground makes it feel like we're back in kindergarten!

Young Nao: Even though we look like kids, we're actually 2nd years in middle school.

Young Reika: But I wonder if it's because we've turned into kids. My heart is like a kid's now and I want to play!

Young Nao: Huh?

Young Blaze: I don't know why but I want to play, too!

Young Akane: Yeah! Me, too!

Young Akane and Young Blaze then draw something on the sand as young Miyuki smiled.

Young Miyuki: Me, too!

Young Reika: Let me join in, too.

Young Reika also draw something on the sand.

Young Nao: Then me, too!

Young Nao also draw something on the sand. A few minutes later, they finished drawing.

All: We're done!

What they drew is Candy, a sun, a mountain, a flower, a boat, a train and three person, though it looks like something that only children can draw like that. Then, young Nao clapped her hands to draw attention.

Young Nao: Listen up, everyone!

Young Miyuki, young Blaze, young Akane, young Yayoi and young Reika then looked at young Nao as she speak.

Young Nao: I think we need to find Majorina or else we can't change back! Let's all go look for Majorina! We need to remember what was causing that rain and find some sort of hint!

Young Akane: Yeah! Yeah! We can't be playing around all day!

Young Blaze: I agree! We can't just sit around and play like a kid right now! We need to find that witch ASAP!

Young Nao: Yosh! Let's go look for Majorina!

Young Miyuki, young Blaze, young Akane, young Yayoi and young Reika: OOHHH!

Our young heroes were then looking for Majorina while holding ropes and playing the train like the children did in the kindergarten. Then, the same police officer from before passing by and noticed them playing and smiled. Then, he noticed a drawing of Majorina on the sand.

Officer: Huh? This is... Majorina-san? *chuckled* Looks a lot like her.

Back at our young heroes, they were still playing the train.

Young Reika: Next stop, underneath the huge tree. Underneath the huge tree.

Young Miyuki: Here, here! I'm getting off!

They stopped and young Miyuki went off the line.

Young Yayoi: The doors are closing!

Young Miyuki then found an acorn under the tree.

Young Miyuki: I found an acorn!

They smiled and went out happily as our young heroes looking for leaves and acorns. Young Reika then gathered some beautiful leaves on her hands.

Young Reika: I found lots of pretty leaves!

Young Yayoi gathered lots of acorns on her hands.

Young Yayoi: Mite! Mite! I found so many!

Young Miyuki noticed something and smiled as she pointed at it.

Young Miyuki: A balloon!

They turned around and noticed a red balloon floating towards the sky. Young Akane and young Yayoi started to chase the balloon.

Young Akane: Wait!

Young Yayoi: Wait!

Young Nao: Ah! You'll trip!

Suddenly, young Yayoi was tripped by a rock and fell to the ground, causing the acorns scattered across the ground and baby Candy dropped to the ground. As she's getting up, she start crying.

Young Yayoi: Itai~!

Young Nao and young Blaze then hurriedly went to her.

Young Nao: Are you okay?

Young Blaze: It looks really hurt. Don't worry, we'll repel the pain.

Then, they doing the 'pain, pain, go away'.

Young Nao and young Blaze: Pain, pain go away! Please do not come back another day.

Young Nao: Okay, you're fine now!

Young Yayoi: *smiled* Arigato, Nao-chan, Blaze-san!

Young Miyuki: You're like an older siblings!

Young Nao: *smiled and nodded* I've always been the older sister!

Young Blaze: Just like I took care of Ellen!

Then, young Yayoi grabbed baby Candy.

Young Yayoi: Candy, are you okay?

Baby Candy then answered by babble.

Young Blaze: She say yes.

Young Yayoi cuddled baby Candy happily and cutely. Suddenly, they heard some voices that sounds like they're quarreling.

Voice 1: Stop following me!

Voice 2: What are you saying-oni?! You're the one following me-oni!

Suddenly, young Wolfrun and young Akaoni came out of the bush as they continued their quarrel.

Young Wolfrun: What did you say?!

Young Akaoni: You wanna go again-oni?!

Then, they started to fight very childishly, again. Our young heroes went to them and young Miyuki telling them to stop fighting.

Young Miyuki: Stop fighting!

As they stopped fighting, both sides glanced at each other and shocked.

Young Blaze: Not you two!

Young Miyuki: You turned into kids!

Young Yayoi: Kawaii!

Young Wolfrun and young Akaoni then glared at them.

Young Wolfrun: You fools, too!

Young Akaoni: Now's our chance-oni!

Then they attempted to pulled out a blank picture book but they didn't brought them somehow as they didn't noticed.

Young Wolfrun and young Akaoni: The worst possible ending in the world!

They soon noticed and shocked that they didn't bring the blank picture books before they glared at each other.

Young Wolfrun: Where's the book?!

Young Akaoni: Too heavy! I didn't bring it-oni!

Young Wolfrun: What are you doing?!

Young Akaoni: You didn't bring one, either-oni!

Then, they started to fight very childishly, yet again. Young Blaze rolled his eyes in boredom as young Miyuki telling them to stop.

Young Blaze: Idiot, as always...

Young Miyuki: Hey! No fighting!

They stopped fighting and glared at our young heroes.

Young Wolfrun: If that's the case...

Young Akaoni: *pushed young Wolfrun aside* We'll decide this with tag-oni!

Our young heroes then smiled excitedly when they hear that young Akaoni is playing tag.

All: Tag!

Young Wolfrun: *glared at young Akaoni* What?

Young Akaoni: I'll be it, of course-oni!

They started to run away from young Akaoni, including young Wolfrun, before young Akaoni started to chase them.

Young Akaoni: Wait-oni!

Young Yayoi, holding baby Candy, is trying to run away from young Akaoni as he's chasing her.

Young Akaoni: I'm gonna catch you-oni!

Then, young Nao offered her hand to Yayoi to help her.

Young Nao: Yayoi-chan!

Young Yayoi: Nao-chan!

She grabbed young Nao's hand and young Akaoni is started to catch her but he missed as young Yayoi and young Nao got away. He growled both childishly and angrily.

Voice: Akaoni-san!

He turned around and noticed young Miyuki and young Akane on the slide.

Young Akane: Over here~!

Young Miyuki: Come catch us~!

Young Akaoni: Grr...! You're going down-oni!

Young Akaoni is started to chase them but young Miyuki and young Akane slided down the slide happily and went off before they came back at the end of the slide as young Akaoni growled. But as he kicked into the air, he accidentally slipped and slided down the slide as young Miyuki and young Akane ran away. He got up and looked around, noticed that they ran off before he growled childishly.

Young Akaoni: I hate this-oni!

At the swings, young Blaze, young Reika and young Wolfrun are hiding behind the swings safely.

Young Blaze: Looks like we got away.

Young Reika: We're fine here.

Young Wolfrun: Yeah.

Young Blaze and young Reika then turned around and shocked that young Wolfrun is with them before they ran away from him as young Wolfrun is telling them that he's not it but they won't listen.

Young Wolfrun: I'm not it...

Meanwhile at the street, Majorina is looking for her Become-a-kid potion but she didn't found it.

Majorina: Where is it?! Where is it-dawasa?!

Just then, a police officer from before noticed Majorina above the tree.

Officer: Konnichiwa, Majorina-san.

Majorina: Hmmm... It's you...

Officer: Oh, yeah!

Majorina: Hm?

Officer: I saw someone draw a picture of you at the park.

Majorina: The park?

Officer: Yep. Your granddaughter, perhaps? *smiled* It really looked like you.

Then, Majorina jumped off the tree and ran off as the officer watched her leave.

Majorina: I'm sure it was them-dawasa! PreCure, wait for me-dawasa!

As she arrived at the park, she noticed a drawing of her on the sand. She balled her hand into a fist angrily as she's not admitting that drawing is truly like her at all.

Majorina: This doesn't look like me at all-dawasa!

She stomped the drawing away before she draw her own drawing.

Majorina: I look like this-dawasa.

As she's done, she stood up and grinned.

Majorina: All better now-dawasa.

But the drawing of her younger self isn't very good looking.

Majorina: I'm such a good artist-dawasa. *looked around* Curse that PreCures and that boy-dawasa. You should be close by-dawasa.

Back to our young heroes, including young Wolfrun and young Akaoni, they were playing Daruma-san Ga Koronda (Statues). Young Wolfrun is Curator while others are Statues.

Young Wolfrun: Daruma-san Ga Koronda.

Young Wolfrun then turned around and the others then freeze. Young Wolfrun then turned back and chanted the words again as the others resumes. As he turned around again, the others freezes but young Reika accidentally tripped as young Wolfrun laughed.

Young Wolfrun: Cure Beauty! You're out!

Young Reika: I don't like this!

She then went to young Wolfrun and held his hand.

Young Nao: Everyone! Let's save Reika!

Young Miyuki, young Blaze, young Akane, young Yayoi, young Nao and young Akaoni: OHH!

Just then, Majorina appeared and her mood seems to be ugly.

Majorina: What are you fools doing-dawasa?!

All: Majorina!

Young Wolfrun then noticed young Reika holding his hand and he took off his hand, much to his embarrassment. Majorina then noticed our young heroes in their child form.

Majorina: You girls must be the PreCure-dawasa! *looked at young Blaze* And that cheeky boy-dawasa! You used the Become-a-kid-dawasa?!

Young Wolfrun and young Akaoni went to Majorina as they glared at her.

Young Wolfrun: Hey, Majorina! Turn us back already!

Young Akaoni: Turn us back-oni!

All: Turn us back!

Majorina felt like she was nagged by some rowdy kids as they demanded her to turn them back. She suddenly snapped and pushed all of them off.

Majorina: Shut up-dawasa!

She suddenly pulled out a blank picture book and a paint tube filled with the Paint of Darkness.

Majorina: The worst possible ending in the world! Be covered with a Bad End! *crushed the tube, causing the paint to gush out and covered her hand* Your white future shall be painted black!

She mearing the paint on the pages, completing the spell. Instantly, the sky was covered in dark clouds, before they dissipated to reveal the sky that had turned dark green with cob-webs hanging in the sky, before the people in the town were immediately affected by the spell, allowing Majorina to harvest the Bad Energy.

Majorina: Ehehehe! The Bad Energy from these humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot-sama!

As within the Bad End Kingdom, a clock began spinning, signifying that the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot, was one step closer to reviving.

Majorina: I'll defeat the kiddie PreCures and that boy and make everything into a Bad End immediately-dawasa!

Young Blaze: Not gonna happen, you old hag! By using your witchcraft into this mess, unforgivable! *turned to Nao* Nao!

Young Nao: *nod* Yeah! It'll be okay!

The girls then turned to young Blaze and young Nao with determined look on their faces.

Young Nao: I don't know if we'll be able to transform like this, but let's try.

Young Blaze: Yeah, let's do this!

The girls then smiled happily and hugged young Blaze and young Nao, surprising them.

Young Miyuki, young Akane, young Yayoi and young Reika: Nao-nee-chan! Blaze-nee-san!

Young Blaze: Wha?

They broke the hug and the girls started to transform while Blaze drew his Dreamblade (in mini size).

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Young Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Young Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Young Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

Young March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Young Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Young Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future!

Young Happy: Se, no!

Young Smile PreCure: Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Our young heroes then cheered happily but young March was then shocked that they're still in their child form.

Young March: We're still kids!

Young Sunny was shocked as well. Young Peace then showed something on her hand to young Beauty.

Young Peace: Look!

Young Beauty: What's that?

Young Peace: The secret move I thought up for rock-paper-scissors! RockPaperScissors!

Young Beauty: Eh?

Young Peace: *pointed at her balled fingers* This is rock. *pointed at her index finger and thumb* These are scissors. *pointed at her palm* And this is paper. Using this, I can't lose!

Young Beauty: Oh.

Young Wolfrun and young Akaoni seems lost the rock-paper-scissors game to young Peace.

Young Wolfrun: I lost!

Young Akaoni: Me, too-oni! But that's cheating-oni!

Young Blaze then glanced at his Dreamblade and found out that his sword is in mini size.

Young Blaze: My Dreamblade became the size of chef's knife.

Young Happy: *shocked* What should we do?! We can't fight like this!

Our young heroes seems having trouble as Majorina cackled.

Majorina: I can defeat you all easily-dawasa! *took out the Black Akanbe Nose* Come out, Hyper Akanbe!

She threw the Black Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching an acorn, turned into an Acorn Hyper Akanbe. Majorina then entered the Hyper Akanbe's body enpowered both her and the monster.

Majorina: Now, get them-dawasa!

The Hyper Akanbe then approached to our young heroes.

Young March: Okay! It can't be helped!

Young Happy, young Sunny, young March and young Beauty then charged towards the Hyper Akanbe (in children way), leaving young Blaze and young Peace behind. They started to attack Hyper Akanbe's arms and legs but due to their child form and their size, their attack didn't affect them. The Hyper Akanbe was just watching them while scratching it's head. Young Blaze, young Peace and baby Candy were watching as well.

Young Blaze: What are they doing?

The Hyper Akanbe then slapped them and kicked them away lightly.

Young Beauty: We don't have enough power.

Suddenly, Young March had an idea.

Young March: That's it. Minna! Time for tag!

Young Sunny: Huh? What do you mean?

Young March then went behind the Hyper Akanbe and clapped her hand.

Young March: Oni-san, kochira! Tenu naru howo ne!

Majorina: Hm? Who's the oni-dawasa? I'm a witch-dawasa!

The Hyper Akanbe started to chase young March as she ran away.

Young Happy: I see!

Young Blaze: So, that's how we're doing tag!

Young Peace: Looks like fun!

They went to the battle to do 'tag' as Hyper Akanbe chasing young March.

Young Happy: Oni-san, kochira!

The Hyper Akanbe turned around and noticed young Happy clapped her hand.

Young Happy: Tenu naru howo ne!

The Hyper Akanbe is started to chase young Happy as she run away but stopped by young Beauty and young Blaze, clapping their hand.

Young Beauty and young Blaze: Oni-san, kochira!

It turned around and noticed them.

Young Beauty and young Blaze: Tenu naru howo ne!

It started to chase them but they were stopped by young Sunny and young Peace.

Young Sunny and young Peace: Oni-san, kochira!

The Hyper Akanbe is started chase every single one of them but it was distracted by their chant of tag as it went confused. Young Wolfrun and young Akaoni watched this battle and they thought they're playing game.

Young Wolfrun: That look like fun!

Young Akaoni: I wanna join-oni!

They glanced at each other and smiled, went to the battle and played the game with our young heroes, distracting the Hyper Akanbe. Sweats appeared on Hyper Akanbe's face as our young heroes, including young Wolfrun and young Akaoni, playing tag with the monster. The Hyper Akanbe panted heavily and tirely as they ran away from it, that includes Majorina.

Majorina: I-I-I can't take this anymore-dawasa...

Young March: Yosh! Now's our chance!

Young March then started to attack with her finishing move.

Young March: PreCure March Shoot!

She fired her March Shoot towards the Hyper Akanbe but the attack is pretty small and it didn't effect it as she's shocked.

Young Happy: We can't do anything while we're small!

Young Sunny: My turn next!

Young Blaze: No, Sunny!

Young Sunny: *turned to young Blaze* Eh? Why?

Young Blaze: We can't defeat it with our attack while we're in children form! We need to revert ourselves back first!

Young Sunny: Eh? Really?!

Young Beauty: He's right. We need to turn ourselves back first but how?

Majorina smiled wickedly that she knew that they can't defeat the Hyper Akanbe while they're in children form,

Majorina: You fools can't do anything-dawasa.

Young Wolfrun: Hey, Majorina!

Majorina: Huh?

Young Wolfrun: Turn us back! I'll defeat the PreCures and that brat, then I'll take the key back from him!

Young Akaoni: No, I'll defeat the PreCures and that brat, then I'll take the key back from him-oni!

Majorina: Ugh, you two are too annoying-dawasa! Here you go-dawasa! Turn-me-back!

The Hyper Akanbe then shoved it's mouth with it's arm and pulled out Majorina's Turn-me-back as our young heroes noticed it.

Young Blaze: That's the cure!

Young Wolfrun is trying to get it but young Akaoni barged in first and grabbed the Turn-me-back.

Young Akaoni: Got it-oni!

Young Wolfrun: *glared at young Akaoni* Hand it over! I'm first!

Young Akaoni: *glared at young Wolfrun* I got it before you did-oni!

Then, they started to fight very childishly, YET again. As they kept fighting, they accidentally flung the Turn-me-back and shocked as they stopped fighting. The cork opened and the content spilled onto our young heroes as they grow back to normal, much to young Wolfrun's and young Akaoni's biggest shock.

Blaze: We're back to normal!

Happy: Yatta!

March: We're back!

Candy: I'm back-kuru!

Young Wolfrun and young Akaoni continued their quarrel.

Young Wolfrun: It's all your fault!

Young Akaoni: Your fault-oni!

Then, they started to fight very childishly, YET AGAIN. Our young heroes laughed at their quarrel.

Blaze: Fighting again? What an idiot...

Candy: Oh, yeah-kuru! The Fight Decor-kuru!

Candy started to use the Fight Decor into the Royal Clock's recess and activated.

Royal Clock: Let's go! Fight!

A bright light shot out from the Royal Clock and three balloons appeared on the sky as it flew across young Wolfrun and young Akaoni as they stopped fighting and noticed the balloons.

Young Akaoni: Balloons-oni!

They started started to chase the balloons and left the scene.

Happy: They're gone.

March: They got distracted by the balloons...

Blaze: The effects has caused their heart to change into a heart of children, no doubt.

Peace: So cute!

Beauty: They are kids.

Sunny: We were like that just a few minutes ago.

Majorina is frustrated at young Wolfrun's and young Akaoni's childish behavior.

Majorina: Those useless fools-dawasa! Let's go, Hyper Akanbe!

The Hyper Akanbe started to charge at our young heroes.

Blaze: This game is over! Let's finish this, here and now!

March: *nod* Let's go, minna!

The Cures nodded as they inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while Blaze drew his old sword-Murasame.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Blaze then channeled the black and white energy towards the Murasame and then the power surrounded him. Then, the black and white aura forming a dragon and emerged around him as it roared and Blaze turned into his Terro form. Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move. The Royal Clock appears and Princess Happy placed the Royal Rainbow Decor to it, spinning her finger on the Rainbow colored panels to get it work.

Princess Happy: Open, Royal Clock!

Candy: Make everyone's powers as one-kuru!

Candy jumps to the Pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light. The phoenix appears, and the Cures ride the Pegasus made of light.

Princess Happy: Deliver the light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light!

Terro-Blaze then readied his Dreamblade and the Murasame and charged the swords with the Power of Light and the Bad Energy. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Hyper Akanbe as Terro-Blaze locked on the Hyper Akanbe.

Princess Cures: PreCure Royal Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Sever the chains of fate that binds you! Luminous Shard!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large gold phoenix which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the Hyper Akanbe and Terro-Blaze spins in place with both swords in hand, sending a cross shaped energy wave towards the Hyper Akanbe. As it was hit, a huge X mark appeared on it's body and Terro-Blaze then slowly sheath his swords back while Princess Happy blew the pink flame from her Princess Candle as she spun the Princess Candle on her hand.

Princess Happy: Sparkle!

Princess Cures: Happy Smile!

As Terro-Blaze sheathe the both his swords, a rainbow of light covered Hyper Akanbe and the nose was destroyed. Terro-Blaze then grabbed a new Decor-Sweets Candy Decor-before he gave them to Candy as she stored it into Decor Decor safely. Now they currently had 9 Cure Decors.

Candy: Let's put this into the Decor Decor-kuru!

Majorina was at the tree branch as she left Hyper Akanbe's body, growled angrily.

Majorina: I was so close-dawasa!

Majorina retreated from the scene as the sky returned to normal as the people snapped back. Later, now it's sunset, our young heroes were going home together.

Akane: That was pretty bad.

Reika: Thank goodness we turned back.

Yayoi: I wanted to stay like that a bit longer.

Candy: *pouted* I hate being a baby-kuru!

Blaze: Eh? But you look so cute when you're a baby!

Candy: Stop teasing me-kuru!

Blaze chuckled heartly as the girls giggled.

Nao: But we got to go back and play all day like a kid again. It was pretty fun.

They giggled as they agreed with Nao when Miyuki stopped walking.

Miyuki: Yosh! The fun doesn't end here! I'm it! Gao!

They glanced at Miyuki in confusion at first, but they smiled.

Blaze: Watch out, girls! Here's it!

They ran away as Miyuki ran after them. Later at Midorikawa's, it's night time and Genji is playing tag with children.

Genji: I'm gonna catch you!

They started to play as Genji tagged Yuuta.

Genji: Yuuta, you're it!

Yuuta: Again?

Nao came out as she dry her hair with her towel.

Nao: The bath is ready now. Go take your bath already.

Suddenly, Yuuta tagged Nao.

Yuuta: Nao-onee-chan, you're it!

Nao: Eh~?

Nao then looked at her siblings as Genji grinned at his daughter. She smiled as she decided to play with her.

Nao: If that's the case... I'll catch all of you! Gao!

Genji smiled that Nao is playing with them.

Genji: Okay, kids! A fearsome oni is here! Run away!

They started to run away as Nao chase them. But somehow, at the kitchen, Tomoko was annoyed and started to scold them.

Tomoko: Hey! Pipe down already!

Nao, Genji and the Midorikawa Siblings: Gomenasai!

The family started to laugh together as Nao learned that playing with family can be a happy time together so that way, they can share their joy and laughter together.

A/N: I've done it, Chapter 21! I can't help but think how cute to see those kids version of PreCures are, including Blaze! Alright, I have an announcement! After the next chapter, it's the Smile PreCure movie event! WOO! But it'll take some time. For now, stay tuned to Chapter 22! ^^


	23. Chapter 22

**Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 22: Miyukirella

In Nanairogaoka Middle School, Miyuki entered the library and looked for a book she's looking for while humming.

Miyuki: What should I borrow today?

Then, she noticed a white book with a Smile logo printed on the cover. She walked to it and picked it up.

Miyuki: What a strange book. I don't think I've seen this before...

Then, Candy popped her head out of Miyuki's bag.

Candy: What book is that-kuru?

Miyuki: Etoo...

Miyuki noticed a page showing a glass slipper on the cushion.

Miyuki: A glass slipper? Is this Cinderella? It looks so real.

As Miyuki touched the page, her fingers entered the book, causing her shocked. Suddenly, the book flashed with bright pink light and the shockwave-like wind blew them but it blew Candy out of Miyuki's bag, landed on the ground. The book flipped the pages continuously as Miyuki watched, Then, the light covered Miyuki as she lifted her hand that she's covered her eyes from the blinding light. Candy shook her head out of the pain and got up, noticing that Miyuki mysteriously disappeared.

Candy: Miyuki?

The book landed on the ground as Candy wondered where did Miyuki go. Somewhere around the dimensional vortex, Miyuki has been transported throughout the dimension. As she looked behind, she noticed a gray smoke covered her and now she's out of the vortex. Miyuki landed on the fireplace filled with dust and she's covered with dust as she looked at herself, shook her head to clear the dust out of her face, coughing.

Miyuki: What's going on? Why am I all dirty? Eh? Oh yeah, wasn't Cinderella all dirty, too?

Then, she looked around the place that she's at some sort of house that peasants lived. As she looked at the window, she was surprised that she noticed a castle.

Miyuki: A castle! *looked at herself* And these clothes... Don't tell me... I became... *eyes sparkled* Cinderella?!

Miyuki's eyes continued to sparkle that she became Cinderella as she smiled happily, like her dream come true. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Majorina is looking at her crystal ball and noticed a glass slipper inside, surprising her as Wolfrun and Akaoni watched from the outside of the room.

Majorina: T-This is...that book appeared in Marchenland-dawasa!

Back to the Human World, in Class 2-2 at Nanairogaoka Middle School, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika are wondering why Miyuki is late as they waited, not knowing that she's been teleported to the world of Cinderella.

Akane: Miyuki sure is late.

Reika: Maybe she is pondering over what book to borrow?

Akane: *smiled* Hahaha! Yeah!

Suddenly, a voice shouted from the outside, causing the girl getting shocked.

Voice: It's gone! Gone! Gone! Gone!

A book flew from outside and suddenly, Pop appeared from the book with a panic expression.

Pop: IT'S GONE-DE GOZARU!

The girls covered Pop's mouth as the students turned around and wondered what that voice was. The girls smiled weakly at them.

Reika: I-It's nothing-de gozaru.

Akane, Yayoi and Nao chuckled lightly at them as nothing happened. They continued to do what they like to until suddenly Candy shouted as she opened the door, carried the same book that Miyuki found at the library, shocked the girls.

Candy: It's terrible-kuru!

The girls covered the door quickly, not letting the students noticed Candy as they looked at them.

Nao: It's terrible-kuru!

Soon, they leave the classroom. Later, they went to the roof and Pop noticed the book that Candy carried.

Pop: Oh! This is it! This book-de gozaru! Candy, good job finding this-de gozaru!

Reika: Pop-san, what is going on?

Pop: *turned to the girls* Actually, this picture book is about Marchenland's 'Origin of Cinderella'-de gozaru.

Girls: 'Origin of Cinderella'?

Now at Cinderella's world, Miyuki is sweeping the floor while singing and dancing happily.

Miyuki: I am Cinderella~!

Then, she started to clean up the room happily. Back to the Human World, Candy, Pop and the girls are reading the story of 'Origins of Cinderella', noticing that Miyuki is having fun about cleaning up.

Pop: Miyuki-dono has entered Cinderella's world-de gozaru!

Akane: Seems like she's having a lot of fun cleaning.

Yayoi: Didn't the real Cinderella have a tough time here?

Voice: I can say that she loves the story of Cinderella a lot. At least, she told me.

They turned around and noticed Blaze emerged out of his camouflage.

All: Blaze!

Blaze: Quite a surprise to see Miyuki entered Cinderella's world. *scratched his head* Not like how I entered Limbo.

Akane: Hey, Blaze! You know that Miyuki has entered that Cinderella's world?

Blaze: Yeah, I already heard you talking. But that questions me.

Yayoi: Eh?

Blaze: 'Origin of Cinderella'.,,

Reika: Pop-san, what exactly is the 'Origin of Cinderella'?

Pop: This book connects all the Cinderellas of the world-de gozaru. It is the source of all Cinderellas' happiness-de gozaru.

Blaze: You mean, the 'Origin of Cinderella' contains all Cinderellas' happiness, including every versions of Cinderella?

Pop: Exactly-de gozaru. But if this book lands in the bad guy's hands...

Blaze: ...It'll be a big trouble, right?

Pop: *nodded* Yes-de gozaru.

Voice: Hand it over-dawasa!

They looked up and noticed Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina appeared, floating in the air.

Blaze: You freak show again?!

Akane: Why are you fools here?!

Majorina: We're here for the Origin of Cinderella-dawasa!

Wolfrun: We need that book to make this world head for a Bad End!

Blaze: Bad End again?! Man, you Circus Freaks always Bad End this, Bad End that! You all just like some old broken records!

Pop: If this Cinderella heads for a Bad End, every Cinderella around the worls will meet a Bad End-de gozaru!

Blaze: Not when we're gonna fight 'em!

Suddenly, three Bad End Commanders started to charge towards the 'Origin of Cinderella'.

Wolfrun: I'm getting the 'Origin of Cinderella'!

Akaoni: *pushed Wolfrun aside* I'm getting it-oni!

Majorina: *pushed Akaoni aside* No, I'm getting it-dawasa!

They started to fight each other for the book as Candy started to walk around while panicking. Suddenly, she tripped onto the book and a bright light started to shined brightly. All of the sudden, the light subsided and Pop shocked that everyone, except himself, disappeared into the book. They have been sucked into the dimensional vortex.

Voice: Candy! Everyone!

Our young heroes then looked up to see Pop, talking to them from the outside.

Pop: All of you now have to become main characters and save Cinderella from a Bad End-de gozaru!

Blaze: In that case... We gotta help Miyuki, huh?!

Blaze then noticed an exit from the vortex.

Blaze: We're almost there, Pop! Leave it to us!

Pop: I'm counting on you-de gozaru!

Now at Cinderella's world, Miyuki is still sweeping the floor while humming.

Miyuki: I don't know why I became Cinderella, but in the end I get to have a fateful encounter with Prince Charming and have a Happy End~! Yosh! Ganbarro!

Suddenly, an old voice cackles.

Voice: Not so fast-dawasa!

Miyuki turned around and noticed the three Bad End Commanders on the stairs and they look different. Wolfrun and Akaoni are now wearing the girl dress and Majorina is wearing an old lady dress. Wolfrun and Akaoni are the Ugly Sisters and Majorina is a wicked stepmother.

Wolfrun: I'm Wicked Stepsister No. 1!

Akaoni: I'm Wicked Stepsister No. 2-oni!

Majorina: And I'm the Wicked Stepmother-dawasa!

Bad End Commanders: Ohohohoho!

Miyuki: Why are you guys here?!

Majorina: Once we make this world head into a Bad End, all of the Cinderellas around the world will meet a Bad End, too-dawasa!

Miyuki: Really?!

Wolfrun: we are heading towards a very Bad End!

Miyuki: I won't let you do that! I'll definitely become a happy Cinderella!

Later, Miyuki is doing the laundry while singing happily. Suddenly, Wolfrun started to stain the laundry with mud like a dirty dog, causing Miyuki getting shocked.

Miyuki: My laundry!

Next, Miyuki is moping the floor while singing happily. Suddenly, she felt there's an earthquake as she looked around. She noticed that Akaoni is running down the hall.

Akaoni: Excuse me-oni!

Akaoni run past her and shocked that he left a huge footprint on the floor.

Miyuki: My sparkling hallway!

Later on, Miyuki is cooking in the kitchen while singing happily. Without a doubt, Majorina then appeared and started to make the kitchen into a mess. But before she did, she noticed there's green and pink smoke came from Miyuki's pot. Miyuki was shocked and she's started run around panicking but she clumsily rammed the cooking wares and tripped, made the kitchen into a big mess.

Miyuki: My delicious cooking...

Majorina: You failed yourself-dawasa.

Back to the Human World, Pop couldn't help but think how evil the Bad End Commanders were as he read angrily.

Pop: What evildoers-de gozaru! *flipped the pages* Where's Candy and the others-de gozaru?!

Back to the Cinderella's world, Akaoni found a note and gave it to Wolfrun.

Akaoni: I found something-oni!

Wolfrun read the note and noticed that it was an invitation from the castle via Prince Charming.

Wolfrun: This is an invitation from the castle.

Miyuki heard the message as she slowly approached to them without having them noticing.

Wolfrun: The prince is holding a ball to look for his bride.

Miyuki: *eyes sparkled* It's here! Finally!

Majorina: Cinderella!

Miyuki then turned to Majorina on the stairs.

Majorina: I won't let you go to the ball-dawasa!

She then pulled the rope and trapped Miyuki in a cage.

Miyuki: No way! Now I can't go to the ball! Just kidding. I'll be fine! A witch will appear and save me!

But not as Miyuki think, Yayoi, as a witch-also known as the Fairy Godmother, has been tied up as she noticed her.

Yayoi: I'm Yayoi the witch. Gomenasai, Cinderella! I got caught!

Majorina: Ihihihi! I won't let the story proceed like you wanted-dawasa!

Miyuki: No way...

Later at night, the Bad End Commanders are heading to the ball at the castle.

Majorina: Okay! It's night now-dawasa! Let's go to the ball-dawasa!

They already went to the ball, leaving Miyuki and Yayoi behind. Miyuki sighed that she lost all hope. But suddenly, two voices were heard, calling them.

Voice 1: Miyuki!

Voice 2: Yayoi-chan!

Miyuki: Huh? Those voices! Akane-chan? Nao-chan?

Akane: Over here! Over here!

Miyuki then noticed Akane and Nao-as the mice-on the rope.

Miyuki: Are you two the mice who are friends of Cinderella?

Akane: *pouted* Why are we became the mice?

Nao: It can't be helped *faced Yayoi* We'll save you now!

Then, they started to break Yayoi free by chewing the rope. Next, Candy and Blaze-as the lizards-appeared along with the pumpkin.

Blaze: Don't forget us, Miyuki!

Miyuki: Oh! Blaze, you're a lizard!

Blaze: Yeah! Never thought we changed that much since we got into Cinderella's world. Quite a surprise.

Miyuki: *faced Candy* What are you, Candy?

Candy: I'm a lizard, too-kuru!

Blaze: But you look like a dinosaur! (Note: Indeed, Candy's lizard outfit looks like a dinosaur if you look at her carefully.)

Miyuki: *sweatdropped* Well, looks like it.

Akane and Nao were successfully break Yayoi free.

Yayoi: Thank you!

Akane: Yayoi! Cast that magic!

Yayoi: Leave it to me!

Yayoi then made the magic wand with a fake peace hand sign appeared and started to cast the magic by performing the same move as Peace Thunder attack. The magic then casted on Blaze, Candy, Akane, Nao and the pumpkin and suddenly, Akane and Nao became horses, Candy into a coachman, Blaze into a footman and the pumpkin turned into a golden carriage. The magic then break Miyuki free out of the cage and suddenly, her rags turned into a beautiful pink jewelled gown. She smiled and turned around happily.

Miyuki: This is it! This is it~! Amazing!

Yayoi: Here, your glass slippers.

Miyuki: Thank you!

Miyuki then accepted the glass slippers and wear it.

Yayoi: The magic expires at midnight, so please leave the castle by then.

Miyuki: *thumbs up* I got it! Uhh... *became more ladylike and coughed* I understand...

Blaze smiled that everything will be according to the story. But unknown to him, the electric sparks from Yayoi's magic flying around his Dream Gauntlet a little. Then, Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane and Nao are heading their way to the castle.

Akane: *pouted* Why are we became horses?

Nao: *smiled weakly* It can't be helped.

Miyuki and Blaze then looked at the moon outside.

Miyuki: What a beautiful full moon.

Voice: Really? A full moon means a werewolf is here!

Miyuki and Blaze: Huh?

Miyuki: There are no werewolves in Cinderella!

Blaze: Speaking of wolves, I think I know who it is! *pointed above* Up there!

Miyuki looked up and noticed Wolfrun floating in the air.

Wolfrun: I'm Wicked Stepsister No. 1! But I'm actually a werewolf! *threw the outfit away*

Wolfrun then blew them away in Big Bad Wolf style.

Akane: How can this happen?

The magic that Yayoi cast has been were off. Everything, except Blaze and Miyuki, were turned back to normal.

Miyuki: Minna, daijoubu?

Blaze: Not when that Wolfy Joe ruined it.

Akane: But the pumpkin carriage is all ruined!

Miyuki: Eh?!

Blaze: Damn!

Wolfrun: Urufufufu! Now you can't make it to the ball! So long!

Wolfrun then ran away while laughing hysterically.

Candy: We're in a big pinch-kuru!

Blaze: *gritted his teeth angrily* Now what?

Back to the Human World, Pop, like Blaze, gritted his teeth angrily as well.

Pop: What will happen in Cinderella's story-de gozaru?

Now at the castle in Cinderella's world, the castle is amazing beautiful and there's a word 'path' in kanji above the hall. Reika, as Prince Charming, is awaiting the one that she awaits to dance with her in the ball.

Reika: Thank you for waiting. I am Prince Reika. Welcome to the ball in which I shall choose my bride!

Ironically, there's no one here at the ball and it's awfully empty.

Reika: No one is here.

Voices: We're here!

Then, she noticed that the Bad End Commanders were here.

Wolfrun: We've chased away all the other guests! *approached to Reika* Shall we dance, your highness?

Akaoni: *approached to Reika* Dance with me-oni!

Majorina: *approached to Reika* Dance with me-dawasa!

Wolfrun: Hey! This is different from the original story!

Majorina: *glared at Wolfrun* Shut up-dawasa! I want to marry, too-dawasa!

Reika: I-I refuse.

Akaoni: You have to dance with someone-oni!

Majorina: Choose among the three of us-dawasa!

Wolfrun: Cinderella's not coming! I destroyed her pumpkin carriage!

Reika gasped that Miyuki isn't coming.

Reika: Miyuki-san...

Now at where Miyuki and the others are, Blaze carried Miyuki on his back ran towards the castle in high speed as Akane, Nao and Candy were at Miyuki's shoulder.

Blaze: We're not done yet, Wolfy Joe! Once we're in the castle, I have a score to deal with you! And don't forget, I'm the best runner in the galaxy! Miyuki, all hope is not lost! We can't let them get away with this! We still have to fight this till the end, protecting Cinderella's happiness!

Miyuki: Yeah, you're right! Cinderella will not meet a Bad End!

Akane: Miyuki! Blaze! That's it! Go, Miyuki! Blaze!

Candy: Fight-kuru!

Suddenly, Blaze's Dream Gauntlet was shocked by the same electric sparks from before and shocked his arm, causing them tripped down to the ground.

Blaze: Man, now my arm is getting my way! Why?

Voice: Hey!

Then, they looked up and noticed Yayoi sitting on her magic broom.

Yayoi: I was waiting in the castle. You never came, so I got worried. *floated down to them* You won't make it if you don't hurry!

Blaze: Hey! Look! *pointed at something*

Akane: That's it!

Yayoi glanced at them in confusion, wondered what happened. Back at the castle, the Bad End Commanders are chasing Reika.

Reika: Someone save me~!

She ran out of the castle and suddenly, she saw something in the night sky. It was Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Nao, riding the magic broom. The Bad End Commanders noticed them as well. Miyuki then speed up the broom and charged towards the castle entrance.

Blaze: Geronimoooo!

As they landed, it caused a big boom that sent the Bad End Commanders flying. Our young heroes were successfully made it to the castle.

Reika: Are you all right?

Miyuki then noticed Reika offered her hand to her. Blaze, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Nao then walked away, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Reika: Would you like to dance with me?

Miyuki: Y-Yes! I'll be glad to!

Miyuki accepted her hand and she got up. Now they went to the ball and start dancing together.

Reika: I invited you to dance, but I actually have no exprience in dancing. What should I do?

Miyuki: Don't worry! I never danced out, but it'll all work out! We're at a ball, so let's just have fun! Your highness!

Reika: *smiled* You're right.

Miyuki and Reika are dancing perfectly while the others watched them dance. Yayoi was touched by this moment.

Blaze: How sweet.

Akane: Now we can take a breather.

Yayoi: Suteki!

Now at Human World, Pop read the story and smiled in relief.

Pop: Somehow, we made it through the ball-de gozaru.

Back to the Cinderella's world, Yayoi noticed there's 5 mintues left until midnight.

Yayoi: Cinderella! You only have 5 minutes until midnight!

Nao: You need to leave the castle before the magic goes off!

Akane: Don't forget to leave behind a glass slipper!

Miyuki: Okay!

Blaze then remembered that when Wolfrun blew them away, disabled the magic effect on Candy, Akane, Nao and the pumpkin, he was still in his original human form.

Blaze: (That reminds me. I was still in my human form.)

Then, he felt the spark shocked his right arm. He glanced at his Dream Gauntlet and examine it.

Blaze: (This spark flying around my arm. Was it because the Gauntlet accept Yayoi's magic so it could let me stay in this form?)

The sparks shocked his arm again. Though it's painful, but he smiled.

Blaze: (Maybe. Thanks, Fairy Godmother Yayoi.)

Akane: Well then...

Blaze: Huh? *glanced at Miyuki and the others*

Akane: Let's start the scene where Prince Charming chases the departing Cinderella!

Miyuki: I'm sorry, your highness! I've got to go!

Reika: *coughed a bit* Oh! Where are you going? Please wait!

They're now at the castle ground as Reika went after Miyuki.

Miyuki: This is a long flight of stairs!

Blaze: It's a castle! It can't be helped.

Then, they noticed the Bad End Commanders were stood in their way.

Wolfrun: The ball is over?

Akaoni: But it's much too early for a Happy End-oni!

Majorina: We won't let you through-dawasa!

Miyuki: They're here again!

Blaze: Outta the way, you Circus Freak from Bad End Circus de Soleil!

Then, Akane and Nao charged towards them. Akane charged towards Akaoni's hair and Majorina charged towards Majorina's hair. Then, they started to tickle their hairs and their heads.

Majorina: Stop that-dawasa! Hahahahah! It tickles-dawasa!

Wolfrun: What are you fools doing?

Just then, Yayoi stepped in with her magic wand.

Yayoi: You're all going down with my magic!

Suddenly, Majorina rammed her while Nao tickling her hair, causing her flung the magic wand away.

Wolfrun: Hmph! I'll beat you all up!

Blaze: Oh, yeah? Then come on!

Before Wolfrun could do, Akaoni and Majorina rammed Wolfrun and Akane and Nao jumped out of their hair, causing the Bad End Commanders rolling down the stairway. Reika then hold Yayoi, asked her if she's okay.

Reika: Are you all right?

Yayoi then noticed Reika with her kind smile. She blushed shyly.

Yayoi: ...Yes.

Akane: We don't need that unnecessary drama!

Miyuki pulled out her glass slipper out and put it on the stairway.

Miyuki: Now I'm done!

Reika: All that is left for me is to pick this up...

Miyuki: ...and Cinderella leaves the castle by midnight.

Suddenly, Wolfrun got up as Akaoni and Majorina fainted with swirly eyes on them.

Wolfrun: Keh! That won't happen! It's come down to this! *pulled out the Red Akanbe Nose* Come out, Akanbe!

He threw the Red Akanbe Nose as it activated, attaching a Glass Slipper, turned into a Glass Slipper Akanbe. Akaoni then noticed that it's a Red Nose instead of Black Nose.

Akaoni: Oni?! Why is it a Red Nose-oni?!

Wolfrun: *shocked* I messed up. Ah, who cares! Just try and pick up that glass slipper!

Miyuki: Prince Charming has to pick up the glass slipper or else this story becomes all messed up!

Blaze: For causing the story into a living hell... Unforgivable!

Miyuki: Well then, everyone!

Yayoi: Um, I left my Smile Pact in the real world.

Reika: Me, too.

Miyuki was shocked that everyone, except herself, didn't bring the Smile Pact.

Akane: And look at us!

Nao: We're mice!

Blaze: Looks like we have no choice. *looked at Miyuki* Miyuki, it's just the two of us.

Miyuki: *turned to Blaze* Eh? You mean...?

Blaze: *nodded* Yeah. *drew his Dreamblade* Luckily, the Dreamblade is with me so there's a possiblity for us to win. Besides, that Clown-Face was a Red Nose.

Miyuki: *nod* Yeah, I got it!

Blaze: Ready?

Miyuki nodded again as she took out her Smile Pact and transform as Blaze took out the footman outfit, revealed his original outfit.

Pact: Ready!

Miyuki: PreCure Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy! The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure! *smiled weakly* This is awkward, all by myself.

Blaze: At least you do solo intro.

Akane: You just said five lights.

The Akanbe started to approached as Blaze noticed it's movement.

Blaze: This isn't the time for chit-chat. We got big one on our hands.

They readied their fighting stance as they begin to fight the Akanbe. But after a long silence, the Akanbe didn't move an inch and Happy and Blaze noticed it.

Happy: You're not fighting?

Blaze: What's wrong? Chickened out?

The Akanbe jumped up to the castle entrance.

Happy: What? What's going on?

Blaze: I don't know, but I felt something very wrong here.

Reika: Happy! Blaze-san! Please hurry!

Happy and Blaze: *turned to Reika* Huh?

Reika: You have to purify the Akanbe and get the glass slipper back! It's almost midnight!

They looked up the clock and noticed that it's almost midnight. They were shocked that they only have 3 minutes to fight the Akanbe and defeat it.

Happy: We're out of time?!

Blaze: In that case, then we have to defeat it ASAP!

They charged towards the Akanbe but the monster ran away.

Happy: Wait! Wait!

Blaze: Get back here, you chicken!

They chased the Akanbe throughout the hall and then the roof. They used their fastest speed but the Akanbe was too fast to chase it down.

Candy: So quick-kuru!

Akane: Oh, no! Time's running out!

It only had 2 minutes left. Happy and Blaze panted from running.

Blaze: Man, he's fast! What is that, road runner?!

The Akanbe appeared from above and tried to slam them, but Blaze grabbed Happy's hand and jumped off the roof. But as they looked up, the Akanbe is trying to slam them again. Blaze kick jumped the castle wall and hold Happy into his arms, avoided the attack. But it's not over yet, the Akanbe jumped up and punched them, sent them flying into the castle wall. Now it's 1 minute left.

Yayoi and Reika: Happy! Blaze-san!

Yayoi: One minute left!

Suddenly, Candy had an idea.

Candy: Oh, yeah-kuru! *jumped to the floor* I'll use the Candy Decor-kuru!

Candy started to use the Candy Decor into the Royal Clock's recess and activated.

Royal Clock: Let's go! Sweets!

A bright light shot out from the Royal Clock and the cloud covered the night sky. Then, a candy rained down and hit the Akanbe's head. It looked up and suddenly, rains of candies rained down the Akanbe and it fell down to the ground and the girls were surprised.

Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: It's raining candy?

Akane: Terrible pun.

Blaze looked at the Akanbe that was surrounded by candies and smirked.

Blaze: Rains of candies hit the Akanbe like hailing storm, huh? Nice, Candy! Thanks!

Candy: Happy! Blaze! Now's your chance-kuru!

Blaze then helped Happy up.

Blaze: You okay?

Happy: Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone's beloved Cinderella...

Blaze: It's a story of true love and destinies!

Happy and Blaze: We will not have her meet a Bad End!

The pink and white bright light covered Happy and Blaze as Happy inserts her Cure Decor piece into the recess of her Candle, and she point her candle upwards.

Happy: Pegasus, grant me power!

The Pegasus on her Candle will appear and surround the her and she transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika was surprised that Happy was able to turn into Princess Form all by herself.

Akane: Happy seems so pumped up today.

Reika: Yes, Happy has this much love for Cinderella.

Blaze: Let's end this! Ready, Happy?

Princess Happy: *nod* Ready!

Princess Happy and Blaze were now ready to finish Akanbe off.

Princess Happy: PreCure Cinderella Happy Shower!

Blaze: Novaslash!

He charged at the fusion statue and in every slash, the blue light burst out as Princess Happy flies to sky surrounded by pink energy. She puts her hands to attack position, and sucks the Pink energy to her, forming a giant heart that grows up bigger and bigger. Then she shoots all the energy that is inside the heart, forming a giant pink burst of energy that attacks the Akanbe. Blaze then charged his Dreamblade with the Power of Light and slashed it with final blast, exploded with bright blue light as Princess Happy's Cinderella Happy Shower covers the monster. They finally defeated the Akanbe and the nose was destroyed, purified the possessed item. Then, a Cure Decor landed on Candy's hand-it was the Ring Decor. Then she stored it into Decor Decor safely. Now our young heroes currently have 10 Cure Decors. Princess Happy, used this power too much, rocketed away by her own attack.

Princess Happy: Waaahh~! I used too much power!

Blaze: Happy! *looked at the clock* It's almost time. I gotta go.

Blaze left the castle and went after Princess Happy. The clock now strikes midnight and Reika grabbed the recent purified glass slipper.

Reika: I have received the glass slipper.

Yayoi: And then...

Princess Happy then landed outside the house and transformed back to normal. Blaze was transformed into the lizard now because the effect has ended, as the story goes. He found Miyuki on the ground and went to her hurriedly.

Blaze: Miyuki! Miyuki, you okay?

Miyuki: Cinderella got home by midnight...

She fainted with a smile on her face.

Blaze: Miyuki! *sighed and smiled weakly* Happy-go-lucky as always.

Back to the Human World, Pop smiled that our young heroes finally let the story reached a Happy End.

Pop: They did it-de gozaru! Here comes the conclusion-de gozaru!

Back to the Cinderella's world, the next day, Reika appeared at the house and Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Nao met her outside.

Reika: We are looking for the owner of the glass slipper. I shall marry the one who fits the glass slipper! *turned around* Bring the glass slipper here!

Voice: Yes, your highness!

Suddenly, a huge glass slipper put on the ground, surprising them.

Akane: So huge!

That person is turned out to be Wolfrun and Majorina.

Majorina: The story is not over yet-dawasa. Just try and fit into this glass slipper-dawasa!

Blaze: You again?! You old hag!

Nao: I thought they just left!

Akane: They haven't given up yet?!

Suddenly, Akaoni appeared out of the house.

Akaoni: I'll wear it-oni!

The huge glass slipper fits Akaoni as he wears it as our young heroes were shocked.

Akaoni: I'm so happy-oni! Let's go to the Island of Demons for our honeymoon-oni!

But suddenly, the glass slipper shattered.

Miyuki: Ah. It broke.

The Bad End Commanders were shocked that the glass slipper was shattered to pieces.

Candy: Miyuki!

Miyuki: *turned to Candy* Eh?

Candy: Here it is! The real glass slipper-kuru!

Majorina: Hand that back-dawasa!

Majorina jumped towards Candy to snatch the glass slipper but Candy jumped up and letting Majorina entered the carriage. Candy fell down and letting the glass slipper toss up into the air. Wolfrun and Akaoni are trying to get it but Akane and Nao bit their nose, running around in panic. Miyuki is trying to grabbed it and slided down the ground before the glass slipper landed on the ground but it hit her head and bounced up into the air. But at the most perfect time, the glass slipper fits Miyuki's feet and she wore it!

Yayoi: It's on your foot, Cinderella! A perfect fit!

Blaze: Yeah! You did it!

Reika: Cinderella! Let us marry!

Miyuki: *eyes sparkled* Yes! I'll be glad to!

Miyuki and Reika then hold their hands together.

Miyuki: Yatta! A Happy End!

Suddenly, everyone has turned back to normal and they were back to the Human World.

Miyuki: We're back!

Majorina growled angrily at this.

Majorina: I hate this-dawasa!

Suddenly, some kunais flung towards Majorina's feet, shocking her. It was Blaze, glared at her.

Blaze: You and your Circus Freaks had a lot of score to settle!

Majorina: Grr! I'll remember this-dawasa!

The Bad End Commanders retreated from the scene as Blaze growled.

Blaze: Old chickens...

Then, Miyuki thanked her friends with her happy smile.

Miyuki: Minna, arigato!

Akane: Why are you thanking us?

Miyuki: I couldn't have made Cinderella happy all by myself. In Cinderella's story, she had the witch and the mice helping her. That's how she became happy. Everyone was with her to make it to a happy end.

Then, everyone smiled at her happily.

Akane: Well, you're right.

Yayoi: Thank goodness we were able to help you.

Nao: You did well yourself, Miyuki-chan.

Reika: You were exactly like Cinderella yourself.

Blaze: You had a kind, beautiful heart like Cinderella had. That is why you love this story very much.

Miyuki smiled widely at her friends after they told her as Pop read the story.

Pop: But even though the Commander gist of the story is there, some things changed-de gozaru. Will that be okay-de gozaru?

Candy: Kuru~! That'll be fine-kuru! It became a more interesting Cinderella-kuru!

The page of the story revealed that Happy and Blaze were had a happy ending with Candy, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were had a happy ending. It is shown that Miyuki loved Cinderella's story really much as she does. Now that Cinderella has her own happy ending, everything is back to normal and everyone now lived a happy life altogether.

A/N: Here we go, Chapter 22! Phew! I've finally finished it and yeah, I made it into two-on-one fight because it greatly reminds me of Rose and Dart (from Legend of Dragoon) fight a super hard armored dragon. Anyway, let's cut to the chase. I'm gonna make Smile PreCure movie event! WOO! *cough* But it'll take some time so please be patient with me. Til then, let's meet again in Chapter 23 via Smile PreCure movie event!


	24. Chapter 23

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][] -Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler-[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][]**

Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler

Chapter 23: Smile PreCure meet the Dream Traveler The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book!

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! Yeah, I almost fell asleep when I write this chapter but thanks to the alarm clock on my smartphone, I pumped myself up. And I can't help but think that I love this chapter a lot more than any chapter. Anyway, enjoy the Smile PreCure movie event, and don't forget the Miracle Wing Tone! If you had one, that is. ;)

(Few years ago...)

It was an early morning at the town and everyone lived in peace and harmony. Somehow, an angelic feather floated down towards the town. At the kindergarten, the caretaker arranging the book on the tray, labelled 'feel free to take these books'. Just then, one of the caretakers called her and she went there to take the book and put it in the tray in order to let the kids read the books and treasure them. One of the books was particularlly different like any other books, as an angel wing labelled on the cover. Next to the kindergarten, at the playground, the children are playing happily and there's one of them who played happily even more. It was none other than the young Miyuki, drawing a person on the sandlot.

Young Miyuki: I'm done!

Then, she noticed some children are playing together and smiled happily together. They suddenly noticed young Miyuki watching them and she's startled and hurriedly draw the picture shyly. The children then play their games anyway while laughing together. Just then, a feather from earlier dropped on the young Miyuki's head.

Young Miyuki: Huh? What's that?

The feather then floated to the tray of books as the young Miyuki followed it. She then noticed a feather and a book from earlier that is different from others.

Young Miyuki: What's this book?

The feather suddenly disappeared, causing young Miyuki startled. The book then opened itself and flipped lots of pages until the pages shown a girl on the left page but there's some pages that was torn apart.

Young Miyuki: The last pages are torn out.

Suddenly, a raindrop fell on the book. Young Miyuki looked up and noticed that it was raining. She grabbed that book and went to the library as the children went to the library since it's started to rain. In the library, Miyuki is reading the book that she took it from the tray.

Young Miyuki: The girl told the bears who were always fighting. *flipped a page* A smile is the best if you want to get along! A smile...

She then pulled her lips to smile. The children noticed her doing it and she noticed and turned around, much to her embarrassment.

Girl 1: Hey, what are you reading?

Young Miyuki: Huh?

Girl 2: Can I read with you?

The Young Miyuki smiled and nodded happily. She was happy that she was able to make friends with them. Later, they say goodbye when it was time to go home.

All: Bye-bye!

She went inside of her home that she and her family lived years ago before they moved in to the town of Nanairogaoka. She went to her room and read the book happily. As she continued to read, she stopped when she wondered where is the last pages of the story.

Young Miyuki: Huh? I wonder what happens next in the story?

Then, she got an idea.

Young Miyuki: Oh, yeah! I'll draw the rest! *smiled happily* It's a promise!

She smiled at the girl on the pages that she promised that she'll draw the rest to continue the story and put it into a wonderful ending.

(Present...)

At the town of Nanairogaoka, Miyuki smiled happily and excitedly that the events has already been started that she's been waiting for and looking forward to it.

Miyuki: Yes! We're finally here at the World Picture Book Exposition~! *turned to them* Minna, hayaku!

Blaze, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were smiling at the energetic Miyuki as they smiled at Miyuki, chuckled.

Akane: She's all pumped up!

Blaze: Of course. She loves the picture book that includes the fairy tale so that she's all pumped up.

Candy: I'm looking forward to this, too-kuru!

Miyuki: *nod* Yeah! This place has picture books from around the world! And that's not all!

Yayoi: Yeah! Yeah! We can meet famous illustrators who drew these books!

Reika: There are also autograph sessions and talk shows with the authors.

Miyuki: *eyes sparkling* And there's more! There's more!

Nao: There's a place we can make our own picture books.

Akane: And there are attractions with picture book themes!

Blaze: Woah! Sounds like the exposition has lots of fun in there!

Miyuki: Oh, I can't wait anymore!

Miyuki then went to the exposition as the others followed her. However, unknown to them, a black creature with yellow eyes emerged from the tree and noticed our young heroes, smiling mischievously.

Black creature: Ka~ge!

It then submerged back into the tree. Our young heroes then noticed the parade of prince and princess on the road. There are Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, etc. As for the prince, much to Miyuki's excitement, there are lots of Prince Charming on the parade, including Aladdin. Then, they went to see lots of fairy tales inside one of the parade tents like Little Red Riding Hood, Hansel and Gretel, Heidi, Alice in Wonderland, etc. Later, they went to a cafe where there are cute characters from the fairy tale served the drinks to them. Surprisingly enough, one of the waitress that looks exactly like Candy, much to her excitement. Then, they were playing in the air (which is on the string). Miyuki is holding Peter Pan's hand and flying together, Akane is riding on Captain Hook's ship while she's looking with her binoculars, Blaze is riding on the Pegasus while hollering yee-haw, Nao is riding on the magic carpet, Yayoi is riding on the flying dragon and Reika is in Orihime's carriage while the black creature followed them. After that, Yayoi surprised Miyuki and Akane with the voodoo mask and Reika brought a ladybug toy, shocked Nao in fear before she ran away. Then, the girls are having fun with the cut out boards as Blaze took some pictures of them. Next, Miyuki is jumping away from the shark floats on the lake, Akane is making the mochitsuki, Yayoi was then surprised by the ogres as she was excited, Nao is having a race with the rabbit and the turtle as the others cheered for her, Reika sliced the watermelon with wooden sword, possibly learned from her grandfather and Blaze is choosing the treasures that contains sweets and he opened one of it that contains it, much like Aladdin and Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. As our young heroes walked around the exposition, they found the small theater called 'The Big Adventures in the Picture Book'. The black creature got in first and it bounced into the screen. Next, Miyuki popped her head in as Candy followed. There's no one inside the theater.

Miyuki: No one's here.

Candy: What's this place-kuru~?

Yayoi: It says 'The Big Adventures in the Picture Book'!

Reika: It seems to be a movie theater.

Miyuki: Look interesting!

Akane: *pointed at the other direction* Uh... The 3D over there looks more interesting.

Yayoi: *grabbed Akane's arm* We'll go there later!

Miyuki: *grabbed Akane's other arm* Yeah! Let's go!

They dragged Akane to the theater as Blaze chuckled.

Blaze: They sure enjoying the fun here, are they Reika?

Reika: *giggled* Yes.

They followed them to the theater and went inside. Miyuki and Candy are excited as our young heroes waiting for the movie at their seat.

Miyuki: I'm getting so excited!

Then, the movie started.

Movie: Welcome to the world inside the mysterious picture book! Now, let's get this adventure started!

The movie shown a valley with the black creature from before chanting 'Kage! Kage! Kage!' before it submerged. Then, the movie shown a girl being chased by the two demons.

Demons: Wait right there, Nico!

The black creature followed them as two demons-Ginkaku and Kinkaku from Journey to the West-chased after the girl wears a black and white, frilly, gothic dress. She wears purple pantyhose with ribbons on her legs. Her hair are two large pony tails that looks like wings, and is purple with pinks on the tips.

Ginkaku and Kinkaku: Wait right there!

The girl, who named Nico, then hiding herself behind one of the valley as Ginkaku and Kinkaku seem to lost her.

Ginkaku: Where did she go?!

Kinkaku: She's really fast and good at running away!

Nico held the book to her chest closely, hoping someone will save her.

Nico: Someone help me...

Miyuki and Candy were anxious as they watched.

Ginkaku: There's no point in hiding!

Kinkaku: we'll find you quickly!

Ginkaku and Kinkaku then find Nico as they searched each of the valley but they found nothing. Miyuki and Candy were really anxious as Nico think this is her chance to escape. But unfortunately, she stepped on the small branch and cracked. Miyuki and Candy were startled as they knew she caught Ginkaku's and Kinkaku's attention, turning around.

Ginkaku and Kinkaku: There she is!

Nico started to run away but Ginkaku jumped up and started to catch her.

Ginkaku: You're not getting away!

She is about to get caught by Ginkaku but suddenly, the black creature created a purple light around it and the screen goes bright, surprising them.

Blaze: Hey! What?

Akane: So bright!

Suddenly, Nico came out from the screen and it surprising our young heroes even more. Miyuki then got up and caught her but pushed her afar.

Akane: Miyuki!

Nao: Are you okay?

Miyuki: I'm fine... I think...

Miyuki then fainted as Candy and Yayoi shocked.

Yayoi: Miyuki-chan!

Nico then shook herself and plead Miyuki.

Nico: Please, help me!

Suddenly, Ginkaku and Kinkaku emerged from the screen.

Akane: More of them came out!

Reika: 3D technology is amazing nowadays.

Akane: Wait, this isn't 3D.

Blaze: If it isn't 3D, then it's what? 4D? It's more advanced than 3D, ya know.

Ginkaku: You're not getting away, Nico!

Ginkaku and Kinkaku then jumped up as our young heroes got away from them before the impact hits them as Miyuki hugged Nico protectively.

Miyuki: Are you okay?

Nico: *nod*

Miyuki: *smiled* Yokatta.

Nico then glanced at Miyuki closely but suddenly, Ginkaku's arm grabbed Nico as Miyuki startled. They jumped out of the roof and landed on it.

Ginkaku: We've got you now, Nico!

Nico feared that her fate was about to seal. Our young heroes then regrouped.

Yayoi: Miyuki-chan! Are you okay?

Miyuki: *nod*

Nao: Is this caused by Wolfrun and the others?

Miyuki: I don't know, but we have to help that girl!

Blaze: Then let's do this quickly and take those horned dudes out!

Candy: Minna, transform-kuru!

They nodded as the girls pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Happy and Blaze then jumped up and started to attack.

Blaze: Hey!

They looked up and noticed their fists are ready to punch them as they threw their fist but Ginkaku blocked their fists with his gourd. Happy and Blaze then back off further as the others regrouped.

Happy: Let that girl go!

Ginkaku: Who are you?! You challenging the great Kinkaku-sama and Ginkaku-sama?

Peace: Eh? Kinkaku and Ginkaku from Journey to the West?

Kinkaku: That's right! If you get in our way, then prepare for a bruising!

Blaze: Don't make me laugh, fat boy! If it's a bruise you want, it's a bruise you'll get! C'mon, girls!

Our young heroes readied their stances as Ginkaku and Kinkaku readied their gourds.

Ginkaku and Kinkaku: Suck them in, Crimson Gourds!

The gourds started to suck them in and Happy is about to suck in but Blaze caught her hand.

Blaze: Beauty, cover those gourds!

Beauty: Understood!

Beauty created two large icicle shards and launched them towards the gourds' opening and the gourds sucked them in. Ginkaku and Kinkaku glared at them as Sunny and March charged towards them. Ginkaku backed off, only for Sunny and March fight Kinkaku. The people at the exposition glanced at the site, wondering if this is some kind of show as one of them asked. Back at the battle site, Peace thrusted Ginkaku with her palm and pushed him further away, sending him to the river.

Kinkaku: Ginkaku!

Suddenly, a pink light snatched Niko from Kinkaku's grasp as he noticed. He then noticed Happy got Niko in her arms. Niko opened her eyes and noticed Happy saved her. But suddenly, Kinkaku used the gourd to prevent them from escaping.

Kinkaku: You're not getting away!

Blaze suddenly punched Kinkaku into his face and slashed his torso.

Blaze: Not on my watch, horn boy!

But that didn't stop him from sucking them. Sunny got Happy but she didn't get Nico.

Sunny: Oh, no!

Nico was sucked into the gourd.

Kinkaku: I got her!

Blaze was angry and he punched him with his uppercut before he kicked the gourd to Beauty.

Blaze: Beauty!

He passed to Beauty before she passed it to March.

Beauty: March!

She passed it to March before she passed it to Peace.

March: Peace!

She passed it to Peace further and she got it before she make a peace sign.

Peace: I got the Crimson Gourd!

Happy: Nice, Peace! *thumbs up*

Blaze then sensed something from the river and his eyes widened.

Blaze: Peace, watch out!

Suddenly, Ginkaku emerged from the river, having his gourd ready.

Ginkaku: Take this!

Peace gasped at that happened. Before that happen, the flame shot towards Ginkaku's gourd and the gourd absorbed the flame. It was Sunny's flame and she kicked the gourd up into the air. Blaze caught the gourd and he can sensed that the gourd is overheated.

Blaze: Heh! Looks like I can handle this one since Sunny's flame make it overheated, let's see if I can try like Son Goku does.

He smirked at Kinkaku and Ginkaku, busying to fight Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty as he begin to use that method.

Blaze: Kinkaku-sama and Ginkaku-sama!

Kinkaku and Ginkaku: Huh?!

Suddenly, the gourd suddenly absorbing Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

Blaze: So which one of you fat boys wants to be Marchenland's Biggest Loser?

Kinkaku: Stop! Stop THAT!

Blaze: Sorry pal, the show's start.

The gourd then sucked Kinkaku in.

Blaze: You've been eliminated.

The gourd's absorption became even stronger like a storm and Happy hanging on the tree tightly and Sunny and Peace hanging pm the bench as Ginkaku hanging on the bench tightly for his life.

Ginkaku: Can you stop that already?!

The gourd sucked Ginkaku in and the gourd stopped it's absorption and it cooled down itself as Blaze caught it with his mischievous smirk.

Blaze: Congratulations. You win.

He then caught Happy as she fell from the tree.

Happy: We're saved.

Blaze: You alright, Happy?

Happy: Yeah, I'm okay.

Unknown to them, some of the black creatures like the one from earlier came out of Kinkaku's gourd as the one from earlier emerged from the ground. The small black creature jumped to the big one before they submerged to the ground. Then, everything went back to normal. Now to our young heroes, back to their civil form, Miyuki is helping Nico getting out of the gourd as Blaze, Akane, Yayoi and Nao helping her. Blaze is glancing at Ginkaku's gourd as he knocked it since he sealed it completely with his ninja seal tag.

Blaze: It's like an All-You-Can-Eat buffet. *glanced at Miyuki in the gourd* Miyuki, you ready to pull?

Miyuki: Ready!

Akane: Here we go, Miyuki!

Miyuki: Okay, Akane-chan!

Miyuki, Blaze, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: Se, no!

Akane and Yayoi is starting to pulled Miyuki out of the gourd, along with Nico from the inside while Nao and Blaze hold the gourd. They successfully pulled out of them but Akane and Yayoi tripped down to the ground. Nico fell onto Miyuki's lap as her book that she hold fell into her face.

Miyuki: Itai~...

Nico: *swirly eyes* Itai... Thank you for saving me...

Nico shook off and smiled at Miyuki. Then, she recognized Miyuki back at the theater.

Nico: Eh? You were at the movie theater!

Miyuki: *smiled* I'm Miyuki Hoshizora!

Nico: I see. Are these two girls behind you all right?

She turned around and shocked that Akane and Yayoi were tripped from the pull. Nico giggled as she smiled at them.

Nico: I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Nico. Nice to meet you.

Miyuki: Nice to meet you, too. Here's your book back.

Miyuki handed the book over to Nico.

Nico: Thank you.

Then, Miyuki noticed this book as she think she know this book somewhere from before.

Miyuki: This book...

Candy: What's the matter-kuru?

Miyuki: I feel like I've seen this book before.

Nico then held her book dearly as Miyuki started to think about it but doesn't ring a bell, it seems.

Miyuki: Maybe I'm mistaken?

Akane: *hold Miyuki's shoulder* But we were so surprised! You popped out of the screen all of the sudden!

Nico: I was surprised, too! Suddenly, I was in this world.

All: This world?

Nico: *nod* Yes. I'm from the World of Picture Books.

All: Ehh? The World of Picture Books...

Suddenly, they were surprised as Miyuki's and Yayoi's eyes sparkled with excitement while Blaze, Candy, Akane and Nao were surprised.

Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: The World of Picture Books?!

Then, Nico nodded in response nervously.

Akane: You sure it's not a theme park?

Nico: No.

Miyuki: There's a World of Picture Books?!

Nico: *smiled* I can take you there if you want.

Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane, Yayoi and Nao: Really?!

Nico: Of course. Er-hem! Well then, let's go to the World of Picture Books!

When Nico snapped her fingers, a dimensional hole appeared around them. Suddenly, they fell into the hole as Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Akane and Nao screeched as they kept falling. Then, lots of colorful lights and flowers appeared in front of them and Candy, Blaze, Yayoi and Reika were surprised, though one of the flower startled Akane and Nao as it lunged on them. As they flied through the dimensions, Miyuki looked closely at something in front of her. Suddenly, she was shocked that there's a giant colorful whale in front of her. Our young heroes were shocked altogether and the whale swallowed them whole. The whale then rose itself up into the air like a dolphin rose from the ocean and spout our young heroes out from it's spout. Nico then grabbed Miyuki's and Blaze's arm as she smiled at them. Then, a book-like doorway appeared in front of them and it opened itself as everyone entered the doorway, wondered what's inside the World of Picture Books as Miyuki, Blaze, Candy, Yayoi and Reika were excited. Now at the other side of the world, they came out of the doorway as the doorway disappeared itself. At first, they felt like they were floated like the air but suddenly, they fall. Luckily, the rainbow materialized and they landed on it safely yet roughly (as Miyuki landed on the rainbow clumsily).

Nico: Welcome to the World of Picture Books!

They glanced at the World of Picture Books, the land where the fairy tales exist, in amazement. Miyuki, Blaze and Yayoi were even more amazed.

Blaze: This is the World of Picture Books? That was amazing!

Miyuki: Sugoi~!

Yayoi: *pointed at the castle* Is that Cinderella's castle?

Miyuki: *glanced at Yayoi with excitement* Really?!

Miyuki and Yayoi looked at many areas of the World of Picture Books excitedly as Blaze smiled in excitement.

Nico: Many characters from the picture books live here.

Nao: So there's another world like Marchenland...

Blaze: I didn't know that.

Candy: I didn't know, either-kuru!

Nico: There's more. *crouched in front of Candy* You can become the main character in a picture book, and experience their stories! Oh, yes! Why don't you all try it out?

Miyuki, who loves fairy tales more than everyone, heard the whole thing about being the main character of the stories and experience it as she turned around with her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Miyuki: Experience?! *went to Nico* I can become Cinderella?!

Nico was surprised by Miyuki's excitement but she smiled at her anyway.

Nico: Yes. Do you like Cinderella?

Miyuki: *grinned* I love it!

Nico's smile lowered a bit but her smile didn't fade.

Nico: I see. *stood up* Then you can be Cinderella.

Miyuki: Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!

Nico: Then what about the others?

Akane: Me! I've always wanted to be the brave Issun-boshi!

Yayoi: I want to be Son Goku who rides on the Nimbus Cloud!

Nao: I want to eat all of the good food at the Dragon Palace! So maybe I can be Urashima?

Blaze: I want to be Jack who climbs the beanstalk!

Reika: I have to be the hero of justice, Momotaro!

Candy: *jumped with excitement* I...I want to be...

Akane: A little piglet?

Candy: *shocked and glared at Akane* You're so mean-kuru! I want to be the princess, too-kuru!

Nico glanced at our young heroes with her smile as they laughed together.

Nico: Seems like you've all made a decision. Well, here we go!

Nico then snapped her fingers and our young heroes then covered by the spheres, surprising them, as the spheres floating above the rainbow bridge.

Nico: Please enjoy the world inside the stories!

The spheres then separated to six different world of stories that they wished to be. The wind then blew towards Nico as her smile faded into an unknown emotion.

Nico: It seems Miyuki forgot about her promise.

Suddenly, the dark being materialized itself from her shadow as it's red eyes glowed gleamy.

Nico: You liar...

Now at the world of Cinderella, somewhere inside the house, Miyuki and Candy suddenly came out from the chimney and slammed their faces into the wall clumsily. Miyuki got up and looked at herself that her clothes suddenly changed by the time she arrived.

Miyuki: My clothes changed.

Then, she realized as her eyes sparkled.

Miyuki: Maybe I've become...

Suddenly, someone appeared from behind and covered Miyuki with pile of clothes as Candy shook herself and glanced at something happened.

Voice: Why are you resting, Cinderella?

Miyuki-as Cinderella-popped her out of the clothes and turned to that person behind her. It was the wicked stepmother.

Stepmother: You have a lot of work to do! *smirked* Prepare for work!

Miyuki: Y-Yes...

Miyuki and Candy then doing the chores at the house-laundry, dishes, cleaning the floors-under the wicked stepmother's watch. Miyuki then got tired from cleaning the floor.

Miyuki: I'm tired... *smiled cutely* But Cinderella won't lose here!

At the world of Journey to the West, Yayoi-as the Monkey King Son Goku-riding the Nimbus Cloud throughout the mountains and valley excitedly. The monkeys of the on the valley then looked at Yayoi but she speed up and almost rammed on the monkeys as they almost fell down from the branches as Yayoi apologized after she ascended the Nimbus Cloud.

Yayoi: Sorry!

Yayoi then left the mountains as she tried to find her companions in the story.

Yayoi: Now, time to search for my friends and head to Tenjiku!

At the world of Momotaro, Reika-as Momotaro-came out from her peach after the grandparents found the giant peach on the river and brought it back to their home.

Reika: I was born from the peach! *made a sign of peach before strike a pose* My name is Momotaro!

The grandparents applaused as Reika glanced at them.

Reika: Oji-sama, Oba-sama. Leave those demons to me! Time for me to head off to the Island of Demons!

Grandmother: *glanced at grandfather* Thank goodness, Oji-san.

Grandfather: *nod* Yes.

Grandmother then gave Reika a bag of kibi dangos.

Grandmother: Here. Take these kibi dangos.

Grandfather: *nod* Yes.

At the world of Jack and the Beanstalk, Blaze-as Jack-climbing up the giant beanstalk that has overnight to the giant's castle.

Blaze: The name's Jack and I'm climbing the beanstalk to the giant's castle so that I can steal some golds, some treasures from the giant so that me and my mother won't strave to death.

Blaze then finally arrived at the giant's castle.

Blaze: Well, I hope the giant's wife is in the house. Time to bust in.

At the world of Issun-boshi, Akane-as Issun-boshi-sailing to the city at the downriver with a soup bowl as a boat and a chopstick as an oar. She wiped the sweats from her head with her hand, thinking this won't go anywhere if this keeps up.

Akane: I'm not getting anywhere at this rate. But Issun-boshi will not give up like this!

Determined that she'll never give up, Akane continued to sail down to the city.

Akane: I'm gonna be big!

At the world of Taro Urashima, Nao-as Taro Urashima-noticed the children bullied the sea turtle and grabbed them.

Nao: Enough! Stop bullying the turtle! If you won't stop... Take this!

Nao then tickled the children as they laughed from tickling before she let them go.

Children: Run away!

They ran away from her and laughed as Nao checked on the turtle.

Nao: Are you all right?

Turtle: Yes-kame! As thanks for saving me, let me take you to the Dragon Palace-kame.

Nao: *grinned* I've been waiting for this!

Back to the world of Cinderella, Nico appeared at the roof of the castle, still wearing an unknown emotion in her face.

Nico: It'll be better if all of you just loses your smiles.

Then, she put some sort of magic on the book that she always hold. Suddenly, the same dark being appeared from her shadow and the sky filled with dark clouds, continuing the spell. At the house, Miyuki and Candy were cleaning the floors while humming. Candy wondered why Miyuki always smiling even after being abused by the wicked stepmother and the Ugly Sisters.

Candy: Why are you so happy after getting bullied-kuru?

Miyuki: *wiped the sweat from her head* Because I'm Cinderella! After I get bullied, the Fairy Godmother will show up...

Then, she imagined that the Fairy Godmother cast a magic on Miyuki, turning her into a beautiful princess like Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming at the ball, left a glass slipper on the stairway during midnight and finally, wearing a glass slipper that recognized that she is Cinderella.

Miyuki: Then I'll meet the prince at the ball... Then this...and that... And finally~...

And she imagined that she and Prince Charming eventually wed and lived happily ever after. The cutest smile on Miyuki's face appeared as she kept imagining as Candy sweatdropped.

Miyuki: Ultra Happy~!

Just then, someone knocked the door, caught Miyuki's and Candy's attention.

Candy: Someone's here-kuru.

Miyuki: *got up suddenly* Maybe it's the Fairy Godmother?! Coming~!

As Miyuki opened the door, she was shocked that the person who knocked the door isn't the Fairy Godmother but a man who hold the pumpkin with his grin.

Miyuki: Don't tell me you're...! *paused for a second* Who are you again?

Man: I was born from the peach! *made a sign of peach before strike a pose* My name is Momotaro!

Miyuki and Candy then blinked at Momotaro.

Miyuki: Momotaro...

At the world of Momotaro, Reika is on the journey to the Island of Demons while she greeted the people politely on her way. Then, she found a talking dog, monkey and pheasant, chewing on the food delightfully as she greet them.

Reika: Hello there. My name is Momotaro. I will give you some of my kibi dangos if you agree to help me on my quest...

Dog, monkey and pheasant: No!

Reika: Eh?

Dog: We got dangos from the Dragon Palace! We don't need yours.

Reika: Dangos from the Dragon Palace?

Dog: That's right! So soft and fluffy!

Monkey: Just the right sweetness and a nice aroma!

Pheasant: It's a taste you can't forget after you eat one!

Dog, monkey and pheasant: Its name is... Taro Urashima's Dragon Palace Dango!

Just then, Taro Urashima appeared behind the talking animals with a tray of dangos.

Taro Urashima: Try some!

Reika: *shocked* Taro Urashima?!

Taro Urashima: Yes.

Reika: Why is Urashima-san here?

Taro Urashima: I don't really know myself. I helped the turtle and received this treasure chest. I opened it and found dangos inside. And after I shared some with these fellas...

Dog, monkey and pheasant: We became Urashima-san's followers!

Reika: No way... But weren't you supposed to go to the Dragon Palace?

Taro Urashima: I thought that was going to happen after I helped the turtle... I guess the world isn't that kind.

Reika: This can't be happening...

At the world of Taro Urashima, Nao is riding on the turtle and now she's under the sea. She was amazed as she witnesses lots of sea creatures under the ocean.

Nao: Waaahh~! Sugoi~!

Turtle: We can see the Dragon Palace!

They arrived at the Dragon Palace and Nao dismounted, waved goodbye to the turtle in gratitude.

Nao: Arigato, kame-san~!

Then she turned to the entrance and entered it, looking around the hallway.

Nao: Otohime-san is waiting for me inside! A banquet with the fish!

She arrived at the banquet and noticed a person as the excitement appeared on Nao's face.

Nao: Are you Otohime-sama?

As that person turned around, it turns out to be a pig, eating the food. Nao was then paused for a second at that person. Then two more person appeared-a monkey and a kappah.

Monkey: Who are you?

Nao: I'm Taro Urashima...

Suddenly, she shocked that all of the food are gone.

Nao: All of the foods are gone! *disappointed* I was looking forward to it... *looked at them* Who are you guys?

Monkey: You'll faint in shock!

They jumped up and landed in front of Nao as they started their introductions.

Monkey: I'm Son Goku!

Kappah: I'm Sha Gojyo!

Pig: I'm Cho Hakkai!

Goku: The three of us are...

Then, they striked a pose.

Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai: Team Saiyuki!

Nao: *shocked* Why is Son Goku at the Dragon Palace?!

Goku: I don't know!

Gojyo: All of a sudden we were here under the sea.

Nao: Why did this happen?

Goku: I don't know!

Hakkai: *oink* I know! This is the place we're looking for-Tenjiku!

Goku and Gojyo were surprised that they're at Tenjiku, didn't realized that they're not in Tenjiku but in Dragon Palace.

Goku: You're right! That's why there was so much good food here!

Then, they danced victoriously.

Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai: Tenjiku for the win!

Nao: I said this place is the Dragon Palace! Somehow the stories are getting all mixed up?

At the world of Journey to the West, Yayoi arrived at somewhere sinister.

Yayoi: This place is...the Island of Demons~?!

She arrived at the Island of Demons as she asked the Nimbus Cloud.

Yayoi: Are my friends in there?

The Nimbus Cloud said it doesn't know if her companion is inside the island.

Yayoi: Eh? You don't know?!

Then, she quietly entered the island and calling.

Yayoi: Excuse me! Is anyone here~?

Suddenly, a flock of bats appeared from above and bad things happened, boulders appeared from the cave's ceiling and Yayoi and the Nimbus Cloud dodged them.

Yayoi: Let's get out of here, Nimbus Cloud!

Yayoi then noticed a boulder is going to crush her. But suddenly, a tiny boy appeared and he destroyed the boulder with the needle as a sword before he landed on Yayoi's head.

Boy: Are you all right?

Yayoi: *glanced at the boy* Who are you?

Boy: I'm Issun-boshi!

Yayoi: Issun?

Issun-boshi: We have to get out of here!

Suddenly, a boulder crushed next to them and they fell into the hole. They kept falling until they landed on the place where many treasures are.

Yayoi: Itai...

As Yayoi is getting up, something is falling from a pile of treasures.

Yayoi: Are you oka-OW!

A mallet hit on her head and then Issun-boshi. Suddenly, Issun-boshi started to grow until he grew into the size of a child. He was surprised as he looked at himself.

Issun-boshi: I turned big!

Yayoi: Isn't that the Miracle Mallet?

Issun-boshi: The rumored mallet? *realized something important* This is not good! I was in the middle of searching for the kidnapped princess! Have you seen the princess?

Yayoi: No...

Issun-boshi: ...I see...

Then, Yayoi got an idea.

Yayoi: How about we look for her together?

Issun-boshi: Eh? Really?

Yayoi: *smiled* Yes.

Issun-boshi: *smiled back* You're a nice person!

Yayoi giggled at Issun-boshi but then she realized that if this event does happened in Journey to the West.

Yayoi: Did this happen in Journey to the West?

At the world of Issun-boshi, Akane is riding on the swallow to search for the princess.

Akane: All right! Time to look for the princess!

The swallow glided down in the mid-air as Akane felt excited but as the swallow lifted itself up into the air, Akane lost her balance and fell from the swallow's back.

Akane: No way! Why is this happening?!

She fell into the tree branch and then bounced into the servant's head and bounced into the other direction. The servant wondered if it was a spirit or something. Akane then bumped into the boy and landed on the floor. The boy noticed Akane below him and grabbed her with his hand.

Boy: Hm? I never seen you before. Who are you?

Akane shook herself up and noticed a boy wearing the poor clothing glancing at her.

Akane: Eh? You asked me? I'm Issun-boshi! Who are you?

Boy: I'm Jack. Hmm... I thought this place had some giants here.

Akane: Giants? You mean demons?

Jack: No. Giants. You see, when I climb up into the sky, I was arrived at the giant's castle. But then, I ended up here.

Akane: I see. But, have you seen the princess?

Jack: The princess? *shook his head* No.

Akane: *shocked* Eh?! Why did this happen? What's going on? Nande yanen?!

At the world of Jack and the Beanstalk, Blaze is sneaking around the giant's castle without having the giant noticing him as he looked for the giant's treasure.

Blaze: Hmm... It should be around here somewhere.

As he looked around, he accidentally bumped into a young lady in an elegant dress and they both fell down. He shook himself up and noticed a lady on the floor.

Blaze: I'm sorry, miss! I should've look where I'm going!

Lady: No, it's all right. I am sorry.

He offered his hand to her and she accepted it, helping her getting up. He glanced at the lady and wondered, why is she here? He knew she don't belong here but how? Then he noticed the glass slippers she's wearing.

Blaze: (Glass slippers? Then that means...)

The lady then glanced back at him as well, wondering the same thing before she asked him.

Lady: Who are you?

Blaze: I'm Bl-I mean Jack.

Lady: Oh. *smiled* I'm Cinderella.

Blaze: Wha? Cinderella? (Why is she at the giant's castle? This isn't part of the story, is it?)

Cinderella: Excuse me. Uhm...

Blaze: *snapped out of it* Huh? Ah! Yes?

Cinderella: Is this the castle where the ball should hold?

Blaze: Sadly, no. We're in giant's castle.

Cinderella: Huh? Then, did you know where is it?

Blaze: *shook his head* No, I'm sorry. But why is it that you're here?

Cinderella: I was heading to the ball and all of the sudden... I was here. This means... *teared up* the prince won't like me!

Blaze was shocked that Cinderella is crying, feared that they'll caught the giant's attention.

Blaze: Uh, Cinderella! Don't cry! I'll get you to the ball as soon as possible! Just don't cry, okay? (Oh, man! This is bad!)

At the world of Cinderella, Momotaro offered a kibi dango to Miyuki and Candy.

Momotaro: My famous product, kibi dango.

Miyuki and Candy: Ittadakimasu~!

They ate the kibi dangos and their eyes sparkled cutely as they felt taste of kibi dangos are truly delicious.

Miyuki: Oishi~!

Momotaro: I see. I'll be going now.

Miyuki: Huh? Where are you going?

Momotaro: Isn't it obvious? *pointed at the castle* To the castle of demons!

Miyuki and Candy: *shocked* Eh?!

Momotaro: I will take care of the demons! Time to rid the world of them!

Miyuki: Stoooop!

Miyuki then tugged Momotaro's clothes, stopping him from advancing.

Momotaro: What are you doing?!

Miyuki: There are no demons here! And why are you even here?!

Momotaro: I don't know! I should have been heading to the Island of Demons. But all of the sudden, I was brought here by that mysterious vegetable!

Then, he realized that if this is all the demons' doing.

Momotaro: Is this the work of a demon?! *narrowed his eyes* Curses! Just you wait, demons!

Miyuki: That's Cinderella's castle!

Momotaro is attempting to go to the castle but Miyuki stopped him by tugging his clothes.

Miyuki: Mo! WHAT'S GOING ON HEEERREEEEE?!

At the castle's roof, Nico witnessed everything as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

Nico: Let's take things one step further.

Suddenly, the dark being suddenly materialized from Momotaro's shadow. Including every fairy tale characters that our young heroes met. Blaze then noticed that dark being inside Cinderella's shadow.

Blaze: What's this?

Momotaro noticed it as well and the dark being suddenly swallowed him as Miyuki and Candy shocked. Including Issun-boshi, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo, Taro Urashima, the talking animals, Jack and Cinderella.

Yayoi: Issun-boshi-san?!

The black glob then materialized itself and Issun-boshi appeared but a different person, as he had bat wings. At the world of Jack and the Beanstalk, Cinderella then got bigger into a size of giant as Blaze witnessed this.

Blaze: What the hell is this?!

Cinderella: Unforgivable! *faced Blaze closer* The reason I won't be able to enter the ball...

The talking animals were then hurled towards Reika as she dodged.

Taro Urashima: The reason I couldn't go to the Dragon Palace...

Issun-boshi: The reason the Princess got kidnapped...

Goku: The reason we fell into the sea...

Jack: The reason I couldn't get the riches to my mother...

Momotaro: Everything was your fault!

Miyuki: What are you talking about?

Momotaro: Let me exorcise the demon out of you!

Miyuki and Candy were shocked that Momotaro drew his sword attempted to kill her. She started to run away as Momotaro chased her.

Miyuki: The stories are all messed up now!

Yayoi is trying to reason with Issun-boshi but he didn't listen to her.

Yayoi: Stop it, Issun-boshi-san!

Issun-boshi: I won't forgive you!

Issun-boshi then try to hammer Yayoi with the mallet but she dodged. Nao swam back up to the surface and run as Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai chased her.

Nao: What's going on here?!

Reika is then chased by Taro Urashima and the talking animals. In front of her, the Big Bad Wolf is going to blow one of the Three Little Pigs' house made of straw.

Big Bad Wolf: Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your little house in!

Reika: Don't do it!

The little pig and the Big Bad Wolf noticed Reika was chased by Taro Urashima and the talking animals. As they looked aside, they were shocked and noticed the giant Cinderella and Jack came in as they ran away in fear as Cinderella crushed the little pig's house. Reika then noticed two more characters chased after her.

Reika: Who are those?

Then, Blaze appeared beside Reika.

Blaze: That's Cinderella! And she think she won't be able to enter the ball because of me!

And Akane hopped onto Reika's head.

Akane: And that one is Jack! He mistook me as I stood in his way of getting the riches to his mom!

Reika: *shocked* Eh?!

Somewhere at the valley, Nico witnessed this scene when the evil smile appeared on her face. Our young heroes were in trouble of being chased by the corrupted main character of the stories.

Miyuki: Help me~!

Nao: Why...?

Reika: ...did this happen?

Blaze: When will this stop?!

Suddenly, Miyuki and Yayoi rammed on each other and fell down as Blaze, Akane, Nao and Reika noticed them as they went to them.

Nao: Miyuki-chan! Yayoi-chan!

Miyuki: Nao-chan! Reika-chan! Blaze!

Blaze: Thank goodness you're all right!

Akane: Hey! I'm here, too!

Then, they noticed they were surrounded by the main characters that was being possessed.

Momotaro: You won't get away anymore.

Blaze: *gritted his teeth* Now what?!

Miyuki: They are all main characters in their stories.

Yayoi: Issun-boshi-san thought I kidnapped the princess...

Nao: They chased me here, too.

Miyuki: Everyone, too?

Blaze: Hey, Cinderella! It's not me who let you ended up in the giant's castle and missing the ball!

Cinderella: Liar!

Cinderella started to punch our young heroes but it was stopped by someone's brutal strength.

Person: I thought you guys were never gonna get here.

Our young heroes and Cinderella noticed someone's in the way. Goku seems recognized who it is.

Goku: That's...!

That person turned out to be a bull-like humanoid as he punched her fist away. Then, two more characters appeared. One is a blue ogre while other was a green ogre.

Bull: What are you all doing?!

Miyuki: You guys are...?

Bull: I'm Gyuumaoh from Journey to the West!

Blue ogre: I'm Aooni from Issun-boshi!

Green ogre: I'm the ogre from Momotaro!

Reika: Why are the villians helping us?

Gyuumaoh: That's not the reason we're here. We came to see why the stories have gotten all messed up. *pointed at Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai* You! What about continuing our stories?!

Hakkai: *shrugged* The stories aren't going to continue. *oink*

Gyuumaoh: What...?

Goku: There will be no happy endings or bad endings. The stories aren't ending, ya know.

Our young heroes were shocked that the stories doesn't continue and they won't have happy endings or bad endings.

Nao: No happy endings...

Reika: ...or bad endings?

Miyuki: The stories won't end?

Yayoi: So, the stories will stay messed up like this?

Then, Gyuumaoh stomped on the ground angrily with his fist tightened.

Gyuumaoh: If you guys are all giving up on your stories and stopping them from progressing, then we won't have a chance to show up! That's unforgivable!

The three villains of the stories charged towards the possessed main characters.

Reika: Minna-san!

Blaze: Everything's screwed up here!

Candy: The stories and the main characters in them have all gotten messed up-kuru! There must be a reason behind all of this-kuru!

Blaze: Reason?

Blaze then used his right eye and scanned them. He was terrified that they were possessed by darkness-the dark being that possessed them.

Blaze: They were possessed by those shadow thingy?!

Miyuki then remembered how the main character changed completely, knowing that they were possessed by the dark being.

Miyuki: The black shadow turned Momotaro all weird!

Yayoi: Then, Issun-boshi-san, too...

Nao: If we can release those shadows, then they will return to normal?

Blaze: Maybe, but we gotta try by fighting them. Not only those shadows that possessed them, but the evil heart that controls them.

Miyuki: *nod* You're right, Blaze. It's worth a try to free them.

The girls then pulled out their Smile Pact and started to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade as he take out the outfit, revealed his original outfit.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Sunny was shocked that even she transformed, she's still tiny.

Sunny: Hey! I didn't return to normal!

Then, they noticed that Cinderella is attacking them. They dodged her fist as Blaze running up through her arms.

Blaze: Okay! Time for the 'Giant Slayer'! C'mon, baby!

Cinderella is then trying to swat Blaze but he dodged it. Sunny was then tried to attack Jack but she dodged it instead when he used his axe on her. She then climbed up on the handle and tried to attack him. He then tried to shook her off, sent her flying into the air. Hakkai charged towards Gyuumaoh but he stopped him with only one hand while he blocked Goku's attack with his other hand.

Gyuumaoh: Return to normal, you fools!

He then noticed Gojyo is attacking Gyuumaoh but March stood in his way and blocked his attack by using her kick. Gyuumaoh then looked aside.

Gyuumaoh: I won't say thank you.

Beauty was having a hard time with the talking animals.

Beauty: How can we release the shadows?

Happy and the green ogre didn't attack but instead running away from the attack Momotaro. That goes the same to Peace and Aooni, running away from Issun-boshi as he kept attacking. Cinderella then glanced at Blaze, smirking while whistling, stood on her palm.

Blaze: That's one big princess! What's your mama been feeding you?

Then, he noticed Sunny flew towards Blaze as he grabbed her with his finger.

Blaze: Woah, Sunny! You look like little toy!

Sunny: Nande yanen! Stop comparing me!

Then, they turned around and noticed Peace and Aooni flew towards them and rammed on Blaze, accidentally released Sunny from his fingers and letting her landed on Cinderella's finger and Issun-boshi started to attack them but he accidentally hammered Cinderella's palm. Suddenly, a flash of light shined brightly around them. Blaze, Peace and Aooni were on the ground and Sunny and Cinderella landed on Aooni. Suddenly, the shadow left Cinderella's body and turned into the same black creature from earlier. Sunny grabbed it and examined it, wondering what it is. Blaze stood up and shook his head and looked at the black creature.

Sunny: What's this?

Cinderella then woke up and looked around the area.

Cinderella: Where am I?

Sunny: Oh? You're back to normal?

Blaze: Nice to see you're back, Cinderella.

Sunny: *glanced at the black creature* So this is that shadow's true form?

Blaze: Must be. This is the dark being that controls Cinderella and the others.

Blaze then noticed Jack is started to attack them. He then dashed behind him and attacked his neck with his chop, causing him fell unconcious. The black creature left his body and Blaze grabbed it tightly.

Blaze: Just as I thought.

Suddenly, Nico clapped her hands and caught everyone's attention. The black creatures released their grips (as one of them headbutted Sunny) and they jumped into Nico's shadow.

Nico: The ever-exciting World of Picture Books! Is everyone here fun?

Happy: Nico-chan!

Sunny: Thank goodness you're here!

Nico: Did something happen?

Happy: The stories are getting all messed up! The characters aren't returning to normal and the stories aren't ending!

Nico: They can't return to normal? That won't be necessary.

Happy: Eh?

Blaze: What are you talking about?

Nico: Because I messed them up.

Blaze: *shocked* Say what?!

Gyuumaoh: So, you're the one who caused this!

Happy: Why did you do that?!

Nico: Why? It's all your fault, Miyuki.

Happy: Me?

Nico: *angered* You broke our promise!

Happy: Promise?

Sunny: What's going on?

Blaze: What did she mean about 'broke our promise'?

Nico showed the book that she held to them.

Nico: Do you remember now?

She then flipped the pages to the page that left page contains Nico in it while the right page that was torn apart. As Happy looked at the pages, she remembered that time she read the book and made a promise to it when she was a child.

Happy: It can't be!

Nico: Miyuki promised me that she'd draw what happens next in my story. But she never did. *saddened* I've been waiting for so long...

Happy: Nico-chan! Ano...

Nico: I hate you!

Happy was both shocked and saddened that Nico exclaimed that she hates her.

Nico: I hate you, Miyuki! I hate it when you smile even more! That's why I messed up the stories in your favorite picture books! I wanted to make you sad! Just lose that smile already!

Suddenly, the dark being emerged from Nico's shadow and the remaining possessed main characters of the stories' eyes glowed red. Blaze then sensed that dark being emerged from Nico's shadow.

Blaze: That thing! Was that...?

The dark being enveloped Nico and they both disappeared.

Sunny: Hey! Wait!

Beauty: *glanced at Happy* Who is Nico exactly?

Happy didn't answered to Beauty due to the shock after what Nico just said.

Beauty: Happy?

Voice: Prepare yourself!

Blaze and Beauty turned around and noticed Momotaro is going to attack them but the green ogre get in his way and blocked the attack.

Green ogre: Leave them to us! Go after that girl!

Beauty: But...!

Blaze: We can't just leave you guys like that!

Gyuumaoh: That's enough! Just go already!

Gyuumaoh and Aooni flung our young heroes further away to where Nico was going. Blaze looked behind as he worried about them, with his teeth gritted with worriedness.

Blaze: Damn...! Good luck!

Gyuumaoh and Aooni watched them flung away by them before they turned to the remaining possessed main characters.

Gyuumaoh: Well then... *smirked* Still cruising for a bruising?

Back to our young heroes, they were landed at somewhere that looks like a town or village that some of them shaped like a mushroom. Happy got up first as she looked at the town silently, then Sunny, groggily getting up.

Sunny: Is everyone okay?

Before she can get up, a shoe flung towards her head. She held her head painfully and glared at someone who flung the shoe.

Sunny: What was that for?!

She was then stopped glaring at not just one but two person. It was a pink bear and a blue bear with wings on them, quarreling at each other.

Pink bear: I hate you!

Blue bear: I hate you even more!

Pink bear" What did you say?!

The pink bear flung the shoe at the blue bear but it flung at Sunny's forehead instead, knocking her down.

Blaze, Peace, March and Beauty: Sunny!

March: *looked at the bears* Hey, you two! Stop that!

She then went to those bears and tried to stop them fighting as Blaze helped her getting up and rubbed her forehead with the ointment.

Blaze: You okay?

Sunny: Jeez... What's going on?

Blaze: *looked around* Where are we anyway?

Happy then went to them, remembered everything.

Happy: This is the world inside Nico-chan's picture book. I've remembered everything.

Everyone glancing at her when Happy said she remembered everthing.

March: What did you remember?

Beauty: Happy, who is Nico-chan exactly?

Happy: Nico-chan is...the main character of a picture book I found when I was little.

Peace: The main character of a picture book?

March: What kind of story was it?

Happy then tells the story about the book involving Nico in it.

Happy: Like her name, Nico-chan is a girl who always smiling. The animals who didn't get along with each other... become friends with Nico-chan's smile. And one day, the Demon King who hates smile broughts Nico-chan away. The smile disappears from the animal's face, continued to fight with each other. And then, Nico-chan was trapped inside the Demon Castle.

Peace: What happened to Nico-chan?

Happy: I don't know. The pages were torn out. The story never ended. That's why I...

Blaze: You promised Nico to draw the rest and replaced the torn pages into a happy ending?

Happy nodded in response as she remembered the time when she was young that she promised the book that she'll draw the rest of the story.

*flashback*

Young Miyuki got an idea about how to end the story into a one happy ending.

Young Miyuki: I'll draw the rest! *smiled happily* It's a promise!

She then started to draw some pictures that she'll give the story into a true ending but the drawing doesn't look too well to her. She pouted and threw the picture away.

Happy: *voice-over* So I thought about drawing the rest... But it didn't turned out very well. So I gave up.

*flashback ended*

Peace: That was the promise, right?

Happy: *nod* Yeah. It's all my fault. I couldn't follow through on my promise and all of this happened.

Peace: Happy...

Sunny then started to getting up as Blaze helped her.

Sunny: Miyuki.

She then lunged at Happy and hugged her tightly, fell into the ground as the others shocked.

March: Hey! Sunny!

Blaze: Whacha' doin'?

Happy and Sunny then getting up as Happy scatched the back of her head painfully. Then, Sunny make Happy's face into a smile with her finger.

Sunny: Smile! Or happiness will be gone! *grinned* Smile! Smile!

Happy: Sunny?

Sunny: This isn't like you. Usually you are better than this. More headstrong. Well, I guess after hearing someone say that she hates you does bring a big shock.

Happy glanced at Sunny when she listened to what she said as March put the bears down and petted them gently.

March: That's right. One of your good points is that you are always optimistic.

Candy: That's right-kuru!

Peace: That's right.

Beauty: Yes.

Happy: Everyone...

Then, Blaze placed both his hands on Happy's shoulder with his smile.

Blaze: And there's one thing that you told me since I joined your team, Happy.

Happy: One thing? What is it, Blaze?

Blaze: *grinned* Ultra Happy! Isn't that what you said?

Happy: Ultra...Happy...

Sunny: What do you want to do now?

Happy: ...I... I want...

Happy's determination was then regained on her face, facing her friends.

Happy: I want to apologize! I want to tell Nico-chan I'm sorry! I don't know if she'll forgive me... But, I want Nico-chan to smile again!

Blaze: That's the spirit, Happy!

Sunny: Yosh! That's it!

They got up and everyone smiled at Happy with hopes and determination.

Sunny: Let's go! Let's give Nico-chan her smile back!

Blaze: Then, we'll give her a true happy ending as you promised!

Happy nodded as her smile returned to her face.

Peace: Our target is the Demon King's castle!

Blaze: It might not be easy but we have to push forward to give Nico smile back to her face!

They faced towards the Demon King's castle-their next destination to find Nico-and raced towards it. Meanwhile at the Demon King's castle, Nico has been chased by few of the black creature-which is the Demon King's spawn. She then tripped into the floor and the book flung a bit further. She then getting up and grabbed the book, hold it tightly with a sorrowful look on her face.

Nico: I'll always be waiting. Waiting for you, Miyuki.

But suddenly, Nico then showed her hatred expression on her face.

Nico: I hate you, Miyuki.

Then, a dark, deep voice was heard.

Voice: Hate her more. Hate Miyuki even more.

The dark being then emerged from Nico's shadow, facing her.

Nico: Demon King.

Demon King: Everything is her fault. She broke her promise. Isn't that right, Nico?

Nico then lowered her eyes and held the book tightly.

Nico: Miyuki is wrong here.

Demon King: *smirked* Hmph.

Nico: For everything!

The hatred inside Nico surged throughout her shadow and straight to the Demon King, enlarged him. He then sensed our young heroes were heading to the castle.

Demon King: They're coming. *faced Nico* Go, Nico.

The window opened itself and Nico went out of the room as the Demon King submerged into Nico's shadow.

Demon King: Show them how deep your hatred is!

As for our young heroes, they arrived at the entrance of Demon King's castle, surrounded by large vines. Nico is waiting at the balcony as Happy noticed her, looked up.

Happy: Nico-chan...

Nico: Why are you here?

Happy: *bow* I'm sorry! I promised you that I'd draw what happens next to your story. I'm really sorry!

Nico: Even if you apologize, I still won't forgive you!

A sad expression appeared on Happy's face. But then, Blaze and Sunny patted on her shoulder, smiled a little. Telling her not to give in.

Blaze: Let me talk to her.

Blaze then faced Nico with serious expression.

Blaze: Nico! Happy already apologized to you, give her a break! She truly wanted to draw what happens next in your story, but she done her best. But in her heart, she really wants to draw what happens next! She didn't mean it to break her promise to you! So please, give her a chance!

Nico responds negatively by stomp her feet, making her shadow enlargened and popped out Gyuumaoh, Aooni and the green ogre, surprising them.

March: They're...!

Blaze: Gyuumaoh and the others?!

They fell to in front of our young heroes.

March: Gyuumaoh-san!

Candy: *jumped to Gyuumaoh's arm* Are you okay-kuru?

Gyuumaoh: How shameful. We've been defeated.

Blaze then sensed there's more enemies in the area.

Blaze: I think we got company!

They looked and noticed the controlled main characters (except Cinderella and Jack) appeared on the balcony.

Blaze: Why are you doing this?!

Nico: You do not understand the pain and the sadness I went through!

Happy: Nico-chan!

Nico: Miyuki! You should suffer, too!

Goku and Issun-boshi then charged towards Happy but Sunny and Peace get in their way and blocked the attack.

Happy: Sunny! Peace!

Peace: Leave them to us!

Sunny: Happy, go to Nico-chan! *faced Happy and grinned* Go and apologize until she is satisfied!

Happy: Sunny...

Blaze then placed his hand on Happy's shoulder.

Blaze: Leave these small fries to them and wake their senses, Happy. We gotta reach Nico's heart and her feelings!

Happy: Blaze... *nod* Okay. *glanced at Sunny and Peace* Arigato!

Happy, Blaze, March and Beauty then heading towards the castle as Sunny and Peace keep the controlled main characters occupied.

Sunny: Minna! Protect Happy so she can reach Nico-chan!

Blaze, Peace, March and Beauty: Okay!

Nico was shuddered that they were advancing.

Nico: Stay away! Stay away from me!

Hakkai, Gojyo, Momotaro, Taro Urashima and the talking animals then charged towards Happy, Blaze, March and Beauty. Happy was having a hard time with Hakkai and Gojyo as she kept blocking the attack. Taro Urashima is launching his attack with the talking animals but March threw her fist into the ground and created a vacuum around Happy and her, pushing them away. Blaze then launched few of the Summoned Swords towards Taro Urashima and the talking animals.

March: Go, Happy!

Happy: Thank you, March!

Voice: You can't get past here!

They noticed Momotaro is started to attacking them but Beauty blocked his attack with her ice sword.

Beauty: Happy! Hurry!

Happy: *nod* Okay!

Blaze: Thanks, girls! Let's go, Happy!

Happy: Got it, Blaze!

Happy and Blaze then went forward as Beauty keep Momotaro occupied.

Beauty: Please put away your sword. I do not wish to fight you.

Momotaro: Silence, demon!

Beauty and Momotaro clashed their swords as March is dodging the talking animals' attack but she's having a hard time with them. Sunny is clashing her attack with Issun-boshi and Peace is dodging Goku's attack, though Taro Urashima is just sitting down and enjoying his meal. Happy and Blaze were chased by Hakkai and Gojyo. He then stayed behind fired the Mana Bullet towards them.

Happy: Blaze!

Blaze: Go now, Happy! I'll keep 'em busy! Just reach towards Nico!

Happy: Blaze... *nod* Arigato!

Blaze nodded back as Happy went towards the castle. Blaze then drew his Dreamblade as he clashed his attack towards both of them.

Blaze: Oink all you want, fatty! It's only natural that you should be sacrifice to the altar...if the evil completely took over ya, that is.

He then blocked Gojyo's kick with his left hand, holding his feet.

Blaze: I don't wish to bully you since you're a kappah. But since your heart being stained with darkness, I must release from the curse in battle!

He then slammed Gojyo to the ground and kicked Hakkai away with his roundhouse kick. Happy jumped up to the balcony from vine to vine.

Happy: Nico-chan!

But suddenly, the vines emerged and slammed Happy down to the ground.

Nico: I will never forgive you!

Momotaro shattered Beauty's sword in half and kicked her away. March was beaten by the talking animals. Peace and Blaze were beaten by Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai and Sunny by Issun-boshi.

Blaze: Damn...!

Candy: PreCure! Blaze!

Happy: Minna!

Nico smirked at the beaten heroes.

Nico: Look how beat up your friends are. It's all your fault they're like that, Miyuki. You should all hate Miyuki for all of this.

Sunny then got up on her feet.

Sunny: Hate Miyuki? That's not possible. I love her, ya know.

These words then hit both Happy and Nico. Sunny then charged towards Issun-boshi and blocked the attack.

Sunny: This flesh wound won't change that!

She then spinned the mallet and flung Issun-boshi away.

Sunny: Peace!

She then passed the mallet to Peace.

Blaze: If you keep hating Miyuki like this, you could only hate yourself, not someone else. Just like a deadly toxic! I, too, love Miyuki! Not just as a friend or best friend, but as a little sister to me! Her smile, her heart, everything! She's like a family to me!

He then performed Dash and Slash on Goku's, Gojyo's and Hakkai's joint, paralyzed them. Peace then started to use the mallet.

Peace: Turn small!

She then slammed the mallet into the ground and the magic take place, causing Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai lifted into the air and shrinked into the smaller size. They were then landed on Peace's hand and startled in fear, but Peace just smiled at them.

Peace: I love Miyuki-chan, too!

Happy groggily getting up as she felt touched after she listened to her friends' words. March dodged the talking animals' attack as she held two of them with her hands.

March: And I love Miyuki's smile the most!

She avoided one of them and it accidentally lunged Taro Urashima, fell to the ground. Beauty kept avoiding Momotaro's sword. She then dodged her and landed on his sword with her kind smile.

Beauty: I love her, too. Her smile gives me energy!

The ice formed around Momotaro's sword and froze it, break it in half as Beauty jumped away and landed on the ground. Nico slowly balled her hand into a fist.

Nico: Love? Smiles? What's with all of that? I hate you, Miyuki! I hate your smile!

Happy then flew towards Nico on the balcony but the vines stood in her way. She easily slapped and kicked them away. One of them grabbed her but she used her power on it and destroyed it. She then landed on the balcony as they faced each other.

Happy: Nico-chan!

Nico: *backed away* Stay away from me!

Nico glared at Happy with her hateful look but Happy smiled at her kindly and gently.

Happy: You know, Nico-chan. I learned the importance of a smile from you. When I was little, I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even talk to those girls... Then...the words inside your book saved me.

Nico: My words?

Happy: Yes. 'A smile is the best if you want to get along!'

Nico then surprised by those words but doesn't subsiding her hateful look.

Happy: Your smile allowed me to become friends with those girls. ...Thank you.

Nico: Eh?

Nico's expression soften and Happy gently hugged her, causing her to drop the book.

Happy: For teaching me how to smile.

Nico: Let go of me!

Nico is trying to break free but Happy kept hugging her.

Happy: I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise.

Nico: What are you saying now? Let me go!

Happy: I'm sorry, even now. I'm really sorry.

Nico didn't tried to break free after Happy apologized. After a brief moment, she teared up. Soon after, the torn pages on the book glowed. Suddenly, a demonic roared was heard throughout the world as Happy and Nico looked around.

Happy: What?

The balcony then suddenly broke down and they fell as the others looked at the castle.

Peace: Happy!

Blaze: What's going on?!

Happy hold Nico tightly in her arms and landed on one of the rubble but vine caught Nico and pushed Happy away.

Happy: Nico-chan!

As Happy is about to hit the ground, Blaze dashed towards her and grabbed her in his arms.

Blaze: You okay, Happy?!

Happy: *nod* I'm fine! But Nico-chan...!

Blaze: *looked at the castle* Shoot!

The shadow then surrounded the castle and then went inside. Suddenly, more shadows in the form of tentacles shoot out of the castle as everyone watched it.

Blaze: What the hell...?

The shadow kept enlarging until the Demon King is formed, spread his wings and blew a huge gust of wind on the ground. The wind blew them away, including the controlled main characters. They were knocked out and the spawns left their bodies and jumped towards the Demon King, merged into him. The vine then created into a cage, trapped Nico inside. Our young heroes witnessed the Demon King's enlargened form as he spread his wings and roared towards the sky.

Nico: Demon King!

Happy: The Demon King?

Blaze: That's the Demon King?

Happy: It was you all along?

Demon King: Nico... Why aren't you fighting Miyuki? Don't you hate her? * faced Nico closer* She forgot about her promise and made you fall into sadness and despair. This is all her fault! Hate her! Then, I shall use that power of hatred to take over this world!

Happy: The power of hatred?

Blaze: So... You used Nico's hatred to...!

Demon King: That's right. Nico's hatred of you becomes my power. There will be no more smiles. Only hatred remains. I will create a world without end in sight!

The thunder roared as Happy's face become worried.

Happy: You can't do that!

Demon King: Silence!

The Demon King then summoned the spawns and they dug into the ground towards Happy and Blaze. They jumped up as the spawn emerged from the ground. As one of them is tried to attack them, Blaze shoot it with FlareShot but he didn't noticed another one is tried to attack them. Suddenly, Peace went in front of them and discharged the electricity towards the spawn.

Happy and Blaze: Peace!

But another spawn slammed them to the ground. But that's not all, the spawn suddenly sliced in half. It was Beauty, saving them from harm.

Happy, Blaze and Peace: Beauty!

Beauty: Are you three all right?

Blaze then noticed another spawn is attacking Beauty from behind.

Blaze: Behind you!

As it was about to attack, Sunny and March generates the power of fire and wind around their fists.

Sunny and March: Take this!

They threw their powered fists towards the spawn and fired the combination attack onto it's mouth, causing a huge explosion. Suddenly, the ground shaking as they looked at the ground. In a matter of seconds, the shadowy tentacle emerged from the ground and lifted them into the air. The tentacle slammed our young heroes away as Nico watched. The most painful to her was Happy being attacked by the Demon King, tears appeared on her eyes.

Demon King: They are not even worth talking about.

Just then, Gyuumaoh (with Candy on his shoulder) climbed up the vine and landed on top of the cage as Nico noticed them.

Candy: We'll save you now-kuru!

Gyuumaoh is then trying to break free but the vine is pretty strong.

Gyuumaoh: It won't budge!

Candy: Mr. Cow, go for it-kuru!

Gyuumaoh: Don't call me Mr. Cow!

Then, she noticed Aooni and the green ogre is trying to break the vine from below.

Aooni: I can't pull this apart at all!

Green ogre: This is impossible!

Aooni: Don't give up!

Nico teared up again, turned around.

Nico: Why are you helping me?!

Gyuumaoh: Hunh?

Nico: I never asked for your help!

Gyuumaoh: Heh, stop pretending. You look like you're about to cry.

Nico then suddenly think that Gyuumaoh is right, she looks like she's crying as she sobbed lightly as tears appeared in her eyes.

Gyuumaoh: Just be honest with yourself and tell us that you want to be saved!

Candy: Nico-chan, what are your true feelings-kuru?

Nico: Eh? *glanced at them* My true feelings?

Candy: *smiled* Yes-kuru! The feelings from deep inside your heart-kuru! What do you want to say-kuru?

Nico lowered her eyes as she started to feel about her true feelings inside her heart.

Nico: My feelings...

The torn pages then suddenly glowed, but the Demon King noticed them.

Demon King: You vain fools! Don't do anything unnecessary!

The spawn then appeared and started to devour Candy and Gyuumaoh but Happy and Blaze appeared, kicked the spawn away.

Blaze: Not on our watch!

Candy: Happy! Blaze!

But the spawn pushed them away even further. The others are keeping the spawns busy as Sunny noticed Happy and Blaze were attacked.

Sunny: Happy! Blaze!

The spawns the slammed Sunny and March away as Candy worried. Happy and Blaze then groggily getting up.

Blaze: You all here? Glad to see y'all...

Happy: Are the three of you all right?

Candy: We're fine-kuru!

Happy: I see... Yokatta.

They both smiled as Nico watched with worriedness.

Blaze: Ready to reach her?

Happy: Yes...

They then stood up and faced towards the Demon King.

Happy: Wait for me, Nico-chan. I'll come and save you right now.

Demon King: That won't be necessary!

The spawn emerged from the ground and started to attack but Happy and Blaze hold it with their strength together.

Blaze: But it does!

Nico: You should be in pain, but how can you smile, Miyuki? I've already lost my smile...

Blaze: Not entirely.

Nico: Eh?

Blaze: You may have lost the smile, as you think. But do you think your smile has been lost entirely forever? No, I doubt so. Smile came not only from your face. It came from your heart, your true feelings. Nico, there's one thing you didn't know that Miyuki always telling her true feelings, the words that she always said. *grinned* Ultra Happy!

Happy: Blaze... *smiled widely a little* You used my words.

Blaze: This is how you told me when your smile appears on your face. Nico, you can do the same! When your smile reach towards everyone's heart, I'm sure everyone will smile back at you! You'll have a happy life!

After Nico listened to Blaze's words, the determined look appeared on her face. She then pulled the vine in order to break free. The Demon King noticed that Nico is trying to break free.

Demon King: What do you think you're doing?

Nico: I can't be waiting here! I have to get out of here!

Demon King: Nico!

Nico: I don't want to take Miyuki's smile anymore!

Happy and Blaze were then surprised at Nico's words.

Nico: I don't want to take away any more smiles!

The book then suddenly glowed brightly.

Demon King: What?!

The book burst brightly with it's light, covered the entire area. Happy and Blaze shook their head as the spawns suddenly disappeared. Then, they noticed Nico, Gyuumaoh and Candy is floating down to the ground. She then grabbed grabbed the book and noticed the torn pages has been restored into blank pages.

Nico: The pages that were torn out...

The Demon King narrowed his eyes with dismay.

Demon King: Nico, come back.

Nico, Gyuumaoh, Aooni, Candy and the green ogre then turned to him.

Demon King: We are going to create a world without smiles!

Happy and Blaze then took a step forward as they hold their injured arms.

Happy: Demon King. *smiled a little* I'm sure a world without smiles will be quite boring.

Then, the others groggily getting up with their smiles.

Sunny: Yeah... When you're having lots of fun... You'll want to laugh out loud.

Peace: And there are times you want to work hard to see someone smile.

March: A smile can bring you courage...

Beauty: At times, a smile can bring you right back on your feet.

Blaze: Most importantly, a smile can filled your heart and your dark soul with light.

Happy: That is how smiles are very important.

Candy, Gyuumaoh, Aooni and the green ogre smiled at those words but the Demon King think otherwise.

Demon King: How pointless! Smiles are unnecessary!

The Demon King kicked up a gust of wind towards everyone as they tried to resist as Gyuumaoh covered Nico.

Demon King: I'll take away all of the smiles in this world!

The Demon King created a black hole and it tried to suck everything in as our young heroes resist.

Blaze: We can't let you take away all of the smiles anymore!

Happy: We'll definitely protect...

All: ...everyone's smiles!

They inserts their Cure Decor piece into the recess of their Candle, and they all point their candles upwards while Blaze drew his old sword-Murasame.

Cures: Pegasus, grant us power!

The Pegasus on their Candles will appear and surround the Cures and they transformed into Princess Form.

Princess Happy: Princess Happy!

Princess Sunny: Princess Sunny!

Princess Peace: Princess Peace!

Princess March: Princess March!

Princess Beauty: Princess Beauty!

Princess Cures: PreCure Princess Form!

Blaze then channeled the black and white energy towards the Murasame and then the power surrounded him. Then, the black and white aura forming a dragon and emerged around him as it roared and Blaze turned into his Terro form. Then, our young heroes were started to use their new finishing move. The Royal Clock appears and Princess Happy placed the Royal Rainbow Decor to it, spinning her finger on the Rainbow colored panels to get it work.

Princess Happy: Open, Royal Clock!

Candy: Make everyone's powers as one-kuru!

Candy jumps to the Pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light. The phoenix appears, and the Cures ride the Pegasus made of light.

Princess Happy: Deliver the light of hope!

Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light!

Terro-Blaze then readied his Dreamblade and the Murasame and charged the swords with the Power of Light and the Bad Energy. The Cures then pointed the Princess Candle towards Demon King as Terro-Blaze locked on the Demon King.

Princess Cures: PreCure Royal Rainbow Burst!

Terro-Blaze: Sever the chains of fate that binds you! Luminous Shard!

They combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large gold phoenix which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the Demon King and Terro-Blaze spins in place with both swords in hand, sending a cross shaped energy wave towards the Demon King. The Demon King then used the black hole and formed into a devastating dark beam. Both attacks are colliding on each other but the Demon King used all of his strength and devoured our young heroes' attack, causing Princess Happy and Terro-Blaze a greater shock. The beam then fired at them.

Gyuumaoh, Aooni and the green ogre: PreCure!

Princess Happy: No way!

Terro-Blaze: Impossible...! How could this be?!

The beam blasted them away as Nico teared up suddenly, watching her friends beaten.

Nico: MIYUKI!

They fell to the ground and Terro-Blaze reverted back to normal form.

Demon King: Smiles are not necessary! Everything for a world of hatred!

With his eyes glowed, the Demon King roared and covered the World of Picture Books into dark skies. The people looked at the sky in wonder what had happened. Suddenly, vines appeared around the building as everyone panicked, including the lake, the Dragon Palace, and the Island of Demons. The vines then slammed the downed heroes around them as Nico and the others watched in fear.

Aooni: Our world is in ruins!

Nico then rushed towards the Demon King.

Gyuumaoh: Hey! Nico!

The Demon King then noticed Nico stood in front of her, opened her arms protectively.

Nico: Demon King, please stop!

Demon King: Nico...

Nico: ...I was mistaken. Blaming my own misfortune on Miyuki...hating and hurting her... That does not solve anything! What I should have done isn't to hate someone. I should have made everyone smile! ...I like a world full of smiles. I want a world where anyone can smile. I'm Nico! The always-smiling Nico!

The Demon King then glanced at Nico for a second before he broke a silence.

Demon King: I don't need you.

Nico: Eh?

Demon King: I don't need you when you've lost your hatred!

Nico: Demon King!

The Demon King created a dark spike and shoot towards Nico. But as the spike is about to shoot Nico, a greater shock appeared on her face. In front of her, Princess Happy and Blaze took the hit together. They then fell into the ground as Nico hold their hands.

Nico: Ah! Miyuki! Miyuki! Miyuki!

Candy: Happy! Blaze!

Blaze then glanced at Nico and smiled weakly.

Blaze: Nico...

Nico then turned to Blaze as he touched her cheek. He then smiled widely a little.

Blaze: I'm glad...Miyuki and I...took a hit... Lucky...

Suddenly, he spit out the blood from his mouth and he's out cold, shocking Nico, Candy, Gyuumaoh, Aooni and the green ogre to think that Blaze is dead.

Candy: Blaze! Blaze, don't die-kuru!

Demon King: Just disappear already!

The Demon King opened his mouth and created a dark sphere in the sky. Everyone watched what happened up there as Nico watched in fear, holding Princess Happy and Blaze in her arms.

Candy: Happy! Blaze! Wake up-kuru!

Candy is trying to went to them but Gyuumaoh grabbed, preventing her to go to the dangerous place.

Gyuumaoh: It's dangerous!

Candy: Happy! Blaze! Minna!

Nico then hold Princess Happy's and Blaze's hand as she prayed to give her the courage.

Nico: Miyuki... Blaze... Please give me courage...

Unable to stand the Demon King's action, she looked at the audience.

Nico: Please, everyone! Grant us power! Grant the PreCures and the Dream Traveler the power of your smiles!

The wing craved in the book's cover glinted and suddenly, many pink lights appeared throughout the World of Picture Books. Every characters then hold and glanced at the pink light, including the main characters of the story, which they woke up recently. Even Gyuumaoh, Candy, Aooni and the green ogre had one. It turned out that the light has turned into the Miracle Wing Light.

Gyuumaoh: What's this?

Candy: These are the lights of the future-kuru! *looked at the audience* Please support the PreCures and the Dream Traveler-kuru!

(Note: This is it, guys! You know what to do with the Miracle Wing Light!)

As the dark sphere is about to devour everything, the people in the World of Picture Books waved their Miracle Wing Lights, chanted 'PreCure! Dream Traveler! Do your best!'. Nico then holding Princess Happy as she tell her something from the bottom of her heart.

Nico: I have something I must tell you, Miyuki. I said I hated you... But actually I...

With a brief of silence, she then said those important words to Princess Happy.

Nico: I love you.

Suddenly, Blaze's Dream Gauntlet has resonated Nico's feelings towards Miyuki and the bright pink light covers the land brightly.

Demon King: What?!

Aooni: What's going on?!

Nico glanced around the area what had happened. Then, Princes Happy and Blaze lifted up into the air.

Nico: Miyuki!

The light then covers both of them as Nico and the others glanced at them in awe. Happy and Blaze then awakened, smiling, feeling like they were revived.

Happy: Thank you, everyone.

Blaze: Your smiles had brought us the strength to move on. Everyone, thank you.

Suddenly, a Cure Decor with angelic wings appeared called Ultra Cure Decor. Happy then used the Ultra Cure Decor to transformed into another form while Blaze lifted up his Dream Gauntlet. Happy's design of the dress is more angelic in design with feather-like details and a pair of wings on the back as Blaze transformed into his Divine Dragoon form as his Dreamblade evolved into Chaosbreaker with the help of the power of the Miracle Wing Light. The Demon King couldn't even stand this by now.

Demon King: Curse you!

He then flung the sphere towards them but Happy and Blaze fired the beam of lights towards the sphere and it disappeared, dissolved into the light, as well as the dark sky disappeared, revealing the beautiful blue sky.

Demon King: Impossible!

As they landed, the devastating ground turned into a beautiful meadow. Gyuumaoh, Aooni and the green ogre were surprised by this scenery.

Gyuumaoh: Flower this time?

Princess Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty were then woke up and they were surprised by this scenery as well.

Devil King: What happened to you?!

Happy: The Light of Love Full of Smiles! Ultra Cure Happy!

Blaze: The Light of Justice Descended from Heaven! Divine Dragoon!

Nico: Ultra Cure Happy? Divine Dragoon?

Blaze then glanced Ultra Happy as she glanced at him with her gentle smile.

Blaze: Happy... You have awakened.

Ultra Happy: *nod* Yes. Thanks to everyone, we have awakened.

They then glanced at Nico with their smile, though Blaze smiled under his helmet. The Princess Cures then went towards Ultra Happy, Blaze and Nico.

Princess Sunny: Happy!

Ultra Happy: Minna!

The Demon King was pretty angry right now.

Demon King: I won't let you get in my way!

Ultra Happy: Demon King...

Then, Nico held Ultra Happy's and Blaze's hand with her pleading look.

Blaze: Yes?

Nico: Please, Miyuki, Blaze... Save the Demon King...

They were surprised when they plead her to save the Demon King, but they soon smiled and held her hands.

Ultra Happy: I know, Nico-chan.

Blaze: We'll do it. We won't pass up this request from you.

Then, they turned to the Demon King, knowing that he's started to attack.

Blaze: I can sense the Demon King is suffering inside him, unable to know the true meaning smile. But it's not too late, we can still save him. Happy, you ready?

Ultra Happy: *nod* Yes. Minna, ikuyo.

Everyone nodded as Blaze then channeling the power inside him as he points the Chaosbreaker towards the sky as beam fired from the edge of the sword. Then he pointed the Chaosbreaker towards the Demon King and starts to charged the powerful beams as he aimed at him, locked on his target, ready to fire his powerful Limit Break in this form.

Blaze: Divine Dragon Cannon! BWWAAAAHHH!

He fired the Divine Dragon Cannon as the Demon King fired the beam at him. But Blaze, as in his awakened form, blasted the beam away. He smiled a little that this attack is just only weakened him, letting Ultra Happy to persuade him and save him from long suffering.

Blaze: Now!

The Cures nodded as Candy pushed the pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light as Princess Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty were then used their Princess Candles and lifted up in the air.

Princess Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: A world full of smiles!

Then, the Demon King was then covered by the angel wings. He then looked at the place filled with glowing lights.

Demon King: What is this place?

Ultra Happy: Demon King.

He then looked up and noticed Ultra Happy in the air.

Ultra Happy: The world is a beautiful place, always sparkling. I don't think you should destroy a world like that.

Demon King: Silence!

Ultra Happy gently touched his nose as she continued to persuade him.

Ultra Happy: And the world wants you to be here, too.

The pink light glowed around the Demon King and suddenly, he shrunk until he shrunk into the shape on the same black creature from earlier but a bit different from them. The vines around the World of Picture Books disappeared as Ultra Happy hugging the Demon King warmly.

Ultra Happy: Let's go, Demon King. Nico-chan is waiting for you.

The Demon King then touched by her gentle words as Ultra Happy take him back to Nico. Later that day, everything to normal and the Demon King, now in Nico's arm, woke up. Our young heroes (now they returned to normal) and Nico noticed that he woke up.

Miyuki: Oh! It woke up!

He startled and hid himself behind the rock.

Demon King: Stay away from me! I'm the Demon King!

Yayoi: That's the Demon King?

Miyuki: That's his true form.

Sunny, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Eh~?!

Blaze: That form he just took contains Nico's hatred but now it's gone, reverting him back to normal.

Nico then looked at the Demon King with her smile.

Nico: Demon King, you know... I want a world full of smiles. But I want a world where you are smiling even more.

The Demon King was then surprised at Nico's words but then he frowned sadly.

Demon King: I'm the villian here.

Nico then showed the book to him.

Nico: My story needs you to smile.

The Demon King blushed when he hear Nico's words but then he hid himself behind the rock both shyly and nervously.

Blaze: *chuckled* He looks really cute when he blushed.

The girls then giggled at her and then someone called them.

Voice: Hey!

They turned around and noticed Gyuumaoh and the others, including the main characters of the stories.

Gyuumaoh: Everyone!

Miyuki: Gyuumaoh!

Green ogre: Seems like everyone is all right!

Gyuumaoh: We're here to pick up the main characters. *glanced at Goku* Boy, don't get swallowed up by the shadows so easily.

Goku looked aside while pouting as Nico bowed apologetically to them.

Nico: Gomenasai!

Gyuumaoh: *glanced at Nico* Huh?

Nico: I messed up all of your worlds.

Gyuumaoh: We're fine with you reflecting on your actions.

Green ogre: That's right!

Nico: *glanced at our young heroes* And I'm really sorry, Miyuki and everyone!

Miyuki: You don't need to apologize to me! I was the one who broke our promise.

Blaze: We already forgive you, Nico. No worries.

Nao: Does your story continue now?

Nico: *nod* Yes. It's fine now.

As Nico showed them the pages, they were surprised that the torn pages became new pages.

Blaze: The torn pages are gone!

Miyuki: There are more pages now!

Nico: I will make my own story now!

Miyuki: *smiled* Nico-chan...

Nico: And also...

Miyuki: Huh?

Nico: *turned around* I need to apologize for one more thing, Miyuki.

Miyuki: For what?

A gentle wind blew Nico's hair as she said something to her.

Nico: I'm sorry for saying that I hate you.

Then, she turned to her with a smile on her face.

Nico: Actually, I...I love you!

Everyone were seem surprised that Nico loves Miyuki. They glanced at Miyuki as she smiled cheerfully but then she cried as everyone shocked.

Reika: Miyuki-san?!

Blaze: What's wrong?! Why are you crying?

Miyuki: Nico-chan said she loves me!

Candy: Miyuki! You should smile now-kuru!

Yayoi: Yeah!

Akane: Oh, no!

Nao: Miyuki-chan! Just smile like normal!

Blaze: Yeah! You know, Ultra Happy!

Miyuki then smiled a little, although tears is still leaking on her face while sobbing lightly.

Miyuki: You're right. When you're happy, you smile! Smile!

Everyone then smiled happily as Nico picked up the Demon King and then smiled at Miyuki. They smiled together as the Demon King smiled as well for the first time. They then noticed the Demon King smiled happily. On Nico's storybook, an angelic feather appeared on it and then a Cure Decor appeared on the book. Later on, our young heroes were then read Nico's storybook, showing the pages that Nico and the Demon King befriending the green ogre, making lots of flower decorations as Momotaro begin his journey. Next, the page shown that Nico is dancing with the Demon King at the ball where Cinderella is dancing with Prince Charming. Then, the pages shown that Nico and the Demon King are riding the sea turtle with Taro Urashima under the sea. Then, the page shown that Issun-boshi, now at the size of the child, befriending the princess as Nico, the Demon King and Aooni watched. Next, the pages shown that Jack is sharing the treasure he stole recently from the giant with Nico and the Demon King. Next, the pages shown that Nico and the Demon King are having fun with Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, Gyuumaoh, Kinkaku and Ginkaku (released by Blaze as he shown mercy to them from the gourd). Lastly, Nico and the Demon King lived happily ever after, resulting in happy ending. Everyone smiled happily and they were happy for Nico and the Demon King that they lived happily ever after.

A/N: I've finally done it! I've finished Smile PreCure movie events! WOO! That took me a few days to finish it but it's all worth it. Yeah! I can read Nico's lips when Happy and Blaze is about to turn into their awakening form, saying 'I love you'. Speaking of awakening, Blaze's Divine Dragoon form has returned, thanks to the power of the Miracle Wing Light! YEAH! But will this form returned? I won't tell you yet, haha! Alright, I need a break so I'll see you guys in Chapter 24! ^_^

Note: That title gives me more problem to fix it and I need some idea to make it center! Blast those systems. T.T


End file.
